Redemption
by CCBug
Summary: Annika Cousland was devestated when Alistair had stormed from the Landsmeet, and eight months later, after all she had endured, her heart still longed for him. Zevran and Leliana will help to find him, but will she recognize the man he is when they do?
1. Vimmark Mountains

Vimmark Mountains

The terrain was rough, beautiful, and jagged. The mountain sides were sheer, with white, weathered rocks jutting in different directions. The trees wove together like threads in fabric, each leaning against the other for support, roots mingled with those of the others.

Annika Cousland sat quietly by the edge of a wide stream, admiring the views while reveling in the feel of the water soothing her battered feet. She, Zevran, and Leliana had been walking for the last three days, the difficult terrain of the Vimmark Mountains impossible for a horse. The navigation of the area was remarkably complicated and tiring. They stopped here only for a short break, as they had few hours left in their day.

Two weeks ago, the trio had left Highever and crossed the Waking Sea, bound for the Rivani city of Llomerynn. Annika hoped that they would reach the coastal city in the next month or so. If Zevran's information was correct, they would easily find a vessel in Ostwick to take them further on their journey.

Lost in thought, Annika did not hear the assassin approach.

"Warden, your perfect toes may not remain so, if you freeze them off of your lovely foot." Zevran observed with a slight frown.

"Oh, as warm as it is, I think they will be well enough," she answered with a smile. Annika brushed her blonde hair away from her face. "I knew that spring came early this far north, but I am still a bit surprised by the intensity of the heat."

"Well, at least it is early spring and not summer, or this little stream would not be here." Zevran said.

Silence settled between them and Annika leaned back onto her palms, tilting her head to the side.

"Annika, are you sure you want to do this?" he asked her quietly.

She sighed heavily, sorry that they were discussing this again. She turned her eyes to him. "Zev, we cannot just leave him to wander Thedas. Alistair needs to know what happened."

"What happened, my dear Grey Warden, is that the _boy_ had a temper tantrum, and abandoned us all to our fates." Zevran bit out.

"That is not fair, Zevran," Annika said. "You did not see what happened."

"No, I did not." Zevran granted, before continuing, "What I DID see, was you fight the Blight with one less Warden, one less warrior, and with your heart broken."

"Zev," she said tiredly, "Riordan and I did what needed to be done."

"Yes, but Alistair did not. I think that should be pointed out, no?" he said.

She could not deny what Zevran said, so she did not try. Eventually, Zevran made a small sound, similar to a snort, and walked further down the creek. Annika watched him leave, thinking about what he had said.

Zevran had been against looking for Alistair from the beginning. In truth, she had thought some of his arguments against searching were valid, but it had not changed her mind. She needed to find Alistair, to explain to him what had happened, and to know what there was, if anything, between them.

Thinking about the Landsmeet was still hard for her. The memories were so clear in her mind's eye; it had been over, the vote finished and in their favor. She recalled the look of relief on Arl Eamon's face once they had defeated Loghain Mac Tir, and Alistair soon to be declared king.

Loghain, however, would not go quietly and raged, refusing to yield, hurling insults to all. He had challenged Annika to a duel she was honor-bound to accept. After a brutal fight, he submitted, Annika's sword high, prepared to kill him, but Anora and Riordan had stayed her hand. Riordan explained his desire to force the Teyrn through the Joining, hoping to add his capabilities to the cause and his number to their own. Alistair had been incensed at the plan.

Riordan's idea was defendable, conscripting the Teyrn did make some sense, but Annika had been in full agreement with Alistair. The great general may have once been a skilled warrior, but Loghain was clearly insane and not to be trusted. Riordan was undeterred and pushed the matter further, Anora and even Arl Eamon seeming to agree with the older warden. Alistair had argued rabidly with Riordan, his anger turning against even Annika as she bade him to be calm and to reason with Riordan. Alistair mistook her request for betrayal, and he left the Landsmeet hall, declaring he was no longer a warden.

Annika had been desperate to go after him, but she would not leave the chamber until matters were decided. Had Alistair stayed, he would have seen her adamant refusal of Riordan's notion and the death of Loghain Mac Tir.

She had raced from the Landsmeet to the Arl's estate. When she arrived, the staff confirmed that Alistair had indeed been to the home. Annika ran to his rooms, her heart lurching to see they devoid of both Alistair and his belongings.

She and her companions had searched all of Denerim for him. Despite the imminent threat of the darkspawn, Arl Eamon had dispatched every guard at his disposal, combing the city. After several days, it was clear he had gone. Annika's mind numb and her heart aching, she knew that there was no more time. Anora's crown was reinstated, and Annika and her companions departed for Redcliffe.

Everything had been a blur for her after that day.

Arriving at Redcliffe, Riordan had explained the warden's necessary role in killing the Archdemon. Together, Riordan and Annika led the army to the horde as it moved against Denerim. The battle had been difficult and many a good soldier lost his life, but they had succeeded. Riordan dealt the final blow against the Archdemon, sacrificing his own life, fully ensuring that the tainted soul of the old god could seek no other host.

Then there had been the celebrations, the dancing in the streets, the parades, the ceremonies. Annika had attended them all, but her heart was elsewhere.

Once she could, she returned to Highever, and there had been much work to do. Her home had almost been destroyed, but she saw the damage to the castle and outbuildings as a testament to the fight the people of Highever had given Howe's men. While she worked alongside her people and her brother, Annika had hoped that some word would come from Alistair, or one of the contacts she had sent inquires to would find something, but none did.

After six months, she could bear it no longer, and written and asked Zevran for his help. He had been very reluctant, to say the least, but within a month he had a lead, a lead that they now followed.

Annika raised her hand, shielding her eyes as she checked the position of the sun. The afternoon was moving quickly and they needed to get going if they wanted to make their camp.

Leliana returned from the tree line and waved. Annika dried her feet and put her stockings on, pulling on her boots. She came to her haunches and made quick work of the laces, standing fully as Leliana arrived at her side.

"All ready to go?" Leliana asked, "It is getting a bit late."

"I agree. Zevran is further up the stream," Annika pointed over Leliana's shoulder. "He just walked that way."

"Trying to convince you to abandon this plan again, hmm?" Leliana asked.

"Just making sure I know his opinion," Annika smiled sadly.

"I think we are all aware of his opinion at this point, are we not?" she answered. "It seems to me that Zevran is becoming, well, dull. We need to find him a distraction."

Annika and Leliana walked side by side, Annika closest to the stream.

"Good point, but what? I don't see anyone here who needs to be killed, or a woman who needs his affections." Annika pointed out.

"Well, in a few days we shall arrive in Ostwick and, I have heard, it is much like all towns full of sailors." Leliana offered. "Though, I suppose that leaves you and I sitting in our rooms more that I would like."

"Perhaps he will find someone to occupy his mind there, then." Annika said her tone one of annoyance. "He really needs to lay off a bit."

"Zevran thinks he is helping." Leliana said quietly.

Annika blew her bangs away from her sweaty forehead, "Maker, it's hot!"

Leliana laughed, "Oh my darling friend, you don't know how good this warmth feels! Ferelden is like sitting in a pile of snow!"

Annika smiled at Leliana's happy face and shook her head. It was wonderful to see Leliana so relaxed and enjoying the weather. Leliana had been through a lot, her life changing so greatly with the events during the Blight. Those changes had made her stronger though, and their friendship was a source of strength for both women.

Annika thought again about Zevran.

"Leliana," Annika said softly, "Am I mad to look for him?"

Leliana stopped walking and caught Annika's wrist, pulling her to a stop. "Oh, Annie, don't let Zev shake you. You love Alistair and I know he loves you. That is not madness."

"But Zevran made some good points, and it's been so long. What if I.." Leliana raised her hand for quiet.

"Listen, you must believe in what you felt, Annie. I was there, I saw you two together!" she said. "I know he loves you. You are not making a mistake. I would do the same as you, if I were in your boots."

"He left, Lil." Annika whispered. Leliana squeezed her hand.

"I know, but even those who let us down, who make mistakes, deserve a second chance. You still love him, no?" Annika nodded. "Good, then we go to Ostwick and find a whore for Zevran!" Leliana and Annika laughed together.

xXx

A few sweltering days later, the three arrived at Ostwick, the town being exactly as Leliana had heard. Zevran led them through the town, explaining the layout and the inhabitants of each district. He intended to take them to John's Point, a nicer area overlooking the harbor. There were several inns there and he felt that the women would be safer.

"We stopped an army of darkspawn you know, Zevran, fought the Archdemon," Leliana reminded him, "Surely we can handle a few randy sailors!"

"I do not doubt your stunning capabilities my ladies, but I also do not doubt the power of several drunk and, randy, as you say, men bent on sampling your beauty." Zevran said. "I would not invite trouble."

"Thank you, Zevran," Annika offered, smiling slightly. The image that came to mind was not a happy one and she appreciated his discretion.

"Anything for you, my beautiful Warden, I do not take your safety lightly," he said solemnly.

Soon they entered the Crooked Back Inn, Annika heading to the innkeeper's bar. She arranged for all three of them to have rooms, the innkeeper a bit put out at having an elf in a regular room, but he soon had them escorted up.

The room that Annika entered was of medium size, with wide planked floors and a large bed to one side, and a desk and chair to the other. She crossed the room to look out the window, seeing that they sat well above the harbor. Turning around she tipped and dismissed the boy who carried her bag in, and smiled as Leliana entered her room.

"Oh, I see our rooms are almost the same, then." Leliana observed. "I think the view of the sunset will be wonderful!"

Zevran knocked on the doorframe, drawing their attention.

"If you ladies are comfortable, I will be going to the warehouse district on the water for the evening. I wish to see what ships are in port," he said.

"Please have some fun too, Zev," Annika said, "You have worked hard to guide us here, and it's going to be a long trip to Llomerynn."

Zevran bowed to them and backed out of the room. Leliana and Annika discussed dinner and agreed to meet in the taproom in an hour. Annika shut the door behind Leliana, throwing the bolt.

Walking across the room, she sat in the windowsill of the larger window. She pushed against the lock and opened it wide, listening to the bustle of things below.

Gazing at the harbor, she counted as many as fifty ships, wondering where each was going, counting their masts. More than anything, she wanted to be sailing to their next port, her anxiety about Alistair growing with each day.

Annika recognized that she was afraid. She knew that Alistair might reject her that he may not want her, and the idea made her stomach turn. She loved him and still thought of the promises made before the Landsmeet, to stay together and rebuild the wardens in Ferelden. More than anything, she wanted to have that life with him, but as time went on, she feared that she alone desired it.

Annika closed her eyes and sighed, resting her head against the frame. She stayed like this, lost in her thoughts and worries, until it was time to dress for dinner. Changing from her traveling clothes, she put on a simple dress and slippers. Annika checked her hair and picked up her room key. Resolving to let the evening distract her from her fears, she hurried out of her room and closed her door tight, locking it.

_Just enjoy yourself_, she thought as she took the steps down and spotted Leliana, sitting in a formal and ornate gown, covered in feathers, waving her toward the table. Annika laughed. Leave it to Leliana to create an event where there was not one.

"It's a start!" she said, laughing, and went to join her dear friend.

_**Thanks to Super Beta Lisa!**_


	2. Ostwick

Ostwick

Zevran kept to the back alleys and shadows as he made his way to the seedier side of Ostwick. The trick to avoiding trouble, he had learned long ago, was to avoid unwanted attention.

He crouched atop a half crumbled wall of stone, peering around a corner, watching the man who was his contact. Observation of the area revealed nothing of concern, and Zevran felt ready to approach the man.

"Yuri, my friend, what say you?" Zevran asked the man from behind him. Yuri spun around, startled. He scowled at Zevran.

"Trying to get yourself killed?" Yuri grumbled. "You shouldn't sneak up on me; I might have sliced you open!"

"My good man, I think you underestimate me." Zevran chuckled. "Have you the information I wanted?"

"Yeah, cost me two more silver than I thought. I expect you to settle that." Yuri said then continued. "He's still in Llomerynn, working as a hand at the south docks. Works, drinks, gambles, likes the ladies, but nothing too interesting."

"Good. Thank you Yuri, keep your eyes on him." Zevran said, "I will be at the Crooked Back Inn for the next few days, you may send our usual signal if you need me."

"Zev? You going tell me why I'm watching the sorry bastard? He is nothing special; I can't imagine why he would warrant the attention of anyone important, let alone be a mark."

"Neither can I," Zevran scowled. "Thank you again, keep me posted." Zevran dropped a small coin purse into Yuri's waiting hand and disappeared into the shadows.

xXx

Annika tossed her head back, laughing loudly as Leliana finished her story. Wiping the tears from her eyes, she asked, "How did he get out of the barrel?"

"Oh, well luckily for him, the cart we had hidden him in was used for deliveries, so someone opened him up soon enough." Leliana explained.

"And the pink nightgown he was wearing?" Annika giggled. "What of his, uh, outfit?"

"Well," Leliana smiled, "I understand that he made a large donation to the huntsmen guild, so I would guess that had something to do with the lack of rumors. It was disappointing though," she laughed. "Have you any idea how hard it was to find a nightgown in that fat pig's size?"

Annika and Leliana both fell into laughter again, Annika rudely snorting and Leliana pointing at her as they laughed harder. The patrons of the taproom either smiled at them or scowled, but all noticed the two women. As the evening passed, and the room slowly emptied, Annika realized she felt better. Spending time with Leliana and her ramblings always made her smile, and she had not disappointed her this evening.

"Thanks Lil," she said, "The dress was a nice touch."

"Well, why be subtle? I wanted you to know I intended to cheer you." Leliana answered, reaching her hand out to pat Annika's on the table top. "You seem to be having a hard time, the closer we get."

Annika sighed and shifted in her seat, knowing that sharing this with her friend could only help, but still hesitating. "Lil, I'm just afraid of what we will find, of the unknown."

"I know. I find myself feeling a bit of the same." Leliana said. "But, then again, it is up to us NOT to assume the worst."

"I have heard the rumors, Leliana, so I know you certainly have," she said. "I just have a hard time imagining Alistair as a lewd drunk."

"Heartbreak does strange things to a person," Leliana noticed Annika straightening up to defend herself, "Hold! I did not mean you did anything, not in the least, but HE thinks you did so it is all the same, in the end. Alistair never was one to stop and consider all angles, you know."

"There is more to him than that." Annika said quietly. "He was more complicated than most knew. The time at Redcliffe as a boy, his being sent away, it all influenced him," she sighed, "I just wish this was over and I knew where he was."

"We shall get there soon, Annie, do not fear." Leliana stood and stretched. "I am finished, darling. I cannot tell you how I long to climb into that bed upstairs."

"Good night," Annika said, "I will see you in the morning."

Leliana left the room and Annika finished her ale. She thought of what Leliana had said, about Alistair being heartbroken. It rang true, but she also believed that Alistair was more angry than sad. The look of utter distain he gave her as he left the Landsmeet flashed through her memory, and its weight was still almost more than she could shoulder.

She stood and pushed her chair to the table, leaving the taproom for the stairs. The inn had grown quiet in the last hour, and the fatigue of both travel and anxiety settled into her. Arriving at her room, she unlocked the door and entered. She washed her face and cleaned her teeth before changing into an old shirt that Wynne had given her. Alistair had asked Wynne to mend it and had left it behind.

Laying her head down, she faced the windows, watching the night sky and soon drifted off to sleep.

xXx

Zevran surveyed the bar and noticed that the same busty woman was looking at him again. This time he allowed his gaze to linger, waiting for her response. She flashed a sly smile from the corner of her mouth, and he stood. Zevran made his way across the room and sat down next to her.

"You, my dear, are staring. See something interesting?" he whispered into her ear.

"I do, I see a handsome man who looks capable," she answered, looking at him from the side.

"Of?" he asked, knowing full well what her response would be.

"Fucking me senseless." and she ran her hand up his leg, under his leathers and found him.

Zevran smiled at her, "You are most correct, for I am more than capable of that," he leaned in and placed a kiss to her ear and whispered, "But what will you do for me?"

Not long after, as he entered her room, she tried her best to show him. As Zevran felt her mouth close around him, he tried his best to enjoy her, but she was short on technique and his mind wandered to its usual place. As he tasted her and rolled her center against his tongue, he found himself again wondering 'what if'. And as he pounded her into the sheets beneath them, he again let his fantasies take over, the only thing bringing him any true pleasure.

Finally, as he moaned his release into her, he cried, "Annika!"

_**Thanks again to Lisa for her superior Beta powers! Thank you to those who reviewed!**_


	3. Morning

Morning

Annika heard someone humming, which was strange, considering she was face to face with a Hurlock. As odd as that was, the Hurlock then stopped mid swing, opened its mouth, and sang a few lines about a lusty prince.

Sitting straight up in bed, she shook her head violently and rubbed her eyes. Finding her bearings, she saw Leliana sitting in the large window of her room, softly strumming her smaller lute.

"Good Morning Annie!" Leliana smiled at her, "I hope you slept well."

"Lil," Annika mumbled and dropped back against her pillows. "I thought I locked the door," she glanced at the room's entrance.

"You did, but I just popped in through the window. I was working out a new song and wanted you to hear it," Leliana answered and then frowned. "You seemed to be having one of those nightmares again."

Annika rubbed her face and pushed herself up onto her elbows, turning to her friend. "I was, but then he starting singing, so he lost some of his ferocity," she told her with a laugh. "Thank you."

Leliana laughed, "Well, happy to help! Now, could I play this through for you? I want to sing it at the pub across the way, earn some coin."

"Of course," Annika nodded and swung her legs over the side of the bed. Standing up she stretched and went to the wash basin and splashed her face. Listening while she dressed, Leliana's beautiful voice told of a greedy and lusty prince whose heart was softened by a bold beauty. As the story closed and the last of the chords floated from Leliana's lute, Annika finished dressing.

"Oh Lil," she said, "I truly enjoyed that! What a romantic idea."

"Romantic? Well, that's true." Leliana frowned, "But unless men bring their women in with them, romance will not get me much coin. I had better add a fight or duel to the story." Leliana came to her feet and swung her lute over her shoulder. She gracefully climbed out of the window and sidled down the ledge.

"I could unlock the door!" Annika called after her, but Leliana just answered with a wave over her shoulder and was gone. "Or, perhaps not," she smiled to herself.

She gathered her coin purse, key and small dagger, unlocked her door and went down to the dining room. Upon entering, she quickly spotted Zevran and waved to him. He smiled coyly at her.

Annika dropped into the open seat at his table and eyed his plate. "Oh! What is that? Is that a streusel?"

Zevran chuckled. "Your warden's appetite slept well I see."

She smiled at him, "Always, "she answered and waved at the waitress. The short woman quickly came over and Annika ordered.

"All that?" the waitress asked, astonished.

"Yes, please. Thank you." Annika answered sheepishly. The waitress shook her head and left for the kitchens.

"So, I woke to Leliana singing to me in bed," she told Zevran.

Zevran's eyebrows rose, "Is that how it is done, then? Damn, I do not sing!"

Annika laughed. "Ha ha. No, that is NOT how it is done, but nice try," she smiled. "She was trying out a new song; she wants to sing at one of the pubs here."

The waitress arrived then, carrying several plates full of food. Annika pushed back from the table to allow for more room and nodded her thanks as the woman left. Grabbing a fork, she attacked the streusel with gusto.

"I hoped to wander a bit today," she told Zevran between bites. "The view from my room is wonderful, I want to explore."

Zevran frowned. He didn't like the idea of her wandering anywhere, let alone around a city of this size.

"You should stay here at the inn," he said. She looked at him with suspicion, a single eyebrow rising. "Why?"

"This is a large city many of its people are outright scum. You do not need to mingle with such filth," he said.

She looked at him with complete astonishment.

"Why are you acting like my father? Have I done something foolish to make you think I am inept?" she asked. "Is there some threat I don't know about?"

Zevran sighed and looked at his hands. "No, but you have not traveled outside of Ferelden and may not.."

Annika narrowed her eyes. "What? Handle myself? Recognize trouble? Fend off an unwanted suitor?" she shook her head, "That, Zev, is a rather lame excuse and you know it. Stop worrying; I am a big girl you know."

He saw that he had annoyed her with his protectiveness and that she would not do as he asked. Sighing, he understood the futility of his point and decided to defuse the situation.

"Yes, you are a big girl, and bound to be bigger if you eat more streusel, "he offered with a smile.

Annika smiled back and put her fork down. "Inept _and_ fat? Wow. Perhaps I should seek out a rock to crawl under?"

He chuckled, "A large one."

Laughing loudly, Annika threw her spoon at him and Zevran caught it with ease. Watching her laugh, he wished again that she would abandon this search for Alistair.

Zevran wanted to tell her again that looking for the man who so stupidly walked away from her was a waste of time. He wanted her to see that Alistair's choice warranted no forgiveness, but that was not who she was.

Annika would forgive the fool anything, at least as long as the idea of Alistair as her friend and lover lived. He intended to be there, at her side, when she saw Alistair for the coward he believed him to be, ready to help her pick up the pieces.

"Did you find out anything about a vessel?" she asked him.

Zevran nodded. "We will leave in three days time, at the high tide. I understand that to be midday."

"How long is the voyage?" Annika asked.

"It should be two weeks or so, depending on the winds and weather," he looked at her, seeing something in her eyes, "Why? Are you so very anxious to see him?"

She looked away from him and he regretted his question. Of course she was.

"Zev," her voice a sad whisper, "I appreciate everything you have done," she said, still looking away from him. "But, please let up." Her eyes returned to his. "I do not know why you hate him so, but if you need to stay here, Leliana and I can make the rest of the way on our own. I would understand. Honestly."

Zevran felt his stomach drop. His mind searched for what to tell her, to put her at ease again.

"Just think about it. If you don't want to continue, then this is a good stopping point," she stood, "But if you do, then please, be my friend, and not his enemy. I don't want to choose." Bending down, she kissed him on the cheek and left the dining room.

The smell of her filled his nostrils, the touch of her lips felt like fire to his skin. He shuddered, the instant reaction he always had to her, shooting through his body. Zevran had never cared for, nor wanted anyone the way he wanted her. He closed his eyes, his fingers rubbing his temples in thought. No matter what it took, he would control his attitude about this odyssey they were undertaking. For he understood very well whom she would choose; and it would certainly not be him.

Standing up, Zevran made his way out of the inn, determined to find distraction.

_**Thank you for your reviews. As always, a big thanks to my friend Lisa for her keen eye!**_


	4. Amaranthine Ocean

Amaranthine Ocean

The sleek frigate glided over the waves that were breaking at the shelf of the harbor entrance. Standing on the deck, her hands gripping the railing, Annika closed her eyes. She had looked forward to this part of their trip, as her previous travels on water had been limited to the calm waters of the Waking Sea. She had never seen the Amaranthine Ocean, and had felt the thrill of adventure as she boarded the vessel this morning. Now, however, all she felt was her stomach souring and her knees trembling.

"Oh, Maker," she moaned under her breath as her stomach rolled. Desperate for a distraction, she tried to take in the view, but the bouncing horizon did not aid her. Annika turned slowly and walked across the deck, making her way to Leliana on her wobbly legs.

"Annika, how wonderful the breeze is!" Leliana chirped with a wide smile. Her expression changed rapidly to a look of concern once she looked at Annika. "Oh my, you look awful, simply awful! But, I thought you had sailed before! Why did you not warn me? I would have given you some jutta root!" Annika lurched as the ship skidded over a wave. Leliana quickly wrapped her arms around her, holding Annika steady.

"I didn't know! I have sailed before, but only the Waking Sea," she answered miserably.

"Oh, Annie, the Waking Sea is not much more than a very large lake! The ocean is very different!" Leliana scolded.

"Yes, well, I have gathered that, thank you very much!" Annika whined. "Who put you in charge of pointing out the obvious?"

Leliana laughed, "You do feel bad, if you are being snotty. Poor love," she took Annika's hand and placed it firmly on the railing. "Can you stay here while I get Zevran? He can help get you to our cabin, and then I will see if there is any jutta root."

Annika nodded, clinging to the railing. Leliana hurried off to look for Zevran.

A few miserable minutes later, she found herself being lifted up into Zevran's arms, as he carried her to her cabin. She pressed her cheek to the coolness of the rivets on his leathers, and offered him a whispered thank you. He pressed her tighter to him in response.

Zevran glanced down at the beautiful face of the Grey Warden, and was concerned. Leliana had been correct, she was truly unwell, her color was almost completely white, and she had not protested his carrying her. He increased his pace, anxious to get her to her cabin.

Leliana met him in the hall outside of the cabin's door, a pot of steaming water in her hands, along with a long yellow root. Placing the pot on the floor, she opened the door wide, letting Zevran step through with Annika. Leliana picked the pot up and entered the room, closing the door with her foot. She hurried through the cabin to the table, placing her items on top. Snatching up her dagger, she peeled and split the root, putting it into the pot of steaming water.

Leliana turned to see Zevran sitting at the edge of Annika's bunk, his face full of concern. Glancing at her friend, she saw that her eyes had closed, and she seemed to be sleeping.

"Zev, I think she is asleep. You can go, now, if you like." Leliana said quietly.

"No, I shall stay here, she may need something." Zevran answered without looking away from Annika. His gaze turned thoughtful, "She did not weigh much at all, I was surprised. She fights like a woman possessed, it seemed to me that she would have been heavy, but no, she is light as a feather."

Leliana felt a jolt run through her. _Uh oh, he has feelings for her. Oh, Zevran, no, you will only be hurt._ Leliana frowned; _I had best nip this in the bud while I still can._

"Zevran, I do not think she would feel, uh, comfortable with you being in her bedroom. You were very helpful, but you should go." Leliana said, hoping he would take the hint.

"Why would she feel uncomfortable? You make much out of nothing, my dear bard." Zevran glowered, turning to face her, but not getting off of the bed.

"Because you are a man, Zevran, it is not proper. She is a noblewoman, not some common girl," she said.

"Yet she allowed the templar into her bedroll, tent, and bedroom, without a second thought to propriety." Zevran countered.

"Yes, but she is in LOVE with him, Zevran," she paused allowing her words to sink in, then continued, "She is in love with Alistair, not..." Leliana stopped herself, not able to finish her deliberately cruel statement. Watching his face change, his eyes darken, she knew she had been correct; he did have feelings for Annika. His whole demeanor changed, and she saw a fleeting look of pain in his face, before he replaced it with his usual bored look.

"Of course, you are right. I should go. Please let me know if you need further assistance." Zevran said as he made his way to the cabin door. "Take care of her, Leliana."

"I will." Leliana watched the door shut as she sighed. "Oh Maker."

xXx

Annika woke a few hours later, her stomach feeling much better. Sitting up, she heard Leliana ask after her, and answered her questions.

"Drink this, it will keep you fit throughout the trip." Leliana placed a mug in her hand, a broth steaming in it. "I've had this steeping on our brazier, waiting for you."

Annika brought the mug to her lips; the smell of the liquid was both sweet and spicy. "Mmm.." she muttered as she took a sip. "Bleck!" she sputtered, spitting out the mouthful. "This is horrible! What is it made of, dirty socks?" she held up the mug, trying to make Leliana take it back.

"Oh no, you are drinking that, and right now. It will keep you from feeling any upset stomach, and help with the bouncing feeling too." Leliana pushed the mug back to Annika, "Drink it. I have no desire to spend two weeks holed up in a vomit covered room, thank you!"

Annika looked at the content of the mug, which smelled so deceptively good. "Oh, honestly, it's revolting. I'd rather have some of Alistair's lamb stew," she griped.

"Well, if you want to see him for the first time in almost a year looking like a sick, shriveled thing that smells of throw up, then do not drink it," Leliana said.

She thought that through and promptly tilted the mug back, gulping it down as quickly as possible. It was disgusting, and for a moment, she gagged.

"That's a good girl!" Leliana cheered, taking the mug from Annika's hand. "It will keep you well for several days, and then I shall make you some more. By the time we reach Llomerynn, you may even appreciate it."

"I doubt that Lil, but thank you all the same," she gave a small smile. "Thank you for helping me, for getting Zevran to carry me. I don't think I would have made those steps alone."

Leliana smiled and nodded. For a moment, she debated telling Annika her suspicions about Zevran, but realized that it would only create a very awkward situation, and instead she began asking her about Highever.

"You know, Leliana, I wish you would come and stay with me. I know that the Urn, and the Chantry's search for it prevented you from seeing Highever sooner, but now, maybe you could," she said. "Fergus could certainly use some color around him."

"I remember how sad your poor brother had looked at the celebrations. I know you rejoiced at seeing him, but his sorrow was so powerful." Leliana said, "I found myself wondering what he looked like when he smiles."

Smiling, Annika said, "Of all the people I know, I would bet that you would be able to coax a smile from him. Come home with me, when we go, and meet him again."

Leliana was surprised at a thought, "Are you playing matchmaker, Annie?" she asked.

"Did you find him unattractive? He has always had women following him about, so I thought most women liked him." Annika frowned, thinking her plan foiled.

"Oh no, Fergus is most attractive. His blue eyes are like yours, and his lips look welcoming enough, plus his bottom is fantastic." Leliana answered as Annika groaned. "It's just, well, I would not have thought you would want he and I to have an affair."

"Why does it have to just be an affair? Perhaps you two could love each other; perhaps you could be my sister." Annika said. "Honestly, you could be a great match."

Leliana considered this, remembering how likeable Fergus Cousland had been, even in his sadness. Yes, she could see that he would be someone with which she would want to spent time.

"Let us find your own love first, Annie, and then we can worry about me," she said, "But I adore you for even considering me worthy of being your sister."

Annika smiled at Leliana and said, "You were right about that awful broth, I feel loads better. Do you want to walk on the deck for a bit? We could work on that new tale you were spinning."

"That sounds perfect." Leliana answered, grabbing her lute and following her friend out of their cabin.

xXx

The next two weeks went by quickly, Annika only needing to drink the horrible jutta root's broth once more. Zevran visited, but overall, kept his distance, seemingly distracted by a particularly handsome young sailor named Giles. Annika did not seem to notice, and Leliana did not see any benefit to speaking further with Zevran about her suspicions.

Annika became preoccupied as the journey's end drew closer, repeatedly playing out various scenarios of her reunion with Alistair in her mind.

"The one I like best" she said smiling, "is him being overwhelmed by my arrival, and kissing me madly, accepting the truth without the bat of an eyelash, and marrying me at the local Chantry," she told Leliana over breakfast. Her smile faltered, her right eyebrow rose, "The one I am expecting is the absolute opposite."

Leliana watched the fear play across Annika's face and reached for her hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "The Maker put you two together Annie, he will help you two work it out, I know it. Have faith."

Zevran arrived at their table and sat down on the bench, next to Leliana. "We are arriving in port today, my beautiful companions. We should be in the city by nightfall."

"But it's still early day! Why so long?" Annika complained.

"We must wait our turn for a slip, darling Warden. This is a massive port, one of the last stops before Par Vollen." Zevran explained. "Fear not, we shall arrive soon enough," Zevran stood, looking around the room. "I, for one, am ready to put my feet on land as well, though I shall miss Giles sweet tasting lips," he chuckled, "as well as his sweet tasting.."

"THANK YOU ZEV!" Annika laughed, putting her hands over her ears. "I do not need that image in my mind."

Zevran smiled at her, "Jealous, my darling? You have but to give the word, Warden, and it will be your bed and yours alone that I warm."

Annika's smile changed, her eyes showing her confusion. "Zev? I didn't mean anything, I was just teasing."

"I know, dear Annika, I know." Zevran sighed, "I am off to find my handsome sailor, and perhaps he has time for a proper good bye!" Zevran strode from the table.

"I have the hardest time, guessing with him. Sometimes, I think he actually means it, those little comments." Annika said, watching him leave. "I mean, I know when he first joined us he did, but I told him long ago that I don't share his feelings. After that, I just assumed it was how he worked."

"It is, Annie, don't take him seriously. Zevran flirts with everyone." Leliana said.

"Oh, I know, do not get me wrong. I just don't want him to misunderstand me," she said. "I would hate for him to be hurt."

xXx

Zevran had been right about waiting for a slip, for although they entered the harbor before noon, it was almost supper before they could disembark. Zevran and Leliana walked down the gangplank ahead of Annika, who paused to scan the area.

Llomerynn seemed to be a vast city, its buildings climbing up the steep hills and cliffs that surrounded the harbor. Most of the architecture was stone work, the buildings having a uniformed look to them. She could not see the edge of the city, but the streets that zigzagged up the hills seemed full of people and she wondered how many lived here.

How would she ever find one man in the sea of people?

"Come on, Annie!" Leliana called, Annika pulling her mind away from the view and navigated the slippery plank down.

She joined them on the dock, and they walked single file through the wall of people, working their way up from the docks, and into the streets above. Leliana babbled excitedly about the various people and sights, commenting on the shops and colors of the clothing. Zevran kept his gaze shooting everywhere, on the constant lookout for assassinations attempts, and Annika searched the crowd, hoping to see that achingly familiar face.

After a time, they arrived at the inn a friend of Leliana's had recommended. "Oh yes, here it is!" Leliana said, pointing at the building.

It was a very grand inn, almost four stories, with many windows and even a few balconies. A large sign depicting a contented looking cat hung above the entrance.

"It's called The Purring Pussy?" Annika said incredulously. "Seriously, we are sleeping in the _purring pussy?" _she began to giggle.

Zevran burst into laughter. "I love sleeping in pussy myself so, really, I will not complain!"

Annika elbowed Zevran, "Which is exactly why you have your own room!" she stopped smiling and slapped her hand to her forehead, moaning, "Oh Lil! Assuming I even find him, how can I tell Alistair where I am staying? Do you actually think I can say, 'Meet me at the Purring Pussy?' Andraste's ass!" she whined loudly. Leliana laughed, wrapping her arms around her in a reassuring hug. Annika giggled again, shrugging. "At least I have an ice breaker,"

"See, darling? There is the bright side, right there!" Leliana laughed, hugging her again. Zevran smiled.

Annika picked up her back pack, walking toward the entrance. "Fine, but, I, for one, intend to check my sheets VERY CAREFULLY," she said over her shoulder as she hauled the door open. Leliana and Zevran laughed before following her in.

No one saw the tall sandy blonde man across the street, tucked in the shadows, his hazel eyes intently watching them, as they entered.

"Annika," he breathed.

_**Thank you Lisa for your mad Beta skilz!**_


	5. Llomerynn

Llomerynn

Alistair watched the door of the inn close, his heart still pounding hard in his chest.

"Annika," he breathed. He turned on his heel and walked back down the alley, into the safety of its darkness.

_What is she doing here?_ _How did she find me?_ He stopped walking and leaned against the alley wall, his mind racing over what had just happened.

It had been pure chance that he had worked the east docks today, as they were reserved for crated cargo and passenger travel. As a relatively new dock hand, he usually worked the dirtier west docks, unloading livestock and trade items. This morning, though, the arrivals had heavily favored the east docks and he had worked those instead.

Alistair's eyes closed as he remembered.

"Come on, Annie!" had called a familiar voice. Confused, he had looked up from a stack of crates, and searched for the source. Astonished, he recognized Leliana, and standing with her was Zevran. They were looking up at the ship, and his eyes darted in the direction of their attention, but his view had been obscured by the wall of crates. Alistair had stood rooted to the spot, completely thrown by their presence.

"Hey, come on, you're slowing us down!" had said a gruff voice next to Alistair, who had been standing there, paused, with a crate in his hands. Startled, he had mumbled an apology and resumed his task, his focus shifting back to his work. A moment later, he had been able to look up again, but Leliana and Zevran were gone. The scene played through his mind once more, and he realized then Leliana had called for Annie. Alistair had pushed his grimy hand through his hair, as a thick feeling seized his chest. Did that mean she was there too?

Alistair's eyes had frantically searched the dozen or so flights of steps going up from the dockyard. A moment later, he caught what he thought was a glimpse of Leliana's red hair. Stepping forward, he had again seen the flash of color, and he felt sure it was her. Without a second thought, he had gone after them.

"Oye! Alistair! We ain't done here yet!" yelled his boss.

Alistair stopped then, as his mind searched for an excuse, "Sorry! I, er, ate some bad cheese! I need to go!" he had called over his shoulder.

"You go now, and I won't pay you for today! You hear me?" the man yelled back.

"Yes sir, I understand! Sorry!" he had answered as he hurried to the stairs they had taken.

Alistair then followed Leliana through the crowd as best he could. He had never been much of a tracker, and Leliana and Zevran had a head start, but he had used his size to his advantage, pushing his way forward. As they got farther up into the city, he had been able to catch a brief glimpse of swaying blonde hair, a few graceful movements that were familiar. Eventually he had gotten closer, and heard some snatches of conversation, but he still did not see **her**.

Then the group had turned into the courtyard of an inn, taking them out of the overwhelming crowds of the street. Stopping short of the opening, he had finally seen.

He had almost forgotten how beautiful she was, which looking at her, amazed him. A thousand memories then flooded his mind-her laugh, the smell of her hair, her heat as he entered her, the sound of her whispered words of her love for him- and waves of confused emotion washed over him.

Watching her from the shadows, he had almost laughed at her reaction to the inn. Almost. For it was then, when she had spoken his name, that another memory screamed forward, the one that told of her betrayal of Duncan. Alistair had stayed silent, the familiar feeling of anger taking its place, and he had simply watched her go inside.

Now, standing in the darkness, he wiped his clammy hands against his leathered thighs, bent over at the waist, and drew a shuddering breath. Straightening up, bolstered by his anger, he pushed aside the thrill of seeing her, and vowed not be fooled twice.

xXx

Dusk settled across Llomerynn quickly, and Annika was surprised at how busy the streets remained. Looking down from her windows, she noticed no change in pace, the volume of people in the alleys and streets as large as before. She wondered again, how she would ever find him in this place.

_Is that why you chose this place, Alistair?_

The thought cut her to her core. Annika had always seen Alistair's flight from Ferelden as a decision rooted in hurt and anger, and had felt in her bones that finding him, explaining to him what had truly happened, would remedy everything. It was naïve, she realized, not to consider his decision to stay away may be based on something else. What if in the time he had been away, he had found a life he wanted more, a life that did not look back for her?

Gathering her daggers, she tucked them into her leathers. Annika carefully wound her hair, pinning it up. She swung the door of her room open, stepping through into the hall. Locking the door behind her, she dropped the key between her breasts and walked the hall to Leliana's room. Knocking, she entered at Leliana's beckoning.

"When is Zevran returning?" Annika asked as she entered the room. Leliana looked up from the vanity she sat at and immediately sensed her friend's tension. Frowning, she rose and walked toward her.

"What is it? You are upset, why?" Leliana asked.

"I just want to get moving, that it all. We've been trying to get here for almost a month and now we wait. I want to GO." Annika answered, pacing like a caged animal.

"Zevran will return soon, Annie, and we will begin our search tonight." Leliana answered. "This is not going to take a small amount of time, you cannot be so anxious all the time, it is not healthy."

Annika continued to pace, the truth in what Leliana said having little effect on her mood. Watching her, Leliana realized it would do little good to lecture her more, and sat back at the vanity to continue dressing.

Not long after, Zevran knocked and entered the room. Glancing at Leliana, he quickly assessed the situation and decided not to tease.

"He is still here, Warden." Zevran offered before Annika could assail him with questions. "My contact has a few suggestions as to where we can begin to look, a couple of taprooms. He also said that he believes Alistair may still be working at the dockyard, so we could look there tomorrow."

Zevran watched Annika carefully, who seemed lost in thought and then looked at Leliana. Leliana stood up and collected her room key and petite dagger. Crossing the room, she stood next to Zevran, looking at him before turning to Annika.

"Come, let us find our lost Templar, and bring him home," said Leliana with a determined smile.

xXx

The group searched for the next four days and nights. Leliana was able to persuade a barman to acknowledge that a man matching Alistair's description did sometimes visit his taproom, but nothing else of value was learned. Watching the docks revealed nothing, though a few did know of a new hand who was not from Rivain, none knew more about him than that.

It was not until the fifth night that their luck changed.

Entering a dingy back alley bar, the three had spread out, each looking at the patrons and in turn engaging in light conversation. Leliana moved through the crowd, meeting Annika's eyes, who gave a slight shake of her head, indicating that she was finding nothing. Leliana turned to look for Zevran when a crashing sound, followed by men yelling, erupted from another room. Suddenly, the door to the room smashed open, splintering out of its frame from the force. Three men came tumbling through and the patrons in the common room yelped and scrambled to put distance between themselves and the brawl. Two of the men pounced on the other as the barman came out from behind his counter, carrying a large club, shoving past customers to get to the tussle. Grabbing one man by the scruff of his neck, he hauled him back, getting his partner's attention with a smack of his club.

"Alistair!" Annika said pushing forward as she recognized the man on the floor, his face bloodied and swollen. Zevran and Leliana seemed to see him at the same instant and began moving through the bystanders as well.

"What in Andraste's name are you doing fighting in my bar?" the barman yelled. "I oughta knock the teeth out of each of you!"

"That slob owes Jogrian and we aim to collect!" answered the man held by his collar. "You are way overdue there, boy, and NOBODY stiffs Jogrian!"

"You want to kick coins out of his ass, fine, but take it out of here! And tell Jogrian my back room will be closed to him if this happens again!" answered the barman, who gestured to a large qunari in the corner, who hauled up Alistair and carried him out the front. The other man, still staggering from being hit with a club, clambered out the door. Annika, Leliana, and Zevran were right on his heels.

They watched as the qunari unceremoniously dumped Alistair onto the ground, hearing him moan in pain. The barman glared at them all and went back in. Annika was immediately on her knees next to Alistair. Zevran and Leliana quickly covered her, as the two thugs approached.

"What are you three doing here? Oh, I see. Friend of yours, is he?" said the larger of the two men, obviously the leader. He whistled loudly, and Annika rose to her feet, seeing four other men emerge from the shadows. Zevran cursed, pulling his long sword from its sheath and Leliana, in turn, pulled her dagger. Annika quickly looked down at Alistair, surprised to see he was watching her. She held his intense gaze as she unsheathed her two daggers and took a protective stance over him. Zevran and Leliana crouched at the ready.

"Aren't you a sweet bit," the head thug commented and then gestured at his other men. "But you can see that we outnumber you, love, can't you? Why are you here, what, is he your boyfriend? I can give it to you a lot better than him, you know."

One of the men advanced from the side, and Annika stepped away from Alistair dropping low, sweeping the thugs legs out from under him. With a swift punch, her attacker was knocked out. She immediately returned to cover Alistair.

"Oh I doubt that very much," she answered. "Who the hell is Jogrian?" she asked him.

"Who is Jogrian? You ain't from Llomerynn are you gorgeous?" the man scoffed. "Jogrian is the man who runs this area, got his finger in every pie. Powerful man, he is. Your man there owes him quite a lot of money, and he is very late in payment. Jogrian is unhappy."

"How much does he owe?" she asked.

"Who are you? I don't see how this is any of your business, not unless you want trouble too," answered the head thug.

"I am Annika Cousland, Grey Warden, and Hero of Ferelden. This man you attacked is a Grey Warden and Jogrian makes a grave mistake if he ignores this." Annika said as arrogantly as she could. "I ask you again, what does he owe?"

The lead thug looked unsure. Clearly, he knew that Grey Wardens were not to be trifled with, but he also was uncertain of what his boss would want done. Deciding it was harmless, he answered the question.

"Eleven sovereigns, six silver."

Annika nodded to Leliana, who changed positions with her. Reaching into the pouch tied to her waist, Annika counted out half of the debt and approached the man.

"This is half. Tell Jogrian that I will meet him in two days time at the Midway Taproom with the balance. Make it clear, if anyone else should attempt to harm this Warden, I will personally cut Jogrian's throat. _Slowly_." the man's eyes went large with shock. "Now get out of here."

The man looked her in the eyes for a moment, thinking through what she had said. Raising his eyes to the men in the alley, he made a gesture, and she heard them leaving. "I'll tell him, Warden, but I cannot say what he will do."

"I can promise what I will do, should your boss not heed my warning, and he will not survive it." Annika said, stepping in toe to toe with him. "I have fought more evil than you can fathom, and small cocked thugs strike no fear into my heart." He looked at her for another moment and nodded, leaving the alley with his men.

Spinning on her heel, she raced back to Alistair, dropping to her knees next to him. Her hands ran over him, checking for any serious injury and relief flooded her as she found none. Gently cradling his face in her hands, she looked at his battered face.

"He passed out a moment ago, I watched his eyes close." Leliana said. "I cannot believe we found him! Come, we need to clean him up and find a healer. Oh, his poor face is simply awful!"

"Yes, it is, but at least I am looking at it." Annika said softly, stroking his brow as she carefully laid his head back again. Standing, she threw herself at Zevran and hugged him, "Thank you, Zev, for helping me find him!"

"Yes, dear Warden. Clearly, this proves I will do anything for you," he said as she released him. Zevran frowned at the large and unconscious man, knowing exactly what she would ask of him next. Scowling down at Alistair, he just knew he was going to be incredibly heavy. Resigning himself to it, he asked, "So, what now?"

"We figure out how to get him back to the inn," she said.

Zevran sighed heavily, "Of course we do."

* * *

_**A gigantic, huge, and amazingly big THANK YOU to Lisa- a good friend and a VERY patient Beta buddy!**_


	6. The Purring Pussy

The Purring Pussy

Opening his eyes hurt. The light in the room was too bright and the sound of the sheets shifting under him too loud. Rubbing his eyes, he winced at the sharp stab of pain that came from the left one. Gingerly he felt his face, and realized that he may look worse than he felt, which was saying quite a lot. Slowly, he looked around the room, but did not recognize his surroundings. Closing his eyes, he tried to rethink the previous evening's events.

He had made a dedicated effort over the last five days, to remain as drunk as possible. While this had made the anger and hurt which boiled since seeing her tolerable, it also made his recollection poor. Feeling his face once more, a memory popped into his mind, and he recalled Jogrian's men trying to pound him flat. That memory led to another, and it had him sitting up in the bed, as an idea of where he was began to form in his sluggish mind.

Alistair slowly moved his legs over the side, his large feet touching the floor. Pushing himself slowly upright, he wobbled as excruciating pain shot through his left side. His knee hurt like hell, too. Scanning the room, he went to the window and looked out, immediately recognizing the courtyard below.

"Damn it!" he said in a harsh whisper. He was at the Purring Pussy and felt positive he was in Annika's rooms.

Alistair looked around for his belongings. He was leaving as quickly as he could.

"So this is how you shall repay my beautiful Warden for saving your pathetic hide, hmm?" came an accented voice from behind him.

Alistair clenched his fists in anger. "I did NOT ask for her help, assassin." Alistair replied, the venom in his voice clear.

"No, but you most assuredly needed it. It seems you have forgotten how to fight." Zevran quipped, "Unless, that was a new tactic I have not heard of," he waited but Alistair did not respond, "You shall have to explain how allowing your opponent to smash your face repeatedly gains victory."

Alistair rounded at Zevran, advancing on him "I would be happy to show you," he hissed. He stared down at Zevran for what he felt was an eternity, but Zevran did not flinch. "Where are my boots? I am leaving," he demanded.

Alistair watched as Zevran's eyes narrowed. "No, I think not. I worked very hard carrying you here and I have no interest in doing so again anytime soon," said the elf. "Get back in bed, Alistair."

"Go to the Maker!" Alistair yelled.

Suddenly, he was looking up at the ceiling, flat on his back, his chest struggling to rise. Drawing a shaking breath, Zevran leaned over and came into his view.

"I will not let you leave, Alistair, and I do _not_ care what I must do to keep you here," he said. "Annika deserves more than this, most especially from _you_," the last word dripping in disdain.

"She deserves nothing." Alistair said. "I have nothing to say to her." He had no intention of remaining and he was not going to talk to Annika, no matter what the damned elf said. Alistair stood. "Get out of my way," he demanded.

Again, he found himself staring at the ceiling.

Rage filled him to his brim. Bounding up, he went after Zevran but soon realized several things. One, he was still a little drunk. Two, he had not trained in almost a year, and three; Zevran had become even quicker than the last time he had seen him. While Alistair landed a few solid hits, but Zevran more than easily handled him, and Alistair soon found himself face down into the floor.

"You are so very wrong, for she deserves everything. I say again, you are NOT leaving." Zevran panted as he rolled him over, and Alistair watched the elf pull his fist back. "Good night, Alistair!"

Alistair's world went black.

xXx

Annika paced the inn's dining room, waiting for the mage to arrive. Leliana had gone to retrieve one, the innkeeper having provided the directions. Alistair's face was almost beyond recognition, she was positive that he had several broken ribs and perhaps sustained a head injury. Zevran had insisted she wait downstairs, and had pushed her out of the room's door, despite her protests.

Remembering the fight, she was dismayed at how quickly the two thugs had seemed to overtake him. Even at his most drunken, Oghren would have fared better than Alistair had, and the worry that he was in genuine trouble began to grow.

The door to the inn opened and Leliana entered the room, followed closely by an older man in mages robes. Annika came forward to greet them.

"Annika, this is Karrien, he is a healer." Leliana gestured toward Annika as she led the man in. "Karrien, this is Lady Cousland, of Highever."

Karrien bowed slightly, "My lady, I am honored to meet you. I understand you have an injured man who needs my efforts?"

"Well met, Karrien. Yes, please follow me," she led the mage from the room and up the stairs. Opening the door to her room, she saw Zevran sitting quietly at the small table.

"Zevran, this is Karrien, a healer," she said as she introduced them.

Standing to the side, Annika looked over at Alistair as the healer and assassin finished their introductions. _How did I not notice his right eye earlier? I thought it was just his left that was hurt, _she wondered.

The mage looked Alistair over, his hands glowing softly as he muttered to himself. "Broken left cheek bone, a slight fracture to his jaw," he said as he moved his hands to pass over Alistair's chest, "Oh, yes, several broken ribs, at least six on his left side, and a nasty bruise to his kidney to go with them." The mage's hands passed over Alistair's waist and down his legs, "His right knee is sprained."

The mage turned around to face Annika. "Lady Cousland, I am glad you sent for me. He does indeed need me, though I am afraid, his care will not be cheap."

"Heal him." Annika ordered.

"Yes, lady, I will do so. He will be unable to travel for at least three days, assuming he responds well. His injured kidney alone will slow him greatly."

She nodded in understanding, "Begin then, sir. We shall leave you."

Annika, Zevran, and Leliana stepped into the hallway, Leliana pulling the door closed behind her.

"Zevran, would you care to tell me why Alistair now has TWO black eyes?" Annika asked sharply.

Zevran gave her a sheepish grin, "Well, he woke up and thought he would leave, and I insisted he stay."

"He recognized you?" Leliana asked him.

"Oh yes, he definitely recognized me." Zevran answered.

"Yet he still tried to leave?" Annika asked this time. "He understood he was safe?"

"Yes, Annika," he answered softly, "He knew who I was and he knows you are here. He still tried to leave."

Her heart fell into her stomach and she closed her eyes against the sensation. Breathing carefully, she worked to gain control of her emotions, putting her hand against the wall to steady herself. Annika could sense her friends watching her but was not ready to face them. She listened to Leliana question Zevran about the confrontation, but Annika did not want to hear anymore, and shut her mind to it. Sometime later, the door opened, and the mage stepped out.

"It is done. The knee is healed. I was unable to completely repair his ribs, but with rest, those will be well in another day. His face is fine and the swelling is already better," said Karrien. "I will return in two days to check on him. In the meantime, I have put him to sleep."

Annika thanked the mage, paying him the six sovereigns he required, and Leliana walked him down the stairs.

"Good night, Zevran. Thank you for stopping him," she said not waiting for his response. She stepped into her room and shut the door, preventing any argument he may have offered.

The room was dark; the only two candles lit offered meager light. Crossing over to her bed, she sat carefully at its edge, looking at him. She stroked his cheek and ran her hand down his chest, sighing.

"I have so much to tell you," she said softly. Rising, she went to the basin and washed, taking her hair down and removing her clothes. Pulling a shift over her head she returned to the bed, and carefully climbed in, snuggling against Alistair. Lying next to him, she felt the safest she had in a very long time. The sense of foreboding, which had begun when Zevran had told her that Alistair had wanted to leave, even knowing she was there, loosened its grip on her. She slept.

xXx

Alistair woke. His gummy eyes were not as painful as they had been before, and his side felt considerably better. Sunlight was just starting to fill the room, and he felt warm and rested as he stretched in the large soft bed. He had dreamed about her, as he usually did, but this dream had been so real. He could even hear her sigh. He shook the thoughts away and pulled at the pillows next to him, only to realize they were not pillows at all.

Annika was lying in his arms, her head against his right shoulder. He just looked at her, her feel as familiar to him as anything he could imagine. She wore a plain white shift, which had ridden up her side, allowing him to see her long shapely legs. Her face was turned toward him, her supple lips parted slightly in sleep. Her blonde hair lay strewn across the pillows, a few stray strands tickling his nose. He reached out and brushed a strand out of her face, and she snuggled against him, causing her shift to pull, giving him a generous view of her breasts. Instantly, he went as hard as stone.

"Maker," he whispered, unable to resist touching her cheek, as he relished her peaceful beauty. His fingers gently traced her jaw, following it to her chin. Her eyes slowly opened. She looked at him from under her eyelids, the sleep weighing them down, and she smiled softly. Tenderly, he ran his thumb across her lips and she kissed it.

Without a second thought, he gathered her against him, rolling up onto his side as his mouth came over hers. Annika's hands wound around his neck, pulling him into her. Her mouth parted willingly and they eagerly tasted one another, a moan escaping from her. Alistair raised himself and came on top of her, his hand running down her side and up again, stopping to jerk her shift open, cupping a breast. The nipple became firm under his callused hand and he teased it. He felt her fingers run through his hair, tugging at him, urging him. Kissing her hotly down her throat, he filled his mouth with her other breast, running his tongue across it, grazing his teeth against it, suckling it, as he still caressed her other. Releasing one, his hand slid down her belly and he found her wet heat with his hand. A growling sound escaped him and he was desperate for more of her.

She was writhing under him, her moans eager and he looked up at her, and as their eyes met, he stopped. Annika wiggled under him, her eyes full of lust. "Alistair?" she panted out.

"No," he muttered as he sat up and pushed away from her. "No!" he repeated more firmly.

Annika watched him, confusion crossing her face, followed by a look of pain. _Good,_ he thought, _hurt as I do_. He watched her as she sat up, and pulled her shift closed, her face flaming red.

"I, uh, I just was so tired, and it _is_ my bed," she said her tone reflecting humiliation, "I was waiting for you to"

"To what, help myself? Is that your plan, is that why you came here? To seduce me?" he snapped, "Is that how you planned to apologize for what you did, by fucking me? "

Her eyes narrowed at that, "No, I came for you. To speak to you," She got out of the bed and tugged a sheet free, wrapping it around herself as she walked to the windows.

"I do not care what you came for. I meant what I said at the Landsmeet," he said.

He watched her carefully, reading the hurt, anger, and something else clash in her eyes. She said nothing but remained by the window. A moment later, she padded back to the bed and sat down. He looked away from her, staring out of the window. They sat like that, in angry silence, for how long, he was unsure.

"Alistair," she whispered eventually, and he stole a glance at her.

"There is nothing you can say to me," he bit out, wishing she would go from the room. The feel of her was in his mind and heart and he still wanted to touch her. For the briefest moment, she had been his again; he needed to smother that feeling, to beat it down. He was ashamed of himself for forgetting what she had done. He suddenly felt very tired.

Alistair watched as she crossed the room. She stepped behind a screen and he watched the shift toss up across the top. He listened to her shuffling movements, and a few minutes later, she stepped out from behind it, fully dressed in a simple gown.

"You have several broken ribs and an injured kidney. Also, your cheek and jaw were broken in the fight," she said casually, "A mage healed you last night, but not entirely, and he said you were to rest for the next few days."

"I am not staying here, Annika," he told her.

"Alistair, I am afraid you are in no condition to leave, it's that simple," she gathered her small purse and walked to the door. "If those men find you, they will kill you, and you are NOT dying until you have heard me out. Rest, I will send up food, and later, when you are ready, we will talk." She stepped into the hall and closed the door.

"I have nothing to say," he said as his mending ribs stabbed pain through his side. He lowered himself into the bed. "Nothing."

_**Special thanks as always to Lisa for Beta!**_


	7. Investigation

Investigation

Leliana had been speaking with Zevran when she noticed Annika descend the stairs. Zevran followed the bard's eyes and sighed, seeing the look of distress on Annika's face.

"Hush, Zevran, do not start," Leliana rushed to say before their friend arrived, "Annika already knows how you feel about Alistair, and she does not need to hear anything else about it."

Zevran nodded his head in agreement and stood to greet the Warden as she arrived at the table.

"Good morning," she offered as she joined them, "I was hoping to catch you Zevran, before you left for the day. I want to go out with you, and see if we cannot learn more about this Jogrian."

Leliana had suspected that her dear friend would do this, as knowing more about their potential adversary could help prepare them for their meeting. The kitchen girl approached and Annika placed a meager order, at least compared to her usual size, which concerned Leliana. No appetite combined with the look that Annika still wore, had her anxious for Zevran to depart, so she could find out what had happened.

After agreeing to a plan, Zevran stood up from the table, and excused himself.

"Finally, I thought he would never go," Leliana said to Annika. "Now, what happened?"

"Nothing happened, Lil, I haven't even eaten yet," answered her friend. "The day has just begun."

Leliana pinned Annika with a look of genuine annoyance, "Oh, no you don't. I am no fool, and I know you very well, so do not play dumb. You and Alistair had all night alone in your room, and something happened."

Annika would not meet her eyes; she seemed to focus on a spot on her plate, but said nothing.

"Annie, please." Leliana whispered, "I want to help. I have already gathered it was not a happy night."

Leliana watched in horror as Annika's chin wobbled. In the two years she had been friends with Annika, she had only seen her cry once, and that had been at her family's memorial service at Highever. "Oh my, sweetie, please tell me!"

"Lil, it's alright," she said already regaining control, "I made a mistake, that's all."

"What kind of mistake?" Leliana prompted.

Annika looked hesitant but answered, "I was so tired, and he was asleep from the mage's spell, well, I slept in the bed too," she said quietly, "He was, well, when he woke, and he, uh, we began to make love."

"Is that not a good thing, making love with Alistair?" Leliana asked, "Is that not something you want?"

"Of course it is! It's just, I knew where I was, I knew it was real and I think, maybe, he thought it was a dream, because when…"her face turned red and her eyes looked down again, "Once he looked at me, it was as though he was surprised it was real, and he pushed me away, he was angry. He accused me of…something awful."

Leliana was hurt for Annika, but did not comment, knowing that it was not going to help her friend at that moment. Instead, she stayed quiet and waited for Annika to speak.

Clearing her throat, Annika raised her eyes to meet hers, "I let him know about his injuries, and that he was staying put. He is less than thrilled, but I do not think he will try to leave, at least not right now. I can tell he is in pain, and I reminded him that he really did not have a safe place to go at the moment." Leliana nodded in understanding and Annika continued, "I am going to give him the day, some space. I would be very grateful if you would sit with him, if you can. Maybe take him his meals?"

Leliana thought this through. She was angry and wanted nothing more than to march up the stairs and flay Alistair over his ignorant mistreatment of her friend. However, her training as a bard reminded her that she could learn quite a lot about how Alistair's mind was working these days, if she granted Annika's request, and so assured her friend she would look after him while Annika tracked down more information with Zevran.

The kitchen girl returned from the back with Annika's food, and then Annika ordered several dishes, requesting that they be sent up to her room in a half of an hour.

Leliana visited with Annika while she ate, discussing the previous evenings brawl, and what their next steps should be. Zevran returned and sat next to Annika, and again, Leliana noticed how carefully he tried to hide his affection for her. In truth, she was disappointed in herself that she had not seen it sooner, but chalked it up to a rather large Archdemon trying to kill them all.

Soon, Annika and Zevran departed and Leliana rose from the table. A servant appeared in the doorway carrying a large tray of food and Leliana followed her up the stairs and into the hall. Arriving at the door of the room, Leliana soundly knocked twice and opened the door. Alistair was sitting up in bed, awake, and their eyes met as she led the servant into the room.

"Good morning, Alistair! It is so nice to see you awake, and feeling a bit better, I hope?" Leliana chirped as she directed that the tray be placed at the bedside. Alistair watched her impassively. Leliana walked with the servant to the doorway and thanked her, closing the door behind her.

"Well, I see that Annika has selected my babysitter," Alistair grumbled sourly, "Is the whole group here together? Is Wynne next door knitting me some socks?"

Leliana frowned, "No, Alistair, she is not. Wynne died when we fought the Archdemon." _There, chew on that._ She was not disappointed; she could see her statement had hit its mark.

"How?" he asked quietly.

"How do you think?" she said with a small touch of sarcasm, "She was overwhelmed by several hurlocks. We were spread thin, as you know," she said. "It was a very difficult fight. Morrigan disappeared the night before, and Annie lost Lucifer as well, so all told we started out three less."

Alistair fell silent and Leliana thought it best to let him ponder her words. Crossing the room, she removed the covers from the plates of food, and arranged the silverware. Leaning over, she dropped a napkin in his lap, and placed the tray over it.

"I hope that you are hungry," she said. Alistair's hands took the tray, steadying it, and he looked at the food.

"Oh, I love those little sausages," he said as he picked up a fork, stabbing a link.

"Annika chose your food; she made the girl check that the sausage was fresh," she offered, "She must have remembered that you enjoyed them."

Leliana did not wait for a response, but enjoyed the conflicted look on his face. Turning from the bed, she walked over to the desk, and sat in the plush chair next to it. She stayed silent, watching him eat his food, humming a tune.

"Why are you all here, Leliana?" he asked eventually.

"Alistair, I would guess that is obvious," she said carefully, "You always played at being thick, but we both know you are not."

He looked at her, his eyes intense, "It's not that obvious, actually."

"So I suppose that means the rumors of your drinking are true? Is that how you have gone stupid?" Leliana snapped, "For stupidity is the only reason I can think of, if you truly cannot comprehend why Annika is here."

Alistair's eyes flashed with intense anger, but he did not answer her.

They sat in silence as he ate. Leliana eventually turned to the desk and wrote a few lyrics out on the parchment left on the desktop, her toe tapping the beat in her head.

"So, I'm a drunk, am I?" he asked, startling Leliana from her thoughts. He smiled a little at her slight jump.

"Those were the rumors, yes. You are a drunkard and a womanizer," she answered, amazed that he had chosen this topic to discuss. "Although, I must admit the womanizing is more troublesome than the drinking."

"Womanizing?" he scoffed, "Yes, well, I always was a complete and utter whore. Zevran was constantly chastising me for my behavior."

Leliana laughed, and was very pleased to see a small glimpse of the Alistair she had known before.

"Yes, well, no one truly knew where you had gone. Eventually, little trickles of information came in, here and there, but of course, all rumors," she said, "It was very worrisome."

"Worrisome, was I?" his words dripping with sarcasm, "Maker's breath, of all the things to cause you all, so sorry. "

"Alistair, dear, I hope you do not expect me to take the bait," Leliana told him, "You do not know what things were like after you left, and you do not know what truly happened. I think you should speak with Annika."

"I think you should mind your own business." Alistair replied.

Annoyed silence took over the room.

Eventually, Alistair finished eating and shifted in the bed, moving plates around. Leliana rose and took a small vial from the pocket in her dress, "All done?" she asked as sweetly as she could, approaching the bed. "I have a sleeping draught that the mage left, with the instructions that you are to drink three drops after you eat." Alistair looked at the vial suspiciously, "Oh come now, you were fairly beaten to mush, your kidney is still injured," but she saw that her assurances did not move him. "Oh really, do not be such a baby! Do you honestly think we would harm you?"

Alistair took the vial from her hand and opened it, sniffing it cautiously. He pulled out the dropper and looked at the liquid it contained. "Alright Leliana, but I'd better not wake up in bed with Zevran," and she smiled as he put, one, two, three drops onto his tongue, before handing it back to her.

"I promise, Alistair, no tricks," she said, as she put the vial back in her pocket and gathered up his tray. "Sleep well."

xXx

Zevran walked beside Annika as they navigated the lower streets of Llomerynn. His eyes were constantly moving, assessing their situation, watching for threats to her. It made him nervous, the attention she always drew. It made her a potential victim of all manner of things. He despised the way everyone noticed her, though he understood it, for she was impossible not to notice.

They had spoken to dozens of people today. Shopkeepers, vendors, barkeeps and even several street whores; all of whom confirmed Zevran's fears that this Jogrian was a very dangerous threat. Not one of the people they spoke to would say anything, but the fear in the eyes of each man or woman told him volumes. Jogrian was no small time thug, he was a boss, and Zevran knew that even his beautiful Warden would have a difficult fight if she chose to take him on. In fact, he had no doubt the man had already begun looking into her, which frayed his nerves to the end. His diligence would not waver until he got her out of this Maker forsaken city.

His blood boiled thinking about it, knowing how she still felt so much for a man who had proven himself so unworthy, and whose carelessness again placed her in very real danger. It had been difficult enough last night, to not finish the fool off, and he now considered it again. Zevran knew Annika did not see that side of him, the side that viewed killing as a very simple and highly effective means to an end. She had faith in him, that he would make choices that were good and honorable. It was one of the reasons he loved her, and why he struggled to behave.

He watched her from the corner of his eye, as he scanned the alleyway. She was charming some hapless street vendor, attempting to coax information from him. Her smile was almost genuine, he thought to himself, and he knew from the look on the man's face, that it was working. For a moment, Zevran felt very proud.

The man was chatting her up, thinking the exchange was genuine when Zevran noticed his hand snaking up to touch her. Zevran's eyes narrowed, his annoyance at the gall of the slob growing rapidly as he watched him run his hand up her arm and toss a lock of her hair behind her shoulder. Annika instinctively backed up closer to Zevran, and he felt a surge of possessive satisfaction. In turn, he stepped closer, his chest against her back as he made eye contact with the man, fixing him with an icy glare. The vendor immediately got the message and backed off, allowing Annika to thank him for his time. Zevran allowed Annika to pass by, gave the pathetic man one more stare, and followed her out into the street.

"Thanks, Zev, as always, you are my hero," she said, smiling at him.

"You forget yourself. These people are not used to kindness and charm." Zevran admonished her, "You must remember where you are."

"Zevran, he had some information that I don't think he would have given you," she defended, "Even if you batted your pretty lashes at him."

"So you bat yours instead?" he accused, "Do you have no concern for your own safety? How many times…" Zevran stopped, his eyes catching movement in the alley to their right. He heard Annika attempt to prod him on, but every alarm bell in him was screaming. His eyes zipped across the immediate area and he grabbed her wrist, pulling her against him. "Move, Annika, now!"

He was pleased she did not argue. Plastering herself to his side, she moved with him, her eyes frantically trying to identify the threat. Zevran moved her quickly into the thick of the crowd, hoping they would be safe, that the three men following them would not want a scene. He was wrong.

Suddenly, Annika was violently torn from his grip, as two of the men plowed into him, knocking him back against a wall. Zevran felt his head crack against the stone, but his panic for Annika overrode the pain. Surging forward, he pulled his shank from his side sheath and spun it in his fingers, launching it into the throat of one of his attackers. Blood burst from the wound with a spray and Zevran knew that man was no longer a threat. The other man caught Zevran in his stomach, again knocking him back, but Zevran was ready. He plunged his second dagger into the man's belly and dug in deep, forcing the blade up into the man's torso. He fell against Zevran who threw him aside. Onlookers were beginning to scream, but Zevran calmly walked over to the other man, jerked his blade from his throat, and pursued Annika.

Sprinting around a corner, he watched the crowd, looking for any sign of disturbance. Spotting a side alley, Zevran ran to it. Entering the dark narrow passage, he drew up short. His fear turned to relief as he saw her pulling her long sword out from the bastard, who was clearly dead at her feet. Her head snapped toward him, and she relaxed as she recognized him.

"Are you alright?" she asked. "I thought I saw two men after you."

"Fine, my Warden," he chuckled, "I see you have taken care of your attacker."

"Yes, truly, he was no fighter. It was almost unfair, really," she said with a heavy sigh. "I think we have much to discuss with Leliana and Alistair, that is, if you agree it is reasonable to assume these are Jogrian's men?"

"Yes, I expect so. I suppose he did not appreciate our interference the other night, and I would wager he doesn't like us asking around about him." Zevran answered, watching her wipe blood from her brow.

"Well, then, perhaps he is more foolish than we thought, if this is what he throws at us," she smiled as she reached his side. "Well, I'm completely famished; shall we return to the inn?"

Zevran laughed and offered her his elbow.

_**Thank you Lisa! (Isn't she the best Beta? Seriously, you would not want to read this without her attacking it first!) Thank you all for the reviews, I value each one!**_


	8. Revelations

Revelations

Alistair got to his feet when Annika and Zevran entered the room. Leliana looked up from her book, her eyebrows rising in surprise, for they returned covered in blood.

"What in Andraste's name happened to you?" Alistair demanded, "Are you alright?" He went to Annika quickly, and lifted her chin, looking her over. He was wearing his breeches, a clean tunic and had shaved.

"It's not our blood," she announced. "Some of Jogrian's men took exception to our questioning people," she shrugged. Alistair was still holding her chin.

"Is that where you have been?" he asked. "Snooping about for something on Jogrian? It's not your concern, Annika."Alistair was annoyed with her for involving herself in his problem and wanted her out of it. "I did not ask you for any kind of help."

"Well, in that case, let us go home!" snapped Zevran from across the room, "Oh, and the blood on me is not mine either, thank you for asking."

Alistair dropped his hand from her chin and fixed her with a glare, "Stay out of this, Annika," he said firmly.

"I thought you would not speak to her?" Zevran quipped, "Tsk, tsk, still, he does not keep his commitments."

Annika shot Zevran a look and then turned back to Alistair. "No, I am sorry but I cannot," she said shaking her head, "When we helped you last night, we jumped in with both feet. His men came at us with weapons drawn. Jogrian means business, and he knows you have friends."

"No, I don't," Alistair barked, "Do you not understand me? I do not want your help."

Annika stood up on her toes, and jabbed his chest, "Do you understand me? It is too late!"

They stared at each other for several moments, neither willing to back down. Alistair spoke to Zevran, but held Annika's glare. "Zevran, I know you want her as far from here as possible. Jogrian is big trouble."

"You think to make Zevran drag me from here?" she cried in a strangulated voice, "Of all the arrogant, pompous… Alistair Theirin, you are NOT getting rid of me that easily!"

"Obviously," he answered as coolly as possible. "Was my leaving Ferelden to get away from you somehow unclear? Go home, Annika!"

Annika looked as though he had slapped her, her hand covering her mouth as tears flooded her pain-filled eyes. She backed away, a sob escaping her throat.

"Faccia di stronzo!" Zevran yelled, knocking Alistair down to the floor. The men rolled across the floor, each struggling to connect a blow. Annika backed up against the wall, yelling at them to stop. Zevran's head snapped back as Alistair's fist connected soundly with his jaw. Alistair groaned when Zevran reciprocated with a jab to his throat. They got to their feet and slammed each other against the opposite wall, Annika screaming at them both to stop. Suddenly all three heads whipped toward Leliana.

"SHE DID NOT LET LOGHAIN TAKE THE JOINING!" Leliana screamed as she stood on her chair, "Do you HEAR me, you damn fool?"

Alistair froze, his mind processing what Leliana said. "WHAT?" He stumbled as Zevran came at him again, but locked his legs and held his ground, his eyes riveted to Leliana.

"She did not let the man join the Wardens, you giant ass!" Leliana answered, "She killed him."

Alistair's hold on Zevran's collar loosened, his eyes shooting to Annika, who was standing silently by the bed. Disbelief flooded him. "No, that's not true. Riordan offered him the chance to join!"

"She refused him, Alistair," Leliana said more calmly. "Riordan honored that."

"No. No, I knew Loghain died at the Landsmeet, of course, but it was because he did not survive the Joining!" Alistair stammered. "He took the Joining! He died a hero, after he murdered Duncan and Cailan!"

"You are aware that his faithful daughter is the damned queen, yes?" Zevran sneered, shaking Alistair's grip from him. "Of course that is what everyone was told, how simple are you? Do you think she would want anyone to know he was delusional? Died a traitor's death at the hand of the Hero of Ferelden?" Zevran shoved past him and crossed to stand between Leliana and Annika, tugging his leathers straight. "They all swore fealty to Anora, they say what they are told to say, cazzo!"

Alistair stood silent, looking at Annika, shaking his head.

"I looked for you, Alistair." Annika whispered her eyes distant and lost in the memory, "I looked everywhere. I refused to leave Denerim for three days, I made them all wait," her hands toyed mindlessly with her long blonde braid. "Riordan finally left for Redcliffe without me," she turned her eyes to his, "I sat there, in our bedroom at the estate, and waited, but you never came back."

Alistair closed his eyes, his hands covering his face, as he digested their story. In the depth of his soul, he knew they were not lying, the pain in Annika's eyes told him that much. Was it possible that Anora had distorted the story? Thinking of the little experience he had with the woman before the Landsmeet, he realized that Zevran was correct; it was something she would easily justify. He was a fool.

"Maker, what have I done?" he whispered. Looking at her, he walked across the room and gathered her rigid body into his arms. "Annie, tell me. Annie!" he pleaded.

"Let's go Zevran," Leliana said as she walked to the door.

"No. I will NOT leave her with him." Zevran said. "Do you think, Templar, an apology is going to fix it? A few kisses, perhaps. Oh! Maybe a **rose**? After everything?" he hissed. "Where were you when she stood to fight against the thousands of creatures who could sense her and Riordan, when they hunted her?"

Alistair did not argue with Zevran, did not defend himself, for Zevran was right; he had left her.

"Where was your blade, **Warden**," the title spoken in a sneer, "when she was surrounded? Where were you, **Warden**, when she led the armies against the horde? When she was TERRIFIED and ALONE?" Zevran continued, "How is it you could ever claim to have loved her? You left her to them, abandoned her to her fate!"

Alistair felt sick to his stomach as the horrible truth of his actions assailed him. His legs went weak and he sat heavily on the bed, his head dizzy with his shame.

"Zevran, we are leaving!" Leliana ordered, "You have said what you needed to, let us leave them alone!" she said, grabbing his arm. Zevran jerked it away from her grasp, but after one final glare of contempt at Alistair, he left the room, Leliana behind him. The door closed quietly.

Alistair shuddered, his breath ragged, his mind screamed, and the extent of his actions at the Landsmeet, hit him hard. The truth settled around him like a weight, and the righteous anger he had carried for the last eight months was replaced by horrible shame. He looked up at Annika and got to his feet.

"Annie," he whispered to her, "Annie, please look at me," he begged. He pulled her against his chest and whispered her name again, "Please, I am sorry, I, Maker, I am so sorry."

Annika's arms wrapped around his waist and she pressed her face into his chest, a single sob escaping her. "How could you walk away, Alistair?"

"I was out of Denerim before I even thought of what I was doing," he said. "I was so angry at Riordan, all I could see was Loghain standing there, full of arrogance, and I was terrified, things had happened so fast," Alistair sighed, "I couldn't believe it when you agreed with Riordan, I felt so betrayed, and I just, I had to get away."

"I did not agree with Riordan, Alistair!" she said strongly, leaving his arms and meeting his eyes for the first time, "I asked you to calm down, to be reasonable, but I did not agree with him! I just wanted to avoid a fight about Warden business in front of the Landsmeet!"

Alistair closed his eyes, "And instead you got me storming out. Annika, I am such an idiot."

"Alistair, we were there, together, when Duncan died. I know how much you loved him," she told him, "I had no intention of letting Loghain get away with what happened at Ostagar."

Alistair reached for her, but she pulled away. He watched her pace, her upset resonating with each step.

"Tell me about it," he asked softly, "Tell me what happened after I left," and with her back to him, she did.

He listened as she recounted the events, of killing Loghain, Anora's screams, and the guards carrying her away. He listened as she spoke of sprinting back to Arl Eamon's estate, of not finding him, of her subsequent search for him. Then, the march to Redcliffe, and Riordan's explanation of why wardens were necessary. He listened as she recalled the desperate race to beat the horde back to Denerim, of battle plans, dead friends, Riordan's sacrifice, and an agonizing victory. She told of parades and speeches, cheering crowds, Anora's coronation, and of her return to her defiled home. All this was shared without any passion, without a tear or a catch in her voice. He realized that she had witnessed it through numbing pain and loss, the loss of her family, of her home, and finally, him.

At some point, during her tale, he had wrapped his arms around her, the cruel understanding of his choice driving his need to touch her. It occurred to him, that she had every reason to hate him, yet she allowed his touch, understood his need for comfort. He had always been in awe of her compassion, her willingness to see the good, but never more so than this moment.

"Annika, can you let me try to fix this?" he pleaded, "Can you trust me enough to let me try? Please."

"I realized long ago you were not the only one to blame," Annika said, pulling out of his arms, walking to the windows. "How many times did you tell me, you did not want to be king; that you were not prepared for it? Yet, I never truly heard you, I just reminded you there was a duty to be done, and kissed your cheek." Annika forced a smile, "And you did your duty, you committed yourself to putting aside everything, you accepted what I and everyone else kept telling you, pushing at you. But I never listened, and I never valued your sacrifice. So why would you trust me to protect what mattered most to you?"

Annika cleared her throat and strode to the chair by the desk, sitting to unlace her boots.

"Alistair, I need to bathe, I am covered in blood," she said, "and, I am starving. Are you willing to talk to us about what is really going on with Jogrian? I think his boldness speaks of more than an unpaid debt."

He blinked, startled by her rapid change of subject, but recognized she needed a break from the intensity of their conversation. "Yes, I will. I still don't like it, you being involved," he sighed. "It's not a pretty tale, but yes, you all should know." Alistair watched her unbraid her hair. "I shall send for a bath," and he left her to her thoughts.

_**Thank you Lisa for your beta! **_


	9. Cautiously We Go

Cautiously We Go

Annika stood up and stepped out of her bath, leaning forward to take a towel from the back of the desk chair. The sun had set not long ago, and the sky outside her windows still glowed with pinks and oranges, casting a soft hue around the room.

The conversation with Alistair this afternoon had been harder than she had ever envisioned, but it had left her feeling more at ease than she had since the Landsmeet. Annika thought about what Alistair had said as she rubbed the towel along her back and down her legs. Crossing the room, she picked up clean smallclothes and put them on, and then donned a small shift. A knock sounded at the door, and a maid announced herself from the hall, having come to light her evenings fire. Annika stepped behind the dressing screen and called to her to enter. Shortly, the maid finished her task and left the room, allowing Annika to step out again. Settling herself onto the rug before the fireplace, she ran her fingers through her wet hair, drying it with the heat of the new fire.

Again, Annika heard a knock, but this time, Leliana spoke from outside the door. "Come in!" she called to her dear friend, turning to greet her.

"Hi Lil, I just finished up, I will be ready shortly," she said as Leliana crossed the room and sat next to her on the rug. "What are the boys up to?"

"Glaring at one another, actually, and it is starting to make the people in the dining room nervous," Leliana answered. "The sooner you can get Alistair back up here, out of Zevran's way, the better."Leliana watched Annika carefully, "You do understand why Zev is reacting like this, don't you, darling? Why this could be a problem?"

"Yes," Annika sighed heavily, her shoulders slumping, "I, well, he thinks he has feelings for me." Her fingers returned to her hair, tugging at a tangle. "Zev and I are night and day, and I think our differences confuse and attract him, but it isn't love," she looked at Leliana, a look of sadness on her face. "If I could change this for him, make it easier, if I could help him see…" she shook her head, "But I think the only way for him to realize what he truly feels, is to indulge him, which would destroy our friendship, or to confront him, which would humiliate him. Neither option is something I am prepared to entertain."

Leliana sat silently considering Annika's thoughts, "And if you are wrong, if his feelings are genuine?"

"Then someone I care for will be deeply hurt, and I would regret that forever," Annika whispered and continued, "I cannot be with Zevran, and Alistair is not the reason for that. I am," she said with finality.

They sat together, watching the fire in thoughtful silence.

"That's not why I am here, as you know. How did your conversation with Alistair go?" Leliana asked gently.

Annika saw the concern in her friend's eyes and was touched, "You know, the Maker blessed me in your friendship, Lil, honestly, I don't know what I would do without you," she said to Leliana. "Thank you for your help, earlier," she continued. "When you jumped up onto the chair and began yelling at Alistair, I thought I may die of horror, but now I think it was brilliant of you."

"Yes, well, I certainly got his attention, didn't I?" Leliana smiled and sighed. "I know that was not how you wanted to, uh, reveal, the truth, but I just reacted. I am sorry. Oh, his face was priceless!" she remembered and laughed looking at Annika, "So?"

Annika's face became serious, and she chose her words carefully, "It was hard, Lil, harder than I imagined, having to retell it all, to explain things. We did not talk of it all, but I think, maybe, he and I may have a chance of healing this. He asked me if we could try."

Leliana gasped, "Oh Annie!" she squeezed her in a tight hug, "That is so wonderful! Oh, Maker be praised!"

"We have a lot to discuss, and I know it will not be easy, but I have hope," Annika said as Leliana ended her hug. She held Leliana's hand for a moment, "I have hope," Annika whispered, smiling at her friend.

xXx

Zevran had left the dining room shortly after Leliana, unable to stand being alone with Alistair any longer. Truly, his anger toward the man was boiling, and he left before he did something Annika would not like.

Today, when she had stepped closer to him for protection from the street vendor, he had dared to think that perhaps she was beginning to see him differently. This evening, though, he again understood where he stood. His chest felt made of lead, each breath hard to attain, and his hands were clammy from emotion.

More than anything, he wanted her to look at him the way she looked at Alistair. More than anything, he wanted to see that kind of emotion in her eyes when it came to HIM, but the tiny flame of hope that had been lit during their journey here, died with Alistair's begged apologies.

Even Zevran, despite his wish to, could not deny the fool's sincerity. Alistair was indeed remorseful and he felt sure Annika had believed him.

"Cazzo!" Zevran muttered aloud, pacing the room. He cursed himself for daring to think she would choose any differently. Zevran sat down hard in a chair, his hands rubbing his face. He was so angry with her, with Alistair, even Leliana, for without her interference, he would have pressed his suit while they were sailing to this cursed place. Perhaps he would have bedded her already, changed her mind entirely about that idiot.

Zevran growled in annoyance at the gentle knock at his door. Stalking to it, he yanked it opened and snarled, "What?" It was Annika.

"Zev, I'm sorry, I did not mean to disturb you. I shall come back later," and she turned to go. Zevran quickly grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"No, please, forgive me, Warden. You could never disturb me, please come in," and he gestured her inside. Hesitantly, she entered.

Zevran shook himself for his hostility and quickly regained his composure, so when she turned to speak to him, his face was calm and relaxed. "What is it that I can do for you?" he asked casually.

"Well, after the conversation in my room this afternoon, I wanted to thank you," she answered. "I know it was, well, difficult, and I appreciate your defense."

"I gather that you and Alistair intend to resume your relationship, then?" he asked her, his heart hammering in his chest. "He is forgiven, water under the bridge, yes?"

Annika looked suspicious at his tone, "I think he sincerely believed he had been betrayed, yes. As to resuming our relationship, time will tell where that will go, but I have always said that was what I wanted."

"So easy, then," Zevran said as he crossed the room. "I am so pleased for you," he said insincerely before quickly rounding on his heel to face her. "As far as what he believed, that is all well and good. I will remind you one last time, that what he did to you was no mistake, no misunderstanding. It was very deliberate."

"Your friendship means very much to me, Zevran, I think you to know that," Annika said carefully, "I realize you are thinking of my best interests, but…"

"Well one of the men you count on has to, one of us has to actually think about what you deserve!" he sniped.

"But," Annika annunciated clearly, "but, I have to decide for myself, and I have to consider my heart," she finished softly.

Zevran was instantly furious. _Her heart- her HEART? Was that not what I have always done, considered her heart?_ He took a deep breath and walked to his door, pulling it open. "I expect, then, that you should get back to that. Tomorrow we must meet with the king thug, and I would prefer to do so well rested."

Annika took the hint and stepped into the hall. "Alistair is going to explain the background between he and Jogrian. Would you like to join the rest of us and plan for tomorrow?"

"No, dearest Warden, you no longer need me," and he closed the door.

xXx

"When I arrived, I had no skills, other than that of a warrior. I thought of becoming a mercenary, but killing for pay was something I found I could not stomach, so I took whatever odd jobs I could," Alistair said. He, Annika, and Leliana were settling in Annika's room having returned from dinner. They had eaten well, Alistair relaxing and enjoying the company, he had missed them more than he had known. "I worked at a few pubs and taprooms, handling the drunks and fights. That paid fairly well, and that, is how this trouble with Jogrian began," he sighed.

"I was living in doorways and alleys, saving my pay for rent on a room. I had heard Jogrian's name, of course, anyone in Llomerynn could tell you who he was," he said, "But what I didn't know was that the taproom I got the most business with was owned by him. One night he came in and struck up a conversation. He was relaxed and friendly, told a few jokes, but he was decent to me, which at that point had become rare."

Annika sat next to him on the plush rug, leaning back against the bed frame. She shifted her legs, stretching them out close to his, and he smiled at the awareness he had of her. Truly, he had missed her very presence. His hand itched to touch her.

"Anyway," he continued, "he would come by now and again, always friendly. One night, he asked me enough questions to figure out I was living on the streets," Alistair leaned slightly closer to Annika and resumed his story. "Next night, the barman hands me a key and a note. It was from Jogrian, said he had covered a months' rent at Bogart's Boarding House, and I could work off what I owed a little at a time. I was shocked by his generosity, but thrilled to get off the streets."

"So that is where your debt is from? The rent there must be horrendous!" Annika said.

"Not entirely, no. Actually the rent for the month was 80 silver, but Jogrian tacked on a small amount of interest, being the business man that he is," Alistair said. "However, the bulk of the debt is a fine for killing one of his mid level minions."

Leliana and Annika both looked surprised; Leliana, seated at the desk, spoke first, "What? Alistair, please explain this."

"About three months after, Jogrian asked me to work at one of his whorehouses," he blushed at Annika's giggle, "Yes, laugh it up, the boy from the Chantry got to protect the prostitutes." Alistair turned to her and leaned a hair closer, grinning mischievously at her, "Ironic I know," he said.

"You were saying, Alistair?" Leliana prompted, smiling at them both. "I am exhausted and the sooner you finish this tale, the sooner I can depart for my room."

"Yes, sorry," his attention reluctantly returning to his story. "I worked there, a few nights a week; the girls seemed to be comfortable with me, though they teased me mercilessly. After a bit, I knew most of their names, why they were there," he sighed, remembering how sad it had made him. "Most of the clients were sailors, but there were a few regulars. One was a bastard named Hugo, and he liked rough the girls up."

"Why are there men like that? I have never understood why you would want to hurt someone," Leliana offered. "I mean, do not misunderstand me, a little stinging pop on the bottom or a bite can be very erotic, but fists, yuck!"

Annika stared at Leliana, shaking her head, her mouth hanging open. "What?" Leliana asked innocently and Annika laughed.

Alistair cleared his throat, and shook that image from his head, as they both turned their attention back to him. "I had been warned by the house madam that I was not to interfere, that he was Jogrian's man and a big earner so could do as he wanted," he shook his head. "Easier said than done, I'm afraid once I heard him really letting one of the girls have it; he was beating her badly. She had gone from yelling, to screaming, and finally to begging, I couldn't take it anymore," Annika touched his hand gently and he continued. "I entered the room and Maker, she was a bloody mess. Naked and almost dead, from what I could tell. Hugo took exception to the interruption and came at me. It was a bad decision on his part."

"It was madness after that. The madam screamed her throat raw, shrieking that the girl was just a whore, not worth angering Jogrian over. She threw me out and I headed back to the boarding house," Alistair sat forward putting his arms around his drawn up knees, his hands clasped together. "Next morning, there's a pounding on my door, and I was evicted, back out in the street. When I went to work at the taproom that evening, I was sacked and a man of Jogrian's explained that I owed Jogrian the loss of what Hugo would have brought in, had I not killed him. Until it was paid I was less than dirt, and subject to any manner of justice he felt like dispensing, hence the surprise beating the other night."

"How long had this been going on?" Annika asked.

"This all happened last month, so certainly long enough to be quite annoying, I assure you," he answered her. "I am obviously having a hard time getting any work. I was able to get some work on the docks, but I expect with my disappearance these last few days that will not be an option any longer."

Leliana stood and stretched. "Well Alistair, let us hope that this meeting tomorrow begins to repair this, or even better, ends this all together. Good night," she left the room.

Alistair watched her leave and turned to Annika, who appeared to be lost in thought. He reached for her hand and spoke his words carefully. "Annie, I wanted to thank you looking for me, for telling me the entire story," he said, "I realize we have a lot to talk about, but when we get finished with Jogrian, I hope you and I can work on us. If you'll have me, if it is what you want."

She turned to him, her smile full on her lips. "Alistair, I have traveled across three countries and sailed an ocean, which I did not do well, by the way, to find you. I want us more than anything."

Alistair beamed at her and leaned closer, his hand reaching for her chin. Guiding it with the tips of his fingers he slowly brought her lips to his, wanting to allow her time to push him away. She did not.

Their lips met, lightly as first, but when he felt her shift her body closer to his, he allowed his hand to gently rest in her hair, inviting her close. The kiss became less gentle, and his whole body came alive as she settled against his side.

Her hands rested on his chest and her fingers slid under the slit at the collar of his tunic, and ran up the side of his neck, to stroke his strong jaw line. His tongue stroked hers as the kiss began to speak passionately of the months of missing one another, longing, and hurt. Slowly, the intensity ebbed and the kisses again were soft and tender as they each caressed the others face, and his fingers tangled in her soft hair.

"I have missed you," she whispered against his lips, he smiled, "And I you," he answered.

_**My endless gratitude to my friend and Beta, Lisa- you are wonderful!**_

_**Thank you also to Gamine, your kind comments, and insights are much appreciated!**_


	10. To Understand Our Position

To Understand Our Position

Annika awoke sometime during the night; a soft smile coming to her lips as her eyes found him.

She and Alistair had not made love, which she could not regret. Though she wanted him, this chance to repair the damage wrought to their relationship- by both of them-deserved a careful pace. Instead, they had talked for hours, speaking of nothing too serious, but relaxing in one another's presence. They had fallen asleep together, she tucked against his side, and his arms holding her tight. Now, he slept, one arm tossed above his head, his bare chest rising rhythmically. She watched him for a very long time.

She had been sincere in her explanation to him earlier. She did not place sole blame on him for leaving those many months ago. This man, sleeping next to her, had offered her his heart and soul, without any hesitation; and she had gladly accepted. It had taken her a long time to see that she, however, had never fully reciprocated.

Reaching out her hand, she touched him, the sensation of his warm skin so familiar to her. She closed her eyes, and whispered a promise, "I will listen, always, and I will never stop." Lying next to him, she drifted back to sleep.

xXx

In the morning, Alistair's eyes slowly opened, but he instantly remembered where he was.

"What are you smiling about?" Annika asked, "You remind me of the cat you told Wynne about; the one that you said swallowed the pigeon."

"Ha! I haven't thought of that beast in ages," Alistair laughed, turning onto his side to face her.

"I asked you a question," Annika prompted, smiling at him.

"You did, didn't you? Well, I woke to find you in bed beside me, that seems reason enough to smile," and he took her hand, kissing it. He raised his head and rested it on his bent elbow, his fingers playing with hers. "Did you sleep well?" he asked.

"I did," she answered, "Very well, actually. No nightmares, either. You?"

"Again, I feel the need to point out I was in bed with you, so my answer is obviously yes." Alistair replied as he leaned forward and placed a kiss on her forehead, lingering over her, gauging her reaction. Feeling brave, he kissed the tip of her nose, his eyes staying on hers. Slowly, he lowered his mouth to hers and kissed her softly, smiling as her eyes fluttered shut and her mouth melded to his. Her hands came around his neck and he teased her mouth open, his tongue caressing her own. They both moaned.

Alistair wanted her badly, he wanted to feel her hands on him, touching him, encouraging him to love her, but he knew to return to that part of their relationship as though nothing had happened, could be a mistake. Before they had parted, each had taken the physical side of their love seriously, and he did not want to be her lover unless he knew with absolute certainty that they would not part again. In an act of supreme discipline, he pulled his mouth from hers, his breath coming hard. He noticed with manly satisfaction that she looked flushed and a bit dazed.

Alistair shifted away from her slightly, enough so that she would not feel how much their kiss had affected him as well. He lay down next to her, playing with her hair. They stayed quiet for a few minutes.

"Alistair?" she asked, "I wanted to ask you how much of the conversation you heard the other night, between me and that man who attacked you."

"The last thing I heard was you telling him I was a Grey Warden," he told her, his mood turning more serious. "I was pretty banged up, and I was more than a tad surprised to have you three standing over me. What did I miss?"

"I told him to have Jogrian meet me at the Midway Taproom, today, as you know," she turned her face toward his and bit her lip. "I also paid, uh, well, I paid half of the debt he claimed you owed. Plus I sort of, maybe, threatened to kill Jogrian, slowly, I think I said, if he came after you again," she finished in a rush.

Alistair sat bolt upright in bed, "You WHAT? Andraste's flaming sword woman- why did you give him ANYTHING?" he cried, his face becoming thunderous. "Damn it, Annie!"

She sat up in the bed, her nervousness giving way to mild annoyance, "I didn't KNOW what the debt was for! I just wanted to protect you from another attack!" she said lifting her chin defiantly. "I had no idea what was happening, I just knew you were in danger!

"So you threaten the most dangerous man in Llomerynn with a slow death?" he said incredulously.

"I did not know that at the time, and frankly, now that I do, I wouldn't take it back! He's a thug, wiling to kill you over a cretin who beat woman-he deserves whatever comes his way!" she argued.

"Annie, damn it, you do not understand! He will come today prepared for a fight, prepared to kill you for threatening him. He will NOT care that you are a Grey Warden," Alistair explained. "Threats are his standard way of communication, and he will consider your very personal one against him a declaration of war."

Annika's gaze fell as she considered everything he had told her, "Damn," she muttered.

"Yes, Annie, damn," he repeated clearly annoyed, as he settled his back against the headboard. "This changes everything. I would not expect that we may simply pay him off any longer," he said. A thought occurred to him and his eyebrows drew together, "How exactly was I supposed to be paying the other half today? I haven't got that much… oh no, no, you are NOT paying my debt!"

"Alistair, be reasonable! It's better this way!" she exclaimed. "It's not like you would OWE me anything."

"I am not letting my girlfriend pay for me! No way!" he answered, pouting slightly. His eyes narrowed at her blossoming grin. "What are you smiling about?" he asked suspiciously.

"Nothing, you just called me your girlfriend, that's all," she sighed happily.

"Well, is, uh, are you alright with that then? The girlfriend part?" he asked carefully.

The smile stayed plastered to her beautiful face. "Yes. Absolutely."

A lopsided grin came to his face and they sat there smiling at one another, but then he remembered what they were talking about, "You still aren't paying the rest of the money, Annie. I won't have it," Alistair said firmly.

"Listen," she began, a sheepish look on her face, "after you left, I could not carry all of your items with us. To be honest, I owe you some money from that."

"What do you mean you owe me-did, did you sell my things?" he asked sounding distressed. "You SOLD my things!"

She had the decency to look ashamed. "Well, I couldn't very well drag it all about behind me, and while I sent some things, like Duncan's shield to Highever, I, yes, I did sell some things. All told, I probably owe you at least eighteen sovereigns." Annika climbed out of the bed and went over to the desk, picked up her coin bag, and returned to the bed.

"Eighteen sovereigns? Seems a bit high to me," he answered an eyebrow raised. "I don't recall having anything that would be worth that much," he shook his head, "I cannot believe you sold my things."

Annika waved her hand at him, dismissing his last comment. "Some items I sold after the Blight ended, as I could ask for more then since they came from the 'Hero of Ferelden's group'. You would be shocked at what people are paying for memorabilia, it's silly, actually," she told him as she counted out coin. "It never occurred to me that people would want something they could keep, but they do. Even Wade displayed that horrible first set of drake scale armor he made for me; there is a big sign next to it, reading "Wade's Custom Made Armor- worn by the Hero of Ferelden!"

Alistair realized that he had missed much more than the final fight. Looking at her, he wondered how this amazing woman, who had shied away from even the extra attention of being a teyrn's daughter had brought her, had coped with the adoration of their people. A pang of regret bloomed in his chest. Truly, he had missed so much.

"There, eighteen sovereigns. Now you can pay him, if he doesn't force us to kill him first, or not, as the debt is completely stupid," she said, handing him the coins. "Happy now? No handouts from your girlfriend."

Alistair nodded, "Alright Annie, if you are sure." Sighing, he rose from the bed and said, "We had best get started on the day."

They chatted contentedly as they dressed. Alistair waited while she stepped behind the screen and put on her leathers, and then watched her lace the boots up her sexy legs. He washed and shaved while she brushed and braided her hair, then he stepped behind the screen and pulled on his breeches and boots. Looking about the top of the screen, he remembered his very limited clothing supply and cursed.

"What's wrong?" she asked from the other side of the room.

"I am afraid that the only shirt I have is that tunic Leliana found for me yesterday. It belongs to the innkeeper, I expect she returned it," he said as he pushed aside the various clothing on the top of the panel. "I think I am shirtless."

"Uh, actually, no you aren't," she said as she poked her head around the side of the screen. "I have this one of yours," and she pulled a white shirt from behind her.

Alistair came to her and took the shirt, surprised to see that, indeed, it was his. "What? Where did you…"

"Wynne had it, she said you had asked her to mend it," she blushed. "I, um, I sometimes sleep in it, hence the wrinkles. Sorry," she chewed her bottom lip nervously.

That tiny bit of information buzzed in his brain like a very loud bee, "You kept it?" he asked, his voice small, "You slept in it?"

"Well, I missed you and it used to smell like you, so yes, and I am so horribly embarrassed," she was beet red and clearly flustered.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her off the floor bringing her lips to his, kissing her soundly, and hugging her to him. As his kiss relented, he told her, "I was a fool, Annie. Please forgive me for walking away."

As he lowered her back to the floor, her arms circled his waist, her cheek pressed to his bare chest. "I am so glad we found you," she whispered.

xXx

Leliana and Zevran were sitting together in the dining room talking intensely, when Alistair and Annika entered. Alistair slowed his pace slightly, allowing Annika to reach the table a few steps before him. She chose the seat next to Zevran, allowing him to sit next to Leliana.

"Good morning!" Annika offered as cheerily as she could. Leliana smiled and chirped a "Morning!" Zevran remained quiet.

"I was hoping that we could talk for a bit before I leave to meet with Jogrian," Annika began but Alistair interrupted, "WE leave, Annika, we."

She nodded her head and waved her hand, "That's what I meant, of course. Alistair feels that my threats to Jogrian change things a great deal."

"Then Alistair is not the complete idiot I had thought, bravo Templar," Zevran quipped giving Alistair a hard look. "He will assume we mean to fight him, no?"

"Yes, I think that is what we should count on. I believe the money is secondary now that he has been threatened and, in his mind, undermined," Alistair answered evenly. "I expect that your preventing my beating the other night will be viewed as such."

"Hoorah! Not a boring afternoon for us, then?" Leliana offered with a smile. "I shall have to braid my hair!"

"So, do you plan on staying around for this fight, Templar, or should we let you know when we are through?" Zevran mocked, his tone full of bile.

Alistair stood straight up from the table, jarring it hard. Plates and glasses rattled and Alistair's face was red with rage. "I did NOT ask YOU to help me, assassin!" he yelled, his fists clenched at his side.

Zevran came to his feet as well. "No? Well, Annika did, and since **I** have yet to leave her to fight alone, that means your wishes are irrelevant!" he challenged.

"I am not half dead or drunk today, elf; shall we see how far you get with your fists this time?" Alistair asked in a deadly tone.

"By all means," Zevran answered and began to come from behind Annika's chair.

Leliana and Annika came to their feet. "No!" they said in unison. "Zevran, Alistair, please sit back down, save your fight for today," Leliana finished.

Annika turned and took Zevran's hand, pulling him back into his seat, then she turned her gaze to Alistair, "Please, do not fight. Please!" Alistair heard the plea in her voice and met her gaze. He did as she asked.

"How is their streusel this morning, Lil?" she asked casually. "Yesterday's was some sort of soggy sweetbread."

The table conversation was trite, awkward, and as light as the two women could make it. Alistair and Zevran made obvious attempts to avoid one another's eyes. Neither Leliana nor Annika wanted the men to take each other out back, so they moved through breakfast quickly.

Eventually Leliana stood and excused herself from the table, but as she stepped away, she turned and looked at Zevran. "Zevran, would you please come to my room? I need your help with something."

Zevran nodded and stood, and Annika and Alistair watched them depart the dining room.

"I wonder what Lil is up to?" she asked Alistair.

xXx

Leliana shut the door to her room and turned to look at Zevran. He was tense and very angry, and she was not entirely sure that this idea was one of her best.

"Zevran, are you going to tell Annie you love her or not?" Leliana asked, choosing to be direct.

Zevran's head jerked up, his eyes focusing on her intensely, "I do not.."

"Oh please, Zevran, of course you do. It's obvious, believe me," she said. "You think I cannot tell? Once upon a time, I wore the same look that you do now. Annie is easy to become enamored with."

"You, you once had feelings for her?" Zevran stammered. He seemed shocked.

"Yes. Why do you look so surprised? You and I are not so very different Zevran." Leliana crossed the room to her small table, her back to him. "I too have loved both men and women, I too have murdered for gain, I also have been forced to flee the life I knew; we have much in common."

Zevran walked to stand next to her, keeping his gaze on the floor,"So then, how did you, uh, resolve that?" he asked quietly.

"I realized that for all the complicated beauty that makes up our Annie, the bravery, the intelligence, the compassion, oh, the amazing body she has crammed into those leathers," Leliana closed her eyes for a moment. "All those things are a part of a girl who believes in happily ever after. She has this life, full of adventure and the promise of danger, but in her heart, she is who she was taught to be. Her happiness is in loving one man and living her life with him."

Zevran sighed, knowing she spoke the truth. He nodded and Leliana felt brave enough to continue, "She is the daughter of a noble family, she grew up expecting a certain life and deep down that is what she hopes for. Neither one of us is able to give her that." Leliana hooked her arm through Zevran's."Once I realized that she truly loved Alistair, and that he loved her, I knew that he would make her very happy. He can give her what she wants, and I think, seeing them now, that their feelings are still genuine. And since I love her, though it must be as a friend, I embrace that."

Zevran walked to the window and put his hands against the frame, leaning against it. "It's not that simple, Leliana, I fear he will let harm come to her."

"No, it is that simple. Alistair made one mistake, all right, it was a HUGE mistake," Leliana conceded,"but I know how fiercely he guarded her in every fight and battle before that. I saw him step in to take hits intended for her, how he would willingly place himself in a weaker position to strengthen hers."

His lips drawn into a tight line, he nodded in acknowledgement. "And if I take your advice, and accept that I am not the man she needs, and he again lets her down, then what? Say 'oops'?" Zevran asked.

"Then we kill him and do whatever we can to help her," she approached the window and placed her hand over his. "Agreed?"

He was quiet for several minutes. "Agreed," Zevran said sighing, "You know bard, you have an annoying habit of being a reasonable person." Leliana smiled at this, "So what do we do now?" he asked.

"Well, I cannot go back to Orlais, and you cannot go back to Antiva, and despite Annie's hope, I do not want to go back to Ferelden, so how about we go on an adventure together? Say, to the Anderfels or perhaps Nevarra?" Zevran looked at Leliana with surprise. "What?"

"You wish to go off with me? To find adventure?" he asked, a look of genuine shock on his face.

"Well, why not? We are friends, you and I are both very skilled, and we should be able to take good care of one another, no?" Leliana said. "I think it would do us both some good, and, I think we could have quite a lot of fun together, you and I."

Zevran seemed to consider this, and turned his gaze out the window again. A moment later, he answered, "I have not spent much time in Nevarra, but I hear the people there are much more interesting than those in Ferelden."

"I have never been myself, so I would enjoy exploring the land, meeting the people," she said, hoping she had hooked his interest.

"What of Annika?" he asked quietly.

"I think," Leliana, answered with a sigh, "if all goes well here, that it may be time for us to let her go."

_**Dear Lisa, I hereby do solemnly swear to never write a chapter just because my insomnia told me to ever again. Thanks for an amazing Beta! **_

_**Thank you all for your reviews and thoughts, each comment is very appreciated!**_


	11. Jogrian

**This chapter contains explicit material.**

Jogrian

Annika and Alistair returned to their room after breakfast to discuss the meeting at the Midway Taproom, when a knock sounded at the door. Leliana and Zevran entered the room and Annika noted that both were fully dressed in their leathers and armed to their teeth; Leliana even had her short bow slung across her back. As the group settled around the desk, Annika noticed that Zevran seemed less tense, and wondered what had caused the change. Thinking about Leliana's request at breakfast for Zevran to join her in her room, Annika's curiosity reached its zenith, and she decided to corner Leliana later when she could.

"Alistair was explaining a bit more about Jogrian's organization," Annika began, "He was just saying Jogrian may not even be at the Taproom this afternoon."

"I think it is possible he may just send a large group to attack us, and not bother with any of this himself," Alistair offered, "I wonder if he will simply respond to the insult of Annika's threat and try to kill us all, and wash his hands of it."

"No, I disagree entirely," said Zevran, "The man had us followed, and he tried to either capture or kill us; which, I cannot say. Running a group as large as his, in a city of this size, is not done by being ignorant of one's adversary." Zevran shook his head and continued his thoughts, "No, by now he has surely confirmed that Annika is indeed who she said she was. She is, how shall I say, valuable now. Capturing her will likely be his intent." Both Zevran and Alistair wore the same intense scowl as their eyes settled on her.

Alistair's hands drew into tight fists. "He will NOT get anywhere near her," he said, the malice clear in his tone.

"No, Alistair, he will not." Zevran concurred, their exchanged look one of fierce agreement, "You have no armor or weapon hidden somewhere, do you?" he asked Alistair.

Alistair nodded, "Armor no, not any longer, but I hid Maric's blade about an hour's walk from here. It's buried under a sewer grate, wrapped in some blankets, at least, I hope it still is," he finished.

"It seems we have a bit of shopping to do as well. We should depart immediately, so we are prepared for whatever he throws our way," Zevran concluded, and stood up. Alistair and Leliana rose to their feet as well.

Annika watched the men, amazed that a half hour ago, they were prepared to beat each other senseless in the back alley. Her face must have betrayed her, for she noticed both men were looking oddly at her, "What? Did I miss something?" she asked.

"You have a rather interesting look on your face, Warden, dear," Zevran said, smiling at her.

"She had that same look on her face when Sten gobbled up that cake, the one that Lucifer had found," Alistair laughed, "What is it?" he asked her.

Annika smiled at them, looking a bit shy at the attention. "Nothing, really, I am just surprised that you two no longer seem to want to kill one another," she said.

"Well, it seems they agree on protecting you," Leliana speculated, "Though, they were always able to agree on that, if I recall correctly."

"Have no fear, darling Warden, I am sure that Alistair and I will once again desire each other's demise by the end of the day," Zevran told her.

"Well, "she laughed, "as long as things go back to normal, then, fine." Annika rose from the bedside and gathered her daggers, sheathing them at her sides. "Let us finish this," she said with determination.

xXx

An hour or so later, they entered the alley where Alistair had stashed Maric's blade. The three flanked him as he checked the area, and knelt to heave the iron grate from its place. The scraping of the stone and metal seemed amplified by the confines of the alley, and they all jumped.

"It's here!" Alistair said, as he lifted the long sword from its resting place. Laying it to the side, Alistair shifted the grate back into its home and picked up the weapon, unrolling it from the now rotten blanket, which had been protecting it from the elements. "It's in decent shape, thank the Maker," Alistair said as he balanced the weight of the hilt in his hand. "I had forgotten how good it felt to hold this," he whispered to himself.

"It looks nice in your hand, Alistair. Oh, it is so good to have you back!" Leliana said her voice full of emotion. She came forward and wrapped her arms around Alistair, hugging him tight, and sighing. Alistair smiled sheepishly and stammered to answer her, but Leliana ended the hug and turned on her heel, heading back to the alley's entrance. "Come! We get to go shopping now!" she said over her shoulder. They watched her walk ahead, exchanging smiling glances before hurrying to catch up.

Alistair led them to an armor shop closer to the where they would be meeting Jogrian. The shop was impressive, to say the least. Armor from all over Thedas was available, and the mixture of metals and enchantments spoke highly of the knowledge of the shopkeeper. Alistair gravitated toward a heavy plate made from dragon bone, the plate incredibly strong but light at the same time. After choosing a shield, the shopkeeper and Alistair went over every aspect of the armor, with Alistair negotiating a good price.

Standing outside, in the shops courtyard, Annika watched Alistair as he shifted his arms and stretched, settling the splint mail under the plate, and became accustomed to the weight. Smiling to herself, Leliana walked from Zevran to stand next to her. Annika looked up and said, "You were right before, Lil, it is so good to have him back." Leliana smiled and nodded her agreement.

Alistair walked over to join them, the smile on his face infectious, "I cannot believe I am about to say this, but I am actually looking forward to our meeting. What do you think of the armor?" he asked.

"I think you look very handsome. I also think," Annika said, walking around him admiring it, "that it looks complicated." She leaned up onto her tiptoes and whispered into his ear, "I am looking forward to helping you take it off," she said as she kissed the side of his mouth.

They stared hotly at one another until Zevran cleared his throat. Leliana laughed, as the Wardens turned red.

"Well alright then, let's go!" Alistair said, sheathing his sword and shield and led them from the courtyard.

xXx

The Midway Taproom was a meager place, tucked into the side of the cliffs that made up so much of Llomerynn's landscape. To the front was a plain courtyard, decorated by an old bench and a dilapidated fountain. It was nondescript and usual, prompting Alistair to wonder why Annika had chosen this location.

"Actually, there is no real reason, we had visited it earlier that evening, that is all," she answered with a shrug. "I remembered it had this open courtyard, so maybe I thought it would be a decent place to fight. Or maybe it just popped out of my mouth; I was a bit occupied at the time."

"Alistair, I have a question, something I feel you should consider before we enter," Leliana said. "If you do indeed pay this man, do you think it will settle all of this? Is this Jogrian going to leave you alone, and honor your so called debt as paid?" Leliana stopped just short of the street's opening into the Taproom's courtyard.

"No," he answered, "I think he will find some reason that things are not resolved. As Zevran pointed out, his knowledge of Annie's importance to Ferelden, changes everything." Alistair reached his armored hand out to Annika's, giving it a small touch. "I believe that we will be fighting him today, killing him most likely, and that we will all need to leave Llomerynn in the next few days."

Zevran nodded his agreement, "A wise precaution, Templar."

"I thank you all, really, for doing all of this. I am grateful, truly," Alistair said, looking at each of them. Leliana smiled, Zevran rolled his eyes, and Annika stepped into his side.

"Let's go." Alistair said turning on his plated boot and walking into the courtyard.

As soon as they were halfway across the yard, a flurry of motion began at the roofline of the building. Annika called out the warning and Alistair raised his shield, while the other three took cover along the side of the building. Arrows began raining down, and Alistair moved swiftly to Leliana's side, providing protection with his shield as she notched her arrow, firing it successfully into the neck of one of the archers. In short order, Leliana dispatched three more men, while the last made an effort to slide down the covered entrance of the building. Zevran sunk a dagger into the man before he set foot on the ground.

Alistair approached the entrance of the Taproom and placed his shield flush with the door. Annika tucked herself against his back, her daggers drawn; Zevran had his back against hers, ready, and Leliana pressed against Zevran, her bow drawn to cover their rear flank. Heaving the shield, Alistair used it to smash through the door, and the group entered the building in a calculated rush. Instantly, they met opposition; Alistair swung his blade and Annika kept her back to his, as they fought in a circular motion. Zevran offered the same protection and teamwork to Leliana, and the seasoned fighters made quick work of their opponents.

Panting, Alistair's eyes darted around the room, assessing their situation. The main room, now littered with smashed tables, chairs, and bodies, appeared safe. Silently, he and Annika nodded in agreement, as they realized that two doors to the rear remained closed. Gesturing to Leliana, Alistair placed his shield in the doorway of one room. Leliana notched an arrow in her bow as Alistair forced the door open. Standing behind the shield, she pinned the two men lurking within two extraordinary shots, her precision exact. This small storage room posed no further danger to them.

Annika pointed to the next door, and Leliana nodded again. Deploying the same tactic, she moved into place as the door opened and peppered this next room with several deadly shots. However, the room was significantly larger than the last and there were at least a dozen armed men within. Charging through the doorway, Alistair successfully threw back two fighters with his shield as Annika and Zevran entered, their blades spinning. Leliana pressed herself into a corner and offered what support she could with her bow, before switching to her own blade.

This time the fighting was much more difficult. Annika and Zevran were forced to leave their partners to better control the attack of the larger group. Zevran slid under one man, slicing into his thigh, before rolling to dodge the axe of another. Alistair squared off with a larger than average Qunari, whose strength alone kept him fully occupied. The other three fought the rest but rotated, protecting Alistair's open flank, until he felled the giant. After a few more intense minutes, the fighting ceased and the four stood near exhaustion.

"Sometimes," Zevran said, panting hard, sweat dripping off his nose, "I REALLY miss Wynne." Leliana and Annika both grunted their agreement.

"Alistair!" called a voice from outside the room. "I would like a word, if you please!"

"Jogrian," Alistair said. Placing his shield in front, they again all passed through the doorway. Before them, stood another group of armed men who filled the main room, but a very handsome man, well dressed and unarmed, stood amongst them.

"Alistair, my friend, I am impressed," the man said, surveying the destruction and then the four companions. "You have very skilled friends," his eyes settled on the two women, "And beautiful, as well. Allow me to introduce myself, ladies, my name is Jogrian Garrot," and he separated himself from his guards to approach Leliana and Annika.

Alistair and Zevran stepped into Jogrian's path, forcing him to stop short and raise his hands. "Please, gentlemen, I simply wish to say hello," he said innocently.

Alistair stood at his full height and looked down his nose at Jogrian, "Do so from over there," he said, gesturing back across the room, "You will NOT approach them."

Jogrian looked over Alistair's shoulder and past Zevran, a smile drawing insincerely across his lips. "You would be the lady I have heard so much about? It is Annika, yes? I can see why that peon Cole could be persuaded to arrange this little gathering of ours; you are a luscious little bite, aren't you?" Jogrian looked at her with a lecherous leer. "I understand that you are also sister to the powerful and very rich Teyrn Cousland of Ferelden, as well as the Grey Warden who ended the Blight?"

Annika did not answer him, but held her gaze steady, and raised her chin, brushing off his attempt to intimidate her.

"Do not speak to her, Jogrian," Alistair warned, "It is me you are dealing with."

Jogrian laughed, "Really, just you?" he said. "You have such fascinating people with you now; I hardly think it fair to keep them to yourself. I see you have, uh, Leliana, with you, and Zevran as well," Jogrian smiled at them and turned his gaze to Alistair, "I understand that the bard is wanted for treason in Orlais, and the elf is a dearly missed former member of the Antivan Crows. Interesting that these people would risk being discovered to protect you, a failed Warden," he said.

Alistair bristled, "Shall we get to business?" he spat.

Jogrian smiled again, his eyes cold and hard. "There is no business, my friend. Your three friends here will make me incredibly wealthy," he said, turning on his heel and walking back to the line of men he had with him. "I will do something for you, thought, since you have given me so much. I shall have them kill you quickly, so you will not have to worry that dear Annika, whom you seem so fond of, will like me fucking her more than you; gentlemen!" Jogrian yelled his signal to his men to attack, as he stepped away from the fray.

Jogrian did not realize it, but his threats served only to bolster his enemies resolve. Alistair roared in rage and swung his sword in an arc, clipping two men at once. Backing up, he determinedly defended Annika, fighting with a viciousness he had never felt before. Zevran displayed his calculated and icy demeanor, slicing through one man's throat as he kicked another below the belt. Stepping forward, he crushed the fallen man's throat beneath his boot. Leliana fired into groups, dusting several fighters with poison laced arrows, causing screams at the burning pain.

As the number of Jogrian's men grew smaller, Annika stepped further away from Alistair, kicking and rolling, eliminating a man who had stood farther off. As, she stood and spun, she suddenly found herself face to face with Jogrian, "Must I do everything myself?" he said and he grabbed her by her throat, lifting her off the floor.

"ALISTAIR!" Jogrian yelled, "If I could have your attention for a moment?"

Alistair shoved the last of Jogrian's men off of his blade and spun to see Annika's feet dangling high off the floor, kicking wildly. Jogrian seemed to hold her with ease, and he shifted his stance, allowing Alistair to see Annika's face, her color rapidly changing to blue as her hands dug frantically at Jogrian's wrist.

Alistair beat down his panic and watched as Zevran and Leliana quickly change their locations in the room, flanking Jogrian. Leliana placed an arrow into her bow, prepared to take any clear shot and Zevran pulled his throwing knives from their sheath, and crouched low.

"Call them off, Alistair, or I shall squeeze just a tiny bit harder," Jogrian said and did just that, forcing a gurgle from Annika's lips. "I mean it!"

Alistair never took his eyes from Annika but nodded once. Leliana lowered her bow, and Zevran rose.

"You are not leaving this place alive, Jogrian," Alistair announced with deadly calm.

Alistair's gaze flicked to Zevran, causing Jogrian to turn slightly. Jogrian, suspecting an attacked turned and yelled, "I told you to stay…"but Alistair hit Jogrian at full speed, his gauntlet smashing into his jaw, the force of the blow throwing Annika well away from their fight. Alistair threw Jogrian into the wall, bouncing him hard against it before wrapping his own hand around Jogrian's throat. Holding him in place, Alistair drew his sword and whispered into Jogrian's ear, "You should NEVER have touched her," as he pushed the blade through the man's middle. Alistair felt the blood pouring out of the wound he inflicted and dropped Jogrian to the floor. Stepping back, he went to Annika, who was still on her knees, coughing.

Leliana and Zevran walked to their side, Zevran stopping to quickly stab someone who was not as dead as he should have been. Alistair helped Annika to her feet and the four stood together, watching as Jogrian finally draw his last breath, his blood pooling across the floorboards. Leliana checked to confirm he was dead and Zevran spat on the corpse.

Without further discussion, they left for the inn.

xXx

As the sun set, the group arrived at The Purring Pussy. Walking directly into the dining room, they ordered a huge meal, despite being covered in sweat and blood. Their conversation was minimal, each of them beyond tired. Zevran finished first and departed from the table, bidding them good night. Leliana called to the serving girl, and requested a bath for her room, Annika adding her own request for a bath to Leliana's.

Soon, they watched as the buckets of hot water left the kitchen, and disappeared up the stairs. Leliana immediately followed, Alistair and Annika staying to finish eating. Finally satisfying their Warden appetites, they slowly walked up the stairs. Annika opened the door of their room in time to watch the last bucket of hot water being poured into the large tub in the middle of the room. Bobbing a quick greeting, the maid departed and shut the door behind her.

"Finally," Annika muttered as she pulled off her leather gloves and sank into the desk chair to unlace her boots. Kicking those free, she tugged at the lacings of her leather bodice, loosening it enough to draw a deep breath.

Alistair had begun detaching the plates of his greaves and gauntlets from the splint mail, exhaustion allowing him to simply toss aside each piece, rather than carefully lay them out. Annika arrived at his side and began with the buckles under his arms, not speaking, until they were lifting the chest plate over his head.

"This afternoon this seemed like a much sexier idea," she laughed. "Now I cannot wait to get clean and fall asleep!"

Alistair grunted, pulling the splint mail over his head, the chain gently tinkling together. He nailed his eyes to the floor, as Annika removed her small clothes and unwound her long hair, before stepping into the steaming tub.

"Oh!" she groaned, "It's moments like this that make me NOT miss those months on the road. There is almost nothing better than a hot bath," she said she sank in to her neck. She dipped her head back, soaking her hair for a moment before sitting forward to pick up the bath oil and soap.

Alistair finished stripping off his own clothes and sat on the bed. Annika looked up and smiled at him, "The water will only stay hot for so long, come on," she waved her hand, "I promise not to peek!"

He hesitated for just a moment before standing and coming to the side of the tub. He laughed as she covered her eyes with her hands, "See? I promise!" she said. Stripping off his smallclothes, he sank in place behind Annika, moaning as the hot water instantly soothed his tired muscles.

Annika scooted to the other end of the tub, holding the bar of soap out to him from over her shoulder. She rinsed out her hair as he began to lather the bar in his hands. He washed his face and hair before lathering the bar again to wash his body when he noticed she was watching him. Their eyes met and Annika blushed, looking away.

"Uh, sorry, why don't I just, um, get out now?" she said awkwardly. Turning her back to him, she pressed her chest against the side of the tub, stretching far for a towel. Grasping it, she fairly leapt out of the bath, and wrapped it around her.

Completely thrilled to see her so flustered by his closeness, he finished washing and stood up. Stepping out, he pulled the other towel around his waist and walked up behind her. Gathering her wet hair to one shoulder, he lowered his lips to her neck and kissed her, "You peeked," he teased.

She raised her arm and placed her hand at the back of his neck as his arms circled her waist from behind, "Just the once," she answered gasping as he gently sucked her neck below her ear.

Alistair pulled her against him, kissing her neck, and she could feel him harden against her bottom. Desire lifted her onto her tiptoes, pressing herself against him and offering more of her neck for his attention.

"Annie," he asked against her ear, "Are you ready for us, can we…"he faltered, nervous, "I want you so badly," he said.

She felt her own need for him double at his words and she moaned out, "Yes," in answer.

Alistair grunted and his hands pulled her towel away, leaving her naked and leaning against him. Kissing her neck, his hand cupped one of her full breasts, while the other pressed at her belly, pushing her back against his growing erection.

Annika reached behind her back and stroked him, feeling his hardness under the towel. His breath shuddered in her ear, and she smiled, rubbing his now full length. He bent himself slightly at his knees and dropped his towel, his large shaft now naked against her bottom. Standing at her full height, she raised her hips and slid him under her bottom and between her uppermost thighs, the wide tip of him peeking out from the front of her wet folds. As she felt his length rub her, she gave a low moan. Smiling at her response, he slid back and forth on her wetness, her small nub swelling with each pass of his tip.

"Ali, the bed," Annika said, "Please!"

Turning her in his arms, he effortlessly scooped her up and carried her to the bed, lowering them and climbing above her. She claimed his mouth, her hands pulling him hard against her, but she changed her demands, and pushed him onto his back. Annika climbed on top, and he could feel her wet heat on his belly. Groaning, he sat up, and she settled against his erection. Annika reached between them, stroking him and gently massaging his sac. Alistair's hands cupped her breasts, lifting the nipple of one, then the other to his mouth.

"More," he demanded, "I want more of you," and he lifted his hips, rolling her onto her back again. Pushing her legs apart with a muscled thigh, he settled, and feasted on her breasts. Suckling, swirling his tongue, his mouth, and hands moved between each, leaving her breasts wet with his kisses and her nipples tight from his attentions. Annika was whispering his name, urging him on.

Keeping his mouth to her, his hand slid down her belly, parting her lips, before dipping into her. Alistair grinned, feeling very satisfied at how hot and wet she was. Kissing her belly slowly, his mouth moved past her navel, arriving at her folds. Annika's arms went above her head and grabbed a pillow, as he slowly parted her to caress her arousal with his tongue. Slipping two fingers into her, he matched the rhythm of his tongue to the pumping of his fingers.

Annika could not control her hips; she was lifting them from the bed, her body pleading Alistair to join her. "Ali, please!" she begged, but he would not relent. He looked up at her, watching the lust in her eyes as her orgasm took her. Shuddering against his mouth, his fingers sank deeper into her, taking her through to the end. Her hips dropped onto the bed, and she tossed her head to the side, panting hard. Alistair growled and lifted himself back up her body, taking her mouth into a kiss again.

"I need you, Annie," he whispered hoarsely.

Eagerly, Annika returned his kisses and reached down to him, stroked his length, and guided him to her. Alistair loved watching the pleasure on her face as he slowly pushed forward and filled her to her brim. The tightness remaining from her intense orgasm squeezed him, eliciting a deep moan. Annika bit into his shoulder and she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist, before whispering, "Please, please, please…" He needed no other encouragement.

Alistair pulled out half way and pushed back into her, his eyes rolling in pleasure. She was always like this, even when they had awkwardly lost their virginity to each other; tight, hot, and enthusiastic. She was already raising her hips to meet his next thrust, and Alistair allowed their need to control the pace.

Pumping into her, he looked down, watching her breasts move with their rhythm, their erotic motion adding to the building tension in him. Pinning her hands above her head, he captured a rosy nipple in his mouth, flicking his tongue against it as he leaned forward to deepen his thrusts. Feeling her begin to tighten around him, he pushed deeper and deeper, pounding at the spot he knew she needed, until she lifted her hips high with a scream of pleasure. Her shuddering muscles rippled on his shaft, bringing his own climax, and he poured himself into her with one last, heavy, thrust.

Coming down, they sought each other in a lusty kiss, and her legs began to relax from his flanks. After a moment, he slowly pulled out and turned onto his back, lifting her on top of him. Annika laid her cheek under his collar bone, and they both slowly recovered.

Eventually, she slid down to his side, their legs intertwined and slow sensual kisses mixed with tender smiles.

Alistair watched her lids become heavy, and he stroked her cheek. "I will be here when you wake," he promised. "I will not leave you again."

Annika raised her hand and touched his face, "I love you, Alistair," she whispered. Together they drifted off to sleep.

_**Lisa, Lisa, she's our man, if she can't Beta it, nobody can! Yeah Lisa! Woooo! (Thanks for the brainstorm too)**_

_**Thanks for reviewing-the input is amazing and appreciated!**_


	12. Together In All Things

**This chapter contains adult content.**

Together In All Things

Alistair held Annika's sleeping form tight against his chest, her soft and steady breathing warming his skin. Her open hand lay on his belly, one long leg was nestled between his, and the simple joy he always found in the way their bodies seemed to meld together, swallowed him whole. As he considered all that had happened in the last eight days, he kept returning to one truth: He could never lose her again, the only question was what to do next? The immediate answer, of course, was to leave Llomerynn as soon as possible. The news of Jogrian's death would spread through the city like wildfire, and Alistair was anxious to have Annika away from the repercussions. He had little doubt that Jogrian's underlings would soon be hunting them down.

Stroking her back, Alistair thought of the future, one with the woman in his arms. For so long, he had not cared about what the next day would bring, had not dared to hope he would be happy again. All that was now changed and he would spend the rest of his life thanking the Maker for it. Everything he was, everything he wanted or dared to hope for, was in his arms, and, Alistair realized with a chuckle, was starting to drool a bit on his chest. He shifted Annika slightly, her hand sliding lower down his belly as he did. His body tingled at the touch.

"Ali?" she whispered against his neck, "are you alright?"

Alistair turned and kissed her forehead. "Shhh, sweet, go back to sleep," he whispered. She did not answer, but he did feel her mouth kiss his neck, goosebumps rising all over his skin in response. Her hand stroked his belly now, and she pressed her pelvis against the side of his hip. Groaning, Alistair reached down and cupped her bottom, turning his hips to hers and seeking out her mouth. She welcomed his tongue, responding to him immediately, and reaching between them, she took his shaft in her hand.

Alistair quickly became fully erect, and rolled onto his back, pulling her on top of him. Straddling him, she settled on his belly, leaned down, and kissed his chest. He pushed himself up and met her halfway, kissing her deeply, caressing her breasts, paying particular attention to her nipples. He was eager to taste her skin and he pulled her closer, taking a tight nipple into his mouth, causing her to toss her head back and moan. They kissed, tasted, and stroked one another, teasing, until Alistair lifted her hips, and holding his long member at its base, easing her onto him.

Annika leaned forward, taking his hands in hers; using them as leverage to lift her hips and meet his thrusts. This lovemaking was different than earlier, it was more urgent and the pace was fast and rough. Bouncing her up and down, Alistair needed more, and rolled her onto her back. He grasped and lifted her legs, resting her calves on his shoulders and drove himself deeply into her. Annika was mumbling, saying his name, urging him on, "Harder! Please, oh, _YES!"_ She climaxed quickly and as her spasms massaged him, he too approached completion, and with a few last unrelenting thrusts, pushed his seed far into her. Panting, Alistair lowered her legs from his shoulders and settled himself on top of her, staying up on his elbows. As he kissed her softly, he gently pulled out and rested next to her.

"Maker, Annie!" he grinned at her, watching her eyes sparkle. "You are so beautiful," he whispered as he kissed her tenderly.

Annika returned his smile. "That's what you get for waking me," she said cheekily.

"Yes, well, I suppose I got what I deserved," he laughed, "bad Alistair!" He placed a quick kiss on her brow, "Alright, quiet now woman, I need my beauty sleep, so hands off!" he said.

"Sorry," she replied with mock seriousness, "I cannot seem to help myself," and, as Alistair happily learned, it seemed she could not.

xXx

"What is next?" she asked him as the first rays of sunlight began to brighten the room. They lay spooning, their fingers entwined.

"We leave Llomerynn," Alistair answered. "I think it should be no later than tomorrow, but I want to speak with Zevran first," he answered simply. "We should book passage to Ostwick or Bastion, those two ports seem to have the most vessels coming and going, and are outside of Rivain," he added.

Annika shook her head, "No, we shouldn't go to Bastion, it is too close to Antiva City. We cannot risk Zevran being spotted," she warned. "But we could go to Ostwick, which is where the three of us sailed from, or Hercinia."

Alistair stretched and sat up, and she rolled over, laying her head on his thigh, "And then where shall we go?" he asked.

Annika looked at him and decided to ask what she was most afraid to, "It is 'we', then?" she whispered. Alistair's brow furrowed and a look of concern crept into his face, "I thought, I mean, of course it's 'we', isn't it?" he said shyly as he toyed with her hair.

"Yes, yes it is," she said immediately. "I wanted to ask, Alistair, I just wanted to make sure…" her answer trailed off, and she sighed. "I want to make sure that you are doing what you want to do, and not what I am telling you to do," Annika finished.

"Annie," Alistair said, his tone growing more confident, "I love you. I never want to be apart from you, not again, not ever," he vowed, "I know exactly what I want, and what I want is you," he stated, "So, I ask again, where shall we go?"

Annika beamed up at him, "Anywhere," she answered.

xXx

Zevran watched out of his window carefully, his concern over what he felt was imminent retaliation pulling him from his bed hours ago. He had spent the earliest part of the morning walking the alleys and streets that led to the docks, memorizing their twists and turns, learning what advantages, if any, each path would hold. The yardmaster at the docks had told him that three vessels in the harbor were accepting passengers, each departing today. Two were bound for Ostwick, one for Kirkwall. It seemed to Zevran that Kirkwall would be the most logical destination for each of them, as it was the closest to Nevarra as well as Highever. Now, as the sun indicated the morning had arrived in full, he finished gathering his items, and left his room. Knocking on Leliana's door, he quickly relayed his thoughts and with her agreement given, Zevran left her to prepare for their journey. His next stop was Annika's room. He only hoped, as he raised his knuckles to rap on the door, that they were dressed; or at least that Alistair would be.

Alistair opened the door and stood back, muttering, "Morning," to him as he did. Annika offered him a genuine smile, her demeanor relaxed, calm, and satisfied. It irritated Zevran enormously.

"Good morning, Zev, how are you today?" she asked cheerfully. "Did you sleep well?"

"I have spent the morning gathering the necessary information for our departure," Zevran said to them both. "We can sail today, my Warden, if you should choose for us to do so," he nodded toward the windows. "The day is upon us, so we must make a decision quickly."

"So you have already been to the docks?" Alistair asked. "What did you learn?"

"I have, and I spoke with the yardmaster," Zevran answered. "We have three ships to choose from, two bound for Ostwick, one for Kirkwall. I feel that we should leave here and depart for Kirkwall." He recommended, feeling the need to hurry them all away from here, to hurry _her_ away from here. "I do not want to wait another day," he added, his tone betraying his sense of urgency.

"Agreed," said Annika as she stood up from the edge of the bed. She walked to the privacy screen and began pulling clothing from the top to pack, "Zevran, have you spoken with Leliana?" she enquired.

"He has," answered a light voice with an Orlesian accent. Annika turned to greet Leliana as she entered the room. "I assumed we would be in a hurry," Leliana continued, "so I asked the innkeeper to prepare us a satchel of food, and to tally what we owe. Both items will be ready shortly."

Zevran nodded with satisfaction, "I want to book our passage quickly, and I do not want to stay in one place too long," he said. "Well done, Leliana."

"Will it be two cabins or three?" asked Leliana, looking from Alistair to Annika. "I certainly hope it's three."

Zevran anticipated the answer, of course, but still pressed his lips in a firm line of annoyance as Alistair answered, "Three. Sorry Lil, but you will not be sharing a cabin with Annie this time."

Zevran watched as Annika and Alistair gathered their items, packing them in the bulky backpacks that had become as much a part of their equipment as swords and armor. He watched as Annika began to roll her favorite daggers into their soft velvet cloths, "I want us to return to the docks prepared for a fight, so do not pack your equipment," he said, "I feel we should be on alert, and should remain so until we see Llomerynn disappear behind the horizon."

Alistair immediately agreed, and when Leliana and Annika began to complain, Zevran was surprised to see Alistair shake his head at Annika. "No Annie, you will not be taking any chances. Zevran is right, and you _will_ be prepared," Alistair insisted firmly. Zevran was amazed to hear Alistair tell Annika anything, but was more so when she complied.

"Wonders will never cease," Zevran whispered under his breath.

A short time later, they stood in the main room downstairs, and Annika settled their account with the innkeeper. Alistair picked up the large satchel of food and slung it over his armored back, and with one final check of the courtyard, Zevran led them away from The Purring Pussy.

xXx

The group rapidly descended the steep streets leading down to the harbor. Zevran took point as Alistair brought up the rear, each man constantly on the lookout for a threat, both clearly nervous. Leliana and Annika chatted the whole way, each prepared for anything but determined to appear relaxed. Once they reached the main dock, which was easily one hundred feet wide and extended several hundred feet out into the harbor, Zevran disappeared into the bustling crowd. He returned quickly with the details of the arrangements he had made.

"We will sail out on the _Humble Servant_ with the evening tide," Zevran told them. "It is the second to last vessel at the end of the dock," and he pointed toward a massive set of masts, which seemed to tower over the others bobbing beside the dock. "It is one of the biggest ships sailing, or so the yardmaster says."

Slowly, they worked their way down the dock, until they reached the gangplank. Leliana stopped short, though, and spun on her heel. "Oh! Annie, I will be right back!" and she darted back up the length of the dock.

"Where is she going?" Alistair asked as he watched her go. "She shouldn't go alone."

Zevran sighed, "I will follow her, I know where she is going," and he hurried behind Leliana.

"Oh yuck, she's off to find me some jutta root, I just know it," Annika whined. "That is the most revolting tasting stuff, absolutely VILE," she blanched just thinking of it.

"Why would she be after that?" Alistair asked her, amused that the look of disgust on her face was so severe, it was almost comical. "Isn't it for seasickness?"

Annika groaned, "Yes, it is, and it's for me. Apparently the ocean and I don't get along, but I told you this," she said and then rolled her eyes when he shook his head in confusion. "I did," she reminded him, "I mentioned that I did not sail very well, after you shared the story about Jogrian."

"I am sorry to hear it is bad enough to warrant jutta root," Alistair said sympathetically, as he tucked a piece of hair that had blown loose back behind her ear. "Is there anything I can do?" he asked with concern.

At that moment, Zevran and Leliana came back into view, Leliana carrying several roots in one hand and a dented tin cup in the other. "Drink up now, my darling," she ordered as she thrust the cup into her hand. "If you can get it all down, you may not be as sick as last time. Come now, I must return the herbalists cup," Leliana rushed, "Bottoms up!"

Annika grimaced and took several deep breaths before putting the cup to her lips and gulping down its contents as quickly as possible. Handing the cup back to Leliana, Annika fought back the usual wave of nausea at its foul taste. Gagging and coughing, she heard Alistair laugh lightly from beside her.

"Annie, come on," he chuckled, "It cannot be THAT bad, it smelled pretty nice." Alistair teased but stopped when he suddenly jerked forward, her hands having grabbed his plated collar. She kissed him thoroughly, pushing her tongue into his mouth. "Oh, Maker! What did you do that for?" Alistair staggered back, frantically wiping his armored hand across his lips as he gagged. "That is AWFUL! No! Don't!" he yelled as she flashed an evil grin and came at him again. "No! Stop!" he cried, "woman get away from me!" but he could not help his laughter as she kissed his cheeks and face rapidly, covering him with the horrible taste.

"Evil witch!" he laughed as she relented, a giggle escaping her lips. Leliana arrived back from returning the cup and laughed loudly with them.

"If the three of you are finished," Zevran smirked, "then let us board, lest your little show draws even more attention to us!"

Together they mounted the gangplank, and a few hours later, watched as Llomerynn disappeared beyond the horizon.

_**Thank you always to Lisa, who is an amazing Beta and author. I cannot tell you how much I value your input and time, and your willingness to hit me about the head and shoulders, as needed. Mwah!**_


	13. The Next Chapter

**This chapter ALSO contains adult content.**

The Next Chapter

Leliana stood at the railing of _The Humble Servant_, and watched the sun rise from its bed in the horizon. Behind her shuffled a few crewmembers, moving quietly to prepare the ship for the day. Leliana sighed, and hugged herself tightly. They would arrive in Kirkwall soon, very soon, and she would have to tell Annika that she was returning to Ferelden without her.

Nearly two years had passed since she had first laid eyes on the Grey Wardens, although, it was Annika who had held her attention. Leliana remembered standing in the tavern in Lothering, and turning to see who had entered, curious to see what had caused such a stir amongst the patrons surrounding her. A warrior, tall and handsome, whose armor appeared covered in all manner of things, occupied the small space before the fireplace. To his left, a dark haired woman, half naked and clearly an apostate, kept her distance from the crowd. In front of them, their leader, slight in frame, but tall and wearing leather armor, an ornate long sword strapped to her back. Leliana had been fascinated, as she watched the woman, whispering to the tall man, and Leliana clearly recalled the jolt that shot through her when she first saw Annika's face.

Leliana closed her eyes, inhaling the salty air, and allowed the memories to fill her.

Annika had been dirty, muddy, and beautiful. She looked strong and graceful, as though she would be able to slice a man's belly open as adeptly as dance with him. Leliana had still been struggling with her vision, the one the Maker had sent her, and instantly, her understanding became clear. This woman was chosen by the Maker to defeat the Blight; Leliana knew it with absolute certainty. When a crowd of soldiers, Loghain's men to be exact, had attempted to attack the smaller party, Leliana had not thought, she had reacted. Defending the woman and her companions to the best of her abilities, the fight soon ended, the woman showing mercy by allowing Loghain's men to flee. Inspired by Annika's compassion, and committed to fulfilling the Maker's vision, Leliana had followed Annika ever since. It had been the happiest time in her life.

"Good morning," said a man's voice, jarring Leliana from her memories. Turning, she saw that Alistair was leaning on the railing next to her, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," he said in apology.

"No, I was just… far away," Leliana answered offering him a small smile. "Good morning to you as well," she said, watching Alistair for a moment before returning her gaze to the rising sun. "What has you up and about so early?" she asked him.

"I couldn't sleep and I didn't want to disturb Annie," he answered. "I've been thinking a lot about what is next for us, and I needed to move," Alistair sighed and looked at her. "I'm going to ask Annika to marry me. I had wanted to propose after the Landsmeet, but we all know how brilliantly I handled that," he said sarcastically. "I won't be making the same mistake twice, I promise you that."

"Good, because Alistair," Leliana said as she watched the waves, "If you do, I will NEVER let her forgive you," she told him. "This is a second chance, and we all deserve at least one, but if you toss her away, if you do not cherish her, I will endeavor to keep her as far from your reach as possible." Alistair shifted next to her and she met his eyes, not surprised to see that the significance of her words had hurt him. "I do not mean to be cruel, but you did not see what she went through, you have no idea what she was like," she paused, sighing heavily. "Alistair, you know how I feel about Annie; at least I think you do. It's the only reason I helped her find you, it's why I want her happiness more than I want my own."

Alistair nodded slowly, "Does Annika know?" he asked gently.

"No," she answered with a forced laugh. "Of course not, I have always hidden this from her. Annika would never know what to do about it, and I would rather be a dear friend who she trusts and confides in, than someone she feels sorry for," Leliana looked into Alistair's eyes. "I could NOT handle that," she said with feeling.

"I will love her, Lil, and I will never let her down," he promised. "Not again, no matter what," and he took Leliana's hand in his own and held it. Leliana nodded and blinked rapidly, as she brushed a tear from her cheek.

"Then keep her safe, Alistair," she said. "Keep her happy and safe."

xXx

"You're not coming with us, when we disembark, are you?" she asked him. Zevran looked up and met Annika's eyes before slowly shaking his head, "No, my darling, I am not," he answered.

He watched her while she lowered herself into the chair beside his own. Only a few others remained in the dining hall, as the dinner hour had ended some time ago. Zevran shifted in his seat, turning so he faced her, waiting as she considered his answer.

"Why?" she asked softly. "Is it because of Alistair?"

Zevran sighed, watching the sadness in her eyes. "Yes and no," he answered.

Annika laughed, "Well, that cleared that up," she said. Leaning an elbow against the table, she touched his arm with her other hand. "Where will you go?" she asked.

"Nevarra," he sighed. "It seems far enough away from Antiva to limit the number of Crows lurking about, but close enough to Ferelden to watch out for you," Zevran answered honestly.

"You do not have to watch over me, Zev," she chided gently. "I really will be alright now, though I love you for wanting to." Immediately, she seemed to regret her choice of words, and flushed red. Zevran shook his head.

"Never fear, Annie," he told her. "I know what you meant," Zevran offered, hoping he put her at ease. "I know you and I will never be," he distractedly twirled a fork in his nimble fingers. "Someday, I will be overjoyed that you love me as close friends do, but for now…I must go."

Together they quietly sat, each reflecting on his words. Finally, Annika pushed back her chair, and Zevran stood up with her. A jolt fired through him when she leaned close, and wrapped her arms around his waist, embracing him silently. Zevran curled his arms around her, inhaling deeply. They held each other for a few quiet moments, before he felt her begin to shift. Releasing her, she placed her lips against his cheek, kissing it softly.

"You, Zevran Arainai," she said looking down at her shoes, "are an amazing man. There is honor and goodness in you," Annika stepped back. "I will always be here should you need me, and I will always treasure your friendship," she pledged sincerely.

Zevran sighed and flashed a wicked grin, "Honor, you say? Clearly, I have become a master of disguise, if you see such in me," he said.

"I see that, Zev," Annika's eyes held his, "and much more. You're life will be so rich."

He nodded, acknowledging the affection the compliment intended before answering her, "I do so love the idea of being rich," he told her.

Annika laughed and shook her head, "Good night, Zev," and without another word, she walked away.

"Good bye, my love," Zevran whispered, touching her kiss on his cheek. "I will always be watching out for you."

xXx

Alistair found Annika on the deck, which surprised him, since watching the bouncing horizon seemed to make her seasickness more acute. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and she looked over her shoulder at him as she leaned back into his chest. Kissing the top of her head, he whispered into her ear, "Marry me, Annie." She turned around in his arms.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" she asked as an enormous grin broke across her face. "I am unsure that I heard you correctly," she said.

"Well, if you heard me say, 'marry me', then you heard me quite right," he laughed. "However, for the sake of clarity, I will explain myself in full," Alistair drew a deep breath and gazed down at her. "Annika Rowan Cousland, I love you, and before you came into my life," he raised his hands cupping her face tenderly, "I only had the vaguest idea of what was missing from it. You are the answer to every question, every prayer, and I need you as desperately as I need to breathe," his thumb stroked her cheek. "I asked you to be my wife, Annie, please," and he gently kissed her lips.

As he ended the kiss, he looked down at her, and watched her chin quiver slightly. "Alistair Theirin," she said with a shaky voice, "I thought you would never ask," she laughed. "Yes, Ali, yes," and she rose onto her tiptoes, kissing him deeply. The kiss changed almost instantly, the intensity behind it began to build, and as Annika's hands ran up under his shirt, she whispered, "Cabin?" Alistair grunted.

Alistair grabbed her hand and spun on his heel, fairly dragging her below deck, her laughter filling the narrow halls they were racing through, before finally reaching their cabin door. Bursting in, Annika slammed the door shut, as Alistair turned to her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself hard against him, and he lifted her off the floor. Annika wrapped her legs around his waist, their kissing urgent and wet. Together they unlaced the bodice of her dress, their frenzied tugging resulting in the fabric giving way with a loud ripping noise. Neither seemed to notice, and Alistair buried his face in her breasts. Annika held onto Alistair's neck as he dipped his mouth and his hands pressed her breasts together, his tongue teasing one nipple and then the other.

They staggered around the room, completely entwined and lost in each other, until Alistair navigated them to the large desk in the center of the room. Laying her across the top, his mouth followed hers as they both worked the belt of his breeches open. While Alistair unlaced his crotch, Annika hurriedly jerked her skirts and smallclothes off. Once each was finally unencumbered, Alistair's fingers found her clit, as he felt how wet she already was, he had to restrain the urge to ram himself into her. To his great relief, Annika's hand found him and roughly took him to her threshold, not asking, but demanding. Without hesitation, he entered her hard and fast, shoving his large length into her in one thrust. Neither one of them wanted to be gentle, so with Annika's moans and bucking hips, Alistair submitted to his need to hammer into her. She was his, she had said yes, and there was a primal side in him that wanted to fuck her, to stake his claim, to possess her body and soul.

Annika was screaming his name as her orgasm crashed over her, and it was that sound, his name pulled from her lips as she drowned in pleasure he alone gave her, that allowed his own release to explode from him. A ragged cry erupted from Alistair's chest as he emptied into her, and he sagged against the desk, spent, and satisfied wholly.

Alistair looked down at her, and they both grinned, and Annika pushed herself up onto her elbows, "I think, perhaps, a few of the people on board may know what we are up to," she said blushing furiously.

Alistair slowly pulled himself from her and picked her up off the desk, carrying her over to the bed. Laying her down, he followed and bracing himself above her said, "I intend to make sure they all know," before he captured her mouth again.

xXx

"I know we discussed me waiting in Kirkwall," Alistair began hours later as he held her close. "I understand it's risky for me to even set a toe into Ferelden, but I want to meet Fergus, I want to receive his blessing," he told her.

"Alistair," she said as she traced circles on his chest. "If Anora catches wind that you've been found, let alone that you are in Highever," Annika's voice trailed off. "She will not hesitate to execute you. You are a threat, as the Banns would be thrilled at the idea of putting a Theirin back on the throne," she finished.

"Zevran said they had pledged their loyalty," he said confused. "I thought things were well with her rule."

"The Landsmeet was with you, love," Annika said. "Reconstruction in the south has been very slow, and some scattered bands of darkspawn still remain. There are many who feel that she is too, "she paused searching for the word, "intellectual, and not able to understand the difficulties the common people and lower nobles are facing. You were one of them, raised as a commoner, you are her opposite."

Alistair stayed quiet as he considered what she had told him, realizing that if there was indeed any unrest with Anora, his presence in Ferelden would pose a serious problem. He understood fully, why Annika had asked him to stay in Kirkwall, while she returned to tell Fergus good bye, but his feelings were unchanged.

"No, Annie, I want to go with you," Alistair said firmly. "We will travel quickly and avoid the inns, but I want to speak with Fergus and I want to see your home," he explained. "Between you and Duncan, the land has reached an almost mystical proportion in my mind. We will go together, and explain to Fergus our plans." Alistair sat up higher against the pillows, "We could marry at the chantry there, and leave for Weisshaupt immediately after," he finished.

"My parents married there," she said quietly. "My mother had always planned on my marriage taking place there, too," Annika said. "It's very dangerous, Alistair, but I must admit, I would be very happy to take you to Highever," she told him.

"Good, then it is settled," Alistair said with a firm tone. "Highever and then off to Weisshaupt, and we shall learn what the Wardens have in store for us," he concluded.

Annika rolled away from him and he watched her sit up in their bed, "I wish…" she began but did not finish.

"You wish what, love?" he prompted but felt he knew what her answer would be. "You wish we could go home and make our own life? I know, in a way I do too," Alistair reached out and took her hand in his. "If you do not wish to go to Weisshaupt, then we won't," he offered.

"No, it's not Weisshaupt," she whispered. "I actually look forward to seeing the fortress, it's just," and she quickly kissed his hand. "I miss all of us, being together sometimes. I miss Lucifer and Wynne. I find myself wondering how Oghren and Sten fare," she sighed, "and soon Zevran will be leaving as well," Annika confessed.

Alistair nodded, "Zevran has decided to go, then?" he asked.

"Yes, he will leave from Kirkwall for Nevarra, once we land," hesitantly she continued. "I will miss him, Alistair, he has been a very good friend to me," she said sadly.

Alistair looked at the candle, long since melted, as it flared and sputtered out; the darkness it had held at bay, consuming the room. Pulling Annika into his arms, they settled into the pillows, and together, drifted to sleep.

xXx

Zevran and Leliana walked the deck together, the sun full above their heads. The cook had confirmed at breakfast that they would indeed dock in Kirkwall today, and each returned to their cabins to prepare. Now, as they waited, Zevran observed how nervous Leliana seemed.

"You have not told our dear Warden yet, have you?" he asked. "I was thinking about the conversation I had with her yesterday, she asked me if I was traveling further with you all, I realize now that she asked if I was leaving. Not us, not where are you and Leliana going," Zevran said.

"I, no, Zevran, I have not told her," Leliana answered. "I have not had the chance," she said lamely.

"Really?" Zevran said, feigning surprise. "I would have thought that in the last three and a half weeks we have spent on his ship, you would have found a moment to mention it," he placed a hand on her shoulder, stopping their walk. "If you spring it on her, she will be very hurt," he warned.

Leliana looked up at him, "I know, I just, I did not realize how very hard it would be," she said.

Zevran sighed, "Leliana, it is time, and we all know it," he told her. "Annie found me last night, and she guessed I would not be staying. She realizes, I think, that as her life moves forward, so must ours," and Zevran began walking again.

Leliana stayed where she was for just a moment, then quickly caught up with him, "What did she say to you?" she asked stepping in front of him.

"She asked where I was going, and then," he began and then paused, sighing, "then she said some things I will not share, but it was definitely a good bye. Annie wants our happiness just as we want hers," Zevran advised her. "You need to go to her, tell her, and make her understand-although I think you will soon see she is expecting this." He watched over Leliana's shoulder as Annika and Alistair came up the steps and arrived on deck. Gesturing, Leliana turned around, as Zevran spoke again, "You are her friend, Leliana, and, if you will recall, you yourself explained all of her good qualities to me. Have faith in them," and he nudged her forward.

"I'm going, I'm going," she muttered. "Do not make a habit of being so wise, Zevran, or I will suspect you are losing your edge." Zevran laughed behind her, watching her approach the couple. Leliana reached them and he saw them chat for a moment, before Alistair stepped away from the woman. As the blonde man looked around the deck, he spotted Zevran and began walking toward him.

"Oh, fantastic," Zevran mumbled. "I get to entertain the baboon," he said rolling his eyes. Alistair arrived at his side, and offered his greeting, Zevran answering as minimally as possible. He hoped that Leliana would finish her talk with Annika quickly and give him a reason to escape the dull Templar's company.

"Zevran, may I say something?" Alistair asked.

"You already have, so, no, I think that is enough chit chat," Zevran answered with sarcasm. Unfortunately, for Zevran, the other man plodded ahead.

"I wanted to say thank you," Alistair said simply. Zevran stopped walking and looked up at him. "What?"

"Thank you, Zevran," Alistair repeated slowly and sighed in exasperation. "Look, when I first learned what really happened at the Landsmeet, you asked me where I was, when I should have been guarding Annie. I realize now that while I was busy being a complete arse," Zevran muttered something Alistair chose to ignore, "you were where I should have been all along," Alistair had gained Zevran's full attention now. "You protected her, watched out for her, and kept her alive. I owe you everything," Alistair said. "Annika thinks the world of you, and while I still think you are a slimy bastard," he qualified, "you did my job for me, and you did it without trying to land her in your bed, which I am sure, was a horrible sacrifice on your part."

Zevran stared at Alistair, speechless. Alistair shifted his weight, uncomfortable that Zevran had not made some snide remark yet, but held his tongue and waited for the elf to speak.

"She is extraordinary," Zevran said quietly. "I would gladly do it all again, keeping her safe has become my purpose in this world. I do some good," he told Alistair, "when I watch out for her. You are unworthy of her, but for some inexplicable reason, she loves you," Zevran crossed his arms against his chest. "However, Annika sees things in me that no one else has, so perhaps there is more to you as well," he said. "Alright, fine. You are welcome, Alistair."

Zevran extended his hand, and Alistair shook it firmly.

"Perhaps someday," Zevran offered with his usual devious grin, "I will no longer wish you a horrible death." Zevran slapped Alistair on the back and the two men resumed walking the deck.

_**Thank you Lisa for being "Super Beta" and tackling two different projects within 24 hours, you are the best and I love you to pieces!**_

_**Thank you to everyone for reviewing, the FF server and I don't always get along, so if I haven't answered your review or PM, please forgive me!**_


	14. Kirkwall

Kirkwall

Leliana crossed the deck of The Humble Servant, firmly resolved to speak to Annika about her upcoming departure after Zevran's gentle prodding. Once she arrived at Annika's side, however, her friend's beaming face distracted Leliana from her purpose.

"We're getting married, Lil! We're going back to Highever to marry there!" Annika said excitedly, as Leliana arrived at her side, Annika wrapping her arms around Leliana's neck in a bouncy hug. "Thank you, Leliana, thank you!" she bubbled happily into Leliana's ear.

"Oh, I am so very happy for you!" Leliana answered and then pulled back, shaking her head in confusion. "Why are you thanking me? I did not propose," she said with a forced laugh. "Just a moment did you say, Highever? Alistair should not go into Ferelden, Annie, surely you two know that."

"We've talked it through; he truly wants to go back with me. We'll be very cautious," Annika answered, dismissing Leliana's concerns before returning to her first question. "I am thanking you for not letting me wallow in sadness! I would have given up, if you had not encouraged me, I would never have found him again," Annika explained. "Your support made all the difference." She stopped speaking, giving Leliana an appraising glance. "What is it Lil? Something is very clearly on your mind."

Leliana looked at Annika, her emotions hopping between worry for her friend's plans, and her own anxiety about telling her she was leaving. "I love you, Annie," Leliana blurted out to her own utter horror. Annika smiled and again pulled Leliana into another hug.

"I love you too, Lil," she answered, oblivious to the truth behind Leliana's words. "You are the dearest friend I have ever had; I cannot imagine how I could have survived these last two years without you!" Annika pulled away but held Leliana's hand in hers. "Now, clearly, you've something to say, so spit it out!"

Leliana stared at Annika and shook her head, realizing it was now or never. "Annie, I'm leaving."

Annika's smile slowly faded as she absorbed her words. "What?" she asked Leliana.

"I'm going to Nevarra with Zevran," Leliana explained. "I'm leaving," Leliana repeated, her tone stronger.

"What? Why? Wait, I thought we were going to Highever, with me, with us! You wanted to see Fergus again, I wanted to show you my home!" Annika stammered. "When did you decide this?" she asked.

"No, you wanted me to see Fergus again, and I decided before we left Llomerynn," Leliana answered. "Though I have always planned to leave at some point," she told Annika. "Annie, did you think I would stay forever?"

Annika looked confused and bit her lip. "Well, no, of course not! I just thought," she looked sheepishly. "Oh, I don't know what I thought. I suppose I just hadn't considered it," she said. "You decided that long ago? Why didn't you say anything?"

"Zevran told me you guessed he was leaving," Leliana said, "I would have thought you would assume the same for me."

Annika watched Zevran and Alistair pace the deck for a long time before she spoke again. "I would never assume anything about you, Lil," she answered. "You are wonderfully unpredictable. You did not have to hide your decision from me, I would have understood. Why did you?" she asked Leliana.

Leliana shifted her weight, unsure of how to best answer her friend's question without revealing what Leliana so desperately did not want her to know. "I did not want to upset you," she finally answered with full honesty. "I know how you hate good-byes." Leliana was relieved when Annika simply nodded.

"Yes, well, I have had too many of those," Annika defended sheepishly, idly tapping the toe of her shoe against a spindle of the ship's railing. "Good-byes, I mean. I do not respond as reasonably as I should, I suppose," Annika wrinkled her nose. "I'm sorry if I made it hard for you to tell me, Leliana. If you need to go, then you should go," she said sincerely. "I admit, I have very selfishly hoped you would simply stay, well, forever," Annika said. "Zevran is lucky to have your company, and you do so love a good adventure. I am excited for you."

Leliana grinned at Annika, the anxiety over having this conversation leaving her for the first time in a month. "Oh, Annie, I am so…" Leliana could not explain how she felt, and so quickly changed the subject. "Thank you. Now, tell me all about Alistair's proposal!" she prodded.

"Leliana, it was wonderful!" Annika gushed. "He said all the right things, and it was so romantic!"

Leliana laughed aloud, "It was? Truly?" she asked in surprise. "We are talking about Alistair Theirin, are we not?"

"Hey! I heard that!" was Alistair's annoyed response from a few feet behind them.

Leliana and Annika burst into laughter and turned to greet the men.

xXx

They disembarked from _The_ _Humble Servant_ late that afternoon, Zevran and Alistair descending the gangplank while still discussing which inn to go to. Leliana and Zevran had both agreed that they would need several days to gather their supplies and plan a route to Nevarra, and Annika and Alistair needed to arrange passage from Kirkwall back to Ferelden.

As the sun settled into the waterline, the group arrived at the inn that had been recommended by a few travelers Leliana had approached. The Hunted Bandit was small, but seemed clean, and the innkeeper was gracious and welcoming.

"Well, not everything can be as grand as Pussy," Annika quipped with a giggle, Leliana laughing as she noticed the blush in Alistair's cheeks.

"I am sure," Zevran said joining in, "I have mentioned there are other, shall I say, options than Pussy, have I not?" he finished, slapping Alistair on the shoulder.

Alistair glowered at them all, only making their giggles worse, until finally, even he smirked at the rude banter. "I rather liked sleeping in…" Alistair began, but Zevran cut him off. "Sorry my friend," he laughed," but that line has already been taken!"

The group mounted the stairs to the second floor of the inn, and parted ways as Zevran, and then Leliana entered their rooms. Annika and Alistair's room was at the end of the hall, and Alistair soon had the door opened and their bags settled onto the bed. Turning around, he watched Annika glance around the room.

"Annie, you seem a bit tense," he observed. "Are you alright?" he asked as he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her, drawing her to him. Alistair loved how she fit into him, how he could rest his cheek against her soft hair and smell her scent. She sighed heavily against his chest, and locked her arms around his trim waist.

"It's strange to be on land again," she answered. "I guess being onboard the ship kept me distracted from how much farther we have to go," Annika continued. "I want to get home now, I want to be your wife," she said looking up at him.

Tenderly, Alistair stroked her cheek and brushed her long bangs back from her face. "Do you know," he whispered, "how very beautiful you are?" Annika came up onto her toes as she met his lips in a kiss.

"You aren't too ugly yourself," she smiled against his lips and they kissed sensually. A solid knocking on their door startled them both, and had Alistair growling as he opened the door.

Leliana breezed past Alistair, smirking at the look on his face. "Oh, don't be a grump! You have the rest of your life to keep her for yourself. I, however," she turned on her heel to face him as she reached Annika's side, "only get her for a few more days. Now, let us go across the square to the tavern we saw coming in. I want to dance and sing!" Leliana put her arm through Annika's, ushering her out the room. "I must do your hair!"

Annika shrugged her shoulders at Alistair as Leliana pulled her past him, mouthing 'sorry' as she went. Zevran appeared in the doorway as the women passed, and nodded to them.

"I see Leliana beat me here," Zevran said watching the ladies walk down the hall to Leliana's room, then turned his eyes onto Alistair. "Templar, tell me, do you have something less, uh, ugly to wear this evening?" Zevran asked as Alistair narrowed his eyes in response. "I am aware that my own sexy form is stunning, but even this," Zevran tugged at the loose fabric of the old tunic Alistair was wearing, "is so bad it may actually impede my magnetism, if such a thing is even possible."

"Elf, listen to me," Alistair said, his tone full of annoyance. "I have no interest in your magnetism, and care little if I impede it or not." Zevran 'tisked' at him but Alistair continued, "I have no need to dance or sing, as the most beautiful woman in Thedas," he walked toward the doorway and pointed down the hall, "is more than willing to let me make love to her all night!"

"You have finally taken my advice and begun chewing those roots I told you about? Bravo!" Zevran congratulated him. "Leliana will not take no for an answer, which I am sure you know," he paused, "means, that neither will Annika. So please, save us from their pestering," Zevran turned around to reach for one of the satchels on the bed, "and change out of that horrid tunic." Zevran ordered, tossing the bag to Alistair.

Alistair glowered at Zevran before pulling the old shirt over his head, revealing his muscled torso and belly. Digging out another choice, he noticed that Zevran was leering at him, "Hey! Eyes on the floor!" he snapped. Tugging the shirt on, Alistair was less than happy to feel the flush of embarrassment in his cheeks, "You do that on purpose, don't you?" he asked Zevran angrily.

"Yes," Zevran chuckled. "I do."

"Andraste's ass," Alistair whispered. "Have I told you recently that I don't like you very much?" he snapped as he picked up the room key.

Zevran laughed and walked into the hall, Alistair following him as he drew the door closed and locked it. "It's been a few days, I think, Templar. Fear not, the feeling is mutual," he answered good-naturedly.

Leliana and Annika opened the door quickly after Zevran knocked, Annika's hair beautifully gathered and framing her face. Leliana and Zevran walked downstairs as Alistair took Annika's hand, raising it to his lips. "Come on gorgeous, let us see how many times I can step on your toes," he said with a chuckle. "Poor girl, you are marrying a less than graceful man," Alistair admitted, poking fun at himself.

Annika lifted the hem of her dress slightly, and showed him that she was not wearing slippers, but her armored leather boots. "Have no fear," she grinned up at him, "for I have come prepared!" she sniggered.

"Oh, ouch, darling!" Alistair groaned. "You wound me! How do you know," he queried, "that I haven't become a masterful dancer in the eight months we spent apart? Hmm?"

"Have you?" Annika asked, then raised her eyebrow when he shook his head. "Then they stay on!" she answered, kissing his cheek before pulling him out into the hallway.

"Heartless wench!" he teased as he followed her out of the inn.

xXx

Crowded around a small table in a corner, Zevran and Annika clapped their hands in time with the fiddler's music, as Leliana dragged Alistair's lumbering form about the dance floor. Wiping away tears from her laughter, Annika lifted a pint to her lips, enjoying the cool ale as it slid down her throat.

"Leliana was correct," Zevran said over the music. "Actually, I am finding that she usually is," he told Annika.

"Yes, she is, "she answered. "I find it helpful and annoying, all in one," Annika told him. "What was she right about this time?"

"That you need Alistair," Zevran explained. "I realize it now." Zevran shifted in his seat, leaning closer to her. "I still wish you would give him up and come to my bed," he teased, "but I see now what Leliana meant."

Annika slowly smiled at Zevran, for she understood how difficult it was for him to acknowledge what he had. "Thank you, Zev," she said sincerely.

"Just promise me you won't tell him," he added. "I think it does him good to worry that I may snatch you away from him." Zevran wiggled his eyebrows at her.

The rest of the evening was spent in laughter, the mood aided by good ale and loud music. Leliana sang for the crowd, earning a round of boisterous applause and forty silvers. As the tavern began to empty, Annika sat across Alistair's lap, her head resting on his shoulder, while Leliana chatted with the lute player. Zevran had left with two women hours before.

"Alistair," Annika said with a small hiccup. "I would very much like you to take me back to the inn now," she told him.

"Are you alright?" Alistair asked.

"I am in desperate need of your tongue all over my body," she whispered into his ear as she grazed his lobe with her teeth.

Alistair leapt from the chair, Annika's feet finding the floor quickly. "Leliana!" Alistair bellowed as Annika giggled against his chest. "Time to go! Right now!"

Leliana hurried over, concerned, but after looking at his face, and how Annika was wrapped around him, rolled her eyes at his urgent tone. "Oh, you two are worse than rabbits!" she said, shaking her head. "Off we go then," Leliana said, opening the tavern door.

Hurrying across the way, the trio soon arrived at their inn, and Leliana said good night as she unlocked her door. Waving her answer, Annika tipsily stumbled behind Alistair as he opened their door and pulled her in. Alistair threw the bolt and began removing his clothes, as Annika jerked off her boots and unlaced the ties of her skirt. Alistair's very sober fingers deftly undid her bodice and had her free of it in record time. Annika, now as naked as he, hopped into his arms, her breasts pressing into the hair on his broad chest, as she reveled in the feeling of his hard erection pushed against her belly.

"I cannot wait," she panted, as they stumbled into their bed, "for the rest of our lives. I love…" but Alistair kissed her hungrily as they fell onto the bed.

"Annie," he said. "Tell me later."

Annika realized, as Alistair began to drive all coherent thought from her, that she could tell him later, for he would be here. That, she thought as she lost herself to his touch, was the best thing of all.

_**First and foremost, thank you to my amazing Beta Lisa, who is a genius, a miracle worker, and a great friend. I swear I will keep my mitts off of Cullen! Scout's promise!**_

_**Second, I am sorry for the delay between updates. I had published a new story,**_ _**set in the Mass Effect world called Resilience, about Paragon Shepard walking away from it all (yes, I'm plugging, sorry) and was working on updating both stories when my laptop gave up its cyber ghost. So, one fancy new laptop and a massive document recovery later, I am back to business. Thank you for being so patient!**_


	15. The Bard

The Bard

Zevran and Leliana had said good-bye to Annika and Alistair three days earlier, but Leliana still found herself constantly wondering what they were doing. She knew they should have arrived in Ferelden by now, and were likely beginning the week long walk to Highever. She and Zevran, by the same token, had left Kirkwall behind them the day before, and had reached the base of the vast mountain range separating the Free Marches from Nevarra.

The road they traveled together was becoming steep, and Leliana had noticed few travelers. Glancing to her right, she watched Zevran as he walked at her side, "We should begin looking for a place to set up camp, Zevran," she said, breaking the comfortable silence between them. "Once the sun begins its descent, I fear we will lose light quickly."

Zevran turned his handsome face to hers, and slowed his pace. "I agree. I would rather not walk off a cliff and into a ravine," he commented. "Let us find someplace away from the road, up in the trees, yes?" and he crossed in front of her and entered the woods to her left.

After walking deep into the trees, they found a small clearing that was well away from the road, but level enough for a small fire and their tents. Zevran went searching for wood, while Leliana began unpacking their food stores. Singing softly to herself, she unrolled the small flank of smoked venison as well as a few small potatoes. Leliana walked the boundary of their camp, tugging some wild onion loose from the ground. Gathering the meat, potatoes, and the onion, she trimmed a few strips off the meat and cleaned the vegetables, placing them in a small cauldron.

Leliana heard Zevran returning to the camp before she saw him. Quickly coming to her feet, she turned to watch him break the trees, "Zevran, you call yourself a rogue? I heard you ages ago!" she teased, but then stopped abruptly. Zevran was not alone.

"I found a visitor, my dear Leliana," Zevran explained, as he tightly gripped the large man's collar as he attempted to pull himself from Zevran's strong grasp. "Incredibly enough, he is rather familiar, no?" he asked Leliana, before shoving the man to his knees, Zevran's blade ready at the base of his throat.

"You," Leliana stared in surprise, "You are the man from the tavern, you played the lute for me!" she stammered. "What are you doing?"

The man, Marcus was his name, if she recalled correctly, spat onto the ground in front of him. "I've done nothing wrong, as I already told this knife ear!" he said.

Leliana looked up at Zevran, "His name is Marcus, I believe," she told him. "Marcus, I am sure this is all a misunderstanding," she cooed, kneeling next to the man. "Oh, Zevran always overreacts to the smallest thing," Leliana confided quietly, "You know how defensive elves can be," she explained as she gently ran her fingers over his bleeding lip. Leliana looked up at Zevran, "Zevran, don't you think we should give the poor man a chance to explain himself?" she said softly. Turning her eyes back to their prisoner, "I mean, I am sure he is simply lost or something, aren't you, Marcus?"

Marcus's eyes lit as he looked Leliana up and down, "Yeah, beautiful, I got turned around when I went for a walk," he said, "Just lost my way, that's all. I was right glad to see someone else," he told her, looking over his shoulder at Zevran standing behind him. "At least, until he got all jumpy on me."

Leliana rose and placed her hand over Zevran's, giving Zevran a calculated look. "I think we can give this man the benefit of the doubt, do you not?"

Zevran understood Leliana's signals and slowly pulled the blade from Marcus's throat. "Fine, Leliana, but I want him tied up."

"Zevran, surely," Leliana began but Zevran knew his part and cut her off.

"No, he is tied up so I can watch him, or I cut his throat," he said adamantly. "Which one do you choose?"

Leliana kneeled back down, much closer to Marcus this time, "I suppose we shall have to compromise, until he can calm himself," she whispered to Marcus. "Have no fear," she soothed, "he always sees reason in the end," she finished.

Zevran tied Marcus's hands behind him, and used a length of twine from his tent to tether him to a stake Zevran then drove deep into the ground. "I will leave you, and get the wood I had gathered," he told Leliana, making a show of handing her a long dagger. Quickly Zevran departed the camp.

Leliana felt Marcus's eyes on her as she moved about setting up the rest of the camp, and made every effort to make sure she moved as alluringly as possible. Dipping low to work on creating a fire pit, she knew her ample breasts strained against her leathers, and she deliberately worked more with her shoulders, making her cleavage bounce with her movements. When she sat across from him, she let her legs stay slightly open, inviting him to try and peek at her.

Zevran returned and built the fire, and Leliana set the small cauldron over it, having put some water in it. "We shall have some venison stew in just a bit," she told them both. Leliana stayed as close to the fire as possible, letting a slight sweat come to her skin. Complaining loudly of the heat, she stripped off her long leather gloves, and made a show of opening the straps down the side of her bodice.

Sitting across the fire from Marcus, Zevran came to Leliana's side, "I gather you intend to seduce him, my lovely bard?" he spoke in the softest whisper.

"Yes," Leliana answered as quietly. "I want you to leave us alone," she told him. "But be ready to move, stay close by. I am hoping I will not have to go so far as to bed him, but we shall see."

Zevran nodded slightly, "I could just start cutting off his fingers," he told her. "You do not have to do it this way," he reminded her.

Leliana frowned for show, noticing that Marcus was watching them. "No, you should know by now Zev," she said softly, "that I prefer less, shall we say, violent means to accomplish my goals. No, let me find out what we are dealing with," Leliana continued, "and then, if we must, we can kill him."

Zevran grunted his agreement, "So let us begin now," and he loudly cursed at her in Antivan, before spinning on his heel and stomping off across the camp. Jerking out his pack, he made a show of beginning to clean his sword.

Leliana walked over to Marcus, and without speaking to him, gently untied his hands from behind him. Brushing her breasts against his arm as she did so, she knelt behind him and tied the tether to his heel, before sliding her body against his side. "You cannot eat with your hands tied," she offered in explanation.

Zevran again made a show of his feigned displeasure, "You want him to cut your throat after he fucks you?" he barked. "I will not sit here and come to your rescue, you fickle whore!" and Zevran grabbed his pack, and weapon, and stomped off into the woods.

Leliana watched him go, before turning her apologetic gaze to Marcus. "I am so sorry for his behavior," she offered. "He just seems to never truly know his place."

Marcus watched her carefully, his eyes dipping low to her chest, "So he's not, your, shall I say, partner then, eh?" he asked huskily.

"No, well," she lowered her lashes, looking up at him. "I use him for protection, which he is very good at," she explained. "But as far as a 'partner', as you say, no," she ran her hand across his chest, leaning against him. "I prefer, something, a bit," she giggled, "larger. Something, someone who is not so 'delicate', I'm sure you can understand that, can't you?" Leliana quickly came to her feet just as Marcus leaned in to kiss her. "I should get you something to eat!"

Hurrying over to the cauldron, she ladled up a small bowl and carried it over to him. Quietly, they ate together, Leliana smiling inside as she felt Marcus's eyes roaming all over her.

"Zevran and I have traveled together often," Leliana began. "He always watches out for me," she continued. "He is very good, but he gets jealous, when he sees I am attracted to others." Leliana gave Marcus a smoldering look, "I am sorry that he was rude."

Marcus grunted, "Jealous is it? He did not seem very bothered by me the other night at the tavern," he commented. "In fact, he seemed more interested in the blonde that was with you."

Leliana was alarmed, it appeared that Marcus would not be as gullible as she had hoped. Instantly, she decided to lay her trap. "Marcus," she purred, rising up onto her knees and turning around so she was directly in front of him, "I had no idea you watched our little group so closely," she whispered, leaning in so close to him that her breath could be felt against his lips. "Had I known that, I would have invited you to join us in our little, uh, escapades." Leliana flicked her tongue against his dry lips before she raised her hands to his chest. Tracing his nipple with a finger, she looked up at him. "I must admit, I am disappointed that you did not," she told him. "You should know that I would very much have liked it if you had."

"So that was what you three rushed off for, huh?" Marcus asked, his voice shaking. "You look like a lady that could take what I could give."

Leliana lowered her hand and caressed his crotch, smiling as she felt him harden. "You seem," she bit her lips and then slowly kissed him, "ample to me."

"I got a cock that will fill you and then some," he said against her mouth, his hands jerking at straps that she had already loosened at the side of her bodice. "Is your pussy as nice as your tits?" Marcus lowered his mouth to take a nipple, his teeth biting hard against her breast. Gasping in pain, Leliana quickly covered it with a moan, using his averted gaze as an opportunity to slide her dagger from the side of her boot, and into the pack lying next to them.

"You know," she whispered, "You are our prisoner," she said seductively. "I think I shall tie your hands, and," she kissed his mouth softly, "interrogate you?" Marcus resisted her briefly, but she rubbed her breasts against him as she pulled his hands behind his back, and he complied.

Marcus tried to catch her mouth in his as Leliana jerked his shirt open, her nimble fingers darting to the lacings of his breeches. Quickly, she had his front opened, and blazing a trail of kisses down his chest, she pushed him back and pulled his penis free from his pants.

"Oh my," she said in mock admiration. "You are a big, big, boy, aren't you?" Taking him in her hand, she stroked him erect and then lowered her mouth to his tip. "What should I do with you, I wonder," she teased, keeping her mouth close to his erection but not taking him in.

"Suck me, you dirty bitch," Marcus ordered huskily. Leliana ignored him, and instead moved her hand up and down his length, before taking his sac into her other hand. Marcus was beginning to lose his focus, she could tell, and so Leliana continued her ministrations a big longer. Soon, a bead of cum glistened on his tip, and Marcus's head rolled back in pleasure. Pouncing on his distraction, Leliana slid her hand into the bag and pulled the dagger out. Marcus looked down, wondering why she had stopped her touch, crying out when he saw her dagger against his sac.

"Oh, don't jump too much!" Leliana giggled, "I would hate for you to get cut," she teased. "Now, why don't you and I have a quick chat?"

Marcus tried to get to his feet, but Leliana tightened her grip on his penis, and his legs went out from underneath him. "You fucking whore!" he spat at her.

"My, my, such crude talk is hardly necessary," she scolded. "Tell me what you are really doing out here."

"Go fuck yourself!" he seethed, and then whimpered as Leliana answered his insult with an infinitesimal flick of her wrist.

"Marcus," she said, "I think you should know," the dagger was running up and down his now rapidly shrinking shaft, "that I will cut your cock off an inch at a time if I need to. Why are you following us?"

Marcus whined, "I can't tell you! They'll kill me!" he burst out.

"You will die without your manhood, if you don't," Leliana answered. "Who will kill you, Marcus?"

The man was silent, but Leliana could almost hear his mind grinding through his decision. Finally, he began to answer her questions, "I was told to stay with you and the elf," he whispered. "Then report back where you had gone to."

"There's more," she encouraged. "Why follow us?"

"Maker! Please let me go!" Marcus begged. Leliana jerked his sac, "Fine! Yes! There are four of us; we were alternating so you wouldn't notice us! Two of us stuck with the Wardens, and Javier left to report back to Denerim!"

"Wardens?" she gasped. "Who in Denerim?" she demanded roughly. "For how long have you been following us?"

"Since the blonde left Highever," he said. "We were supposed to report if she met up with the other Warden, but when you four split up, I got sent to follow you two."

Leliana flashed a dangerous look at Marcus, as her understanding began to form. "Who hired you?" she demanded her voice deadly calm. The man shook his head, refusing to answer any more questions. Leliana, enraged, twisted his scrotum roughly, the tip of the dagger pressed hard against it. A small drop of blood appeared and a slow flow of red trickled down the dagger. Marcus screamed. "WHO?" she shouted, squeezing him hard.

"I don't know!" he screamed. "O'Donnell at some fort there! That's all I know! I swear it!" Marcus cried.

"The captain?" Leliana gasped, releasing her hold on him and got to her feet. Marcus, now without her support, fell onto the ground, shaking. Leliana closed the straps of her leather bodice, and raised her head, "Zevran!" she called out. Immediately, Zevran entered the camp, as she leaned over and grabbed the back of Marcus's hair. Spinning the dagger in her hand, she dragged the blade deep against the spy's throat, a gurgle and rasp erupting from him as his blood left his body.

Zevran watched dispassionately as Leliana wiped her blade clean. "What did you learn, my darling girl?" he asked.

"They are after our Wardens," she told him, the anger in her voice clear. "His group was reporting to O'Donnell, and as I am sure you will recall, he is head of the Queen's guard."

"Damn, I just got the smell of wet dog out of my favorite tunic," Zevran complained. "Come, we must not tarry."

Without further conversation, Zevran and Leliana broke down their camp. Zevran left briefly and returned with more wood, stoking the fire to a roaring blaze. As Leliana finished putting the last of their items into her pack, Zevran hoisted the dead spy's body into the fire.

Joining her at the edge of the camp, they began the long and dark walk back to Kirkwall, neither one giving voice to their fears.

_**Thank you to Lisa, for the beta and the pep talk- Anglo/US relations are safe in your talented hands! The Templars will Prevail!**_


	16. Ignorance Is Bliss

**This chapter contains adult content.**

Ignorance Is Bliss

The voyage across the Waking Sea had been wonderfully uneventful for Alistair and Annika, the small frigate that transported them arriving at Ferelden's shore after just one night. Alistair paid the captain an extra two sovereigns to let them disembark ahead of the other passengers, just as the sun was rising, allowing them to be out of view before the sun was in the sky.

Traveling had never been something that Alistair had relished, or at least the camping part of it. Annika, on the other hand, adored it. "I spent my entire childhood within a castle or the grounds," she had said when he had grumped at her enthusiasm. "I like the adventure of it, the freedom," she had explained. In truth, Annika seemed downright giddy, she had a definite bounce in her step, and, in spite of himself, Alistair found he was looking forward to their journey.

Shortly before dusk, he watched her as she finished unpacking their few cooking utensils. They had set up camp well beyond the small and untraveled footpath they had been following toward Highever. Alistair had succeeded in snaring two rabbits, and, after dressing them, Annika skewered and mounted them above the fire. She pierced and placed four small potatoes against the bed of coal glowing beneath the spit. Rising, she brushed her sooty hands across her leather pants, and pushed a strand of loose hair from her face. Alistair smiled, seeing that she had a smudge of dirt on her cheek.

"There's a small stream and pool through there," Alistair told her, pointing behind her, as he stood up. "Why don't we get cleaned up?"

"That sounds wonderful," she answered. "It's gotten quite warm since I was last home," she commented as they began walking away from the camp. Alistair had grabbed their bag as they left the area, leading her to the spot he had found earlier. As they broke through the trees that surrounded the pool, sunlight was just beginning to drop behind the top of the trees.

Alistair began to tug off his boots, sinking onto the grassy ground to remove his socks, "I wonder how deep it is?" he said.

"Let's find out!" Annika called, and he looked up with a laugh as she ran to the edge of the water, and leapt over the side with a squeal, splashing under. Alistair rushed to remove the rest of his clothes, and quickly approached the edge, where he then hesitated.

"Come on, it's warm enough! I bet you can make a huge splash!" she coaxed.

"How deep is it?" he asked her.

"Just over my head, in the center, so I guess a little over two meters," she answered grinning up at him. "Alistair, you look a bit nervous," she observed, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, to be honest, I'm not much of a swimmer," he admitted.

Annika's jaw dropped, "You grew up in Redcliffe!" she said in surprise.

"What's your point, Annie?" he huffed.

"Well, it IS surrounded by Lake Calenhad, is it not?" she answered. "I mean, I was there a few times, if you will recall, and the place is full of waterfalls, and then there is the giant lake. How in the Maker's world can you not swim?" she laughed.

Alistair crossed his arms, "Well, I guess that my shoddy upbringing as an unwanted bastard is to blame," he teased, causing her to roll her eyes. "Look, it's not that I cannot swim, I just don't do it all that well."

Annika rolled onto her back, floating, her bare breasts and slim tummy lifting above the waterline. "I'll keep you safe," she purred. "Come on, I love to swim. Please?" and she yelled as Alistair did decide to join her, leaping with a lumbering grace, and cannon-balled in inches from her.

He came up laughing, and she quickly went over to him, splashing playfully, and then swam away, as he gave chase. They teased and splashed around the pool, their laughter echoing in the surrounding wood.

As their play slowed, Annika gracefully swam across the pool and retrieved their soaps. Meeting him in the waist deep water, she lathered her hands and ran them across his muscled chest. Alistair's arms went around her, but she looked up and shook her head.

"I want to take care of you," she said quietly. "Will you let me?" she asked.

Alistair smiled softly, unsure of what she had planned but hardening at the tone of her voice. "Whatever you want, love," he answered before kissing her. Annika lathered her hands again and placed the soap on a close by rock that protruded from the pool.

A seductive smile was on her lips as she placed her hands on the base of his neck. Again, she ran her hands down his chest, her fingernails grazing across his nipples, causing his breath to hitch. Rising on her toes, she kissed him fully, her tongue gently stroking his before she broke away to return her attention to his body. Slowly, she stroked her sudsy hands across his belly and finally lower, gathering his erection in her hands gently.

"Back up," she said with a sensual tone, to which he readily complied. Alistair found himself guided to the rock she had placed the soap on, and she pressed her hands against his hips, letting him know to sit up on it. "How many times," she asked as she stroked him, "have you put your mouth to me? I want to taste you, Alistair," and she cupped his sac with one hand as she placed the other at his base. Lifting his wide tip up to her mouth, she wrapped her lips around him.

The sensation was overwhelming. "Holy Andraste! Annie!" Alistair cried out, slapping the rock with the flats of his hands. Her mouth was so warm, and her tongue was stroking him everywhere at once. Instinct had his hands braced, lifting his hips higher to her. He looked down, and the sight of her mouth trying to take him in was more erotic than anything he had ever seen. Alistair watched as she bobbed her head up and down, her mouth sucking and her tongue flicking, and moaned loudly.

Annika began to use her hand that had been holding his base in conjunction with her mouth, pumping him up and down. Soon, it was all he could do to not explode in her mouth, watching her work him. When her other hand began to squeeze his sac, Alistair knew he could last no longer. "Annie! I can't wait anymore, I want to be in you!" he rasped, to which Annie responded by increasing the pace of her ministrations. Unable to restrain himself, he grabbed handfuls of her hair, pushing himself farther into her throat, bucking against her as his cum poured from him. Shuddering, he lay back, the rock the only thing keeping him from slipping under the water.

He felt Annika release him, and few moments later, he slowly sat up. She was grinning like that pigeon eating cat. "Was that alright?" she asked, knowing full well what his answer would be.

Alistair looked at her, and silently thanked the Maker that for some insane reason, she was his. Seeing her smug looks, he couldn't help but tease, "I think that with practice, A LOT of practice, you could become quite adept at that," laughing as her eyes widened in shock. "I would be more than willing to let you keep trying, until you get it right," he finished before he rolled off the rock to dodge her teasing blow.

"You are horrible!" she laughingly complained as he tried to catch her to pull her against him.

Alistair grasped her wiggling arms and pulled them around his waist, "And you," he said as he lowered his mouth to hers, "are perfect."

xXx

Zevran and Leliana returned to Kirkwall in record time, having walked through the night, stopping only long enough for a small meal. As morning broke over the horizon, the duo's path crossed the main road into the city. Stepping aside to allow a large wagon to pass, Zevran pulled his pack from his shoulder, and gestured to Leliana to stop.

He removed his canteen, and drank a long pull of the water, before offering it to Leliana. Grateful, she also took a drink, and handed it back to Zevran.

"Before we go any further," Zevran began, "we should go to wherever Alistair is staying; he will need to know what is happening." Annika had chosen to say her good-byes to Zevran the night before she had sailed, which had suited him just fine since he did not wish to watch Annika and Alistair say their farewells. However, it had left Zevran without the knowledge of where Alistair had gone after seeing Annika off. "Now, which boarding house was he going to stay in while he waited for her to return?"

Leliana's eyes widened in surprise, "She didn't tell you?" she asked Zevran. "No, of course she wouldn't," she said to herself, pacing across the grass.

"Didn't tell me what, Leliana?" Zevran asked, his nerves jumping at her comment. "What didn't she tell me, Leliana?" he repeated.

Leliana shook her head and turned on her heel, and began walking down the main road into Kirkwall.

Zevran appeared at her side almost instantly, and he sharply jerked her arm, forcing her to stop.

"What did she not tell me, Leliana? NOW!" he spat, his panic rising at Leliana's behavior. "What has she done?"

Leliana looked nervous. "He went with her," she answered slowly, trying to pull her arm from his firm hold. "He went back to Ferelden with Annika."

"He did what?" Zevran asked in disbelief. Stepping back, he released her, his face transformed with anger. "You KNEW?" he accused. "You knew he was going with her? How could you let her do something so dangerous, Leliana?" Zevran backed away from her, his hands in fists. "You, of ALL people know the risks! You should have stopped them!" he raged. "Now, we find out we are all being followed- that the palace has been watching her since the end of the blight? Who knows what is waiting for her in Highever?"

Zevran spun and walked down the road, leaving Leliana gaping behind him.

"Zevran!" she yelled. "Zevran, wait!"

"No!" he called over his shoulder, "I will not waste another minute! She needs me, and she needs me NOW!"

"There is no way Denerim knows yet!" she said as she arrived at his side. "Even if O'Donnell's man left when Annika and Alistair did, Highever is only a week away! It will take more than a month for word to reach Denerim!"

Zevran stopped, pointing a finger angrily in her face. "That's assuming we know everything, which, we clearly do not! Perhaps there are orders to kill Alistair if even spotted?" he snapped. "His very presence in Ferelden…he is the rightful heir to the throne! No matter what Anora does, even she cannot deny this!"

"Zevran," Leliana whispered, "Please, I could not have stopped her and she knew the risks," she explained.

"I would have stopped them!" Zevran bit out harshly.

"Obviously that is why she didn't tell you!" Leliana replied, her tone matching his own. Hooking his elbow, she pulled him away from the roadside, and drew a calming breath, as she continued. "Annika is not naïve of politics, of court life. They wanted to marry at the same chantry as her parents," she took his hand in hers. "They had a route carefully planned, and they were taking every precaution, and even if they are being followed..." she said with a sigh. "They have been through a great deal, and it meant so much to her, I could not tell her 'no'."

"This is not one of your songs, Leliana!" Zevran exploded, pulling his hand away. "The only living son of the fabled King Maric is back in Ferelden, to marry the daughter of the most powerful house in the land," he said through clenched teeth. "The threat to Anora is compounded by Annika being of child bearing age, a national hero, and beloved by all the people," Zevran continued. "Leliana, you know how this will go if the Bannorn should learn of Alistair's presence, or of this marriage, Anora will…" his words trailed away; for even as his anger and fear seized him, Zevran could not speak of what he knew was coming.

Instead, he looked away, slowly and carefully adjusting the gloves he wore, the leather still as soft and supple as the day Annika had given them to him. Turning hard eyes to Leliana, Zevran said coldly, "You should have stopped this, at the very least, you should have told me. Your soft heart may get her killed, and if that happens, I will never forgive you."

xXx

They burned the rabbits, along with the potatoes.

Annika had looked at the sun in the sky, or rather where the sun had been before it set, and raced away from the pool, pulling her clothes on as she left. Alistair had gathered their belongings and walked back to the camp, in time to hear the refined Lady Cousland stringing together a variety of vulgar curse words, as she tried to rescue their dinner. Chuckling to himself, Alistair walked into the camp, laying out their wet items apart from the rest.

"Damn it!" she yelled, "I was really hungry too!"

Alistair approached her from behind and looked over her shoulder, down at the charred and shrunken rabbits. No, it was clear even to him, a man whose lack of culinary skill was legendary, that the rabbits were not recoverable. Recalling why they had not returned in time, though, brought a smile to his face, and he leaned into her, kissing her cheek.

"I think it looks delicious," he soothed.

Annika looked back at him, snorting in disbelief, "Alistair, they probably looked delicious an hour ago," she said, holding up the skewer. "These, however, are beyond help."

Annika bent down and rolled the potatoes out of the coals, their skins shriveled and blackened. "I think we can eat these, but we will have to dig into our food stores," she complained.

So they sat together, eating overcooked dry potatoes, and jerky, along with a few stale biscuits. It seemed familiar, eating around the fire like this, and both were very content. After cleaning up, Annika settled against Alistair's side, lying together on a large blanket. Snuggling against him, she rubbed his chest and placed a small kiss on his chin.

"Do you realize that you and I have never truly been alone?" she asked him. "Until we sailed from Kirkwall, we have always had someone with us."

"It's a miracle we can stand each other, isn't it?" Alistair chuckled, the rumble of his chest in her ear.

"Truly, it is," she answered with mock seriousness. "I just meant," she sat up onto her elbows, and rested her chin on his chest. "That I think it strange that we have traveled as far as we have, did so much, and fell in love, all under full supervision."

"Supervision?" he laughed. "I suppose that's one way of looking at it," he said. "Although, I do recall telling you when we met, how the Blight was so helpful in bringing people together."

Annika grinned, "Yes, you are right, you did," she raised an eyebrow. "I remember thinking it an odd comment, but I also remember thinking how handsome you were, and decided to agree with you," she confessed. "I had been watching you argue with that mage, and thought your armor looked, uh, very nicely fitted to you."

"Were you looking at my bum?" Alistair said, lifting his head. "I feel a bit violated, gawked at like a piece of Warden meat or something," he scolded, "You call yourself a lady!" and he laughed as her jaw dropped open.

"Alistair, you are such a brat," she laughed and then kissed him. "You are very lucky I was not always such a lady, else we would not be here, would we?"

"Yes. Yes, I am," and he rolled her onto her back. "I remember something else," Alistair said, his tone low. "I remember that the first time, was on a night very much like this one." Slowly, he kissed her, teasing her mouth open.

"The first time what?" Annika said smirking. "I really don't know what you are referring to…oh!" she said in surprise, as his hand slid under her shirt, and popped off her breast band.

"Really?" he said as his mouth trailed down her neck. He was already had her shirt open, and looked at her full breasts, the nipples tight. "No memory at all?"

"Well, "she said distractedly, Alistair began sucking her nipple softly, his tongue swirling in a slow circle. "Uh," she panted and then screwed her eyes, trying to focus. "We have had so many firsts together, uh, well, let's see, there was the first night that Leliana sang for everyone, oh my," she struggled to continue, "the first time I saw a Hurlock, the first time I…"

"Cried out my name, when I," he interrupted then began moving down her belly.

"Cried out your name as you tried to take on too many foes at once?" she finished for him. "Yes, that too," Annika laughed at his scathing look.

Alistair rose to his knees and pulled his shirt off, and then opened the laces on his leather pants. Annika swallowed hard, her folds already wet in anticipation, and watched as Alistair pulled himself free of his pants. Maker, she never got tired of looking at him, but when he desired her, she loved looking at his size.

Alistair tugged her leather laces open at her waist, and pulled her pants off her, tossing them onto the grass. "I suppose," he said as he held her hips and rolled her over onto her belly, "that I shall have to remind you," and he lifted her hips to his and pushed into her.

"Oh!" she moaned, raising her hips back against him, trying to pull him into her fully.

"I am amazed," he said, holding back, "that you are having such a difficult time recalling," he pushed in slightly ,"the first time," he leaned over her and whispered into her hair, "I sank into you," and his thrust his full length into her.

"Alistair!" she cried as he grasped her hips and came into her again. She heard him chuckle in satisfaction, having gotten exactly what he wanted from her. Lifting her hips, she matched his rhythm, groaning as she felt his response.

Annika's hands clutched at the blanket, as she moaned loudly into it. Alistair easily reached that spot in her that needed his touch, but when he was behind her, he pushed so fully into her that Annika could barely contain herself.

"What do you need, Annie?" he growled, as he moved in her.

"More!" was all she could utter, and he answered, going harder and deeper than she had dreamed of.

Alistair controlled himself, paying careful attention to how she was responding, and giving her exactly what she demanded. His hand caressed her belly and he sought her arousal, stroking it slowly, the pace opposite of his hips. Annika's body did not seem to know which source of pleasure to pursue, and once he felt her tightening around him, his fingers matched the pace of his thrusts. The spasm that massaged him was hard and almost endless, and knowing that she had found satisfaction, Alistair grasped her hips and chased after his.

Annika felt his orgasm as her own subsided, and his final push into her delivered him heavy and shuddering against her. Slowly, she lowered herself down to the blanket, her belly settling into the soft fabric as Alistair followed her down, still fully sheathed in her.

"I love you, Ali," Annika sighed. Alistair kissed her shoulders and back, as he slowly pulled out of her heat.

"I love you, too," he answered as he settled against her. Gathering the outsides of the blanket, Alistair cocooned them into it, pulling Annika up onto his chest.

Lying under the star filled sky, their contentment was as warm as the blanket that held them.

"I remember that night," she said to him. "You were so nervous, I was afraid you would change your mind," a shy smile spread across her lips. "I didn't know what I wanted, I just knew whatever it was, I wanted it from you."

"I was torn, you know," Alistair replied. "All those things I wanted to do to you, that I wanted you to do to me, well, they weren't exactly part of what the Chantry told us went with love," he explained. "I knew I loved you, but I wasn't sure what was right and what was wrong." His strong arms squeezed her against him, "Now, of course, I know that as long as it's with you, everything is right," and he kissed her forehead softly.

"It is hard to believe," she said quietly, "the worst is finally over. Howe and Loghain are dead, The Blight ended, Ferelden saved, and I found you."

"Thank you again, for not giving up on me," he whispered. "So, my sneaky Warden lecher, you do know what happens when the worst is over, don't you?"

Annika smiled and closed her eyes, listening to the steady beat of his beautiful heart, "Yes," she answered. "We get to be happy."

**Thank you to Lisa, for her fabulous Beta work. I am so fortunate to have you as an editor, but more so, as a friend. See you at The Pearl!**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, I was a bit nervous about the change in direction I wanted to take this story in, but with Lisa's encouragement, and all the motivating reviews...well, THANK YOU ALL!**


	17. One Big Happy Family

One Big Happy Family

Alistair and Annika arrived on the outskirts of her brother's Teynir six days later, their travel slowed as they had stayed away from the commonly traveled roads and paths. Sticking to the least trafficked route as possible had, however, afforded them unparalleled time alone, and Alistair was the happiest he had been in his life. Watching her walk beside him, seeing her graceful gait and ease of carriage, he was again struck at the remarkable turn of events that had brought her into his life. In a perverse sort of way, he was almost grateful to Arl Howe.

"Alistair," she said, pulling him from his thoughts, "we've crossed Highever's border," she said. Alistair stopped and looked around him. They were at the edge of the tree line, only a few feet into the thick hardwood forest that Annika said encompassed the majority of Highever's northern lands. For hours now, they had been following a ridgeline, and it appeared they had reached its peak, the view beyond the trees revealing a vast valley below. "Come, I'll show you my home," she said, taking his hand and leading him, her happiness obvious in her tone.

Before him, as they exited the trees, was a vast and curving valley. Trees surrounded it on two sides, and it was edged by gradually sloping hills, a wide river running through its center. He could tell from the position of the sun that it was just past midday, and the bright rays glittered across the water, making everything sparkle.

"See there?" she said, pointing to the far end of the valley. "That's Highever, and above it, on the hillside, is Highever Castle." He looked to where she pointed, and even at such a great distance he could see that it was a massive place. "The village is home to about a thousand; there were more of our people, but we lost many to Howe's butchering," she sighed distractedly, and then continued. "The valley supports roughly one hundred farmers- well, small crofts, actually-and they mainly raise sheep, but some host cattle," she said. "Father designated that area there," she indicated, and his eyes followed her pointing finger to a place midway up the valley, closer to the river, "for raising wheat, oat, and barley." Annika turned to face him. "It doesn't flood often, but the flatland there gets a lot of runoff from the snows in the winter, making the soil quite rich. That adds roughly fifteen more farms, and they are larger than the crofts."

"Annika, it's extraordinary," Alistair said, and truly, it was. "I never dreamed that it was so large."

"It's the largest holding in Ferelden actually," she responded, pride in her smile. "It's a large responsibility, and Fergus has had his hands full. When I left last, the castle repairs were complete, and the crops had been planted," she explained. "The village was still seeing its fair share of construction, but all in all, it was starting to look more like it had before Howe attacked. Come on." She began walking down the steep hill, following a footpath that was almost completely overgrown. Alistair started after her, and they soon reached the bottom. "Over there," she pointed to the west, where he could see a small grove of cherry trees, "is a carrier pigeon coop, used for ferrying messages. I think we should send a note to Fergus and let him know we are here," she said, walking toward the trees.

"Good idea," Alistair agreed. "We may find he has visitors, which hardly allows us to remain discreet about our arrival."

"Those were my thoughts exactly," she replied, grinning at him. "Or, for all we know, he may be in Denerim. If that's the case, I do trust our Seneschal. His name is Robert McClaire, and his father held the same position before he was killed in the attack," Annika explained. "I've known Robert all my life. If Fergus isn't there, he can help us."

As they entered the small grove, the green branches bouncing in the light wind, Alistair spotted the small coop, which was full of cooing activity. "How is this maintained?" he asked, looking around. "Is there a keeper of some sort?"

"From what I remember, the Crofter's closest to here rotate the duty," Annika answered. "There should be," she lifted a leather sack from a box next to the coop stand, "some parchment in here, ah, yes!" she exclaimed and pulled a small piece of wrinkled paper out, then retrieved a tiny vial of ink. "Oh, damn," she muttered. "There's no…" and she shook the bag, turning it upside down, "…quill."

Alistair opened a hatch on the side of the coop, and snatched a shed feather, handing it to her. "Here, it won't make for a very neat note, but it should suffice all the same."

"Yes, it should!" she said, and, taking the feather, removed her smaller dagger, and shaped the tip. Shortly, she was able to dip the new quill into the ink, and scratched off a note. She blew on it while Alistair walked around the nearby area. Finally, after attaching it to a plump bird, she released it.

"Now we wait," Annika announced, approaching Alistair. Arriving next to him, she slipped her arm around his waist and he pulled her against him. Then they walked, arm in arm, back to the edge of the steep climb up to the tree line.

"Shall we make some lunch?" she asked him. "I have no idea how long before an answer arrives."

"I am starving," he said as they reached the top of the hill. "I want to hear more about your home while we eat, though."

Together they ate and talked, and she tried to answer all of Alistair's questions. Hours passed as they waited, but eventually there was movement below them. Alistair watched as a lone rider rounded the bend and approached the cherry grove.

Annika shot to her feet, an enormous grin on her face. "Fergus!" she said, and ran full pelt down the hill. Alistair chuckled as he watched the woman he adored reach her brother's side. Fergus had leapt from his horse, and was waiting open-armed for her, and she plowed right into him.

Waiting a moment, Alistair began to walk down, and smiling warmly, he reached Annika's side. Extending his hand to Fergus, he managed to say, "Teyrn Cousland, it is an honor to finally meet you. I am Alistair Theirin and…" before his face exploded in pain. Alistair staggered back, and he heard Annika yell, but before he could prepare himself, another blow struck his face.

"That's for taking my sister's virginity without the honor of marriage!" Fergus Cousland yelled after the first strike. "This," he said as his fist lashed out again, "is for breaking her heart and leaving her to die!"

"FERGUS!" Annika screamed as she grabbed his right arm, restraining him. "Damn it, stop it!" she cried. Fergus' hands unclenched and he stopped his advance on Alistair, Annika moving to cup her lover's face in her hands. "What in the Maker's name is wrong with you?" she yelled over her shoulder at her brother. "Ali, are you alright?" she asked Alistair, her fingers touching his bleeding lip.

"Yes, Annika," Alistair answered stiffly, his eyes locked with Fergus'. "Excuse me, love," he said softly, as he gently moved her out of the way, and walked up to Fergus, standing at his full height. "Is that it then, are you finished?" he asked the other man.

Fergus eyed him. "As she says you two are here to marry, thereby removing the stain of your actions on her honor," he said coolly, "that should do it, yes."

Alistair nodded, knowing that if for nothing more than Annika's sake, he needed to offer an olive branch to his future brother-in-law. "I apologize for insulting your family, Your Grace. However, the rest is between she and I, and it _is _resolved," he said firmly. "I love her, and would have your permission to marry her," Alistair continued, wiping the blood away from his chin.

"You ballsy piece of…" Fergus huffed and narrowed his eyes. "Since you have already bedded her, and half of Ferelden knows it," Fergus growled, "I have no choice. But hear me," he said. "I would have chosen better for her than the King's by blow who quit the field before taking it!"

Alistair clenched his fist tightly, and suppressed the urge to tackle Fergus. "As I said, what occurred between Annika and I is between Annika and I," he said through clenched teeth. "I assure you, Your Grace, that I shall never leave her side again."

Annika slowly stepped between them, but clearly stayed at Alistair's side. Alistair saw that Fergus did not fail to notice this. "Fergus, we are going to be in Ferelden for a very short time," she said quietly. "I do not wish to have strife between us. Once we marry, Alistair and I will not be returning."

Fergus looked at his sister, his eyes visibly softening. "I realize, of course, that leaving is the most prudent choice," he said. "However, I hate the idea of you wandering aimlessly." His looked back at Alistair, "What do you plan to do? How will you be taking care of my sister?"

"We will be traveling to Weisshaupt Fortress from here," Alistair replied. "We hope to continue our work as Wardens for now. Annie and I will decide what to do from that point."

Fergus nodded, turned on his heel, and approached his waiting mare. "I rode out alone to verify the note. I intended to have Annika ride back with me," he explained as he gathered the reins of his horse and then walked back toward them. "I ask that you two, as you may not know that Alistair has a very large bounty on his hide, remain here through dusk, and do not attempt to enter the castle until after dark." Fergus mounted and settled into the saddle with a practiced grace. "It will be no problem for Annie to be home, of course, but I would prefer to keep Alistair hidden. It will be easy to handpick a few staff and servants to look after you, and make the necessary arrangements," he explained. "I trust those within the castle implicitly, but as those in the village are not always our own people, I think it best that we hide you," he said and looked at Alistair. "You do not look entirely as your poster depicts, your hair is a bit longer, and you are unshaven," Fergus commented. "But to anyone who has laid eyes on a sovereign, has seen King Maric, or King Cailan, the resemblance is remarkable."

"We shall do as you ask," Alistair said.

Fergus nodded and turned to address Annika. "Pup, enter through the west sally port after nine o'clock. I shall make sure that Seneschal McClaire has guards who know you, in place there," Fergus looked back to Alistair. "Perhaps you have a hood, or something, that you could wear to hide your face?"

"We will figure it out brother," Annika answered. "Until tonight then!" she said, and Fergus spurred his horse, returning to the trail he had made and shrinking from view. Turning to Alistair, she wrapped her arms around his neck, nuzzling him. "Thank you for your restraint, Alistair. I realize you could have beaten him flat," she said.

Alistair wrapped his arms around her, wincing when he placed a kiss on her hair. "Pup? Is that what he called you?" he asked, chuckling.

Annika stepped out of his arms, "I can finish what my brother started," she threatened, raising an eyebrow at him.

Alistair pulled her back against him. "Yes, you probably could," he said, and then his thoughts returned to her comment. "Fergus wasn't wrong. He was entitled to the one punch, perhaps even the second," he told her. "Think he will mind if I share your room?" he teased, and grinned when she gently poked him in his belly.

"I expect that there shall be a guard at my door," she laughed. "Maybe several, actually."

Alistair considered this, and swept her up into his arms, marching them into the cherry grove. "Best make you scream a few more times then," he said in her ear. "I would hate to have you caught sneaking into my room," and they lay down in the thick grass, her laughter caught by his kiss.

**xXx**

Leliana was concerned. They had arrived in Ferelden, and had begun the walk to Highever, but Zevran still remained hostile and angry. His eyes rarely met hers, and he had been unreceptive to her attempts to chat. Instead, they had traveled side by side from Kirkwall, to the small clearing along the coast of Ferelden they were camped at, in almost total silence. His glares were as hard and unforgiving as stone.

She sympathized with his point of view, but she did not agree with his severe reaction. Was it a bit foolhardy for Annika and Alistair to return to Ferelden together? Perhaps, but Leliana felt that both of them were more than capable of taking care of themselves. She agreed that they needed to be made aware that Anora's men were trailing them, but she did not agree that it was the dire situation Zevran felt it to be. In Leliana's opinion, Annika and Alistair would probably reach Highever, marry, and leave Ferelden before Anora's spy even reported to Fort Drakon. Sighing, she decided to attempt to speak with Zevran again.

"Zevran, thank you for building up such a nice fire," she said. "It is unfortunate to have to return to a cooler place again, I was enjoying the heat."

"You are welcome," he replied, not looking up from the dagger he was coating in soul rot.

"I wonder if Alistair and Annika noticed Ferelden's unusual odor when they returned?" she quipped. "Alistair has certainly been away long enough, perhaps he will."

Zevran did not answer her, but continued to work on his weapon.

Leliana narrowed her eyes. "So, this is how it is to be, then? You disagree with my decision, conveniently forgetting that it was actually Annika's decision, one that she deliberately deceived you about, and I am to simply suffer your nasty glares and silence?"

Zevran again did not answer her, though he did glance her way.

"Fine! Do as you like," she snapped. "I have no intention of putting up with your ridiculous attitude any longer! You act as if I am to blame for this, and not Annika!"

"Annika made a decision based on her feelings!" Zevran yelled. "You claim to be a practiced courtier and bard! You told me, that day at the Pussy, that you loved her, and yet you allowed her to endanger herself? That is not love!"

"I am not responsible for Annie! She is a grown woman, Zevran!" Leliana countered. "I will not have you question my feelings for her, or for anything else!"

"Your idiotic ideas of romance have led us to this," Zevran snapped, rising to his feet. "It is your failure to consider the politics in play, to make a hard decision that brought us to this. She may already be dead."

"Just Annika, no concern for Alistair?" Leliana sneered. "Oh, and you call this my failure?" she scoffed. "Aren't you the assassin? How did you not notice FOUR men following us for the last two months? Great job!"

Zevran went still, a rigidity creeping over his features. "If you think I have not considered that, you know me not at all," he said coldly.

"Well then," she said, alarmed by his tone. "It seems we all are to blame. I would think that it is time to move past it then, and solve the problem."

Zevran remained silent, and stared into the fire for several minutes. "She is the only person, ever, who has treated me as though I have worth," he began. "I have never had the luxury of liking myself, Leliana, or had any type of happiness," he said softly, not moving his eyes from the dancing flames. "I have spent my entire life beholden to a group of soulless men, and have always believed I was as they were. She has shown me that I am not, that I can decide who I am, and when I am with her, the darkness stays at bay." He finally looked up, his eyes shining with fear. "You do not understand my panic? I should not have expected you to, for I know what you do not," he said, his voice brittle. "I will lose more than the woman I love," his eyes returned to the fire, and he sighed heavily. "I will lose my soul."

Leliana stood frozen, unsure of what he needed her to do. Despite the tension that had existed between them over the last three days, she adored Zevran, and to see him so unsure of himself broke her heart. Her feet took her to his side, before she had even decided what to say. Stepping in front of him, she slowly wrapped her arms around his waist, and held him, not speaking. Eventually, his muscles relaxed, and after another minute, his arms closed around her.

"We will get there in time, Zev," she whispered to him. "I swear to you, we will get there in time."

**xXx**

Shortly after nine o'clock that evening, Annika and Alistair entered Castle Cousland through the west sally port, drawing no attention as they did. Annika led Alistair, who, having smudged his face and light beard with soot from their camp fire, and donned a leather hood, received no second glances from those few people they had passed. Once inside the innermost sanctum of the private wing, they were greeted by Fergus, who then introduced Alistair to four servants. Each had greeted him warmly, and the casual ease that was between the Couslands and these servants, reassured Alistair that none of them would betray the confidence placed in them.

Alistair watched as Annika warmly hugged a man who she then introduced as Robert McClaire, the Seneschal of Highever. He was young, his dark hair a striking contrast to his blue eyes.

"I fear I am at a loss as to how I shall address you," he said to Alistair. "You are a prince, a Warden, and now to be my lady's husband."

Alistair was embarrassed at this. "I would prefer Alistair, if you please," he said. "It is my name."

"Please, Robert," Annika said, looking around them nervously. "We would not wish anyone to hear you refer to him as 'prince'."

"I have not returned to take the throne," Alistair interjected. "We wish to marry, and then we shall be off."

Fergus nodded, and dismissed the servants, who had returned from having finished their preparations of the rooms. "Come, let us say good night, Robert," he said. "My sister and Alistair have traveled a long way, and need their rest in a proper bed." Fergus turned an icy eye to Alistair, "Your room is next to mine," he said with pointed meaning.

Annika tried to hide her laugh with a cough, and tugged Alistair's arm, leading him away. "I shall point it out to him, Fergus. Never fear!" she waved her hand. "Good night dear brother, good night, Robert!"

Fergus watched them leave, walking through the second door to the rear part of the family wing. "Robert," he began, turning to his trusted friend. "Make sure that only those four servants know of Alistair's presence, and pay them each two sovereigns bonus when this is through. Also," he continued as he walked with Robert, escorting him out of the family wing, "I want the same guards on duty, I will not have any more people than necessary knowing about their arrival," he finished.

"Yes, Your Grace, I had anticipated your wish already, and advised the captain of the guard to make the changes," he said. "How do you wish to handle the wedding?"

"If I can convince them," Fergus answered, "then they will marry in the evening, perhaps this Friday night when the summer solstice fires are lit in the village. That should practically empty the castle, I would think."

"Yes, Your Grace," Robert agreed. "I will plan accordingly."

"Thank you Robert," Fergus said sincerely as he opened the door to the outside walkway. "I am so grateful to have a man we can trust. I will see you well rewarded for this if we can pull everything off with no gossip escaping the walls!" and Fergus clapped him on the back, before saying good night, closing the door.

Robert McClaire walked down the incline to the junction that opened to the Atrium. He rounded the corner, heading left toward the main gates of the castle, intending to speak with Captain Marshall, head of the castle guard. As he walked, a small woman left the shadows, and silently arrived at his elbow.

Robert did not acknowledge her, his eyes never wavered from his path, and his pace did not change. "Tell her they have arrived, and she must be swift," he said in a hushed tone.

The woman melted back into the shadows, and Robert continued on his course, a smile of cold satisfaction creeping across his lips.

_**Thank you Lisa, Super Brit Beta extraordinaire, for your amazing ability to make my work imitate a well written story! (Yes, that's her official title, bow before her.)**_


	18. Reunion

_**This chapter features a special guest star, Liso66, who has offered up so many kind reviews, but also wrote the 100**__**th**__** review for this story. Thank you, Liso, and I hope you approve!**_

Reunion

Alistair said good-night to Annika in the outer hall and closed the door to his room; looking at the suite he had been given. The space was large and airy, the ceilings high, and several windows ran along the junction of the sloping ceiling and the wall. A tall fireplace dominated the same wall and he was grateful to see it was unlit, as the heat of the day had finally crept back, chased by the night air.

A massive bed was situated opposite the fireplace, and the sight of it made his fatigue double. Traveling alone with Annika had been the closest traveling had ever come to being fun, but he had missed a soft bed. In the far corner, behind a screen, was a bath and he noticed it had been filled, the steam rising up from it. Hurriedly, he stripped out of his grimy clothes and sank in, moaning as the hot water enveloped him.

Sinking back, he looked around the room.

What had struck Alistair throughout the day was the wealth of Highever; it was not flaunted, but the room he was in seemed a testament to his observation. While the furniture and tapestries were not opulent, every single item was of very high quality. The limited number of people he had met tonight had been nothing but gracious and welcoming, and even the lowliest servant's clothing had been fashioned from fine wools and cottons.

Thinking back to the castle he had spent his youth in, Alistair realized that Redcliffe was hardly shabby; however, the holdings of Highever were more than double that of Redcliffe, and seeing it had also given him a better understanding of the woman he loved. It was clearer to him than ever before how she had so adeptly led them through the Blight. Deftly navigating the politics, smoothing over arguments within their small group, and convincing so many that the last two Wardens in Ferelden really could stop the Blight. She had been reared for such things, prepared to be responsible for over a thousand souls.

He felt a twinge of anxiety run through his belly. What could he possibly offer her in comparison? Not much, he realized. Adventure, travel, excitement, yes; but along with them came extreme danger, dirt, lice, and no _real _home. Is that all he really had to give her? A life filled with lousy bedrolls? Alistair blanched and sank below the water.

Coming back up, his hand felt alongside the tub, groping for his towel.

"Here you go," said his favorite voice, and he opened his eyes to see Annika perched on the tub's edge, holding his towel, and smiling at him. "You didn't honestly think I would let Fergus boss me around, did you?" she asked, her smile faltering when he didn't return it. "What is it? You have an odd look on your face."

Alistair climbed out of the tub and tucked the towel around him, considering how he felt before speaking.

"Alistair?" she asked, coming to stand in front of him, her face full of concern. "Are you alright?"

"I can't give you any of this, Annie," he blurted out. "Your home is fantastic, truly, but it makes me wonder what I could ever do to offer you this kind of life."

"I didn't ask you to," she pointed out. "Have you ever heard me say I wanted this?" she asked.

"I've heard you speak of wanting to be here," he said. "I've heard you speak countless times of how much you miss Highever."

"You've heard me missing my _home_, Alistair!" Annika said, smiling gently at him. "Come and sit," she said, and taking his hand, led him to sit at the edge of the bed. "Ali, I had a wonderful childhood here," she explained, standing in front of him. "I miss my brother, I miss the familiar faces, yes, but it doesn't mean I have any burning desire to be the lady of the manor, here, or anywhere else."

"Your parents would have chosen a strong marriage for you," he stated. "They would have seen you married…"

"They married for love," she said, cutting him off. "Alistair, have you never wondered why I wasn't married when we met? I had been of age for well over a year by the time I arrived at Ostagar," she reminded him. "They wanted me to marry advantageously, yes, of course, but what they wanted for me first and foremost was love. They wanted me to have what they had; what Fergus had."

"And you think that marrying _me_ qualifies as advantageous?" he asked sadly.

"Do you love me?" she asked. "Will you stay with me? Keep me safe? Do you want to build a life with me?"

"Maker, yes, of course I do," Alistair said vehemently, his anxiety making him shift restlessly.

"Then yes, Alistair, I think they would be very pleased," she whispered, stepping in and touching his cheek. "I need you to believe me," she pleaded. "However we live our life, wherever we live it, the only thing I _need_ is for you to love me, Ali."

Gently, Alistair pulled her onto his lap, cradling her against his chest, and tucking her head under his chin. Her fingers stroked his forearm as she sighed. "I know you've spent so much of your life being shuffled around, so, maybe having all this," she said, referring to Highever, "seems more important to you than it does to me. All I know is that home is where you are, and no one else but you can give me a home, not the one I want, and not the one I need."

Alistair looked down at the woman wrapped in his arms and sighed. In the blink of an eye, she had understood his fears and worries. Gently she had put each back in their proper place, soothing the forever scared little boy who still lived deep in his heart; the one who always waited for those he needed to abandon him, the one who was just starting to believe that maybe she wouldn't. She couldn't see his face, so he didn't have to hide his grateful tears, but instead buried his face in her hair and held her tight.

**xXx**

Annika awoke the next morning in her own room, having snuck out of Alistair's sometime before the dawn. She and Fergus were not all that different, if truth be told; which made them close, but also was frequently the source of whatever conflict was in their relationship. While she honestly did not care what Fergus thought of her sleeping with Alistair, she did not want to cause unnecessary tension between her future husband and her brother. Somehow, she didn't think that Fergus would believe that it was his wanton sister who had initiated last night's events, and knew he would blame Alistair.

She recalled long ago catching Fergus and Oriana together. He had her pinned against a wall in a dark corner of the atrium late one night before their wedding; her skirts bunched above her waist and her brother's pants around his ankles. At the time, Annika had been shocked; but once she had met Alistair, she began to understand that sometimes, waiting for the Revered Mother to bless things just wasn't possible.

A gentle knock sounded at her door, and Annika bid good morning to the familiar young elven woman, who glided into the room. "Did you sleep well, my lady?" the elf asked her.

"I did, thank you for asking," Annika replied. "How are you?"

"I am well, thank you. I've come with your morning tea, and to inform you that your brother will be joining you and your guest shortly." Annika watched as she gracefully poured the tea from the ornate pot into a teacup, and then carried it to her.

"Thank you, Liso," she said, sitting up quickly in the large bed and reaching to take the cup. "I realize that our 'guest' means that you will have much more work, with Fergus asking just you and the others to watch over him. I hope you know how grateful I am, for keeping our trust."

"Our families have looked after one another for three generations, my lady," Liso replied. "I am just happy to have you home for a bit, even if it is for just a few days." Liso drew back the curtains, allowing the sunlight to fill the bedroom, and then brought Annika her wrap. "I shall tell his Grace that you are awake, and can receive him in a half hour's time?"

"That would be fine," Annika agreed, sipping the tea. "Thank you," Annika said, and the pretty elf nodded kindly, departing the room as quietly as a whisper.

Half an hour later, Annika was dressed and waiting for her brother's arrival. Once he came to her room, they both walked to Alistair's door and Fergus lifted his hand to knock.

"Don't think for a second that I don't know you were in there with him last night," Fergus whispered harshly, scowling at her, as his knuckled rapped on the door.

Annika narrowed her eyes. "Remember the night you took Oriana to the atrium? The week BEFORE your wedding?" she asked her brother, smirking and lifting an eyebrow at him. "I do."

The shocked expression on his face answered her question. "Fair enough," Fergus glowered as Alistair swung his door open and allowed them entrance.

Laughing at Fergus, Annika beamed up at Alistair, kissing his cheek as she entered the room. "Good morning!" she offered cheerily.

"Good morning," Alistair replied, smiling at her. "Good morning, Fergus."

"Yes, good day, Alistair," Fergus grumped. "I wanted to meet with you two this morning to discuss your wedding. I think that tomorrow night, Friday, is best. Summer solstice begins then and the village will be full of activities, and of course, the bonfires will be lit," he explained.

"That should empty out most of the castle," Annika agreed.

"I will of course, leave the guard in place," Fergus continued. "I feel that as long as the majority of the staff has departed, you should be able to marry in the Chantry almost unobserved. Not exactly a dream wedding, but under the circumstances, I think it will work nicely."

"I never was one who enjoyed elaborate ceremony or pomp," Annika blurted out, worrying for Alistair's interpretation of Fergus' words. "Simple and private," she said, "sounds perfect to me."

"Good," Fergus said, and then looked at Alistair. "Does this suit you as well, Alistair?"

"Whatever Annie wants is fine by me," he replied. "I simply want her to be my wife."

"Yes," Fergus nodded. "I felt much the same way about Oriana, and as for _that_, the sooner you are married," he said, looking directly at his sister, who smiled angelically, "the better."

"Tomorrow night then," Alistair answered, reaching out to take Annika's hand.

Fergus walked to the entrance of the room and began to open the door, then paused. "I realize that your being confined, as it were, will be terribly boring," he said. "I will arrange for some games and books to be brought up." Fergus pulled the door wide and stepped through, and then stuck his head back in. "Annie, perhaps you would like to show Alistair the vault in my rooms? The two of you can decide what you want me to send to you, once you have a place to send it."

"That's a good idea, brother, thank you!" Annika answered, and Fergus departed.

**xXx**

They spent the rest of the day idle, chatting together and playing cards. As evening fell, she took her brother's suggestion and showed Alistair the small vault that Fergus had added to the master chambers. Inside were many treasures, including her father's sword, correspondence from her grandfather to her grandmother, and Duncan's shield. Alistair lifted it lovingly, and thanked her again for retrieving it for him, so long ago in Denerim.

The night then turned nostalgic, with Fergus eventually joining them, and together they shared stories of their childhoods, adventures, and the events of the Blight. By the end of the evening, Alistair and Fergus had become quite comfortable with one another, much to Annika's delight.

A knock sounded against the chamber door, and Fergus rose to answer it. Speaking low, he nodded his thanks for the guard who had come bearing a message. "It seems that we have visitors," he explained. "I shall return shortly," and without pause, Fergus left with the guard.

"I wonder who has arrived?" Alistair asked, shifting in his seat.

"Whoever it is has lousy timing," Annika replied. "I fear another party's arrival will only make our presence more tense for Fergus ," she said.

Not long after Fergus had gone, he returned. Opening the door, he stepped through, smiling mischievously. "Sister, I am afraid that your arrival did not, in fact, go unnoticed," he said, stepping aside as another person entered.

"Leliana!" Annika shouted joyfully, standing up and wrapping her friend in a fierce hug. Leliana laughed heartily, and waved over Annika's shoulder at Alistair. Alistair arrived at their side, and as Annika released her, he pulled Leliana against him for a hug of his own.

"I see that once again, the elf is ignored," was Zevran's pithy comment from the threshold of the door. Annika laughed and leapt into his arms, soundly kissing his cheek. "Annika, I am very happy to see you," he whispered into her ear. "However, you and I must have a little talk," he said and then, casually, pulled out of their embrace. The glint in his eye caught her attention and she nodded.

Annika turned to the happy group, and cleared her throat, drawing everyone's attention. "Please excuse us, Zevran and I will return shortly," and, with a glance at Alistair, he nodded his understanding.

Zevran followed Annika out of Fergus' chamber and across the large common room. Annika opened her bedroom door, and waited at it until Zevran had entered, and then closed it behind them.

Annika bit her lip, and waited for Zevran to begin. She watched as her friend paced back and forth across the carpet, and her nervousness grew at his continued silence. "Zev, it is so good to see you, I missed you," she began, but he did not reply. Her anxiety tripled. "Uh, I thought you and Lil were heading to Nevarra?" she said, hoping to spur the conversation along.

Zevran continued his pacing, shaking his head, but still not speaking.

"Zev, I wish…" she started but Zevran charged her, and she backed up rapidly until she bumped against the wall. He stopped mere centimeters from her and snarled.

"Do you know what I wish, Annika?" he snapped. "I wish that you would make decisions with your head instead of your crotch! What were you thinking?" Zevran raged.

Annika's jaw dropped at his crudeness, and her expression went from worry to anger. "Don't you DARE speak to me like that!" she said. "And I did no such thing!"

"WRONG!" he spat. "You made an idiotic decision, and you knew it before you left! That's why you LIED to me about it!"

"I didn't lie! I just didn't tell you!" she replied pathetically.

"For an intelligent woman, you are acting very dumb, Annika," he said. "Morrigan would say you spend too much time with Alistair."

"Zevran…" she warned, her tone as cold as ice.

"You and I both know that bringing Alistair here was foolish, not to mention selfish, stupid, and careless," he continued, "and you LIED to me because you knew I would never have allowed it!"

"It's not your place to _allow_ anything, Zevran!" she argued. "I will concede that I…"

"Not my place? _Not my place?_ "Zevran stammered. "I have watched over you for almost two years and you tell me it's NOT MY PLACE? I have fought by your side, protected you, cared for you, and it's NOT MY PLACE?" Zevran smacked the wall beside her.

"Zevran!" Annika protested. Zevran looked shocked at what he had done, and backed off, returning to his pacing.

The door to her bedroom opened swiftly, and Alistair entered. His eyes narrowed, as he quickly assessed the situation. "That's an awful lot of yelling, you two," he said, watching them.

Annika glanced from Alistair to Zevran, and nodded. "Zevran is very angry with me for bringing you here," she explained.

"Wrong again, Annika," Zevran snapped. "I am angry that you lied to me, I am FURIOUS that you put yourself in such great danger!"

"She hardly made the decision alone, Zevran," Alistair replied calmly.

"To be perfectly honest, Alistair, I can understand why you came," Zevran said. "I am annoyed with you, yes, but you are not taught in the way of politics and court life. How could you possibly guess that Anora has been having your future wife followed for the last two months?" He felt some minor sense of satisfaction at the look on their faces. "That she hoped that Annika may seek you out? That Annika then led her spies right to _you_, the greatest threat to her throne?"

Annika went white. "What? Zevran, what are you telling us?" she asked, frantic.

"Zevran found a man following us outside our camp the night we left Kirkwall," explained Leliana, as she and Fergus entered the bedroom. "Marcus, I believe was his name," she said. "It turned out we had seen Marcus before, the night we had all gone to the pub. He was playing the lute." Leliana walked to Annika and took her hand in hers. "Anora has been watching you, Annie," she continued, "trying to find Alistair. Marcus was one of four men who have been following you since we began our little adventure."

"No!" Annika gasped, her hands circling her waist. "Oh, Maker! No!" she said, gulping for air as Alistair took her in his arms, her eyes seeking out Fergus. "Fergus, I am so sorry!"

"Pup, you didn't know. It never occurred to either of us that she would be so vigilant in her intrigue," Fergus replied. "I had assumed she would watch you for a time, but for almost a full year? She must fear Alistair's position greatly." Fergus turned to Leliana, "What else did you learn?" he asked.

"That the men had orders to inform Captain O'Donnell at Fort Drakon if Alistair was spotted. Of the four," she explained, "I killed one, two followed your sister and Alistair, and one left to report to Denerim that Alistair was in Ferelden."

"Then it's possible that Anora does not yet know of his arrival," Fergus concluded. "Annika has informed me of the route they followed to Highever; it is a winding footpath that only the local people are acquainted with," he said. "How long ago did this occur?"

"Five days ago," Zevran answered, finally joining the conversation. "We turned back the moment we understood what was happening, and have not stopped since," he added.

"Thank you, Zevran," Alistair said. "I appreciate your and Leliana's sacrifice, we know you two had other plans."

"It seems that protecting you two Wardens is the only plan I am allowed to have," Zevran replied snidely.

Leliana sighed, pinning Zevran with a hard look. "We are just happy to have arrived to find everyone safe and sound," she said, pointedly. "It seems that Fergus has reached the same conclusion I had," Leliana continued. "I think that Annika and Alistair need to depart very soon, but I find it hard to believe that Denerim has been advised of your arrival just yet."

"All the same, we will not tarry," Alistair said. "Annie and I were planning on marrying tomorrow night, but perhaps we should do so now. It is getting quite late, but maybe the Revered Mother would be willing to help us?"

Annika nodded. "Yes, we need to leave," she said. "If Anora finds you here, she will kill you," she said to Alistair.

"Let us not forget," Zevran interjected, "that Fergus could easily be accused of treason as well. Highever is also at risk."

"I think, Zevran," Fergus began, "That you can leave the worrying for Highever to me," he said harshly. "I knew full well that Alistair was a wanted man, and welcomed him still. You will not put undue guilt upon my little sister."

The group fell silent, and Alistair cleared his throat. "Fergus, would you mind inquiring of the Revered Mother?"

"Certainly," Fergus replied. "Leliana, would you care to accompany me? I understand you were once a lay sister?" and he held his elbow out to the bard, who promptly accepted, and placed her hand in the crook.

"I was! How marvelous of you to know such a thing," Leliana said sweetly as they walked out of the room.

Annika squeezed Alistair's hand, and whispered something into his ear. Kissing her cheek, he departed, leaving her with Zevran.

"Thank you," she told him. "I am sorry I lied to you, Zev. Truly, I am."

Zevran looked at her for a long time, and finally nodded.

"Before, when I said it wasn't your place," she continued. "I didn't mean it the way it sounded. Of course you have every right to be upset, and, it turns out you were right to be concerned."

Again, he did not respond, but Annika noticed that his body relaxed, and his scowl eased.

"Five days ago, this happened?" she asked.

"Yes," he answered sourly. "Five days ago."

"You got here very quickly," Annika observed.

"We felt the need to hurry," he replied, and crossed his arms, trying to look put out as she approached him.

"Thank you, Zev," she repeated, and kissed him on the cheek.

"Don't ever do something so careless again, Annie," he ordered. "Or so help me; I will finally let you be killed by some fool."

Annika looked away, and then brought her eyes back to his. "I won't, I promise."

They were interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat, and Annika and Zevran turned to see that Liso was standing in the doorway. "Forgive me, my lady, but your brother bid me ask you to be in the Chantry in ten minutes. I have already advised your guest, and he has gone ahead with Jasper," she said, referring to another servant who had been trusted with Alistair's care.

"Thank you, Liso!" Annika replied, and turned back to Zevran. "It sounds as if I am getting married tonight," she said happily. "I'm glad you are here," she said to Zevran. "Oh! How rude of me, please, allow me to introduce the two of you." Annika walked over to stand beside Liso, and Zevran followed her. "Liso Sathias, please meet my dear companion, Zevran Arainai," Annika said with a smile. "Liso's family has honored the Couslands with their service for three generations," she explained, placing her hand on Liso's forearm. "Zevran helped to end the Blight, and save all of Ferelden," Annika bragged, hoping to see Zevran preen.

"Well met, Ser," Liso said, bowing slightly.

"Had I known sooner that such an amazing creature was here in Highever, I would have arrived earlier," Zevran purred, kissing her hand gently.

"Do your lines work on all the girls?" Liso asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You will have to let me know," Zevran answered, smiling flirtatiously.

Annika rolled her eyes and left the two elves chatting as she fussed with her hair, and straightened her dress.

"Oh! My lady, I have brought with me something of your mother's," Liso said, walking up behind her and looking at Annika in the mirror. "Your brother asked me to fetch it for you," and she held up a silk ribbon.

Annika gasped and turned, carefully taking the ribbon between her fingers, holding it high. Dangling in the middle of the thin blue ribbon was a small opal, the light catching it, each tiny fleck sparkling. "My father gave this to my mother, when he asked permission to court her," she said. Handing it back to Liso, she turned and lifted her long hair, allowing Liso to tie it around her neck. "Thank you, it's perfect," she breathed, touching it carefully as it lay against her skin.

Quickly the trio made their way through the nearly deserted castle, the hour so very late that it was closer to morning than evening. Soon, they arrived at the door of the Chantry, and Fergus met them outside.

"May I lead you in, Pup?" he asked Annika, as he nodded to Zevran and Liso, who proceeded into the hall.

"I would love that, Fergus," she replied.

Fergus touched her cheek and smiled. "He's a good man, your wayward prince, better than I had thought, given the circumstances. I believe he will take good care of you, wherever you may end up," he said softly. "I love you, and will miss you madly."

Annika wrapped her arms around her big brother's neck, and held him close. "I love you too, Fergus. Thank you for risking so much, I couldn't be happier than to marry here," she whispered.

Fergus pulled back, and kissed her forehead. "Come, let us see you married then," he said, "so you can stop behaving so shamelessly. It's downright embarrassing."

_**As always, my never ending gratitude to the talented Lisa, my favorite Brit, whose integrity and honesty are just two of the many reasons that she is the best beta ever. No frogs were harmed during the writing of this chapter. They are, however, sipping on chocolate in the dungeon. **_


	19. Fight or Flight

Fight or Flight

The Revered Mother raised her hand high, her palm lifted above them. "Having sworn these promises before these witnesses, and offered your vows freely before the Maker, I bless this man and woman, and announce to you all that they are now, and forever shall be, husband and wife. May the Maker bless this union, and may no man separate what the Maker has deemed as one."

A joyful laugh burst from Alistair, as he scooped up his bride and span her around. Annika squeaked under his tight grasp, as Fergus gave a loud cheer. The Revered Mother attempted to retain an austere countenance, but the joy of the couple before her was infectious, and she was unable to suppress her smile. Those present began to clap and cheer, and for such a small gathering, the ruckus was quite admirable.

Lowering a giggling Annika to her toes, Alistair kissed her soundly, as their friends gathered around them, offering their congratulations. Leliana wrapped her arm around Annika's waist, while Fergus slapped his new brother-in-law on the back. Liso stood a few feet back, smiling at the scene, and Zevran approached, placing a gentle kiss on Annika's cheek.

"Come everyone," Fergus called over the happy chatter. "Let us go and celebrate!"

Alistair and Annika led the way out of the Chantry, Liso and Zevran falling in place behind them. Fergus thanked the Revered Mother for her assistance, and placed a large tithe in her hand, in consideration of the late hour. Turning to follow the group, he was pleased to see that Leliana had waited for him, and that he had the privilege of offering her his escort once again.

As Fergus and Leliana had straggled a bit, they rounded the corner leading into the courtyard adjacent to the castle's main entry, several minutes after the others had gone through, and what Fergus saw there stopped him cold. Speaking with Fergus' captain was a man wearing the royal colors; the symbol on his shield declaring him as a member of the Queen's Guard. Instantly, Leliana jerked Fergus back into the shadows.

"Fergus!" she whispered into his ear. "Did I see what I think I did? Is that man one of Anora's?"

"Yes, I am afraid so," Fergus answered quietly, peering again at the man in question, before turning to her. "Listen to me, and listen very carefully, for there is no time to lose," he said, his gaze intense. "Cut through the main hall; to the right is a second exit, leading you away from here, and well out of sight of the courtyard," he explained. "Get to my sister and get her and Alistair the hell out of here! I will wait here for a minute or two, and then greet the guard," Fergus continued. "I can buy you some time, but if they are here for Alistair, it won't be much. Have Annika lead you all out through the servant's entrance in the larder, it will take you out of the castle," he stated.

"Fergus!" Leliana replied, her hands grabbing the front of his tunic, holding him to her. "What of you?" she demanded. "Anora's guard arrives in the middle of the night? You know they must be here for Alistair; they could arrest you for conspiracy! No, you must come with us!" she argued.

"And leave my people unprotected? Never," Fergus said vehemently. "I can take care of myself," he stated. "Go! Get my sister and Theirin out of here!" and this time he did not allow further discussion, as he pushed her forward toward the hall's entrance. If Leliana wanted to convince him to change his mind, she could only do so by stepping out of the safety of the shadows, but discovery jeopardized everyone, as Fergus knew, and so she was forced to hurry on without him.

Leliana ducked into the main hall and raced across, spotting the exit Fergus had mentioned. Employing every skill she had, she crept through the door and slinked up the walkway, arriving quickly at the entrance to the family wing.

"We must go!" Leliana ordered, as she sailed through the door and spotted the group. "The Queen's men are here!" she yelled.

Alistair came out of his room, looking to Leliana. "What?" he cried. "We saw no one!"

"The Queen's guard is HERE!" Leliana repeated as she raced across the common room and entered her own. "Grab your gear! NOW!" she yelled over her shoulder, as she tore off her gown, and fairly leapt into her leathers. Annika came skidding in, her own leathers in her hands, and began frantically changing as well.

"What's happening?" Annika asked. "Where's my brother?"

Leliana shimmied into her bodice. "He's buying us time! We have to hurry!" she told Annika. "He wants you to use the…"

"Servant's entrance," Annika said, finishing Leliana's statement for her, and she paled. Leliana watched her friend carefully, and realized what Annika must be thinking of the last time she had followed such an order; the night her family had been massacred by Arl Howe.

"Annie?" Leliana said, bringing the Warden back to the present.

Annika's head snapped up and she departed Leliana's room, hurrying across the open area, and rushing past Alistair as she did. "You have to change!" she called, entering his room, Alistair following her closely. "Gather EVERYTHING that is yours, EVERYTHING! We can leave no evidence!" she ordered, and together they desperately crammed their items into their packs, Alistair donning his plate armor as quickly as he could.

Zevran and Leliana entered Alistair's room and began helping. Once cleaned out, the group hurried to Annika's room and then to Zevran's. Finally finished, it had taken them less than ten minutes to race from the family wing.

Liso was waiting by the wing's entrance. "Come! Follow me," she beckoned. "I will go ahead and make sure the path is safe," she pledged and ducked out of the doorway.

Zevran watched her go and then smiled. "I am really starting to like her, Annika," he said before creeping through the door behind her.

Liso was about ten yards or so ahead of them before she disappeared around the corner. A moment later the small elf's hand stuck out and waved them on. Together they hurried to follow her, and again stopped as Liso rounded the next bend, continuing on once she motioned that the way was safe. As the elf turned the last corner, again they waited, but this time Liso did not immediately return.

Zevran muttered something, and Leliana hushed him. Another minute passed and then after what seemed an eternity, the small hand appeared, and the foursome moved forward.

Turning this last corner, Liso waited, her skirts partially hiding the crumpled form of a Queen's guardsman, the man's nasal bone having rather forcefully met with his brain. Smiling softly, Liso shrugged at the amazed looks she received. "Hurry on now, my lady," she said. "I must stash him somewhere else, and I need the four of you gone so I can do it."

Zevran flashed a sexy grin at Liso and bent low, grasping the guard's lifeless shoulders. "May I?" he offered. Liso nodded and stepped across the way, opening the door of a small supply room. Zevran quickly dragged the body inside, and after stepping back out, Liso closed the door again.

"A gentleman _and_ an assassin; interesting!" Liso said teasingly to Zevran, and he bowed with a flourish. "Good luck!" she called with a wave, and glanced at the Antivan again, before turning to go.

"Now I KNOW I like her!" Zevran chuckled as he saluted the pretty elf and then followed his companions.

Annika led them down the corridor, Alistair holding her hand tightly, and they hastened into the castle kitchens. Throwing open the large wooden door they entered the deserted main room, Annika stopping short.

"Where's Fergus?" she asked Leliana, her panic rising. "We must go!" she said desperately.

"He's not coming, Annie!" Leliana answered, as she tightened the straps of her pack. "He's going to stay and handle the situation."

Annika's reaction was fierce. "NO! I will NOT leave him behind!" and she launched herself at the kitchen door, determined to go to Fergus.

Alistair and Zevran fairly tackled her. "No!" both men shouted. Alistair wrapped his arms firmly around her waist, hoisting her off the floor. Her legs kicked wildly, and she twisted violently against him.

"No! I will NOT leave him behind!" she screamed. "I CANNOT leave them behind as I slink away! NO! Not again!" Annika shrieked wildly, and continued to fight Alistair's grip.

Alistair grabbed her flailing arms and wrapped her tight in a bear hug, pulling her against him and restraining her completely. "ANNIKA STOP THIS!" he bellowed, his harsh tone demanding her full attention, and her terror filled eyes snapped to his. "It isn't Howe! It is not happening again!" Alistair told her, and her wild eyes seemed to see him again. Slowly he released her, cupping her face, his eyes locked onto hers. "He will be alright, Annie," he promised her.

Annika stood shaking against him, her eyes pleading. "They could arrest him, Ali!" she said. "Please! I cannot just leave him!"

"You can and you will, Annika," spoke Zevran, his voice gentle. "Fergus is a powerful man, and Anora is politically weak," he continued. "She is unpopular, but far from stupid. She will not move against him without the consent of the Landsmeet," he finished.

"Annie, he was most concerned about you and Alistair," Leliana said. "Let us go, and we shall stay close by. We will observe, and go from there, alright?" the bard finished persuasively.

Annika hesitated, but finally agreed. Alistair's grip on her wrist remained strong as they entered the larder. She showed them the entrance hidden under the food stores and together they uncovered the trapdoor in the stone floor. Heaving it open, Alistair laid the door against its hinges as Leliana dropped down, then Zevran.

Alistair was watching Annika. "Sweetheart," he said softly as he saw her hesitation. "I know you are afraid, but we will not abandon Fergus," he promised. "Please, go down!"

"Last time I was in this room," Annika began, and then shook her head violently, scattering the dark memories. "We will return, you swear this?" she asked.

"On my soul," Alistair vowed. "We will not leave Fergus to deal with this alone."

Annika sighed heavily, and then with one last look around the small room, gracefully dropped through the trapdoor. Alistair swiftly followed, landing on the dirt floor below with a thud, leaving the trapdoor open. Standing up, he reached out for Annika; finding her, she took his hand and stood beside him. The four walked several yards into the pitch black tunnel and Annika groped along the wall, until she located the small group of oil soaked torches. Passing them out, she then felt for the flint and steel, but could not find them

"There's nothing here to light them with, I think Duncan kept it with him when he and I left!" she told them. "Do you have yours, Alistair?" she asked.

"Somewhere in this pack, yes," Alistair answered, and he began rooting around for the items. Leliana and Zevran started searching their packs as well. After a moment, though, no one had been able to find what they needed, the dark making their individual searches very difficult.

"There's one just at the entrance," Annika stated. "I will be back!" she said, shushing Alistair's protest as she hurried back up the tunnel to the light of the trap door. Leaping up, she grabbed the wooden frame and pulled herself back through. Spotting the set they needed, Annika immediately turned to return to the tunnel, when the larder door burst open, and three of Anora's men rushed her.

Annika rolled backwards and kicked out, slamming the trap door closed. Two of the guards grabbed her but she moved with the speed that Zevran had taught her, dodging their strikes, but she could not keep her balance as the third guard came at her from the side. Annika saw stars as she bounced hard against the stone floor, but kept her focus long enough to scramble to her knees. Instead of fighting the men, she wrapped her arms around a bottom sack of wheat, one that supported a very large pile of the heaviest sacks, and, as they pulled at her, their combined efforts caused the corpulent sacks to avalanche down onto the trap door, burying it under several hundred pounds of grain.

Annika rolled over onto her back, her gratification at successfully protecting her husband and friends short lived, as a gauntlet-clad fist made a solid connection with her jaw, and her world went black.

**xXx**

Alistair roared in panic and fear, as he again pounded his shoulders up against the unmoveable door. They had heard Annika's struggle after the door slammed closed, and he was on top of a wooden crate, desperately pushing with all of his considerable strength against the weight that held the door closed against him, the weight that separated him from his wife. Alistair yelled again and began slamming his shoulders up against the wood, over and over, his motions becoming frenzied.

"Zevran!" Leliana cried, as she grabbed one of Alistair's arms, attempting to restrain him. "Help me!"

Zevran grabbed Alistair's other arm in a tight grip; Leliana nodded to him as they pulled together, but Alistair was not to be stopped, and he shook them off as though they weighed nothing. "ANNIKA!" he screamed, again slamming his shoulders up into the unwavering wood.

Leliana rose to her knees as Zevran got to his, each agreeing without words that action needed to be taken to protect Alistair from himself. While neither rogue knew what was happening above them, they did know that Annika would want them to get Alistair away from Highever.

Standing up, Leliana looked at Alistair, still desperately trying to get the door open. "Desperate times," she began as she made a fist, "call for desperate measures," she finished as she punched Alistair as hard as she could in his groin. While her punch did very little injury, as he was wearing armor, Alistair's head snapped in her direction, giving Zevran the distraction he needed to land a well placed blow to the back of the Warden's head with the hilt of his dagger. Alistair's eyes widened and then fluttered shut, his full weight slamming into Leliana from the height of the crate, and they both crashed hard onto the earth floor.

Zevran quickly hoisted Alistair off of a flattened Leliana, who sat up very slowly, and rubbed her shoulder and chest. "I think," she said to Zevran, "if we should ever need to do something like that again, that YOU should do the catching instead."

Zevran grunted under the heavy man's weight, made much greater than the last time he had done this from his full armor. "Only," Zevran groaned, adjusting his grip, "if you agree to carry him," he replied. "Come bard; let us find our way through the darkness, so we may rescue our Warden."

"And kill that cold bitch Anora!" Leliana answered, as she took one of Alistair's arms over her shoulders and helped Zevran drag him deep into the tunnel.

_**A very special thank you to Lisa, for her generosity, and friendship! She beta'd this in record time, staying up obscenely late to humor me before she went laptop free for a few days. Thank you!**_

_**Thanks to all of you who have taken the time to review, favorite, or subscribe. I truly appreciate every single one of you for taking the time to stay with this story, and hope you enjoyed the chapter!**_


	20. A Damnable Business

A Damnable Business

Annika awoke to find she was lying across a bench in the main hall and was surrounded by dozens of castle servants and Highever guards, all divested of their weapons. She sat up slowly, trying to draw as little attention to herself as possible, and struggled to focus on what was happening. Swinging her legs onto the floor, she stifled a groan, and began to make out the words of the Queen's commanding officer.

"This land is held in trust by the Crown!" announced the Commander, who was standing atop a bench so to be better seen."Your Teyrn stands accused of high treason and…,"he began. The response to this announcement was ferocious, the combined outcry deafening, forcing the Commander to pause.

"Treason? Not Teyrn Cousland!" a voice shouted in answer to the Commander's statement, and several others cried out their agreement. The atmosphere of tension was palpable, and the crowd's mood volatile.

The Commander lifted a hand for quiet, and then raised his voice above the din. "Until the charges are settled, each of you will be receiving your orders from me, and the other officers who will be stationed here!" he announced.

"This is wrong!" someone called out. "The charges are false!"

"It is not our place decide the validity of the charges!" replied the Commander. "My sole purpose is to follow my Queen's commands!" the man explained, attempting to remind them of his higher authority. "All of you, as her subjects, _will_ do the same," he paused, and glared at the crowd for effect. "Defy your sovereign and you will face the consequences of your actions; and I assure you, they will be severe!"

The room bristled at this information, but the atmosphere changed in his favor, and the Commander felt it.

"I have heard that the people of Highever are the most gracious and hospitable in all of Ferelden," the warrior stated in a conciliatory way. "Allow me to call upon that, and ask that we all make every effort to make this temporary situation more bearable for everyone," the Commander said. "For now, each of you shall depart for your quarters, or your homes, and will return to your duties as per usual. Good night!" he called in dismissal and, grudgingly, the crowd began to disperse.

Slowly the hall emptied, and Annika decided to risk leaving with her people, casually moving with the flow, hoping to make her escape. The castle baker, a large man named Fitz, saw her and nudged another man next to him. Both men then flanked Annika, effectively hiding her from the eyes of the Queen's guard. Her heart hammered against her ribs as they neared the exit, and as they crossed the threshold, Annika flashed a grateful smile at Fitz as she slid up against the outer wall, and crept into the shadows. Slinking her way along, she reached the library, and then, hearing someone approaching, chanced entering.

The large room was empty; the familiar smell of leather and parchment, recalling fond memories of her tutor. Dashing to the left, she tucked herself between the walls of books and gathered herself.

Annika did not know how much time had passed since the guard had knocked her unconscious. She hoped with desperation that her toppling the weighty wheat sacks had indeed blocked the trapdoor. While she had done this to prevent the guards' pursuit of her husband, she realized that Alistair would likely have made attempts to get to her, especially considering the horrendous noise the avalanche and her fight would have made, which had surely been amplified in the tunnel. She could only hope that the weight of the wheat sacks, along with Zevran and Leliana's good sense, had stopped him, and that Alistair was now safely away from Highever.

Sighing, she considered her own situation. She had no weapon and no solid idea of the number of Queen's Guard within her homes walls. She had not seen Fergus, although she felt sure he was alive. Where would Anora's men have taken him? Straight away to Denerim, she thought was most likely. The loyalty of the people of Highever to the Cousland family was well known, and had reached legendary proportions while Arl Howe had occupied the Teyrnir. Anora was no fool, and would not risk Annika's brother remaining with so many who could be willing to defy her men. No, it was a safer bet that Fergus had already been removed from Highever.

Annika decided that it would be best to leave the castle as soon as possible. The longer she waited, the less foot traffic there would be in the castle passageways to blend in with, and once the sun rose, she would be easily spotted. As she stood, a thought sparked in her mind, and she hurried to the adjoining room of the library. There, tucked against the far wall, was an old chest, that had belonged to her tutor. Annika opened it slowly, and rifled through it, hoping to find something of use. After a moment, she was thrilled to discover a small paring knife, the kind used to sharpen slate pencils. It was hardly a weapon to take on an army with, but it, combined with the stealth techniques that Zevran had begun teaching her, may just get her on the other side of the castle wall, she reasoned.

Smiling lightly, Annika tucked the small knife into her leather glove, and stole away from the library.

**xXx**

Alistair awoke in a dark and cold place. Blinking rapidly, he screwed his eyes as their focus returned, and he understood that he was in a cave. _A cave?_ he thought. _What am I doing here?_

"Annika!" he cried, sitting bolt upright. Every fiber of his being cried out that he must _move; _that he must find her.

Leliana came into view, and dropped to her haunches next to Alistair.

"Hush, Alistair," Leliana said. "We have reached the end of the tunnel, and have spotted a small group of guards scouting the hill below us."

"Annika!" Alistair repeated, and came to his knees, attempting to stand. Zevran arrived next to them, reached out and pushed Alistair's shoulder down.

"Alistair," Zevran began. "Sit, we can do nothing for her right now," he explained quietly. "You must be quiet; we do not want to be seen."

"We're at the end of the tunnel?" Alistair asked quietly, as his understanding grew. "What in Andraste's name happened?"

"The trapdoor slammed shut," Leliana reminded him. "Clearly, Annika was preventing someone from following us. You, uh, knocked yourself out," the bard elaborated, "trying to force the door up."

"I knocked _myself_ out," Alistair replied. "Odd, I remember it differently," he said. Leliana had the decency to blush. Alistair stood up slowly, the cave spinning slightly as he did.

"I don't give two damn nugs who is below us," Alistair said. "We are going out there and we are going to get to my wife!" and he stepped forward, only to have Leliana block his path. "Move, Leliana," he said firmly.

"Alistair," Leliana began.

"MOVE," Alistair repeated, his tone deadly.

"Alistair," Leliana said again, her palms flat against the chest of his plate armor. "Listen to me," she said. "Annika would not want you to attempt to get to her; she would want you to stay hidden."

"Fuck that!" Alistair snapped. "I will not…"

"You will only get yourself hung," Zevran said calmly. "While _I _would not be unable to find the upside of such an event," he said, "I fear that Annika would be very upset."

Alistair pushed forward, ignoring Zevran, and Leliana dug her heels into the soft dirt of the cave floor, pushing him back.

"Alistair!" Leliana said in a harsh whisper. "You have already put her through more than enough!" she reminded him, switching her tactic. "Charging out of here with no plan and no information will only get us all killed!"

Alistair looked down at Leliana, the haze of rage full in his eyes. "I will not just let Anora take her!"

"And you think that we would?" Zevran asked. "We will get to her Alistair, this I swear, but…"

"But, letting you get yourself killed in the process," Leliana interrupted, "is hardly doing what is best for our Annie. She trusts us, Alistair. She knows we are coming."

Alistair's eyes darted between the two rogues, and then to the entrance of the cave. His urge to charge out and kill every damn thing between him and Annika was beyond anything he had ever felt; however, somewhere beneath the feral beast that cried out for blood, was the trained warrior, who had heard the reason in their argument. Alistair closed his eyes and thought of Annika, and realized that the two rogues blocking his path were right.

"If Annika were with us, she would already be cooking up some plan," Leliana continued. "That's what we need to do." Alistair nodded, and once she saw his muscles relax, she turned her attention to Zevran. "Zev, how far do you think we are from the castle?" she asked.

"I think the tunnel was less than a kilometer long," Zevran speculated. "I cannot begin to guess which direction is took us though, north or south, I am not sure."

Alistair walked slowly to the edge of the cave, which was obscured by heavy brush and a leaning boulder. He crouched down, attempting to adjust his eyes to the waning moonlight. After a moment, he could make out some of the features of the terrain, and turned back to his companions. "We traveled southwest," he told them. "I can tell by the ridgeline, Annie and I followed it most of our first day here. I think," Alistair continued, waving Zevran and Leliana to the cave entrance to see, and then pointed. "I think, that the river should be on the other side of that hill, and down there," Alistair gestured to the west, "should be a farm hold. If we can get to it," he reasoned, "then we may be able to learn what has happened in the castle, and make some decisions."

Zevran and Leliana took their own time to view the lay of the land, Leliana commenting that the group of guards seemed to have departed. "Look there, that large patch of moss?" she said. "Alistair does have the direction right!"

"Well well well, Templar," Zevran said, his tone impressed. "It seems you are not as entirely worthless as I had believed." Zevran stepped back into the cave, and the other two did the same. "So, shall we head to the farm?" the elf prompted.

"I think we should," Leliana replied, and then looked to Alistair, waiting for his opinion.

"I want you both to understand something," Alistair said cautiously. "I will do whatever I must to protect Annika, even," he paused and then held Leliana's gaze, "even if I must turn myself over to the guard."

Leliana gasped and began to argue, but Zevran raised his hand and cut her off. "Alistair," Zevran said. "I will not stop you from doing what you think is best," he said. "Although, I feel that you should consider that your freedom, and your ability to cause a significant amount of disruption to Anora's rule, is a VERY powerful weapon," Zevran paused, looking Alistair squarely in his eye. "If Anora is doing all of this to prevent you from taking her throne, perhaps you should allow her to believe that you intend to do just that."

Alistair shook his head, "I have no interest in taking my father's crown," he said. "I just want my wife and to leave Ferelden."

Leliana smiled at Zevran, as her comprehension of his point bloomed. "Yes, Zev!" she said and then turned to Alistair. "Zev doesn't mean you should actually make a push for the throne," she explained. "But, if Anora thinks that you are, and then her worry is backed up by a few key rumors…"

"…Or appearances," Zevran interjected.

"Then, perhaps, just perhaps," Leliana resumed, "Annika would be protected by Anora's fear of pushing you!"

Alistair glanced between the two, and mulled over their words. "You know," he began. "The thing about cornering an animal is that you never know what it will do," he said. "Your idea has merit, but it's awfully damned risky, isn't it?"

"Annika closed that trapdoor because she was caught, yes?" Zevran replied.

"So we think," Alistair said. "It's very difficult to be certain," he finished.

"True," Zevran conceded. "However, it seems the most likely course of events, does it not?" The former Templar nodded. "Then I think, until we know otherwise, that it is safest to consider that Anora controls Annika's fate," Zevran stated.

Alistair's eyes narrowed with malice, and his jaw set firm. "Then let _me_ control Anora's. Let's go!"

**xXx**

Annika had successfully made her way out of the library, and slipped past two of Anora's men, before she found herself back at the castle's entrance. The mighty double doors, which stood tall at four meters high, were still open, and Annika breathed a sigh of relief. Tucked into a corner, she observed the traffic in the courtyard, and tried to determine who was guarding the area.

A flash of anxiety gripped her as she watched a small group of the Queen's guard enter the courtyard, and the Commander came out to meet them.

"Report!" the Commander ordered.

"We scouted the southwest edge of the walls, Ser," began the Sergeant. "We found no tunnels or apparent exits to the trapdoor in the kitchens. No one was even sighted. There are four more patrols still searching."

"That woman was going somewhere," the Commander replied. "As soon as the door is cleared, I want to know what is below it. I am very unhappy that you have allowed her to remain unaccounted for. If you value your rank," the Commander said, stepping forward and glaring down at the man, "then you will find out not only what she was doing, but where she has gone! " The Sergeant blanched, and mumbled his apology. "Dismissed!" barked the Commander, and the men scurried away.

The Commander marched ahead, moving swiftly through the courtyard, his aide at his heels. "Send the initial report with the carrier pigeon, and dispatch the courier as well. Make sure he knows to stop at Amaranthine for new reports," he finished.

"Yes, Commander," replied the junior officer, as he left to follow his orders.

The Commander stood alone in the middle of the courtyard and sighed. "Maker's breath, this is a damnable business," he muttered. A moment later, he turned on his heel and returned to the main hall.

Annika's heart hammered. They hadn't finished uncovering the trapdoor yet, and that meant that for now, her husband and companions were safe. "Thank you, Andraste!" she whispered, her relief profound. She quickly used the break in activity to cross the courtyard and moved beyond the large doors, and was quickly on the other side. The dawn was just beginning to break as Annika hurried down the road, darting between the bustle of the soldiers and carts outside the inner walls. Her excitement bubbled as she neared the outermost walls of the castle, as once she cleared them, she only had to get past the village to track down her husband.

"Stop!" yelled a soldier, and she jerked her head in his direction, realizing that he meant her. Annika made a split second decision to do as she was ordered, remembering the Commander's statement to the Sergeant. The Commander did not realize who she was, and she hoped that his ignorance pervaded his men as well.

"Yes, Ser?" she asked the soldier.

"Who are you?" he demanded. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, nothing Ser," she replied, keeping her face lowered, hoping the man would interpret it as submission and not deception. "Just finished my work in the kitchens, and was going to my home, as the Commander has ordered."

The man looked her up and down, then nodded. "Alright, but that was some time ago. You'd best get on with it, and not get caught dawdling."

"Yes, Ser," Annika replied, bobbing slightly and turning to go. She made it about five steps before the soldier called out.

"You look awfully familiar," he said, approaching her. "What's your name?" he demanded.

"Do I?" she replied. "I get that a lot, I've got one of those faces, you know."

"I asked you a question," the soldier reminded her. Annika hesitated, and the man's scrutiny increased. "I know you, you're the Hero of Ferelden!" he cried excitedly. "Oh wow! What an honor to meet you! Hey, fellas!" he called to his comrades. "Come here! It's the Hero of Ferelden!"

Annika smiled as graciously as possible, and decided to play along.

"Oh, you guessed!" she said, nodding. "Sorry, didn't mean to be rude, just, I get all kinds, you know?"

"Oh sure! Sure!" replied the soldier, smiling, and then, his face changed rapidly. "Wait," he said as the other soldiers arrived at his side, eager to meet her. "Ain't the Hero of Ferelden the Teyrn's sister?"

"Excuse me," Annika said quickly and stepped past the group. A hand shot out and grabbed her elbow, but she quickly slipped her arm free and ran for the final set of doors, and her freedom. She ran past a second group of guards, and despite the cries of the soldiers pursuing her, most seemed so surprised by the chase that no one blocked her. A smile broke across her face as she rapidly approached the outer wall, and was completely blindsided by the tackle that came from her right, slamming her into the dirt road.

Squirming violently under the weight of the soldier who had knocked her flat, Annika rolled just in time to see the man draw back his gauntlet covered fist.

"Not again!" she complained, struggling, but his blow struck hard, and Annika fell still.

_**A huge thank you to the brilliant Lisa, who continues to amaze me with her magic Beta skills! You are more than wonderful, and I don't know what I would do without you!**_

_**Thank you to everyone who took the time to favorite and, especially, to review. Your feedback is invaluable, and I appreciate the extra time each of you takes to share your thoughts with me.**_


	21. Rainesfere

Rainesefere

Leliana crouched low against the outer wall of the small estate of Bann Teagan Guerrin, watching and waiting for the next guard patrol to pass.

It had been eight days since the assassin and the bard had convinced Alistair to attempt their plan to stir up unrest for Queen Anora. It was during those eight days that they had learned that both Fergus and Annika had been arrested and removed from Highever, and the local speculation was the Cousland siblings were headed to Fort Drakon. The citizens of Highever had proven their loyalty many times over, as no fewer than three households had hidden their lady's husband and friends from the Queen's Guard. Following two days of hiding and clandestine movement, the trio were generously supplied for travel, and then snuck beyond Highever's southern border.

It had been Alistair's suggestion to seek out Teagan. Alistair was of the mind that the Bann, who had openly questioned Loghain Mac Tir's regency and Anora's complacency, would be receptive to meeting with them. Alistair had also pointed out that Teagan was a good friend of Fergus Cousland's, and had at one time, carried a bit of a torch for Annika, so would have a personal interest in helping them as well.

Traveling to Teagan's bannorn of Rainesfere had been easier than the group had expected. The summer weather in Ferelden tended to alternate exclusively between pouring rain or muggy heat, and the roads could comprise of thick, baked hard mud, making travel difficult. The need to avoid the roads actually hastened their travel, and they had set up camp in the hills just north of the estate.

Now, with Alistair unhappily, but safely, waiting at their camp, Zevran and Leliana had split up to observe the movements of the Rainesfere guards; waiting for an opportunity to sneak into the home. Leliana wanted to speak with Teagan without forcing his hand, and arriving announced would certainly do the if the Bann was being watched.

"Zev," Leliana whispered as he arrived at her side. "I've counted two groups of four, on ten minute intervals," she said.

"Yes, that is my count exactly," Zevran replied softly. "I have counted off 240 seconds?" he said.

"That leaves us six minutes, shall we go?" Leliana asked.

Zevran nodded, and Leliana placed a foot into his cupped hands, allowing the assassin to boost her up onto the top of the wall. Leliana lay belly down across the top and reached for Zevran, who leapt up and caught her hand, joining her on the top. Zevran looked below and saw no movement, and together they dropped into the courtyard. Quickly, they darted to a small set of shutters tucked behind a lilac bush, and Leliana quietly forced them open. Within a moment, the rogues had entered the home.

"I think we are in the library," Leliana said softly. "Where do you want to hide?"

Zevran scanned the room, and shook his head. "No, I think we may actually be in Teagan's office," he answered, gesturing at the desk tucked into the far corner of the room. Several oil lamps were lit, and a few small stacks of parchment covered the desk top. It appeared that the Bann may actually have recently been in the room, and had only just left.

"Leliana," Zevran said. "I think we should stay in here, but should hide carefully. Perhaps the Bann will retur…" and his words were interrupted by the office door opening wide and Teagan stepping in.

His eyes widened, and he stopped himself before he called for the guard, as his mind registered who his visitors were. Looking quickly over his shoulder, he instantly shut the door behind him.

"Hello, Bann Guerrin," Leliana said, stepping forward.

"What in the Maker's name are you two doing here?" Teagan asked. "How the hell did you get into my office?" Teagan's eyes darted between Leliana and Zevran, waiting for their answer.

Zevran sighed and bowed low. "We are sorry for arriving as we have, but we felt that remaining hidden was best for everyone," he said, standing.

"I am confused," the Bann replied. "Best for whom, and why are you here in the first place?" Teagan asked.

"Bann Guerrin, we are here on behalf of Alistair Theirin," Leliana said carefully. "He seeks your aid in a personal matter," she explained.

"Alistair?" Teagan replied. "Where is he, then? I haven't seen him since the Landsmeet," he said, his skepticism obvious.

"He is not here, my lord," Zevran answered, "but he is close by. He was hesitant to come in person, not wanting to cause you or your people issue with the Queen."

"The Queen is a nasty piece of work," Teagan sneered. "If Alistair is indeed in Ferelden, then he is welcome in my home, no matter what that harpy has to say about it. The whole idea of placing a bounty on Alistair's head is ludicrous," he continued, "and skirts the edge of lawfulness in my opinion," he surmised.

Leliana smiled. "I have always liked you, my lord," she said.

"So where is he?" Teagan asked, referring to Alistair, and smirking at Leliana's compliment. "Please, as I have the two of you previously, call me Teagan. We three have fought shoulder to shoulder, and I will have no formality between comrades in arms."

Zevran chuckled. "Teagan it is, then," he said.

Leliana smiled again, and then returned to Teagan's earlier question. "We have set up camp away from here," she replied. "He is waiting there, but it is not wise to have Alistair come. Anora has become quite the expert in espionage," she explained.

Teagan gestured to the chairs in front of his desk, and offered brandy. Pouring a finger for each of them, he handed a glass to both of them and then sat behind his desk. "Anora has always struck me as much like her father," he said to Leliana and Zevran. "I have known her the whole of her life, and she has never failed to be less than completely ambitious and utterly conniving. Loghain was never ambitious for power, per se, but he certainly showed her the ropes when it came to intrigue," Teagan said, and then settled back against his chair. "So, Alistair seeks my aid in, what, removing the bounty, I assume?" He sipped at his brandy, and then set the glass on the desk.

"Not at all," Zevran replied.

"Then what is it that I can do for Alistair?" Teagan asked.

"Were you aware," Leliana began, "that Teyrn Cousland and his sister were arrested, and taken from Highever? The locals heard that they are being transported to Fort Drakon."

Teagan sat forward and slapped his hand on the desk. "What? The hell you say!" he exclaimed, his face lit with anger. "On what grounds?" he asked.

"High treason," Leliana answered.

Teagan's jaw dropped. "She had the balls to accuse Fergus of treason? Annie too?" he asked. When Leliana and Zevran both nodded, Teagan slumped back in his chair. "Maker, what happened? Tell me everything," he ordered.

Leliana took turns with Zevran explaining the events of the past year, and Teagan slowly drank his brandy, interrupting them occasionally to ask a question. When the two rogues had finished their tale, Teagan looked into his glass, watching the amber liquid swirl as his hand idly turned it.

"Alistair finally saw the light, did he?" Teagan commented. "I suspected Annie hadn't quite given up on him, though she never said anything more about him after she returned to Redcliffe. I suppose that their marriage has the potential to put Anora's rule on its ear, doesn't it?" Zevran nodded, and Teagan sighed. "Unbelievable," he replied. "Well, allow me to be honest with you both. Anora moving against the Couslands will be her undoing, with or without Alistair," Teagan said.

"I would say," Zevran replied, "that it is worth considering that Anora may have no intention of announcing that Teyrn Cousland and the Hero of Ferelden are in her custody. It has been over a week now, and it is obvious you have not heard even the smallest whisper about it."

"Zevran speaks true," Leliana agreed. "Anora may be paranoid, but she is wily. It would only hurt her position to reveal she has them," Leliana paused, considering. "Actually, we are still unsure how Anora even knew to send her Guard. I think she hoped to find Alistair in Highever, and,not succeeding, took Fergus and Annie so as to force Alistair out from the bushes."

"How long were Annie and Alistair at Highever before the Guard arrived for them?" Teagan inquired.

"Two days," Zevran answered.

"Obviously," Teagan began, "there is someone within Highever aiding Anora." Zevran had said the last part of Teagan's statement with him, and the Bann nodded. "I see this has already occurred to you, then," Teagan said.

"It can be nothing else," Zevran said. "What is difficult is to know is who. Fergus handpicked the four servants who were attending Annika and Alistair, and they had arrived under the cover of darkness, with Alistair in disguise," he explained. "From their arrival onward, only those few very trusted people knew of his presence, and each has been life long, even generational, residents of Highever." Zevran tipped his glass back and finished his brandy.

"I would look at the circumstances of each of those persons," Teagan suggested.

"I don't know how relevant that is at this point," Leliana countered, "as both Fergus and Annie are now firmly under Anora's thumb," she said. "What we seek, Teagan, is your help in spreading some rumors," she finished.

"Rumors?" Teagan asked. "Of what type?" he stood and returned his glass to the sideboard.

"We would like to convince Anora that Alistair not only married Annika, but did so to solidify his political ties," Zevran answered.

"You want Anora to hear that Alistair is seeking her throne?" Teagan asked them both, considering the plan. "Does that not force her to move against both him and the Couslands?" he pointed out.

"It does," Zevran replied. "But for her to move formally against the Couslands will force a Landsmeet, and that is something we think she would try to avoid at all costs. She has little proof of Alistair actually being in Ferelden," Zevran continued. "If a Landsmeet were called, she would be need legitimate evidence against Fergus and Annika, which we believe there is little of," he finished.

"And you know this how?" Teagan asked.

"Annika never wrote to Fergus, once she left with us to find Alistair," Leliana answered. "She made no declaration of where she was going, or of her purpose in traveling, though I expect Fergus knew well enough without written proof. The only possibility would be eyewitness testimony," she paused, taking the last sip of her brandy, "which could only be a servant. It would mean very little to a room full of nobles," Leliana finished and Zevran grunted his agreement.

Teagan considered their words for several minutes. Standing, he began to pace the space in front of the unlit hearth, before stopping, and crossing his arms over his chest. "Alright, tell Alistair he has my commitment to aid him in this," he finally said. "However, he should be aware, that the Bannorn is already very unhappy with the Queen. If these rumors take hold, and I believe they will, then Alistair may very well end up as King after all."

**xXx**

Annika walked quietly in the wood beside the road. She had told her guards that she needed to stop, and the Sergeant had walked with her, waiting a few yards back, in an attempt to respect her modesty. In truth, Annika had simply needed a few minutes alone, to settle her stomach. The last week of travel along the road to Denerim had not sat well with her, and she was in a state of almost constant nausea. Quickly going behind a lush bush, she addressed her needs, and then remained, steadying herself.

Fergus was ahead of them, according to the guards escorting her. It seemed they were traveling to Fort Drakon, the news of which had sent a shiver down her spine. Annika had not enjoyed her last visit there.

Since their departure from Highever eight days ago, the guards had been both respectful and considerate. She had no complaint regarding their treatment of her; the evening before, as they had sat by the fire, one man had asked her about the Battle of Denerim, and she had quietly recalled the events. Those assigned to escort her had been awed at her story, and offered their praise and gratitude for her service. She had been moved by their kindness.

Taking a deep breath, Annika stood up slowly, her stomach not as testy as it had been the minute before, and wiped her mouth on her sleeve. She tentatively stepped from the bush, and, feeling better, returned to her escort.

"My lady," began the young Sergeant, "are you feeling well?" he asked.

"Please, call me Warden," Annika answered. She wanted these men to remember what she was, more than who she was. Their respect for her was imperative to gaining their trust, and their trust was vital to manipulating an opportunity to escape.

"Of course," he replied. "Excuse me," he said sheepishly.

"Thank you for your concern," Annika said, offering him a subtle grin. "I am a bit of tis all, nothing to be concerned about," she replied.

"Yes ma'am," he said, and then gestured for her to walk before him, back to the road. Annika followed her original path back out, the Sergeant walking closely behind her.

Once they emerged from the wood, the other guards escorting her fell into formation, and the reins of her horse were offered to her by the Sergeant. She mounted her gelding with ease, and waited for him to do the same. Upon his signal, the column of guards began moving, and her horse, tethered to the Sergeant's, slowly began walking.

Their progress from Highever had been remarkably slow, the rains having more than doubled the time it normally took to arrive at the crossroads they had reached yesterday. The quiet monotony of their movement numbed her mind. She needed to focus on devising a plan of escape, but the clop of her horses hooves, combined with the clink of the chainmail of the guard's armor created a steady rhythm, which drove Annika to distraction. Her anxiety for Alistair was also growing beyond her control. Never before had she felt so incapable.

During the Blight, death and peril had met her at almost every turn, but Annika had Alistair at her side then, and had believed her entire family was lost to her. It had been liberating, she now understood, to have believed she had nothing to lose. Now though, the possibility of losing her brother and husband to her careless decisions was eating away at her. If she did not get an opportunity to escape soon, and take action to rescue Fergus and find Alistair, she feared her nerves would drive her mad.

Annika glanced around, recognizing her surroundings, and saw they were only a few kilometers west of Amaranthine. She had less than six days before they reached Denerim. Sighing, she rubbed her temple, realizing that her time was rapidly running out. If she wanted to avoid Fort Drakon, she needed to make her escape, and she needed to make it soon.

**xXx**

"Did he agree then?" Alistair anxiously asked Zevran and Leliana as they entered the camp. "What did Teagan say? Will he help us?" Alistair had seen them approaching and had met them on the path out from Rainesfere.

"Alistair," Leliana said gently, "We have already told you everything," she reminded him.

"Teagan agreed to aid you, and will begin spreading the rumor that you are back, married to Annika, and you intend to push for the throne," Zevran explained again. "He also will make sure word gets out that Fergus Cousland was arrested and snatched from his Teyrnir in the middle of the night, without cause and without formal charges, only for considering pledging his support to you," he finished.

"But that's not why Fergus was arrested," Alistair replied.

"No," Leliana answered, settling down on her bedroll to unlace her leather boots. "However, if the Bannorn thinks that Anora is even attempting to control them," she paused, tugging hard at the long boot, "by intimidation tactics, such as arresting the biggest landholder in the kingdom, then," she grunted as the boot finally came off. "Then, it should really stir the hornet's nest, shouldn't it?" she finished, wiggling her eyebrows at Alistair.

"That's bloody brilliant," Alistair replied, grinning at her.

"Thank you," Zevran said. "I shall remember your compliment the next time I am pondering your demise," he quipped as he too settled onto his own bedroll. "I see you have been busy," Zevran said, gesturing to the improved state of the camp.

"I couldn't sit still," Alistair explained. "I'm not used to sitting on my arse while everyone else is saving the day," he said.

"Really?" Zevran scoffed, "because I remember a time when…"

"Shut UP assassin," Alistair snapped.

Zevran glowered at Alistair for an infinitesimal moment, and then flashed his sauciest grin. "See? I am even right now recalling your recent compliment, and the urge to stab you with a poison tipped dagger has all but disappeared," he chuckled.

Alistair relaxed, realizing that Zevran had actually been teasing him. "Yes, well," he replied, "I suppose I shall have to be more forthcoming with praise for you then, shan't I?" he said to the grinning elf. "Anyway, as I said, I couldn't keep still," Alistair continued. "So I chopped some wood and set up tonight's fire. I also fished the stream and was able to land several large carp, so dinner is taken care of as well," he finished as he walked around the small camp.

"Well done, Alistair," Leliana offered. "I think we should discuss where we should go from here," she suggested. "Teagan had several pieces of political information, and a few small things to say regarding the Arl of Redcliffe," she rubbed her feet as she spoke.

"Eamon?" Alistair asked. "What about him?" he said, his interest captured as he came over to them, and squatted down.

"Well, it seems that Isolde has been more 'damaged' by the events with Connor than first thought," she said. "Eamon has apparently had his hands quite full, dealing with her unpredictable behavior," and Leliana began to relate everything that Teagan had shared.

_**As always, a huge thank you to Lisa, for her fantastic Beta of this chapter! If you're nice, maybe she will share her heavenly turkey sandwich recipe with all of you too! **_

_**I also want to again offer my gratitude to everyone for reading, reviewing, and subscribing to this story. I know how important my personal time is to me, and I thank you for giving me a little bit of yours. **_


	22. Denerim

Denerim

Captain Jacob O'Donnell stood in the center of the Queen's private audience chamber. Before him, paced Anora Mac Tir Theirin, Queen of Ferelden, daughter of the Hero of River Dane, and widow of young King Cailan. She was a pretty woman, with blonde hair and pouty lips, and her graceful gait would tell anyone with eyes of her station in life, even without her current surroundings. Some would say the Queen was beautiful, but O'Donnell would say those who said so had not the misfortune of serving her.

Anora was a suspicious and haughty woman who had been breastfed politics and spoon-fed court machinations; the result of which, in O'Donnell's humble opinion, was a woman who knew _how_ to be a queen, but knew too much to be a good one.

Queen Anora had seen, or been part of, most significant political movements, or court plots, since her youth, and it had created a nervous monster. She was unable to move forward for fear of alienating one powerful group in favor of another, perpetually considering how each action taken would affect the next, and she was too obsessive of details to allow delegation of even the most minor matters in her Kingdom. Anora's awareness of possible undercurrents was so disproportionate to reality that it hindered her ability to govern effectively. While she debated the merits of each decision made, the people who needed her to rule suffered at her delays. The Blight had ended nine months ago, and still there were large parts of Denerim that had been untouched by work crews. The southern part of Ferelden had essentially been left abandoned, and recovery there was almost nonexistent.

Today, however, the tidings O'Donnell brought to the Queen were indeed a very real threat to the function of the court, and possibly to Anora's crown. Sixteen days ago, a letter of ransom for the Lady Cousland, the Hero of Ferelden, had arrived by ship, signed by a known crime lord from the city of Llomerynn. Along with the letter's arrival, however, came O'Donnell's lead man, Javier, who had been following the very same lady since she had slain the Archdemon and saved them all. Javier had informed his Captain that the Lady Cousland had killed the crime boss, and was safe. He also reported what Anora had been most fearful of; that Annika Cousland and her two foreign companions had successfully located King Maric's bastard, and the foursome had boarded a ship bound for Kirkwall.

Alistair Theirin had since been sighted in Ferelden, in the proximity of Highever.

"You are certain that you have both the Teyrn and his sister in custody?" Queen Anora asked, halting before him.

"We do, your Majesty," O'Donnell replied. "The Teyrn and Lady Cousland were removed from Highever ten days ago, respectively, and are being escorted to Drakon as we speak," he finished.

"Good, very good," Anora answered before resuming her pacing. "I want absolutely no gossip about this, none, do you understand me, Captain? I will proceed when we have gathered all of the evidence of Fergus' treachery," she advised him.

"Forgive me, your Majesty," O'Donnell said, "but as of yet, there is no evidence to gather. We have been unable to confirm that the Warden Alistair even stayed at Highever," he reminded her. "My men have found no letters or even a single mention of him in any of the Teyrn's papers."

"You have your resources, Captain," she snapped, "and I have mine. I promise you, ser, that Alistair was there and that he plots against me!" Anora whined loudly, and then stopped pacing to look out of a stained glass window.

"I would be very curious as to who informed you of this, your Majesty," the Captain of the Queen's Guard said quietly.

"Have you finished your report?" Anora replied, not bothering to turn back to face him.

"Yes, your Majesty," he answered.

"Then go and be useful by finding me what I require!" she barked and waved her hand in dismissal.

Captain O'Donnell bowed low and exited the room, the double doors being closed softly behind him by the pages flanking each side. As he walked down the corridor, Javier quietly joined him at his elbow. O'Donnell and Javier strode through the main gallery and down the wide staircase leading to the front of the Palace.

"It seems, Javier," Captain O'Donnell began, "that the Queen has a spy or two of her own. Why then, she has spent the last nine months wasting our valuable time, is beyond me, but it is her privilege I suppose," O'Donnell said, his annoyance apparent. "It is MY privilege, however, to know everything that must be known about the happenings of the court," he continued as they left the Palace and began the trek back to Fort Drakon. "I cannot safeguard her if she goes behind our backs to gather information, especially if such information proves false," O'Donnell said as he stopped midway over a bridge, and Javier drew close, understanding that his Captain required his full attention. "Find out who her informants are, and what they know," O'Donnell said in a low voice.

"Yes, Captain," Javier replied.

"Then kill the fucking bastards," O'Donnell ordered. "By the Maker, I will not allow others to interfere in our sworn duty to protect the Sovereign," he said.

"Of course, ser, it will be done," Javier replied, and with a slight nod from his Captain, he departed the bridge.

Captain O'Donnell stood alone on the small bridge and looked down at the filthy water that flowed beneath the arch of stone, reflecting on his audience with the Queen. "Damned insufferable bitch," he muttered and then left the bridge for his office.

**xXx**

Fergus sat quietly upon a rock at the edge of a freshly harvested field, eating a chunk of jerky. His escort of six guards milled about as they set up camp; tomorrow they would resume their journey towards Denerim. The sun was low in the sky, and even in his current situation, he could not help but admire the dazzling array of colors displayed above the trees.

Fort Drakon was his ultimate destination, Fergus reasoned, given the charges against him. When he had first been arrested, Fergus had been furious at the Queen's brazen disregard for the process of law. He knew full well that there was no proof he had conspired to place his new brother-in-law on the throne, but he also suspected that Anora would not bring him to the Landsmeet until she had created some.

His fury had dissipated, however, once he realized that his little sister would hardly be tucking tail to run. Anora should have considered the size of her bite before taking it, for if she had, surely she would have realized she would choke, rather than swallow it.

The Cousland name was a powerful one in Ferelden. Fergus' great grandfather had made it a point to know the citizens of his Teynir, and the tradition of a hands-on approach, combined with the respectful treatment of their people had begun. As children, Fergus and Annika had both been sent to the kitchens, the tannery, the farms, and the grist mill for a basic tutoring in the livelihoods of most of the citizens of their father's lands. They had worked alongside them, and had learned to respect and appreciate the sweat and toil that was put into the success of the Teynir. It was this unique approach that had led to the intense loyalty shown by both the ruling family, in seeing the needs of their people met, and by their people, in ensuring that the Teyrn and his family were well served.

Bryce and Eleanor Cousland had adopted the same approach at court. Some had said it naïve, but before their murder, no other couple had enjoyed such widespread respect and trust as they. Fergus' parents had been considered formidable political allies, and it was a rarity that once the Cousland name was behind something at the Landsmeet, that the measure was not passed. It was due to this that when Prince Cailan had stood before the Landsmeet, after King Maric had drowned, many called for Bryce Cousland to take the throne. Fergus' father had flatly declined and publicly pledged his family's allegiance to the Theirin heir.

If Anora thought that in her nine months of ineffectual rule she had built enough of a political base to take the Cousland family on, then by all means, Fergus would meet her in the middle of the Landsmeet chamber, and prove to her just how very wrong she was.

In the meantime, Teyrn Cousland was grateful for the horrendous rains that had plagued his forced journey, slowing his progress toward Denerim to a near crawl. It was only a matter of time, now, Fergus thought, before Anora Mac Tir choked on her bite.

**xXx**

Zevran looked up at Alistair and Leliana over the firelight of their newest camp at the edge of the bannorn of Waking Sea. "You realize," he said, "that assassinating Anora would make all of this much simpler," he stated.

The three fugitives had traveled from Bann Guerrin's bannorn to the Waking Sea, carrying documents and letters that Teagan had felt would convince Bann Alfstanna to join their scheme. While traveling, Leliana had been delighted to overhear a conversation in a taproom, regarding the return of the Theirin heir. Apparently, the good King Maric's lost son had heard of the mishandling of his father's Kingdom and returned to right the wrongs.

Tonight, as they rested before sending Leliana to meet with Bann Alfstanna, each had been subdued. Alistair was consumed with worry about Annika, and Leliana and Zevran quietly debated their success at the rumor mill.

"No," Alistair replied flatly.

"So you are listening, eh? You can hardly argue," Zevran countered. "If the woman is dead, she can no longer hold Annika and Fergus, and would threaten us no more," he explained reasonably.

"He has a good point, Alistair," offered Leliana.

"No," Alistair again replied.

"Is that all you have to say?" Zevran asked. "Would you care to offer a reason why I should not simply depart right now and finish this?" he said, standing up and brushing off his hands.

"Because," Alistair said from his seat on the ground, "Annika would not want you to do so," he explained.

"Annika is wrong sometimes, you know," Leliana stated. "Zevran may be right; if Anora is dead, this is over," she said.

"Then what?" Alistair asked. "What becomes of Ferelden as the nobles grapple for power? A civil war?" he snapped. "No, Annika would want the people to see Anora's actions; she would want the people to know that their Queen views right and wrong as optional, and that the course of justice is based on a whim, and not law," he argued. "We will not act as Anora does," he finished.

"I disagree, Alistair," Leliana replied, waving off Zevran as he was about to argue. "I think that if the Bannorn has the chance to tear itself apart, it will, and I think that eliminating Anora and leaving Ferelden may be best," she said.

"For whom? Certainly not for Ferelden!" Alistair stated, his voice firm. "Do you think that Annika and I struggled to unify the nobles and gather allies just so that Ferelden would simply _survive _the Blight? No, we did it so that the way of life, the people would be able to go on," Alistair said passionately. "Murdering Anora will throw any return to normalcy in Ferelden aside, and with no order in Denerim," he continued, "how will those in need survive the coming winter?" he finished.

"I think," Zevran spoke slowly, "that I, too, aided Annika in gathering allies and unifying nobles. I was there to the end," he said pointedly, "if you will recall. Oh, wait, no you cannot, for you were not there."

"Zevran," Leliana glared at the elf, her tone one of warning.

Alistair stood and approached Zevran, coming to stand directly in front of him. Alistair's size was almost double that of Zevran's, but the elf did not flinch. The Warden looked down at the assassin. "Zevran, I have taken your snide comments," Alistair said calmly. "I have ignored the direct insults you have made; I have restrained myself, even when I thought I could not," he said. "I have even thanked you for staying with Annika, for protecting her. But I tell you here and now, Zevran, I will apologize to _you_ no more."

Alistair leaned forward, his tone hard. "It was Annie I left, not you. It was to her, to _my wife," _he said and Zevran flinched at the term, "that my apology was given, and it was her place and her _choice_, not yours, to forgive me!"Alistair stared down at Zevran, who met the Warden's look with no trepidation.

"Boys," Leliana began, her voice gentle and deliberately soothing. "Come, let us…"

"No, Leliana," Zevran hushed her, while still looking up at Alistair. "Fine, Alistair, you are right," Zevran conceded. "I will not speak of your departure again," he promised.

"Fine," Alistair replied and took a step back, relaxing his stance.

"You are wrong, though," Zevran pressed. "Annika would see the benefits of killing Anora," he finished.

"I think she probably would," Alistair admitted. "I also think she would want Anora shown for the conniving and paranoid bitch that she really is," he argued. "I think Annie would want Ferelden to know what kind of ruler it has, and would want the Landsmeet to have the opportunity to select a new one, rather than watch them scramble for the replacement of a dead one," he stated.

The trio fell silent.

Eventually, Alistair gathered up his plate and helped himself to a third serving of the rabbit stew bubbling over the fire. Leliana watched Zevran depart for the trees to attend to personal business, and took advantage of the chance to speak to Alistair in private.

"So," she began as she sat down next to him. "Who then, would you think should replace Anora?" she asked.

Alistair looked up from his tin plate and narrowed his eyes. "Oh, no you don't," he said. "I remember quite well how much you liked the idea of my being King, Leliana, and I will tell you the same thing now that I told you then," he continued. "I have no training, no political savvy, and no damned interest in being the King!" Alistair wagged his fork at her. "I'm a Warden, and now, thanks to some miracle, a husband, but I am no king. Get it out of that red head of yours, Lil," Alistair said, and took a huge bite of stew, barely chewing it. "Not going to happen!" he said firmly, his mouth crammed full, and then scowled.

"Alright, alright," Leliana smiled innocently. "No need to bite my head off," she said. "But if not you, then who? It would seem to me, that we had best be prepared to answer that question, hadn't we?"

"Well," Alistair said slowly, considering her question. "Most assuredly NOT poor Eamon, what with Isolde having gone batty and all," Alistair said and turned to Leliana. "Did Teagan really say she stood up on a pew and stripped naked in the Chantry during worship?" he asked.

"Yes," Leliana replied. "He said that Isolde is convinced that the Maker is speaking directly to her, telling her the things she must do to redeem herself and Connor, to free him from his magic," she said, shaking her head sadly. "Apparently, being naked is rather high on the Maker's list, that," she continued, "and starting fires. Teagan said she would go around lighting the beacons at the castle's towers, sending the whole of the Arling into a frenzy thinking it was a call to battle, when it was just Isolde, hoping the draw the attention of the Maker," Leliana explained. "Eamon restricted her access to the towers so she opened the windows of the library and lit all of the curtains ablaze," she finished.

Alistair sighed heavily. "You know, that woman made my life really difficult, and did it very much on purpose," he said. "I'm not really all that sure how I feel about her being insane," Alistair confessed. "I do know that Eamon and Connor must really be having a time of it," he said.

"Well," said Zevran, as he entered the camp circle and sat down by the fire. "I believe that she reaps what she has sown," he said. "She was a petty and self righteous shrew, whose selfishness almost killed everyone in Redcliffe. Perhaps, if we should happen to find ourselves in Redcliffe again," the assassin said, cracking a grin, "we could tell Isolde the Maker wants her to dive to the bottom of Lake Calenhad and count to a thousand, do Eamon a favor, eh?" he finished with a chuckle.

"Zevran!" Leliana scolded. "If she is mad, she deserves our pity!" Leliana said, her shock apparent.

"Actually," Alistair smiled sheepishly, "it's not that bad an idea," he laughed.

"Alistair!" Leliana gasped. "Shame on you two!"

"How about," Alistair said to Zevran, ignoring Leliana entirely, "we tell her that kissing the arse of every elf in the Arling would help?"

Zevran laughed at this and countered him. "Or allowing each servant to spank her?" he offered.

"You still haven't answered my question!" Leliana said to Alistair, having to raise her voice over their guffaws.

"What was the question?" Zevran asked, stifling a laugh.

"I was asking Alistair who he thought should replace Anora," she replied, tapping her toe. "I think we should discuss it," she said. "That is, if you two are done making fun of poor Isolde!"

"Poor Isolde?" Alistair said. "Poor Isolde? Leliana, there is nothing poor about her, I assure you!" he argued.

"All the same," she answered. "It would be wise…"

"I wonder if we could convince her that a dance routine," Alistair began, ignoring Leliana's glare.

"A naked dance routine," Zevran interjected.

"Ha! A naked 'Maker forgive me I'm a horrible person' dance routine?" Alistair said in a falsetto voice and laughed. "Perfect!"

"Oh honestly!" said Leliana, throwing her hands up. "You two are acting like eight year old boys!" she cried.

Alistair giggled quietly and Zevran smiled an impish grin at Leliana. "Are you two quite finished?" she asked. The men nodded, and she crossed her arms over her chest. "Good, then may we please discuss my question?" Again, Alistair and Zevran nodded, and Leliana began, "I was thinking that perhaps…"

"Oooh! A naked 'Maker forgive me I'm a horrible person dance' routine with TORCHES!" Alistair said excitedly to Zevran, who slapped Alistair on the back as they laughed heartily.

Leliana pursed her lips and looked down as the two brave fighters, the fearless defenders of the Hero of Ferelden, fell apart with laughter.

"Idiots," she grumbled and went to her tent, retiring for the night.

_**Lisa as always, thank you for your keen eyes and red letters! I am so grateful that, with each new chapter, the world is a little less threatened by dangling participles and fragmented sentences. You are my grammatical hero!**_

_**Thank you for reading, and also, thank you for taking the time to review, favorite, or alert. I appreciate it so very much!**_


	23. Hope and Fear

Hope and Fear

_Annika was in the middle of a small break in the wood, the tall grass waving around her. She lay on her stomach, her chin resting on her arms folded beneath her._

_This place reminded her of a fairy ring, how the little field was encircled by the trees, and she inhaled deeply the scent of the earth and the sweetness of the grass, closing her eyes. It was peaceful here, she felt safe; it was a small moment of contentment, although she knew it was fleeting._

_It had been three months to the day since her parents deaths and, in this peace, she allowed herself to miss them._

_Rolling onto her back, she watched the billowing clouds that promised a stormy night above her. Her father had loved this kind of weather, this tussle of the winds against the calm; the teasing display of power that battled against itself, both pushing and pulling at the sky. She closed her eyes and heard her father's voice, calling her to the summit of Highever Castle's battlements, "Come, Annie, let us see what the Maker can do!"_

"_I see, Father," she whispered aloud, her eyes opening once more._

"_May I join you?" asked a tentative voice._

_Annika turned her head and saw that it was Alistair, and watched as he crouched down beside her._

"_I would like that," she replied and he smiled at her, before lying down next to her._

_She was so excruciatingly aware of him, and it was confusing, when he was close. There was something about him, something more powerful to her than the taint that flowed in his veins, and she was both drawn to it and hesitant of it at the same time. He settled next to her, not speaking, but watched the clashing weather above._

_After several minutes, with her heart at a steady hammer, she felt Alistair shift. "It's amazing, isn't it?" he asked her._

_For a moment, she was shy, feeling almost caught at her thoughts of him. Annika turned her head to answer and a little jolt ran through her as she saw that his face was mere inches from hers. She quickly forced herself to recover and answered his question. "The coming storm?" she replied. He nodded, his gaze holding hers. "Of course, yes," she whispered, closing her eyes to focus. "My father used to love this kind of weather," she told him. "He would almost be giddy to watch the power of it," she said and smiled, thinking of her father once more. "My mother would laugh at him, tell him it just meant they would be up all night for fear of lightning strikes and fires," she finished with a small laugh._

"_Is that who you were thinking about when I found you?" Alistair asked softly. "Your parents?" he whispered._

_Annika turned her face back to the clouds and sighed, "Yes, I was remembering my father," she said quietly. _

"_I know you must miss them," he started gently, "but I've never heard you speak of them." Alistair rolled onto his side and propped himself up on his elbow, facing her._

"_No," she answered. "I don't suppose you have," she glanced up into his eyes, and tried to not look at his lips._

"_May I ask you about them?" Alistair began, "I mean, what I meant to say was…" he broke his gaze from hers and was quiet for a moment and cleared his throat. "I know some of what happened, how you came to be with Duncan, and I'm not asking about that," he said, emphasizing the last. "I guess what I'm asking is, would you like to talk about them? Would you like to tell me about your family, your home?" He shifted nervously, and Annika opened her mouth to reply, but he raised a hand to stop her. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked," he stammered. "Forget it, you probably have Leliana or Wynne to talk to, I shouldn't involve myself," he finished and then lay back again, but a bit farther from her._

_Annika rolled up on her side, and came onto her elbow, "Why can't I talk to you about it?" she asked. "If you don't want to know, I understand, but…"_

"_No!" Alistair replied, back up onto his elbow. "No! I do, I really do want to know!" he said sincerely. "I want to help, to be, uh, someone you could lean on, if I could, and, you know, if you wanted to, it's just that, well…" and again, he lost his nerve, looking away._

"_Alistair, Leliana has asked me," she told him. "Actually, they've each asked in their own way, really," Annika sat up, but something kept her tucked nearby him. Being so near Alistair was inappropriate, she knew that, but she liked the feel of his closeness too much to move away. "I haven't spoken about my family, not with anyone," she admitted._

"_Oh," Alistair said. "I didn't mean to pry, Annie," he apologized._

"_You're not, Alistair, truly," she assured him hurriedly. " To be honest, you're the only one I would want to talk to, I just didn't want to make you uncomfortable, after losing Duncan," she finished, looking away. She felt his fingers brush against hers, and then he took her small hand into his large one. Annika looked down at him, and sensed that he understood._

"_Tell me about them," he said softly, his callused thumb stroking the top of her hand._

Annika's eyes fluttered open, and the morning light chased off the last of her dream. She rolled over in her bedroll, snuggling further in, trying to recapture the sound of her love's voice, the feel of his hand holding hers, but he was gone.

Sighing softly, she swallowed the lump in her throat, and thought of the memory that had sparked her dream.

They had lain in the grassy field and shared their memories of those they had lost. She had told him of her family, laughing at tales of her little nephew, while he had spoken of Duncan, and had shared what few happy memories he had of his own childhood. Only when the rains finally began to fall had they returned to camp. Later that night, as the fierce storm blew its last gusts, Alistair had met her by the fire and offered her a rose. It was the first time they had kissed.

She pulled her head from under her covers and looked about her tent, trying to decide if she was ready to sit up. Her feelings of malaise and nausea had fallen into a predictable pattern, and after a little math, it hadn't taken her very long to understand why. In spite of her current situation, it was difficult not to be excited at the very idea of telling Alistair, and in deciding how she would tell him he was to have a family of his _own. _Imagining the scene had the power to boost her spirits for the whole of the day.

Even when they pooled their knowledge, she and Alistair had found they did not know very much about the Grey Wardens. Her time spent with those at Ostagar had been miniscule, and Alistair had been recruited only six months prior, though she was certain that no Warden she had met had spoken of children back home. Perhaps the life of a Warden was too demanding? She remembered Ser Gilmore telling her that recruits gave up the life they had led previously upon becoming Wardens, so perhaps they gave up their families too, she surmised.

Regardless, she intended to protect the tiny life within her, which meant that she could no longer risk a struggle with the eight guards escorting her to Denerim. As worried for Alistair as she was, Annika understood there was now little hope of escaping on her own. She could only pray that Zevran and Leliana had been successful in keeping him out of harm's way; she had faith, however, that whatever the three of them were doing, it would result in her freedom.

Sighing again, Annika cautiously began to pull herself upright.

She had reasoned they had conceived their child on _The Humble Servant_, so it was still very early. Once Annika understood the source of her 'illness', she had taken great care to hide it. She had no fear of anyone suspecting the truth yet, though if she were in Fort Drakon for too long, it would become obvious. It would be best if she were far from Anora's control when the Queen learned there is another Theirin heir, this one legitimate, and with a Cousland for a mother.

Yes, it was up to Alistair and her friends to rescue her, she thought as she sat up fully, but as the first roll of nausea hit her stomach, she corrected herself; _them_. It was up to her husband to rescue them.

**xXx**

Javier sat tucked into the corner at the rear of his shared quarters. He had spent the last two days discreetly speaking with the various pages and message runners in direct service to the Queen. He had quietly questioned the informant in his pay at the Palace stables, and had learned the schedule of the arrival of correspondence. Carefully, he scanned his notes, putting together his thoughts, and in doing so, Javier spotted a pattern. Slowly, a smirk pulled at his lips, as he reviewed his idea again.

Yes, indeed, there most certainly was a pattern in the correspondence, as well as a pattern in the riders delivering it.

Javier re-read each note again, and after each one was committed to memory, he held the parchment to the flame of one of the several candles on his desk. He carefully turned his wrist, allowing the fire to consume each, and dropped the twisted and charred pieces onto the stone floor. After he had destroyed each note, he stood, and ground the heel of his boot into the small pile, obliterating the last of it.

He straightened and pulled his uniform jacket from the back of the chair, slipping his arms into it. Adjusting the jacket, he stomped the last of the ash from his boot and left his quarters.

Javier strode down the long hallway and swiftly descended the steps at its end, arriving at the offices of Captain O'Donnell. The door was open, and he saw the captain seated behind his desk. He rapped his knuckles against the door frame and O'Donnell looked up, and nodded, granting Javier entry.

"Javier," O'Donnell said in greeting.

"Ser, I have found the location of the source," Javier announced.

O'Donnell locked eyes with Javier. "And?" he asked.

"Highever, Ser, the informant is someone within Highever," Javier stated.

"Then off to Highever you go," ordered O'Donnell, "and quickly. I do not like this whole mess, Javier," he said. "I have no desire to be a party to nobles' politics, and the Guard needs to understand what is really happening here," he finished.

"Yes, Ser," Javier nodded and saluted. The Captain returned it, and Javier turned on his heel to leave Captain O'Donnell's office.

"Javier," called O'Donnell, and the spy turned around. "Well done," praised the captain.

"Thank you, Ser," Javier replied and with a quick bow, took his leave.

**xXx**

Alistair stood at the bank of a picturesque river, fishing for dinner. Over the last week, it seemed that he had done little more than walk the forgotten foot trails of Ferelden, and waited by hidden campfires.

The success of their risky plan was becoming apparent, for whenever Leliana or Zevran entered a village, it seemed rumors of Maric's lost son's return had beaten them there. It was exactly what they had hoped for, and they had pushed up their progress toward Denerim. The two rogues had been constantly busy with the plot, each of them walking off in different directions as the sun rose, intent on gathering information and planting more seeds. The abuse of the Teyrn of Highever-and the arrest of he and his hero sister by the Queen- was now a tale known by almost everyone, and the story had taken on a life of its own, twisting slightly in its retelling.

Now, when the scandalous story was recounted around the village green, Good King Maric's exiled son had returned to right the grave injustice committed by the commonly born Queen; his outrage at the wrongs perpetrated against his love and bride, the Hero of Ferelden, and the popular Teyrn too great for him to ignore any longer. Alistair was being painted a heroic man bent on protecting the woman he loved from the evil Queen.

That part, to his mind, was the only truth left to the tale at all.

It was hard to sit idle in the woods, waiting for Zevran or Leliana to return. He tried to keep the worst of his fears out of his mind by training. For hours he would practice his stances, lunges, and attacks. When his fatigue bettered him, he would work on their campsite, trying to prepare a meal or improve their comfort, and, that done, he would clean or shine armor and weapons.

No task was too menial; anything to not think of what the guards might be doing to Annika.

He remembered when they had been incarcerated at Fort Drakon during the Blight, how the soldiers there had leered at her. After their arrest, he had steadfastly refused to be separated from her for fear they would rape her, and in doing so, landed himself a very serious beating. Annika had not escaped abuse though, for after they had finished with him, they had made him watch as they punched and kicked her. Finally they had dropped her onto the cold floor, and he had crawled to her, tucking her small frame under his, and endured a few more solid kicks to his ribs for his efforts. It could have been much worse, Alistair knew, but when she had been cradled unconscious in his arms afterwards, he had been hard pressed to appreciate that.

Now that he wasn't there to take a share of the abuse, he was unable to block out all of the horrific images of what they may be doing to her.

"You have been very quiet as of late, Templar," said Zevran as he came to stand next to Alistair, who glanced at the elf and did not respond, but instead adjusted the fishing net, gathering it to cast it again.

"I should never have come, Zevran," Alistair said, his voice ragged. "Maker knows what the hell they are doing to her, I can't keep it out of my head," he continued. "I keep seeing them hurting her," he said and then stopped speaking, and cast the net with a wild throw.

"Alistair, Annika is not a gentle flower," Zevran began. "She has endured much and…"

"I close my eyes and I see them raping her, Zevran!" Alistair snarled out. "I see them all over her, I see her bloody and, and…" he struggled against a sob. "I did this to her! I _know_ what they are doing to her and it's because of ME!" he raged, slapping the palm of his hand against his chest.

"Stop it, Alistair," Zevran replied. "Stop this, my friend," he said softly. "The men at Drakon during the Blight were Howe's. You know he controlled everything that was happening within Denerim, only Loghain was fool enough to believe otherwise," the elf reminded him. "Leliana and I have done a lot of snooping about the Captain of the Queen's Guard, the new man appointed right after the Battle of Denerim," Zevran explained. "All accounts point to a strict, serious, and _honorable _man, Alistair. Honorable men do not tolerate the kind of things you fear are happening to her," he concluded.

Alistair did not answer at first, but slowly turned his face toward the river. "I swear on Duncan's soul I will kill every fucking man within that Fort if she, if she…"

"And I will be at your side, Alistair," Zevran promised. He walked out into the river, the water rippling against his knees as he bent to retrieve the twisted fishing net. He returned to Alistair and held out one end of the net, keeping the other in his hand. "Come, let us catch our dinner, we shall make our way to Denerim in the morning," he offered. Alistair ran his hand through his hair and grasped the other end of the net, nodding.

Together, the assassin and the Templar rhythmically cast the net, neither one speaking another word.

_**Thank you Lisa for your advice and Beta; finally, Heather Mills is not an entirely worthless prat.**_

_**Thank you all for reading this and for taking the extra time to share your thoughts. I cannot express how much I appreciate every review, alert, or favorite. You guys make my day!**_


	24. Fort Drakon

**This chapter contains minor adult material.**

Fort Drakon

Captain O'Donnell stood outside the main sally port of the entrance to the prison. The thunderstorms had arrived at first light, and the endless sheets of rain had soaked every surface, man, and animal, within the fort.

O'Donnell wanted nothing more than to return to his office and dry off, but word had arrived from the City's northern tower that the group of his men escorting Teyrn Cousland had entered Denerim, and the Captain had every intention of greeting the respected prisoner at the gate.

Nothing he had learned about the head of the Cousland family supported the Queen's claims of treason. O'Donnell recalled that during the regency of Loghain Mac Tir, when O'Donnell had been a lieutenant serving at the fort, similar claims had been laid at the popular family's feet. Those accusations, made to excuse the move Arl Rendon Howe had made against Highever, had been proven false.

Thinking of Arl Howe always brought a dark frown to O'Donnell's face. He had been unfortunate enough not be removed from his position at Fort Drakon when Howe had been appointed the Arl of Denerim. The Arl had used Mac Tir's complacency to remove the senior leadership at the fort, effectively eliminating all of the men who had mentored O'Donnell; the only men with enough mettle to draw the attention of the Regent, should any complain of Howe's slimy methods.

The dishonor brought to this elite Guard, to the valiant men and women hand selected to protect the Kings and Queens of Ferelden, and uphold the laws of the land, had been staggering. After the defeat of the Archdemon, and O'Donnell's appointment as Captain of the Queen's Guard, he had made it his first order of duty to restore the dignity and honor Howe had lost them.

It was for that reason he had sent Javier after the people the Queen was using to gather-or, O'Donnell feared- manufacture evidence against the Couslands. It was also why he was standing in this blasted, Maker forsaken rain to offer proper greeting to his illustrious prisoner.

The clip clop of the horses hooves reached his ears before he caught sight of them, and O'Donnell straightened, his focus intense. Watching the gateway, its huge archway with its iron gates secured above, he saw the first of the riders appear. The report of the horseshoes on the cobblestones was sharp as the large group crossed the bridge up to the prison entrance of the fort. In the center of the group rode Teyrn Fergus Cousland.

O'Donnell made a quick assessment of the man, and noted that he rode with the ease of practice and confidence. He looked well, his clothes soaked but clean, no dark circles under his eyes. The Teyrn appeared to be a large man, tall and dark. O'Donnell hoped that the Teyrn would report that he had been treated with dignity and courtesy.

The riders entered the courtyard of the prison, each of O'Donnell's guard saluting him as they went past. He returned the salutes and stepped forward as the Teyrn drew his horse to a halt. The guards immediately surrounding the Teyrn dropped to the stones quickly, one taking the Teyrn's reins as the other presented himself to his Captain.

"Captain O'Donnell, ser," the young guardsmen said with a sharp salute. O'Donnell returned it and the man continued. "Ser, we have returned from Highever, where we successfully executed the arrest warrant for Teyrn Cousland. I present him to you, ser," and the young man gestured to the Teyrn, and then bowed, stepping back.

"Teyrn Cousland," Captain O'Donnell said. "I bid you welcome. My name is Jacob O'Donnell, Captain of the Queen's Guard," he began. "I apologize that we must meet under such circumstances, Your Grace," he continued. "If you would please dismount, I shall escort you inside," O'Donnell requested and waited for the Teyrn to comply.

Teyrn Cousland raised an eyebrow, as if O'Donnell's greeting intrigued him. Gracefully swinging his leg over his mount, the Teyrn landed lightly onto the cobblestones. "Well met, Captain O'Donnell. I have heard good things about you, ser," he said. The Teyrn gestured to the men who had escorted him since his arrest. "Your men have treated me with great courtesy and deference, which, I expect, reflects their leadership."

"I am very pleased to know that, Your Grace," O'Donnell replied. "And I thank you for your comment," he said. "Please, if you will walk with me, I shall show you to your rooms," and O'Donnell lifted his hand to indicate the way. The Teyrn walked beside him as they ascended the main staircase, and began walking down a long corridor.

"You said room, Captain," the Teyrn said. "What, no cell with iron bars?" he inquired.

"No, Your Grace," O'Donnell replied. "You are hardly a common criminal, let alone a commoner. You will, of course, be under guard, and your movements will be very restricted," he explained. "Your correspondence, both incoming and outgoing will be read by me, and your visitors approved by me as well," he elaborated as they continued down the corridor.

O'Donnell led Teyrn Cousland to the end of it and opened a door. The room before them was large, with several windows, each big enough to allow fresh air and light, but too small for a man to exit through. A fireplace dominated the wall closest to them, and the room housed a small bed, writing desk, two chairs, and a screened area for changing and personal functions.

"My sister was a prisoner here once, before the last Landsmeet," the Teyrn said to O'Donnell. "I think she would have preferred this to the cold cell she has described," he commented.

"Your sister shall have accommodations exactly as these are, Your Grace," O'Donnell informed him.

"What?" the Teyrn asked, his surprise obvious. "What did you say? What about Annie?" he demanded, his relaxed and gentlemanly demeanor disappearing. The Teyrn's fists balled and he leaned closer to O'Donnell.

"I would remind you, Your Grace, of where you are," O'Donnell said very calmly, "before you allow your emotions to get away from you." He watched as the Teyrn registered his words, and relaxed his own stance once the Teyrn did. "Yes, Your Grace, your sister, the Lady Cousland, was also arrested at Highever, and the charges made against her are the same as yours," he advised him. "I assure you, Teyrn Cousland, that the Hero of Ferelden shall be treated with the utmost courtesy and respect. She shall have the same accommodations as you have, and I have secured four female guards to look after her," he continued. "I have no intention of allowing any woman under my supervision to receive anything other than the treatment due to her," O'Donnell said firmly.

"Did you arrest the butcher as well? Perhaps the young woman who runs the looms?" the Teyrn snapped.

"No others were arrested, Your Grace, and your Seneschal is working well with the Commander I installed there." he replied, unflustered. "You will be able to continue overseeing your Terynir, assuming your correspondence remains lawful," O'Donnell said pointedly. "It will be for the Queen to decide when you and Lady Cousland will go to trial," he stated, meeting the Teyrn's hard gaze. "I will inform you when your sister arrives-until then, I shall have dry clothing brought up. Inform the guard when you would like to eat, otherwise, the evening meal will arrive at six o'clock," he finished and turned to leave.

"Captain," said the Teyrn, stopping O'Donnell at the threshold of the room. "I would like to see her, once she arrives," he stated, referring to Annika.

Captain O'Donnell looked at the Teyrn for a moment, considering his request. "Teyrn Cousland, I expect the Queen should make that decision, not I. I shall send your request to her today," he said. "I will concede to allowing you a very brief and supervised visit upon Lady Cousland's arrival, but nothing further without the explicit authorization of Queen Anora," he finished.

"I thank you, ser," Cousland said, bowing his head slightly. "I just wish to see that my sister is safe and well," he replied, and then his gaze changed, and he met O'Donnell with an appraising look. "You do understand, Captain, that neither I, nor any Cousland, would raise a finger against our Sovereign?" he asked.

"Such things are not up to me, Teyrn Cousland," O'Donnell replied. "I am no naïve 'babe in the wood', Your Grace, and recognize that there are other forces in play," he admitted. "However, I serve the Crown, and that is a duty I will not forsake," he said with firmness.

Teyrn Cousland nodded slightly, "As do all honorable Fereldans," he said.

Captain O'Donnell bowed to the man and took his leave. He strode down the hall, the sound of the lock on the solid oak door securing the Teyrn in his room, echoing behind him. The guards outside the door, each chosen specifically by O'Donnell, bowed slightly as he passed. Quickly, he returned to his office, where he was greeted by his Lieutenant.

"Send word to Her Majesty that Teyrn Cousland has arrived," O'Donnell ordered. "I will be in my quarters, changing," and the Lieutenant nodded and bowed to leave. "Murphy!" O'Donnell called, and the junior officer returned immediately, "Make sure the message is delivered directly to the Queen, understood?" he said, amending his order.

"Yes, Captain," Murphy replied and again exited the office.

O'Donnell made his way to his large but spartan quarters, and began peeling his wet clothes from his lithe, toned body. He reflected on his impressions of Teyrn Cousland, on their very brief conversation, and his original reaction to this entire business remained unchanged.

No, something about all this was wrong, very wrong, and O'Donnell did not like any of it.

**xXx**

_He groaned in sheer pleasure, his mouth greedily suckling her bouncing breasts, as she straddled him. The urgency of their motion had reached a frantic pace, and he rolled the two of them over, coming over top of her. Alistair drew her legs around his waist and sank fully into her, smiling as she moaned loudly. The desperate pace resumed and he pounded into her wetness with complete abandon, and when she came, crying out his name, he sought her mouth in a demanding kiss. Finally, he exploded within her, and a bellow of satisfaction escaped him._

_He kissed her languidly, the urgency subsiding. Her full lips were swollen from his attentions, and she caressed his unshaven jaw. He made no effort to pull away from her warmth, but craved her tender touches as their hearts slowed to a steady beat. Annie kissed his face, his eyelids, and his brow, and he sighed in happiness. The smell of their coupling lingered, the scent reminding him of…_

"Sausages?" Alistair mumbled; completely confused as he felt a nudge against his side. His eyes opened to reality and he groaned, hating it.

"Yes, Warden, sausages," he heard Zevran reply, as the elf again nudged his groggy form with his foot. "Now get your lazy bum out of your bedroll, breakfast is almost ready," he finished, and then returned to the sizzling pan.

Alistair glanced around, his wonderful dream of his Annie sadly over, and slowly sat up. Every muscle in his back ached, and he moaned.

"Have I said yet how much I _hate_ camping out?" he grumbled to his companions.

"Yes!" the bard and rogue answered in unison. Leliana walked over to Alistair, offering him a hand up. Alistair grasped it and he got up, stretching his angry muscles.

"Good morning, Alistair," she said, smiling at him. "Yes, you have in fact, mentioned your dislike of camping," she said with a laugh. "Although, I don't recall you complaining this much during the Blight," she commented.

"Yes, well, Annie made camping much more, uh, endurable," he replied, flashing a naughty grin at her.

"You mean she padded your tender person with her own, did you not?" quipped Zevran. "Yes, I would think using Annika as a bedroll would make everything more, as you said, endurable," the rogue teased.

"Hey, watch it, assassin," Alistair replied, good naturedly, "that's my wife you're talking about."

"Yes, well, the sooner we retrieve her, the sooner I will no longer have to listen to your sad little moans about your back," answered Zevran, but it was said without any bite.

Leliana disappeared into the wood as the men broke down the camp, and, when she returned, she proudly held up several quail's eggs. Quickly scrambling the eggs with the sausages, the three soon sat down to a hot breakfast.

"I think, Templar," began Zevran between bites, "that you should make an appearance somewhere," he swallowed his bite and tapped his chin.

"You are wondering where?" Leliana guessed.

"Yes, I would think someplace with the common people, but not with a heavy guard presence," Zevran replied.

"Well, if our travel goes well, we should reach the south gate of Denerim by dark, yes?" Leliana asked.

"I think so," Zevran answered. "Teagan's man should be arriving at the cluster of inns there, when, day after tomorrow, no?"

"Yes, assuming he was not delayed," she replied.

"So, where then, should our young stoic Prince make his appearance?" Zevran asked again, and the two rogues fell into a debate.

Alistair listened to them for a few moments, when it struck him. "King Calenhad's memorial," he said under his breath, and then smiled at the idea. "Hey! I know exactly where it should be!" he said loudly, interrupting their discussion.

"You do?" Leliana asked in surprise. Zevran raised an eyebrow, his own surprise obvious.

"You know, I wish you two would stop acting as if the Maker put porridge, instead of a brain between my ears," Alistair scowled. Zevran smirked and Leliana blushed prettily.

"Of course, Alistair, we apologize," she said sheepishly. "You, um, you have a suggestion?" she prompted.

"No, I know where I should make myself known," he replied, "King Calenhad's memorial statue, you know, the one just outside the western gates," he stated.

"The one in the public gardens?" Zevran asked, clarifying. The elf looked at Alistair with something close to admiration in his eyes. "That is absolutely perfect," he said.

"Alistair!" Leliana cried, clapping her hands together. "It's fantastic! The lost son of Maric arrives at his father's capital and stops to honor his great-great grandfather! And the gardens are busy but not heavily patrolled!" she rushed.

"See? I told you, no porridge in here!" Alistair grinned, tapping his finger against his forehead. "I should be seen in my armor and maybe salute the statue, you know, something…"

"Something like one of Leliana's tales? Yes, that may be exactly the right thing to do," Zevran interjected. "Something obvious to any observer, but nothing too dramatic, we would not want it to look staged, though it is," he conceded, "and we do not want to draw too much attention. Just enough to get tongues wagging," Zevran finished.

"Oh it's wonderful! The people will eat it up!" Leliana exclaimed. "Oh Alistair, I think it's safe to say, Annie would be very impressed!" she said.

"No," Alistair replied. "No, she wouldn't. She's never thought me stupid. Annie believes in me," he said softly.

Leliana looked at him thoughtfully, and nodded her understanding. "Yes, she does, Alistair. I didn't mean it like that," she finished.

Zevran stood up, brushed off his hands, and scraped the remains of his breakfast onto Alistair's plate. "Well, let us move on then," he said. "I think it is time to start the show," and Zevran turned to finish packing.

**xXx**

Annika walked beside Captain O'Donnell through the halls of the prison of Fort Drakon. He had greeted her with great courtesy and explained in detail the arrangements made for her 'comfort' while she remained in custody.

She had inquired after Fergus, and, much to her surprise, the man had agreed to allow her to see her brother. O'Donnell had advised her that it would be a very brief visit, and that he would be in attendance, but Annika was very pleased all the same.

At the end of a long corridor, one which Annika carefully memorized each nook and cranny of, the Captain opened a door, and inside, she caught sight of her brother.

"Fergus!" she cried joyfully and flung herself into his waiting arms.

"Annie!" he said against her ear, hugging her tightly, and then held her at arm's length. "You are well? No harm done? Did the guards do anything?" he asked in succession, his eyes running over her.

"No, brother," she replied. "All is well, truly," she said, and returned to his arms. "I was frightened for you, Fergus," she whispered.

"Nothing can harm me," he replied. "I believe I told you that once before," he chided. "Come, tell me, what went on after I last saw you?" he asked, and Annika understood he was not just asking about her arrest.

"Well, "she began, "Every_one_ was accounted for, the Commander in place was being reasonable to the people," she explained. "There was some commotion in the kitchens, the larder was inaccessible for some reason, slowing the staff, but otherwise, things were well," Annika said as she smiled gently.

"Huh, really? The larder?" Fergus replied, his features even. "Yes, well, an inconvenience aside, was everyone alright? There was no resistance?" he asked, and his eyes held hers intensely, questions unspoken.

"Everything was well when I left brother," she replied.

"Good," Fergus said with a nod. "Then we shall have to wait and see what happens next, shan't we?"

Captain O'Donnell, who had been standing in the open doorway, cleared his throat. "My apologies, Your Grace, my lady, but I must ask you to say your farewells," he said. "For now at least," finished the Captain.

"Am I not to see my brother?" Annika asked, looking surprised at the man.

"He sent a request to the Queen yesterday, asking her authorization for further visits, Pup," Fergus answered in the Captain's place. "We are prisoners, sister," he reminded her.

"I have hardly forgotten, Fergus," she replied, and then turned back to O'Donnell. "A moment, if you please, ser?" she asked of him, and for a moment, the Captain hesitated.

"The door remains open, and I am listening," he said in reply to her request.

"Thank you, good Captain," Annika replied with a demure smile. Once O'Donnell stepped out into the hall, she turned back to Fergus and pulled him into another tight hug.

"Annie," Fergus laughed softly, "I am hardly en route to the gallows," he teased, hugging her again.

"Hush, Fergus," she said into his ear, her voice so quiet he almost couldn't hear it. "I'm pregnant," and she felt his muscles tighten in response to her words.

Captain O'Donnell stepped back into the room. "Lady Cousland, I will escort you to your room now," he stated, his tone one that told her not to attempt to charm her way into a few more minutes with her brother.

"Thank you, Captain," she replied as she stepped away from Fergus, her eyes locked with his, and then turned to follow the Captain out.

Fergus' hand caught her own. "All will be well, Pup," he said, with certainty in his voice. "The Maker has always looked after us, even when others thought we were lost," he said, and Fergus squeezed her hand with meaning. "All _will_ be well," he promised again, and she nodded once before he watched her go from the room.

The door closed firmly into its jam, the lock sliding loudly, and Fergus walked around to the writing desk, where he sat heavily into the chair. "Maker's fucking balls," he whispered, and put his face into his hands.

**_A huge thank you to Lisa, for her quick Beta, as well as my lesson in proper terms of non oppressors. Many of you may not know that Lisa is lisakodysam, author of the amazing series that began with The Enemy Within. If not, please check them out- that story as well as it's sequel, In Blackest Envy, are two of the best stories on FanFiction, and are well worth reading._**

**_My great appreciation to all of you for taking the time to follow this story, and to alert, favorite, and review it. Each time I hear from someone, it makes my day, and I am very grateful._**


	25. Pressure

Pressure

Alistair strode through the entrance to the public garden at the west gate of Denerim. His plate armor had been polished until is gleamed, the midday sun shone brightly, making its light reflect around him, lending to the illusion they were desperately trying to create. Leliana and Zevran had already entered, and were quietly continuing their already very successful campaign of rumor building.

Normally, this sort of thing would have Alistair's knees close to knocking, but not this time. His entire life, he had been told to stay hidden, and never to draw unnecessary attention to himself. There were times he had suspected that the vocation chosen for him by the Chantry had more to do with the fact that he would forever be concealed beneath a Templar's helm; his startling resemblance to his father unseen. It went against his nature to seek attention. Today was different; today was the first real action he was taking toward rescuing his wife.

When he reached the center of the garden, Alistair was pleased to see that there were at least one hundred people milling about, and he turned to follow the pebbled path to the statue of The Silver Knight.

He was definitely drawing attention; of that much he was certain. He carried his helm under his left arm; his sword and shield, which now bore the crest of the Theirin family, were hung on his back. People were whispering to each other behind their hands, and a young boy outright pointed at him, tugging at his father's sleeve.

Finally he arrived at the end of the path, where less than a dozen people were gathered. Alistair made a point of walking with reverence to the base of the statue, and then solemnly placed a shining gauntlet-clad hand flat against it. He then dramatically bowed his head. After a minute or two, Alistair felt someone was watching him, and peered out of the corner of his eye. His heart leapt with excitement as he saw there were now at least twenty people watching him, some not even hiding it. It was time.

He dropped his hand and turned to depart, and, on cue, Leliana's familiar voice loudly called out, "Who are you?"

Alistair stopped, hesitating for just a fraction of a moment. Slowly, he turned to face the direction the question had come from, making eye contact with several observers as he did.

"I am a Grey Warden," he replied, putting as much strength in his tone as possible.

"Why are you here? The Blight ended," replied a young man to his left. "It did end, didn't it?" the young man asked nervously.

"There is no Blight; fear not, for the Hero of Ferelden- your Warden Cousland-has seen to that," Alistair answered. "I am here because there is a grave injustice being done upon not only she, but to others who are faithful patriots!"

The crowd rumbled, and a few people shook their heads and began to walk away.

"If you're a Warden, then why do you care about justice? I thought your job was killing the Darkspawn!" called another voice, this one Alistair recognized as Zevran's.

"I care because my father struggled for far too long to remove oppression and injustice from his Kingdom," he said, and waited for that to sink in.

"HIS Kingdom?" asked an older woman behind him. "Who is your father, Warden? Exactly who are you?" she demanded.

"My name, dear lady," Alistair said charmingly, "is Alistair," and he paused for effect. "Alistair Theirin," he finished loudly, and he bowed to the woman, before turning to leave.

"You saying your da was King Maric? _The_ King Maric of Ferelden?" called another observer.

"He was," he replied, holding his head high, giving the crowd ample opportunity to see how very much he looked like his father and his half brother. There were gasps, and a few chuckles.

Alistair turned back to the statue of King Calenhad, and, with true dramatic flair, he drew his sword from its sheath, and placing the hilt over his heart, he then pointed its tip toward the stone Knight in a showy salute.

The gathered crowd fell silent, and Alistair, returning his sword to it sheath, turned without another glance around him, and left the way he came.

He worked his way to the outside edge of the central garden, choosing to avoid the main path on his way out. Once he reached the arched gateway, Leliana pulled up at his elbow. A few feet further and they exited the gardens altogether, spotting Zevran leaning against a wall.

"Well that was, by far, the campiest display I have ever had the misfortune to witness," quipped the elf. He pushed off the wall and walked with them, as they returned to the back alley of the village adjacent to the City's gate. They had stashed Alistair's clothing and their supplies within several rotting crates, and it was imperative that Alistair change out of his ostentatious plate as soon as possible.

"I thought it went rather well," defended Alistair. "I mean, I certainly had their attention, and that was the point, wasn't it?" he asked. He raised his arms, and the two rogues deftly began aiding him in opening the buckles and hooks that held his armor onto the splintmail beneath.

"You were BRILLIANT, Alistair, absolutely perfect!" Leliana chirped excitedly. "The crowd just did not know what to make of you, but you looked very much the part," she said. "Some might say that you looked _regal_" and he shot her an annoyed glance at the compliment. Leliana smiled and shrugged her shoulders, "What?" she said with mock innocence.

"Alright, Templar," Zevran sighed, hoisting the chest plate off of Alistair. "Let us make our way to the inn, and get inside our rooms," he said, as he placed the plate into a burlap satchel they had. "We have some waiting to do, for Teagan's contact, and I'd rather NOT do it where the guards are so close. Someone may spot your pretty face, and then, well, not so good," he finished.

"Are you sure I can't persuade the two of you to simply storm Drakon with me?" asked Alistair. "I mean, you DID succeed last time you did so, and we are so close," he stated.

"I would rather not die, impaled on the well trained sword of one of O'Donnell's guards, thank you all the same," replied Zevran. "My friend, I know it is difficult, but we are heavily outnumbered, and, if rumors are even close to true," he continued, "the men and women at Drakon are again the skilled group they once were," he finished, passing the heavy burden to the much larger man.

Alistair easily slung the pack around to his shoulder and walked with his companions, his thoughts on the fort.

"Well, I would think," he began carefully, hoping that the seed he wanted to plant in Leliana's mind took, "that some reconnaissance would be, uh, beneficial. I mean, for all we know, she's not even in Denerim," Alistair continued. "We've always assumed that this is where Fergus and Annie were taken, but it would be good to know for certain, and you know what they say about assuming?" he asked.

Leliana looked thoughtful, raising an elegant eyebrow. "You know, Zev, he does have a point," she said.

"No- we have a plan, Leliana, and it's a very good one!" Zevran replied, shaking his head. "Alistair is simply using your incessant curiosity against you. He doesn't want to wait now, so close to…"

"To what?" Alistair interrupted, his voice full of mock innocence. "I just think we shouldn't-what did Annie used to say?-Ah, 'go in blind'. That's all," he defended.

"Yes, I think it's a very good suggestion," Leliana agreed, and Zevran rolled his eyes, knowing it would be impossible to change her mind. "We shall go late tonight, alright?" she chirped and walking ahead of them, a little spring in her step as she considered her new mission.

Alistair smiled with enormous satisfaction, for if all went well, he would at least know for certain where Annie was and if she were safe. He turned to look at Zevran, "Ha!" he said.

"I knew it!" Zevran snapped. "You did that on purpose!"

"You bet your Antivan arse I did," Alistair laughed. "What? You're not the only one who can play games?"

"You used to be much less able," Zevran complained.

"Yes, well," Alistair replied, slapping the elf on the back. "I learned from the best," he offered.

"Another compliment?" Zevran said, rolling his eyes. "Fine. Come, let us go," he huffed and walked forward.

"What makes you think I didn't mean Leliana?" Alistair teased, and laughed at the expletive he heard in reply.

**xXx**

Queen Anora of Ferelden leapt to her feet and marched to the edge of the dais.

"Tell me again what happened?" Anora demanded of the husky merchant before her. She was dressed in blue tufted silk, her lustrous blonde hair up high in a bun, and she looked every inch a Queen, except for the horrific scowl that marred her face. "Speak, fool!" she commanded. "Where were you _exactly_ and what _exactly_ was said?"

"As I stated, Your Majesty," said the man in a small voice. "I was in the west garden, meeting someone you see," he explained, "and this big brawny bloke walked right up the statue of the King Calenhad," he said.

"AND?" his Queen demanded.

"Oh, uh, yes," he stammered. "He uh, well, he was obviously a warrior, he was so big, you see, and he wore this really beautiful set of plate armor" he elaborated. "He fairly glowed, and then so you know, there were a fair number of folks watching him. Anyway, someone called out to him and he said he was a Grey Warden, and that his name was um, ah, Alfonso Theirin," the man, now pale from nervousness, said with a brief nod.

"Alistair, you imbecile!" snapped Anora. "This was today?" she asked.

"Yes, ma'am, it were just before my lunch," he replied. "I'm fairly certain," he said hesitantly, "that he said his name was Alfonso. But for sure he said Theirin, that much I am absolutely certain of," he continued, nodding his head earnestly. "And Maker, he sure does look like his Da, that much is true. I saw King Maric once, and I'm tellin' you.."

"His _da_, as you call him, was some stable boy from Redcliffe!" she interrupted menacingly. "You had best be sure to tell anyone you hear retelling this ridiculous tale that your Queen told you that," she finished, and then gestured to her guards, who silently escorted the man out of her audience chambers.

"Bartholomew," Anora said loudly, calling in one of her more trusted secretaries. A lanky, red haired man hustled to the front of the dais and dipped a quick bow.

"Yes, Your Majesty?" he asked softly.

"Has there still been no word from McClaire?" she asked, rubbing her temples, as she began to pace.

"No, ma'am, none," he answered. "The usual correspondence from Highever did arrive, and I took the extra step of going through it personally, but alas, nothing," he explained.

"Then send him a bloody letter asking him why he has seen fit to not complete his orders!" she bellowed, and then turned and stomped to her writing desk. "Never mind, I shall do so myself," Anora stated, and grabbed her quill.

After a minute, she dusted the parchment, and passed it to Bartholomew. "Here, take it personally and make sure he gets it," she commanded.

"Personally, ma'am?" he asked, horrified. "I rarely travel, you see, I don't get on well with horses, so," he stammered and then slowly stopped as he registered the incredulous look on his Queen's face.

"Surely, you do not expect _ME_ to do it? I realize that I must do almost _everything_ myself, as I am surrounded by incompetent twits, but surely you can seat a horse?" she screeched.

"Yes, ma'am, forgive me, I shall see to it myself," he stammered, bowing low, and she waved her hand in dismissal.

He closed the door to the audience chamber quietly, and stalked off toward his quarters, all the while his upset growing at what the Queen had tasked him to do. Dramatically, Bartholomew threw open the door to his quarters and he stomped over to the bureau, jerking it open. Piling his clothing on the top, he stopped and looked at his reflection in the mirror.

He wondered if the regular folk knew what a horrible woman their Queen truly was, that on top of everything she usually demanded, she saw fit to order him to be at the mercy of a brutish horse and the elements?

"Has she ever once said 'thank you'?" he asked his reflection. "Has she ever once acknowledged what you do for her?" he asked, shaking his head. "No! And why is that? Because she's an aristocratic, nasty, prune of a woman, that's why!" he answered himself.

Bartholomew glanced down at the note in his hand, and thought for a long while. He had listened to the report of the man from the garden, and, aware of the rumors swirling concerning the Couslands, Bartholomew suspected what could really be happening at Highever. A thought occurred to him, and with shaking hands, he very carefully separated the wax seal of the note without breaking it.

Half an hour later, Bartholomew was packed, but not for the journey the Queen had ordered him on. Instead, he stood in the outer offices of Captain O'Donnell. His Lieutenant watched him pace nervously, and after several minutes, much to Bartholomew's great relief, O'Donnell strode into the office.

"Ser," Bartholomew said, approaching him quickly. "This is best in your hands now, I think," he said, as he thrust the letter into O'Donnell's hand. O'Donnell read the letter, his eyes snapping to Bartholomew's.

"You do understand what you are handing me?" O'Donnell asked slowly.

Bartholomew nodded. "I do," he replied. "You do understand that I will not be returning to the Palace?" he asked.

"I do," O'Donnell answered.

"If you are the just man that I have heard you to be," Bartholomew began hesitantly, "then you will forget who gave this to you?" he asked.

"I will," O'Donnell replied and his eyes followed Bartholomew to the doorway of the office, before he called to stop him. "I hear, that secretaries and scribes are very well paid in the Anderfels," he said.

Bartholomew did not look behind him, but nodded his head. "Thank you," he replied and left.

O'Donnell sighed heavily and cursed under his breath. "Murphy," he said, turning to his Lieutenant. "Do you still have that missive we drew up for Bann Guerrin?" he asked.

"Yes, Captain, I do," Murphy replied.

"Send it," ordered O'Donnell.

**xXx**

Four days later, Teagan Guerrin sat in his estate office, and again read the missive signed by Captain O'Donnell.

"I can scarcely believe this," he mumbled to himself as he finished reading the lengthy letter. Quickly, he walked over to his sideboard and poured a shot of whiskey that he threw back fully. Sighing, he poured another shot, and returned to his desk.

"In for a silver, in for a sovereign, as they say," he said aloud, and picked up his quill.

For the next several hours he worked on multiple letters, writing to each of the political powers in place both in and out of Denerim, applying subtle pressure to some, and calling in favors from others. He made detailed pledges for this or for that, offering to return to talks about grain prices with one minor Bann while pressuring another about road access. Everyone and anyone who had any political capital in Ferelden received their own correspondence; no one with any influence was left out.

"Seymour!" Teagan called, and after a moment, the secretary who had served Bann Guerrin for years entered. "I need each of these bound, prepared, and sealed," he told the stately older man. "Make sure it all leaves today, I want no delays," he stated. "Also, tell the maids to prepare me for travel, I want to leave for the capital at first light," Teagan ordered.

"Yes, my lord," Seymour replied. "May I enquire as to the urgency, ser?" he asked.

Teagan smiled conspiratorially at his secretary, "Yes, I have called for a Landsmeet," he replied. "Anora's time is over," and he grinned widely before departing for his rooms. "It's time to get things done, Seymour!" he called happily.

Seymour watched with no small pride as the Bann disappeared down the hallway. "It seems so, dear boy," he said and sat down to begin his master's work.

_**As always, a glowing, warm, and gooey thank you to Lisa for her Beta. Lovely, Lucisous, Lurid, Languid, Licorice, Lobotomy, and Lieutenants all begin with capital L!**_

_**Thank you to each of you for taking the time to read and review. I wish each of you a very Joyous and Happy Christmas, and I hope that Santa brings you everything you wished for!**_


	26. What Goes Around, Comes Around

What Goes Around, Comes Around

Annika listened intently at the door of her room. For the last two days, she had tried to commit to memory the guards' time table, and at first had no luck. There appeared to be no pattern to their movements, until it occurred to her that Captain O'Donnell was trying to reduce the likelihood of her rescue, and therefore had put her guard on an ever-changing schedule; an idea that irked her greatly, although she grudgingly had to admire it. What she did learn though, through endless time spent with her cheek and ear pressed hard against the unforgiving oak door, was that the new guards were given a short brief about their prisoner at the beginning of each shift. This brief appeared to take place at the end of the corridor leading to her room.

What she heard now were the familiar sounds of the guards' changeover, as one shift replaced the previous. She began counting softly to herself while hurrying over to the fireplace. Quickly, she shifted the heavy iron grate that covered the ash chute from its place, and emptied the chamber pot- which held the contents of her touchy stomach and the only proof of her pregnancy-down it. She then poured what little water remained in her pitcher after it, and replaced the grate.

When Annika heard the new guards arrive outside her door, her count had reached ninety seconds. This was the fourth time out of six that the count was such, and she allowed herself to hope that the security detail within the Fort had relaxed a little, and would become more predictable. The more she knew about the activity outside her cell, the more likely she could take advantage of it. Not that she could yet see a way to do so, she thought sourly.

She sighed and stood, and carried the chamber pot back behind the privacy screen. It had been four days since her arrival, and save Lana, the kind, elderly elf, who brought her meals and cleaned her room, Annika had seen no one. There were a few books, but none held her interest. She was starting to feel like a caged tiger, and paced restlessly.

Sleep came to her in short bouts, and was plagued by violent nightmares. Annika's mind seemed to dance between two main themes: darkspawn, which was nothing new; and the night of her family's murder, which was. The latter was the hardest for her, as each dream presented events far more terrifying than she had ever imagined before. In one dream, Alistair was her father, and she her mother, and it was a faceless child they were forcing down the ladder beneath the larder floor. In another, it was not Oren who lay slain in his bedroom, but her own child; and, in yet another version, Alistair was defending her and their child against an endless onslaught of Howe's men, and she watched in horror as he was hacked to pieces before her eyes.

Annika pinched the bridge of her nose and decided to distract herself for a while, snatching a few books from the desktop before climbing onto the soft bed.

"_A History of the Mabari War Hound,_ by Hubert Hummerly," she read aloud, before tossing it on the bed and moving onto the next. "_A Complete and Accurate Accounting of the life of the Hero of River Dane_?" Annika sputtered incredulously as her lip curled in a sneer of disgust. "Are they joking?" she demanded, before tossing this book onto the other. Annika read the next title, "_Fereldan Flora and Fauna, _oh Maker, honestly, who would read this?" she said, as this book too was tossed aside. She flopped back against the mattress and crossed her arms over her chest. "If the goal is to make me insane from boredom, you may tell O'Donnell he's bloody brilliant!" she called loudly.

The heavy lock of her door slid open and her guard stuck her head around the door. "Did you say something, my lady?" the dark skinned woman asked her.

Annika rolled her eyes and sat up to answer. "No, I'm sorry to trouble you," she groused. "I'm afraid I am simply restless, that is all."

The guard smiled politely and nodded, but instead of closing the door, she opened it wide and stepped aside. A moment later, the elderly elf who was her sole caregiver, entered the room, carrying a large dinner tray.

"Oh, thank you!" Annika said happily, her mood lifting immediately. "You are so very kind," she said as the elf set the tray on the desk and began to tidy her room. "Lana, how are you today?"

"I am well, thank you for asking," Lana answered as she disappeared behind the screen, returning empty handed. "Are you feeling well, my lady?" Lana asked her pointedly.

Annika looked down and cleared her throat. "Yes, quite well," she answered the woman.

"Uh huh," Lana replied skeptically, as she proceeded to the bed, and straightened it. The woman turned back and looked Annika up and down, then approached her, and took her hand in hers. "Come, brave Hero," she said softly, as she led her over to the desk where the food tray was placed. "You must eat while it's hot," she ordered as she gently guided Annika into the chair at the desk. Annika complied and was surprised when the elf lifted the lid off of the food, pushing it toward her. "Here, dear, you will need this," Lana said as she placed the napkin across Annika's lap, and tucked it over her skirt. "I will return shortly to collect all of this," the elf said. "Then you shall have the night all to yourself," she stated, her gold eyes meeting Annika's briefly, before leaving her alone in her cell.

Annika picked up her fork, and tucked into the savory-smelling shepherd's pie. A few bites into it, her nerves began to calm, and she relaxed back against her chair, her hand falling into her lap. As she shifted the napkin, her hand brushed against something stiff, and, to her shock, she discovered that a small piece of parchment was hidden within its folds.

Carefully, she pulled it free and opened it, revealing a tiny script that read, _Look up._

"Look up?" Annika whispered in confusion, and she glanced around the room. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, and so she stood up and walked into its center, before reading the note again. "Look up," she repeated, and this time, lifted her chin, her eyes looking up to the windows high above her.

Annika's jaw dropped, and she clapped her hand over her mouth to stifle the squeal of joy that threatened to escape it, for beaming down at her was the happy face of her favorite bard.

**xXx**

"A Landsmeet? Teagan Guerrin has called for a Landsmeet?" Anora asked her Council angrily. "And we are caught completely unawares? How in the Maker's name does that happen?" she demanded, slapping her palm on the top of the long and parchment-strewn table. She glared down its length, and was annoyed to see that most of the advisors and Lords in attendance did not meet her eyes. "On what grounds has he called for one?" she inquired, but again, no one spoke. "I demand an answer!" she bellowed.

"It's the Couslands, Your Majesty," answered Bann Ceorlic.

The brightly lit room fell silent, the tension within almost crackling. The portraits of past rulers, all of them of Theirin blood, appeared to look down at those gathered. It was a room that had seen its fair share of passionate argument, deception, and hope. Anora sniffed and raised her chin; she was Queen, it was her room, and she intended to command it. "The Couslands are traitors to Ferelden and they will have their trial soon enough," Anora replied calmly. "It is certainly not worthy of a Landsmeet," she finished.

"With all due respect, Your Majesty, that accusation has yet to be verified, or even supported by anyone other than you," replied Arl Wulff. The burly man did not flinch under her harsh look, and, to her shock, he pressed further. "There are many rumors throughout the land," he said slowly, looking at his colleagues. "I'm sure that many here have heard them. Those rumors say that Maric's son, Alistair, has returned; and, furthermore, he is now the husband of Annika Cousland," Wulff stated flatly. "I would feel rather safe in suggesting that Bann Guerrin would like to discuss it all," he finished.

"Arl Wulff," Anora began, her tone condescending, "I would have thought a man of your age would know better than to listen to the idle gossip of the laundry washers," she said hotly. "I will not have that bastard Warden called King Maric's son in front of me; it is an insult to the memory of both my husband and my father-in-law," she snapped.

"I recall that your own father publically admitted that the Warden Alistair was in fact the late King's whelp," replied Wulff. "Regardless, Ma'am, a Landsmeet has been called, and this Council has agreed to it," he said.

"I have not given my consent to any such thing!" Anora argued. "There shall be no Landsmeet! Guerrin is simply stirring the pot!"

"Your Majesty," began Bann Sighard, sitting forward in his chair. "It is not for the Crown to decline when a Landsmeet has been called. Teagan has a significant number of the nobility behind him on this, and your refusal would be a serious political blunder. If you do indeed have evidence against Teyrn Cousland and Lady Cousland, I would strongly suggest you make it ready for public review," he stated. "As far as the rumors regarding Alistair Theirin, I would be remiss as a member of this Council to not remind you, Ma'am, that the previous Landsmeet offered its overwhelming support to his claim."

Anora stared at her Council, this group of hand chosen nobles and political heavy weights, whose purpose was to see her will done throughout her Kingdom. Her icy blue eyes ran over all of them, and narrowed sharply. "I remind each and every one of you that_ I_ am the Queen!" she barked. "_I_ am the Head of State;_ I_ am the ruler of this land! The Couslands desire _my_ throne, and Fergus Cousland threw his whore of a sister at that presumptuous bastard from Redcliffe to gain it!" she hissed.

"That whore, Ma'am, as you call her," interrupted Arl Wulff, "is one of the most courageous and honorable women that Ferelden has ever produced," he defended. "I lost everything to the Blight that Warden Cousland stopped. She saved your Kingdom," he said pointedly to the Queen, and then looked around the table. "She saved every one of you, your families, and our people," he said angrily. "Her family was loyal, and her brother is a good man. I think she deserves the same dedication and respect that she showed all of Ferelden." Wulff pushed back his chair and stood. "If any of you are _half_ the men you claim to be, you won't sit here and listen to such slander," and, with his challenge issued, he began to leave the chamber without his Queen's permission.

"Arl Wulff!" Anora called after him. "If you leave this room you shall never be asked to return. I shall remove you from your position as Councilor," she threatened, her tone firm. She gasped when Arl Bryland suddenly rose from his chair and followed Arl Wulff. "Bryland!" she snapped out, but neither man stopped their progress and together, they exited the council chamber. The silence that followed was deafening.

Anora slowly turned back to face the remaining Council, her hands shaking as she nervously smoothed the front of her fine gown.

"Gentlemen," she began calmly, desperate to regain her control of the situation. "I realize that there are, of course, numerous rumors which clutter our path. I am greatly distressed that it appears that Arl Wulff, Arl Bryland, and Bann Teagan have allowed themselves to become carried away by them," Anora said smoothly. "I thank you, Bann Sighard, for you honest counsel, and will heed your thoughtful advice. I will agree to proceed with the Landsmeet, where we shall deal directly with whatever Bann Guerrin's reasons for calling it might truly be," she smiled uneasily and cleared her throat. Gingerly she took her seat, and gestured to her secretary. "Please, let us proceed with the rest of our agenda," she commanded, and the man brought the next topic of business to order.

**xXx**

"What's she saying?" hissed Alistair from far below Leliana's position. "Is she alright? How does she look?" he whispered loudly.

"Templar, be silent before you get us all arrested!" snapped Zevran from a few feet above him.

It was late in the evening, and the three were within the walls of Fort Drakon. Earlier that day, after Alistair's display at the west wall public garden, the group had agreed that confirmation of Annika and Fergus' whereabouts was necessary.

Leliana had guessed that they would find sympathisers to their cause in Denerim's Alienage; after all, most of the city's domestic staff resided there, and they would not soon forget the Wardens' role in stopping the slavers and defending their homes during the Battle of Denerim. The bard surmised that it would not be too difficult to locate someone there who worked at Fort Drakon.

Not long after their arrival within the Alienage, Zevran had located Shianni, who happily led them to a shack, where they were introduced to an elderly woman named Lana. Shianni then shared their purpose with her, and Lana had smiled brightly.

Lana had invited them all to sit, and brought each of them a cup of mulled wine. "I can indeed confirm to you that Lady Cousland is at the Fort," Lana had told them. "I have seen her myself, as I take her evening meals to her. I understand Teyrn Cousland is there as well, though I haven't served him," she explained.

"Is she alright?" Alistair stammered. "Are they, I mean, is she treated well?" he asked urgently.

"Oh, dear boy," Lana had replied, shaking her head. "She's perfectly fine and well. Soris!" she called out, and then turned back to Alistair. "You are her friends then, I take it. Not just snooping in the Guards' business are you? O'Donnell is a good employer."

"No, we are not interested in the Guard," Leliana had answered. "We simply want to make sure that Teyrn and Lady Cousland are safe, that's all."

A moment later, a young man had entered the room. His hair was short and red, and he seemed familiar to both Alistair and Zevran. He stepped over beside Lana. "Yes, Grandmother?" he asked.

"Do you know these folks?" Lana asked him, and gestured at the three outsiders.

Soris then looked intently at them and slowly nodded. "Yes, Grandmother, the two men helped Warden Cousland free me from Vaughan's dungeon," he said. "It is good to see you all again," he offered with a polite bow. Lana had looked up at her grandson and nodded, then waved her hand in dismissal.

Once he had left the room, Lana then turned back to her visitors and smiled, "I'll not have him caught up in my misdeeds, you see," she said, explaining her dismissal of him. "It seems that I owe you a favor. Is there a way to repay it?" she had asked.

Lana had agreed to not only tell them the location of Annika's room, which they had gratefully learned was in the officers' housing, and not in the main prison; but she had also agreed to carry one-and only one-note to her, effectively arranging a time when they could get Annika's attention without raising suspicion.

So now, Leliana was splayed across the arch of stone that supported the high windows over Annika's room. Zevran was balanced on the ledge just ten feet or so below Leliana, tucked into the shadows, watching for anyone who might spot them. Alistair was sitting in the bushes below him, very un-stealthily and un-quietly urging the assassin to pass on his questions.

" Zevran!" Alistair hissed again. "What's happening?" he demanded.

"I am wishing you dead, that's what!" Zevran snapped back quietly. Alistair's eyes narrowed at him, but the Warden was finally quiet.

Above him, Zevran watched as Leliana continued to communicate with Annika, and he understood a few of the motions she was using. He scanned their surroundings, pleased to see that there still appeared to be no hint that they had been detected. Glancing up again, Zevran wished that it was he who could be seeing Annika, and it occurred to him that he was nearly as anxious as Alistair for Leliana to share what she was learning.

After a few more minutes, Leliana slowly climbed down to the ledge Zevran was waiting on, using the jagged stones of the building's exterior as foot holds. As she settled next to her fellow rogue, she grinned happily at him. "She's fine, Zevran," Leliana reported. "It's just as Lana told us," she said. "Come on, I'm sure that Alistair is about to burst," she commented as she began the rest of the descent. At just that moment, a guard rounded the corner, and Leliana stopped. Unfortunately, her foot wasn't entirely braced and her hard heel clattered against the stones, drawing his attention. Zevran and Leliana watched in horror as the guard's eyes widened, and he hurried to stand beneath them.

"Hey!" the man shouted, but before he uttered another sound, he was jerked into the bushes below him. A muffled thud or two later, and Leliana smiled as Alistair's head popped up.

"Come on!" the brawny man whispered.

Instantly the two rogues dropped down next to the warrior, and Leliana saw that the guard was now face down in the dirt beneath the bush that Alistair had been hiding in. Without any hesitation, the trio hurried out the way they came, Zevran and Leliana slinking under the wall through a culvert. Zevran appeared at the top of the wall, where he aided Alistair over its top. A moment later, the three were together again, this time on the outside of the Fort.

"Is she alright?" Alistair asked Leliana anxiously as he brushed the soil off of his clothes.

"She's fine, really, Alistair. She looked very well," Leliana told him and then relayed the stilted conversation she had shared with Annika as the group worked its way back to their inn. After some time, it appeared that Alistair's questions had all been answered, and he seemed to feel much better. Zevran then peppered her with a few questions of his own, before they arrived back at the inn.

Finally, as they began to enter, Alistair stopped them both. "I am still waiting for an apology, by the way," he said with a huge grin.

"An apology?" Zevran repeated, looking at Leliana in confusion. "For what?" he asked.

"Well, the two of you were both _so_ certain that I would get us caught tonight, that you made me sit in a bush," Alistair reminded them. "Turns out, I kept us from getting caught, and not the other way around. So I think, that, you know, a little _gratitude_, a little, 'sorry we thought you would klutz up the rogues' style' is in order, don't you?" he asked smugly.

"Good night, Alistair," the two rogues said in unison, and left him standing in the courtyard alone.

"Fine, be that way!" he called out. "Next time I won't be so helpful!" he said. "I mean, really, you'd think the man knocked himself out," he grumbled before following them inside.

**xXx**

Teagan Guerrin, Bann of Rainsefere, arrived at the outer gates of Fort Drakon covered in road dirt and smelling of his horse. He had been traveling from his estate for the last two days, and he and his small group of guards had ridden hard since first light, eager to arrive at Denerim before midday. Now, as a guardsman held the reins of his tired steed, Teagan slid out of his saddle to meet a young officer who approached their group.

"Bann Guerrin, I presume?" the blonde man inquired. Teagan nodded and the young man continued. "Allow me to introduce myself, my lord; I am Lieutenant Murphy, executive officer to Captain O'Donnell, Commander of the Queen's Guard. I am here to escort you to the Captain's office," he explained, and gestured for Teagan to follow him.

"I am here to see Teyrn Cousland," Teagan informed the Lieutenant as he walked beside him into the main hall of the Fort. "It is my hope to see Warden Cousland as well," he stated.

The two men began the trek up the long staircase to the second floor of the Fort.

"I have orders to take you to my Captain, my lord, I hope you understand," replied Murphy. "Would you like a moment in a private room, where you may clean up after your journey? It will take but a moment to arrange," he politely offered the Bann.

Teagan stopped and assessed the state of his clothing. "Yes, perhaps that would be best," he conceded.

Murphy called to a young elven man to bring hot water and clothes, and then led Teagan to a small room at the end of a corridor.

"Arlian will bring you anything you may need, my lord," Murphy explained. "I will see that your men are offered refreshments, and your horses watered, ser," he finished as he stepped out of the servants way as he brought in a large basin of steaming water.

"Thank you Lieutenant Murphy," Teagan answered. The Bann watched as the elf placed the basin atop a desk and silently placed a clean towel beside it. Arlian then crossed the room and retrieved a ball of soap in its dish and handed it to Teagan. "Thank you Arlian, I shall make all effort to not create too much work for you," he told the elf. Arlian bowed and left.

"I will be ready in a few minutes," Teagan told Lieutenant Murphy, who stepped from the room and quietly shut the door.

Teagan stripped out of his tunic and doublet, snapping each item in the air several times; dust billowing from both. Laying the clothing over a bedstead, he returned to the basin and quickly splashed water over his face, chest, and underarms before lathering the ball of soap and scrubbing himself thoroughly. After toweling off, Teagan redressed, placed the towel over the basin, and opened the door to the hallway. Lieutenant Murphy was standing across the way, and, bowing slightly, he finished escorting Teagan to Captain O'Donnell, who stood awaiting their arrival.

Lieutenant Murphy began the introductions. "Captain O'Donnell, ser, may I present, Bann Guerrin of Rainsefere? Bann Guerrin, please meet Captain O'Donnell, Commander of the Queen's Guard, Fort Drakon, and the garrisons of Denerim."

"Bann Guerrin," Captain O'Donnell said, bowing.

Teagan offered his hand, "A pleasure, Captain," he began. "I understand that you are everything that the Guard used to be. I have heard many high opinions spoken of you and your efforts here; well done," he elaborated while shaking the soldier's hand.

"That is very kind of you, my lord," O'Donnell replied. "It is my personal desire to restore the good order and honor that the Guard showed while I was working up its ranks. It is pleasing to know it is being noticed," he said.

"It is a shame to know, though not surprising, that the Queen has not seen fit to tell you so herself. Nevertheless, it does not diminish the esteem many hold you in," Teagan informed him. O'Donnell was silent at this, so Teagan pressed on. "Shall we get down to business, Captain?"

The two men entered O'Donnell's private office and remained in seclusion for the better part of an hour. At the conclusion of their meeting, O'Donnell called for Murphy, and ordered the Lieutenant to escort the Bann to Teyrn Cousland's quarters.

"Yes ser, of course," Lieutenant Murphy agreed. "Captain, Javier has arrived, and is most eager to see you," Murphy quietly informed O'Donnell as he showed the Bann into the outer office.

"Send him to me at once," O'Donnell ordered. "Thank you again, Bann Guerrin. I shall see you soon," he said politely, inclining his head.

After a brisk walk and another flight of stairs, Murphy showed Teagan down a hallway, where two burly guards saluted the Lieutenant. A brief exchange occurred and one of the guards began unlocking the door. "You shall have twenty minutes, Bann Guerrin," Murphy advised him. "The guards will remain in the hallway, and the door open. I shall return for you at the allotted time."

"Thank you Murphy," Teagan said, and then quickly passed through the now opened door.

At the far end of the room, Fergus Cousland leapt to his feet, and grinned widely as he approached his friend, his hand already outstretched.

"Teagan!" Fergus said happily as he pumped the Bann's hand. "I should have known you would show up!" he told him with a laugh, and they slapped each other's backs in a gesture of old friendship.

"Fergus, you smarmy blighter," Teagan replied with a chuckle, "I have much to tell you, so very much to tell you!"

**_Thank you Lisa for your vigilant Beta!_**

**_I would like to invite you all to join lisakodysam and I on a dark and twisted journey to twenty years before Awakenings, when a young Varel was appointed Seneschal of Vigil's Keep. "Nobility Has Another Meaning" tells the story of the courageous Seneschal as he is faced with his master's descent into madness. Varel will be forced to make many hard decisions, creating an enemy of the powerful Arl. His life will forever be changed, and the aftermath seems to have no end. It will publish rated T, but will transition to an M in later chapters. Publish date is expected to be December 30_**

**_I hope that everyone had a wonderful Christmas, and that Santa was good to you all. Thank you for the reviews, alerts, and subscribes; you guys are almost as magical as the man in the red suit! _**

**_Happy New Year!_**


	27. Duty

Duty

Captain Jacob O'Donnell waited outside of the ornate meeting chamber that, by tradition, would host the Landsmeet. Ferelden had witnessed hundreds of these gatherings of its nobility and royalty, and some of the most significant events of O'Donnell's beloved country's history had been birthed in this chamber.

This particular event, he knew, would deliver no less.

The men and women under his command had already searched the chamber, ensuring that no danger was hidden within the booths of the participating noble families; and its doors now stood sealed, and would remain so, until the Queen's arrival. The old practice of attending the Landsmeet in full armor, weapons at the ready, had slowly given way to the noble families arriving in their finest garb, but O'Donnell knew that hidden within the folds of silk and tulle were both daggers and dirks alike.

O'Donnell had once dared to hope that his investigation into the accusations the Queen had leveled against the Cousland family would support the actions she had taken. Arresting the Cousland siblings- one of whom was the head of the most powerful noble house in the land; and the other, a Grey Warden, the Hero of Ferelden-had gone against his better judgment, but he had carried out his duty. In the end, however, the truth would not be denied.

It had been a week and a day since Bann Guerrin had arrived at Fort Drakon. The meeting that O'Donnell had suggested in the missive sent to the powerful bann had been productive. The man had been exactly as O'Donnell's network had concluded, smart, honest, and fair-minded; a good thing, since O'Donnell had taken a significant gamble in trusting Bann Guerrin and revealing his theories. Bann Guerrin had freely answered all of his questions, and when finished, O'Donnell had a clear understanding of not only what had occurred at Highever, but too the events of the previous Landsmeet, as well as the true status of Warden Alistair Theirin.

Ultimately, the evidence provided to him by the Queen's trusted secretary, the contents verified by Javier, as well as the information acquired from Bann Guerrin, had confirmed O'Donnell's fears. The irrefutable truth was that the calculated actions of Queen Anora were patently illegal, and her letter to Seneschal McClaire of Highever proved she understood this.

No longer could O'Donnell deny that the true course of justice; the age old code of law, and the very _essence_ of Ferelden honor, was being purposely manipulated by the Queen. O'Donnell knew that if he did not take action, at least three innocents would soon be swinging at the end of the hangman's noose. If he did not take action, he suspected those three may not be the last, and that their sovereign could turn tyrant.

And yet, Captain O'Donnell was uneasy.

He removed his chainmail gauntlet and ran his hand through his wavy chestnut hair, expelling with a huff the anxiety that had settled into his broad chest. More than anything he wanted to confront this danger to the people, but his mind wrestled with his sworn oath to protect the sovereign. Last night, unable to sleep, he had scrutinized his pledge, the one made so long ago after he had been chosen from the Waking Sea's guard to join the King's service. He had sworn not only to protect the physical well-being of the sovereign, but to uphold their lawful good order, to keep the peace, and to protect all subjects of Ferelden from injustice and harm.

Never had Captain O'Donnell considered that his oath would require him to support the motion that Bann Guerrin would put forward today. Never had he considered that he may need to participate in the removal of the sovereign in order to honor his word.

"Maker," he muttered under his breath. It had never been a goal of his to seek power. He was not a man of politic; he had no desire to participate in such momentous events as this.

The Chantry bell rang out ten peals, pulling O'Donnell from his nervous thoughts. The Landsmeet would begin in two hours time, and he needed to return to the Palace to escort the Queen to the assembly. The patrol he had ordered out turned the corner of the outside gate, and entered the chambers courtyard. O'Donnell met Lieutenant Murphy halfway and listened as the junior officer made his report. All was well.

"Well done. I want you to take your men directly to the Fort," O'Donnell ordered. "Make ready to escort Teyrn and Lady Cousland here, and keep a sharp eye out, since we know that someone tried to get to Lady Cousland last week," he said as he walked with Murphy to the head of the guards still standing in formation. "I am leaving for the Palace; I expect Lieutenant Hanson should be prepared for my arrival by now," he told Murphy. "Also, with the Queen choosing to walk from the Palace to the chamber, please ensure that every guard on the route is polished and ready for show. Make certain to remind them the Queen's popularity has continued to wane, and to be alert of the crowd's mood."

"Yes, ser," Murphy answered. He bowed to the captain before calling out the instructions to the men, and leading the patrol from the courtyard.

Captain O'Donnell looked around him and spied his Sergeant-at-Arms, and motioned him over. "Jackson, I am returning to the Palace, Murphy will escort the prisoners here. The rest of the guard and I will be escorting the Queen, but will send a runner ahead to alert you of our impending arrival," he explained.

"Yes, Captain," replied the burly man. "I shall ensure we are ready, ser."

"And Jackson," O'Donnell said as he pulled his gauntlet back on. "Make damned sure this chamber remains secured, I want no surprises," he ordered, and Jackson bowed before being dismissed.

Captain O'Donnell sighed, "There will be enough of them today as it is," he muttered to himself.

**xXx**

Leliana paced her room at the West Gate Inn, the soft swish of her fashionable skirts the only noise accompanying the gentle padding of her slipper-clad feet. This was it; today would be the culmination of everything they had done to free Annika and Fergus, and while she had full confidence in their schemes, she knew all too well that the whim of a single noble could turn everything on its head.

Teagan had visited them briefly last night, and it was the first chance they had to learn all of the details of the Bann's activities. Teagan reported he had met with Captain O'Donnell, and the head of the Queen's Guard had gathered a significant amount of evidence during the formal investigation of the Cousland family. Teagan had found the young captain's frank openness compelling, and had chosen to avail him of some of the more intimate details of the campaign launched by Alistair, Zevran, and Leliana. Together it had all added up to a very grim total, and O'Donnell had promised to ensure that _all _evidence would be brought to the Landsmeet.

Now it was shortly an hour before the opening of the chamber, and Leliana was dressed as a well-to-do noblewoman. Her hair was delicately arranged, and any evidence of her less than ladylike abilities was gone.

A knock sounded at her door and she quickly crossed the room, and greeted Alistair and Zevran as they entered. The tall Theirin heir looked very handsome in his gleaming plate armor, and while it would be unusual for anyone to attend donning a full suit of armor, Teagan had encouraged Alistair to do so.

Alistair had been very distracted since Teagan's visit of the previous eve, and Leliana had a suspicion as to why, but had not yet pressed the point. Looking at him now, though, she knew she must speak with him, for if he arrived at the Landsmeet with his trepidation so apparent, it could influence matters greatly.

"Alistair," Leliana began, "you have looked distressed since Teagan spoke with us, what is the matter?" she asked.

Alistair pulled his gauntlets off and carefully laid them on the small table by the entry. His finger traced the grain of the tabletop's wood, and he cleared his throat. "I cannot help but feel that despite all assurances to the contrary, I will end up taking my father's throne today," he finally answered.

Zevran sighed and looked at Leliana for a moment, the unspoken discussion they had ending when Zevran nodded gently to her. "Alistair, it would be naïve to think that it couldn't happen," the elf said reasonably. "Teagan did say he did not intend to force the issue," he offered reassuringly.

"I know what Teagan said," Alistair answered. "We know that our goal today is to force Anora to free Annie and Fergus, and to make her withdraw her false charges against them, but Teagan has called for a Landsmeet," he reminded them. "This still isn't a trial-he just intends to alert the nobility of everything that has occurred," he said with a heavy sigh. "It's unrealistic to think there won't be calls to remove her from her position, and what with me conveniently standing right there, my veins all full of the nobility's ridiculous notion of qualification, I think it all the more likely."

"Alistair, would that truly be so awful?" Leliana asked after a moment. "You are hardly the naïve junior Warden being manipulated by the powers-that-be this time, and you have learned so very much."

Alistair continued to gently trace the tabletop. "Look, this isn't just my life we are talking about," he explained. "Annie doesn't want to be Queen; at least, I don't think she does. When we went to the Landsmeet during the Blight, we had only begun to talk of marriage. I had every intention of proposing; I wanted her to be my wife," he said with emotion. He walked across the room and braced his arms on the windows sill, looking out. "I had told her I didn't want to part from her, but I hadn't outright asked what she felt about possibly becoming the Queen, because I hadn't yet asked her to marry me," Alistair turned back to Zevran and Leliana with a frown. "I was worried she would think I was too scared to be King on my own and I wanted to make sure Annie knew that it was _her_ I could not do without; not her lineage and connections," he finished.

"Well, now she knows that without any doubt," Leliana reassured him.

Alistair smirked and turned back to the window. "I'm not complaining," he said earnestly. "Part of me has always known this was a possibility, and I think with Annie by my side, I honestly could do anything. But that doesn't make me the best choice, it doesn't make me prepared, and it doesn't mean it should happen."

"Friend," Zevran said as he walked to stand beside the larger man. "You have left the ignorant, wide-eyed lad you were when I first tried to assassinate you in the dust. I have little doubt that you will rise to the occasion, should events unfold the way you suspect," he continued. "I urge you to remember that Teagan knows well of your reservations, and has no desire to force your hand. Trust him as you always have. He has not yet let you down," Zevran concluded encouragingly.

Alistair nodded and walked back to the entry of the room, where he carefully put his gleaming gauntlets back on. Turning back to the rogues, he spoke carefully, his voice flat. "Regardless of what occurs today, I owe you both a debt I can never repay. Had it not been for the two of you, for your dedication to Annie, I would have been captured and in all likelihood executed by now. Whether or not I am King at day's end, I will have my love and my life. I owe that to you, and I thank you."

"Oh, Alistair," Leliana crooned, wiping her eyes as she crossed the room and folded herself into his arms. "We would not have abandoned you," she told him. Alistair smiled and quickly placed a kiss on the top of her head.

Zevran nodded slightly, emotion shining in his eyes. The assassin blinked rapidly and cleared his throat, crossing his arms behind his back. "To be honest, _I_ would have abandoned you, except Leliana can be quite scary, when she doesn't get her way," he announced, a wry twist to his lips.

Leliana gasped and pushed out of Alistair's embrace. "Why Zevran, you horrible man! How could you say such a thing?"

"It's true, my beautiful bard," he answered her, then looked to Alistair and directed his next comments to him. "I have now seen her at her best and her worst, so trust me, I could have done no less than what she commanded," he finished, teasing a smile from Alistair, who then made a show of putting distance between himself and Leliana.

"Really?" Alistair said with mock nervousness in his tone. "You know, I told you once, Leliana, that I had heard about you Orlesian bards, how you could lure people in, how you would be all _seductive,_" he said, his eyebrows wiggling. "I hadn't heard about the scary bits."

Leliana grinned and crossed her arms. "I think that neither one of you has any idea what I am truly capable of," she told them. "I also think if we don't get going, you may just find out," to which both Alistair and Zevran quickly approached the exit.

Alistair went out first, with Leliana standing behind the door, holding it open. Zevran went next, and Leliana came around the door, and reached out, lightly slapping the back of the elf's head. The man laughed and hurried ahead. "You couldn't just let me have one small moment, could you?" she said teasingly as she followed the now laughing men out of the room.

**xXx**

Fergus and Annika Cousland stood in the sally port of Fort Drakon, the guards around them falling into their final formation for escorting the powerful duo to the Landsmeet. Lieutenant Murphy had walked each Cousland down personally, explaining the upcoming events of the day, and also the protocol that would be followed.

Standing side by side, Fergus had clasped Annika's hand in his own, and had quietly inquired of her health. Then, as the guards loudly answered the calls of their lieutenant, Fergus had rapidly updated his sister on his meeting with Teagan. As the column of soldiers began to move, with Fergus and Annika at its center, they desperately exchanged questions and answers.

"Alistair will be there?" Annika asked, echoing what her brother had just said. Fergus nodded and gestured for her to mind her volume, but Annika just shook her head. "No Fergus, this is a mistake; they will try and make him King!" she told him urgently.

"Teagan is prepared for many outcomes," Fergus replied quietly, hoping to appease his headstrong sister and continue explaining the rest of what Teagan had told him. "There is some very solid evidence that should exonerate us, and…"

"No, Fergus!" she snapped.

"Annika, don't be ridiculous; I'm certain that Alistair knows that it may come to pass!" Fergus scowled. "I have much to tell you; we should not debate something we have no control over!"

Annika's eyes narrowed and Fergus knew their conversation would go no further. "Fergus, I swore to Alistair that I would not ignore his wishes any longer. He does not wish to be King," she hissed. "I will not allow you and Teagan to simply ignore this!"

"Annika," Fergus said, grasping her arm. "We have very little time before we arrive, and even less control over how things play out today," he whispered harshly. "What Alistair wants may not be something we can consider," he finished.

"Like hell!" she replied and tugged her arm free. "I won't do it to him, Fergus, not again," Annika told her brother. "You and Teagan find another way; for by the Maker, I will not allow the two of you to do this to him," she vowed.

Fergus stared at his sister, incredulous at her unusual narrow-mindedness. Annika was normally the first to see the politics of any situation, but he could not recall a time when she had been more adamant. He knew she understood the position they were in, and that her refusal to even consider Alistair being crowned would create significant difficulties in appeasing the voting nobles.

"He's the Theirin heir, Annie!" Fergus reminded her.

"No, Fergus!" she said firmly.

Fergus looked ahead, blindly following the guard in front of him as he considered all of his options. He knew her well; he knew that once she believed her decision to be the right one, that, just like their mother, she would be unmovable. Annika would fight them all on this, and, as he remembered their parents, and all they had been through, he resolved not make her.

"Pup," Fergus said softly, and she turned her flashing eyes to his. "I will not push for Alistair to take the throne; you have my word," he promised.

Fergus reached back out and again caught her small hand in his, and they walked hand-in-hand for a few quiet moments.

"Fergus?" Annika whispered. "What will you and Teagan do instead?" she asked meekly, and he knew she understood the predicament that she had placed him and Teagan in.

"Sister," Fergus said, smiling warmly at her. "I have no damned idea," he answered honestly, and laughed without humor.

"I love you, Fergus," Annika said firmly.

He sighed. "I love you too, Pup," Fergus replied.

The formation entered the courtyard of the chamber, and there stopped. Dozens of nobles waited within, each craning their necks to get a good look at Teyrn and Lady Cousland. Annika's eyes searched the crowd, and she carefully evaluated the looks she was receiving.

"Sympathy," she whispered to Fergus, who grunted in answer. "I think the crowd is with us, brother," she said softly, trying to not be overheard.

"Teagan had said as much," Fergus told her as the guards again began moving forward, the crowd parting before them. The massive doors were pulled open, and the formation again came to a stop.

Several of those in the crowd began calling out to Fergus and Annika, offering encouragement and support. Some called out their promise to see justice done, others their hope for their well-being, but each a voice of friendship, and neither Annika nor Fergus could resist acknowledging the calls.

Captain O'Donnell came into view, having exited the chamber. He spoke quickly with Lieutenant Murphy, and again the formation began moving. After Annika and Fergus had entered the large room outside of the chamber, the heavy doors again closed, and the sounds of the courtyard were muffled.

"Teyrn Cousland, Lady Cousland," Captain O'Donnell said as he approached them, and then quickly bowed.

"Well met, Captain O'Donnell," Fergus said in greeting.

O'Donnell gestured and the guards closest to them made way, as O'Donnell began to speak. "I trust that Lieutenant Murphy has fully explained what is expected to transpire today," he stated, to which both Fergus and Annika nodded. "Have you any questions?" he asked them politely.

"No, Captain," Fergus replied. "My sister and I have both attended Landsmeets in the past, and are aware of the order of procedure," he confirmed.

"Good, good," O'Donnell said, nodding. "Then I would ask that you and Lady Cousland walk with me to a waiting room adjacent to the head of the chamber, where after the voting nobles have taken their places, you will be escorted in," he explained, and extended his arm, indicating the direction.

Annika followed Captain O'Donnell first, with Fergus bringing up the rear. After a brief walk, Captain O'Donnell opened a door flanked by two guardsmen, and politely allowed Annika and Fergus to enter first. Annika stopped in the center of the room, and Fergus arrived at her side, before Captain O'Donnell addressed them again.

"I expect you shall be waiting no longer than a half hour," he explained. "As I said, once the gallery is seated, you will be escorted in, and then the Queen shall be announced and will enter as well. The Grand Cleric will then enter and bless the Landsmeet," he elaborated. "Once that is complete, Bann Guerrin, as the nobleman who has initiated the call, will be permitted to explain his reasons for doing so."

"Captain, if this is not our trial, then why are we here?" Annika asked.

"My lady, your brother still retains his full rights as Teyrn of Highever," O'Donnell replied. "It would be unlawful for me to restrict your attendance," he finished.

Annika looked at Fergus, her eyebrow raised, and then turned back to O'Donnell. "Ser, is the Queen aware that we are present?" she asked, although she already suspected his answer.

"I will not ignore the word of the law, my lady," was all O'Donnell said, and then bowed. "I shall return for you when it is time for you to enter the chamber. Teyrn Cousland, Lady Cousland," he said and left the room.

Annika let out a small shocked laugh, as she turned to look up at Fergus. "Oh, I like him, brother," she said. "I really do like him."

Fergus smirked. "He certainly has a brass set, doesn't he? I think this day may prove more eventful than we thought, Pup," he concluded, and together, they sat and began to plan.

**_Thank you to Lisa, for her fabulous Beta, and for her willingness to take on O'Donnell. She's a real team player, y'all!_**

**_I also wish to extend my appreciation to all of you, for without your support, this story would have died long ago. Your reviews, favorites, and subcriptions, are the bread of this writer's life, and you have my eternal gratitude._**


	28. Landsmeet

**Landsmeet**

Zevran Arainai was annoyed.

He watched as Alistair paced nervously back and forth; the sound of his boots dragging on the cobblestones as he turned chafed on the elf's already-hyperactive nerves. With each grating step, Zevran's skin crawled beneath his leathers and he wanted nothing more than to fell the lumbering heir to the throne where he stood. He drew a tight and cleansing breath, honing his focus on the movement of the people around them.

The Landsmeet was about to begin, and the heralds - whom, having cried out their traditional invitation for the gathered nobles to enter and be heard - now flanked the open doors of the outer chamber.

Zevran had nearly completed his count of the number of the Queen's Guard present in the courtyard, and, in so doing, would confirm - for his own peace of mind - the validity of Captain O'Donnell's promise to Bann Guerrin. If the numbers matched, then Zevran would feel much more secure in believing that perhaps, just perhaps, he and his friends would end this day with their lives.

_Clink, scrape. Clink, scrape. Clink, scrape. Clink…_

"Templar, cease your incessant motion!" Zevran snapped, surprising even himself at the harshness of his tone. Alistair stopped immediately, and glared at Zevran, who ignored the heavily-armored man and resumed his count. He heard Leliana whisper something to Alistair, and Zevran, guessing her words were that of reassurance, felt a small stab of guilt for sniping at Alistair, but as the event they had spent weeks preparing for drew near, Zevran's mood had turned dark.

When he killed, or assassinated, when he tracked a target, or crafted a scenario to finish a contract, Zevran always retained complete control over every aspect. It was painstaking, yes, and he knew it had not made him a favorite employer to the underlings the former Crow tended to hire when working, but it had always yielded the assassin total success. His track record had been perfect, at least until Annika Cousland had thoroughly trounced his efforts - and those of his thugs - on a meandering road somewhere in the hills east of Redcliffe.

Now, Zevran was overwhelmed by his urgent need to apply those same strict standards to today's orchestration. If through nothing other than sheer determination, he would do all he could to ensure that the outcome of this Landsmeet would again be in the Wardens' favor.

Zevran darted to the far side of the outer wall and completed his count, a tight smile drawing across his lips. He turned, and began walking to where Alistair and Leliana waited by the corner of the wall outside of the courtyard. It was here that Bann Guerrin had bid them to remain until the nobles had entered the chamber; a page would then be sent out to retrieve them before the doors were closed.

Leliana looked up and he met her eyes, the satisfaction in his needing no explanation. She nodded, touched Alistair's gleaming forearm, and the handsome blonde man turned to watch Zevran approach.

"The number is twenty - five in the courtyard, five on the battlements, and I counted a further ten escorting attendees inside," Zevran said in a low tone. "So far, this Captain O'Donnell deals straight with Teagan," he finished.

"Good, that's really good," Alistair replied, his eyes darting around. It was apparent that the large man was nervous, and Zevran shook his head in disapproval.

"Now is not the time for nerves, Alistair," Zevran counseled. "We cannot appear as being anything other than in absolute control. You must radiate a calm and regal manner."

"Yes, Zevran," Alistair replied dryly. "I believe you have mentioned that a time or twelve since we arrived."

Leliana watched Zevran carefully. "Zev, you are satisfied with the count, yes? Then why are so you anxious?" she asked pointedly.

"Yeah, elf," interjected Alistair. "You're radiating a whole lot of 'non-calm'," he said.

"Alistair," began Leliana, holding up a hand to stem the eruption of what would surely be a series of impolite words from her fellow rogue's mouth. "Would you give us a moment?" she requested.

Alistair's looked quickly between them both, and agreed with a nod. He crossed the small alley and resumed his pacing.

Zevran had turned and was watching the throngs of finely-dressed humans slowly maneuver their way inside the massive hall. "Have you ever noticed that they all look the same?" he asked softly.

She watched the colorful group of banns and arls moving slowly indoors. "What is wrong, Zevran?" she asked.

"Nothing is wrong, Lil," he replied after a moment. "I have a case of nerves, that is all."

"You?" Leliana answered. "Well, that is certainly unexpected," she stated.

"Yes, well, I would appreciate it if you kept this between us, no? I will not have him…" Zevran gestured at the pacing Templar, "…having a go at me today. I may not be able to keep from shanking him between the ribs."

Leliana giggled gently. "Of course," she replied. "Care to share why you have nerves?" she prodded.

"No," he answered succinctly.

"Alright, Zev," Leliana agreed quietly, and she began to walk away, but hesitated and turned back to her friend. "Zevran? I know why you are worried - it's because you care for us all, because we are now your family. But I also know that today will go in our favor," she told him confidently. "You don't need to be afraid for us," she finished.

"Oh, you do?" he asked incredulously. "And may I ask how, my beautiful bard, you know this?"

"The Maker sent me another dream," Leliana confessed awkwardly. She nodded her sincerity at his gaping response. "Truly! He did! And in it, He showed me many things. I saw Alistair and Annika together, alive and well!" she said ecstatically before dropping her voice low. "_And _with a baby girl," she whispered, her excitement bubbling. "Oh, Zevran, she was so perfect. All will be well; this I know for certain!"

"The Maker gave you a dream that showed you our Wardens as happy parents?" the elf repeated, unable to hold back a snort of derision, "And what did your Maker say about the rest of us?" he asked snidely. "Shall we all ride home from our victory today on horses made of pink chocolate?"

Leliana glared at Zevran, her lips drawn into a hard line. "You may tease and laugh at me, Zevran, and you may scoff at what you think is my gullibility, but you will not laugh at the Maker- not if you want to keep my friendship!" she declared, her foot tapping in agitation. Zevran almost giggled when she crossed her arms over her ample bosom, but he had no wish to further upset her.

"Forgive me, alright?" he begged, and, as she shifted her weight, Zevran knew she was not truly upset. "Come, tell me what else you 'saw'," he encouraged.

She watched him for another moment, waiting to ensure he would listen seriously to her words, before she continued. "I saw them happy, I saw a beautiful little babe, I saw you content - here, in Denerim of all places - and He showed me that things would be as they should be. Peace will come from this thing we do today. It was a very good dream, Zevran."

He considered her revelation, but noticed something missing from it. "What of you?" he inquired. "I did not hear you mention what you were doing amidst all of this 'peace'," he said quietly.

At Zevran's question, Leliana's features changed; a fleeting look of sadness gone from her pretty face so quickly that he questioned even seeing it. She shook her head, as though brushing something aside and her smile returned instantly.

"Oh, well, I think it would be obvious! I will be happy as well - the Maker doesn't have to _show_ me that He will look after me as well, I _know_ it already," she said matter-of-factly. "He doesn't have to reveal anything to me… I mean, I am not the one…" her voice faltered, and she looked down before she continued. "I am not the one who lacks faith, now, am I?"

Zevran saw that his comments had thrown her, and he regretted his casual attitude. While he did not share her beliefs, he respected what her faith meant to her, and so reached out to correct his mistake. "No," he agreed, his fingers touching her sleeve. "No, you are not."

Leliana nodded and stepped away from him, returning her attention to the activity in the courtyard. Zevran decided it best to leave her to her thoughts, and crossed the small alley where Alistair, who had stopped his pacing and was now leaning lazily against the stone wall, waited.

"Everything alright there, Zev?" Alistair asked as the elf joined him.

Zevran nodded as he settled next to his friend. "She says she has had a 'vision' from the Maker," he answered, shrugging his shoulders.

Alistair seemed to mull this bit of information over and then smiled. "When we first came across Leliana in Lothering, she told us of another 'vision'; Annie wanted nothing to do with her, so we moved on," he began. "As I recall, Annie said something akin to 'she's crazy', and felt it better to dismiss her. When she approached us again, I convinced Annie that the lay sister with the surprising dagger skills may be of some help," Alistair said, chuckling at the memory, as he watched Leliana walk gracefully around the entrance to the courtyard.

"It was a rather silly conversation, truth be told, but in the end, letting Leliana join us was one of the best decisions Annie made." Alistair sighed and pushed off the wall. "Turns out Leliana's 'vision' was pretty accurate, and, while I don't understand it, I no longer doubt her. If she says she had another one, then I would put stock in it, pretty colors and all."

Leliana interrupted their conversation by gesturing for them to join her. Together the men approached, and arrived simultaneously with a page wearing the livery of Rainsefere.

"Please, if you would, follow me," the page announced. "I shall take you in to Bann Guerrin," the young lad finished, then turned and strode across the courtyard.

Alistair held out his arm to Leliana, who accepted it, and they hurriedly followed the page.

Zevran, watching them, felt the weight of the anxiety that Leliana and Alistair had so effectively distracted him from, settle back solidly in his belly. With a sigh, he adjusted his gloves, "We go," he stated with more confidence than he held, and followed them in.

**xXx**

Queen Anora Mac Tir Theirin looked resplendent in her purple silk gown. The fit of the bodice enhanced both her bosom and her hips, and the small train that dusted the floor was a copy of the newer styles seen in Val Royeaux. She was determined that her appearance annunciate her legitimate regal status, and felt, glancing at her reflection, that the desired effect would be achieved.

The heralds had called in the waiting nobles from the courtyard, and she could clearly hear their arrival within the Landsmeet Chamber. It was difficult not to pace, but Anora did not want to betray any lack of confidence, and so remained still, her back straight. She reviewed her opening statements once more, having committed them fully to her memory over the last day, and mentally rehearsed where to place more verbal emphasis, where to gesture, and where she should make a point of seeking out eye contact.

Captain O'Donnell entered the antechamber, and bowed low, waiting for her acknowledgement. She did not keep him waiting for very long. "Good afternoon, Captain," she said in greeting. "I trust that everything is arranged?"

"Yes, Your Majesty," replied O'Donnell, rising as he did so. "The Landsmeet is almost finished assembling, and the outer chamber doors will soon be secured," he informed her.

"Excellent, Captain O'Donnell," commended the Queen.

"Once the Landsmeet is called to order, you shall be announced," O'Donnell continued. "After you have made your opening remarks, and have taken your throne, Bann Guerrin will then be given the floor," the head of her Guard explained.

Anora lifted an eyebrow at the man. "Captain, I appreciate your thoroughness," she began, "but I am quite well-versed in the order of a Landsmeet; I have attended them since childhood. There is no need for you to explain it to me," she stated.

Captain O'Donnell met her gaze briefly, before nodding. "If you are certain, ma'am. I only wish to ensure you are satisfied with the arrangements," he answered.

"Arrangements which you hardly crafted originally, ser," Anora rebutted. "As I said, I thank you, but I am very well aware of what will be happening within the chamber. Now, if you've nothing else," she said in dismissal.

The captain bowed again, and, with her approval, departed the room, returning to the main chamber.

There was a lull in the ruckus of the arriving nobility, and Anora concluded that the majority had found their places. Soon, the heralds would announce her, and she could not help but strain to listen to what was happening.

Her hand maiden, Erlina, arrived at her side, and offered a goblet of wine. "My lady," the small and trusted elf whispered. Anora readily accepted, and, when returning the goblet to the other woman, offered her a muted smile of gratitude.

From within the Landsmeet chamber an extraordinary clamor erupted, causing Anora to turn and stride to the door of the antechamber, listening intently for what had prompted its occurrence. The noise seemed to be a combination of foot stomping and cheering, but for whom - or what - she could not discern through the solid oak doors. Without warning, the door was pushed open, and Anora was forced to back out of its way, as Captain O'Donnell stepped inside.

"Your Majesty, the heralds are announcing you now," the captain declared, his voice raised so to be heard over the din. He then signaled to the sets of guards at the door, who readily began moving through the crowds which had gathered on the chamber floor. The cheering subsided as the Queen's Guard began creating a path for the sovereign, so she could proceed unimpeded to her throne. Quickly, her remaining counsel - who had been waiting just outside her chamber - fell in step behind the Guard, and it was time for Anora to make her entrance.

"Captain, what was that horrendous noise I heard a moment ago? What had the chamber been so roused by?" Anora asked Captain O'Donnell as she cleared the doorway.

"The cheers were for the arrival of Teyrn and Lady Cousland, ma'am," answered O'Donnell.

Anora almost stopped, but sensing the hundreds of pairs of eyes watching her, retained her composure, and hissed quietly at her captain. "On whose authority did you make the decision to allow their attendance? They are traitors awaiting their trial!"

"Yes, ma'am," the captain agreed. "As yet, however, neither has been tried. The law clearly states that until the Teyrn loses his title, that he has the right, as a voting member of the Landsmeet, to attend," said O'Donnell.

Anora blinked rapidly, blindsided, frantically processing what was happening. She knew that Captain O'Donnell spoke true, but this was not something she had been prepared for; dealing with the Couslands within the setting of a Landsmeet was tantamount to political suicide. The calls explaining the charges she had leveled would be numerous, she knew, and Anora now understood why Bann Guerrin had called for this Landsmeet.

Her mind raced, but Anora found no ready solution to the unimaginable situation she found herself in, and instead focused on appearing serene and confident. Deliberately, she lifted the hem of her magnificent gown, and slowly mounted the steps to her throne, determined to do whatever she must to ensure it would not be for the last time.

**xXx**

Annika and Fergus stood in the gallery above the floor of the chamber, the predominance of the Tenyir of Highever affording its ruling family a position to the left of the sovereign's throne. From it, one could clearly be seen and heard, as was reiterated today upon the siblings' emergence. Annika had never seen Fergus looking more satisfied, and, despite their armored guards, he had waved and called out his appreciation. It was more than heartwarming, to say the least, to receive such a resounding welcome from the nobility of Ferelden.

Now, as they waited high above the majority of the voting nobles, Annika searched the crowd for her husband. Fergus had already pointed out where Bann Guerrin's delegation should be, approximately midway up the floor, on the opposite side. She spotted a few pages who wore the blue and bronze livery of Rainesfere, but could see neither Teagan nor Alistair; her heart pounded.

_Where is he? _

A tall, middle aged herald stood on the dais, and spoke loudly over the crowd, attempting to begin the traditional call Annika knew would declare Anora's arrival. After several failed attempts to make himself heard above the din, the herald, frustrated and exasperated, finally bellowed in an almost comical display; his cry announcing the queen's presence, and that she would now be taking her place amongst them. It wasn't until the movement of the Queen's Guard that the chamber truly took notice.

Anora looked beautiful and very much a queen, Annika was forced to admit. She watched as the Queen made her way through the packed chamber floor, and observed with great interest as she shared an intense exchange with Captain O'Donnell - causing Annika to suspect that the cat was out of the bag.

The last of the nobility was drawn into the chamber, and the tall double-doors, which separated the outer chamber from the Landsmeet chamber, were drawn closed. Annika's eyes left the Queen's slow procession and resumed searching the floor, until finally she spotted Alistair walking amongst the stragglers in the back, behind one of Teagan's pages.

The breath she hadn't realized she was holding escaped her in one massive sigh, and she clutched at Fergus' arm, who, having turned to see what held his sister's gaze, squeezed her hand in support.

Annika watched Alistair move forward through the crowd, with Leliana and Zevran at his side. He was in full armor, gleaming like a mirror, and she stifled a giggle, seeing that many of the nobility were now gaping openly at her easily-recognized husband. As she watched Alistair's progress, her relief at his well-being caused her to blink back happy tears.

After another moment, he arrived at Teagan's elbow, and she witnessed the men greet one another. With every fiber of her being, she willed him to look up, for him to see her, but he was engrossed in the exchange he with having with Teagan.

"Ali, look up," she whispered. "Look at me, Alistair, please, please, look up," she begged.

Annika saw then that Teagan nodded, and raised his hand to point in her direction, the Bann grinning knowingly as he watched her. Alistair's head snapped around, his eyes searching the high gallery in the direction Teagan still pointed. Annika stepped forward and grasped the railing, waiting for him to find her.

His amber eyes finally met her blue ones, and his features faltered, before an enormous grin spread across his face. Annika beamed back and she began to laugh, her joy at having him so near almost bursting from her. She did not look away, but reached back and tugged at Fergus, who nodded a greeting to both men before placing an understanding kiss on his sister's temple.

Alistair stepped closer by several paces, but his instinctive movement to join her was halted by both Zevran and Teagan. She chuckled as Alistair looked at both men, and then back up at her, lifting a sandy eyebrow and shrugging innocently. Annika nodded, for she too was having a very hard time staying in place.

The crowd was almost quiet, now, and Fergus whispered in her ear that Anora would soon speak, but she was not ready to look away from her husband. Finally, both Teagan and Fergus began to pull at the lovers, beckoning for them to rejoin their parties, and they both knew they must yield to the demands.

Alistair placed his armored hand flat over his heart, and held her gaze for another brief moment, before moving to return with Teagan to the delegation of Rainsefere.

Annika sighed as she, too, went to her place at her brother's side, the crowd now silent, as Anora began her opening speech.

It was time.

_**A massive thanks to Lisa for her Beta; the check is in the mail!**_

_**Thank you to each of you for taking the time to read this fantastic misadventure. The reviews, alerts, and favorites are so generous, and each one makes me do a little happy dance!**_

_**Speaking of happy dances, the previous chapter took this author to a major milestone. You have now left over 200 reviews for Redemption, and THAT is amazing. THANK YOU! The funny thing is though, that I had cooked up a great idea for reviewer number 200, but, fantastically enough, it turned out to be Liso66, who was also the 100**__**th**__** reviewer. (I know, this thing is totally rigged, right?) Anyway, I will tuck that great idea into the back of my mind, and instead, we will be seeing the lovely and lithe Liso the smooth movin' elf a few more times in this story. Thank you!**_


	29. Machinations, Intrigue, & Honorable Men

**Machinations, Intrigue, and Honorable Men**

As the daughter of Loghain Mac Tir took center stage, silence finally fell throughout the great chamber. Those gathered waited expectantly, as Anora raised her chin and began her opening address.

"Lords and ladies, honored delegates, I humbly offer you my heartfelt welcome," she declared, standing straight, tall, and regal before her throne. "Today, we gather to undertake one of our most important tasks as the guardians of Ferelden, and I, as your duly-elected Queen, join you in this noble process of our government," she continued.

Anora moved to the front of the dais, deliberately closing the gap between her and those in the chamber. "It is your unwavering dedication, your very love of our traditions and laws, that makes me proud to be your Queen," she said with pride. "Through the diligent and ardent restoration of what Ferelden was, and _will_ be again, you inspire our people to push onward through these dark times we have all faced, since the ending of the Blight, less than a year ago," she said, her voice resonating throughout the chamber.

Slowly, she walked to the right of the elevated stage, and looked down upon the crowd. "It is most unfortunate that, during this time of year, when the vital work of reaping our harvests and making ready for the barren season – the difficulty of which is doubled by our obligation to aid those still left without homes or fortunes - has been disrupted by Bann Guerrin's request for a Landsmeet," she said, her tone biting. "It is my command that Bann Guerrin stands before this assembly to justify this disruption, and to truthfully state his intentions."

Those gathered at the front of the chamber collectively turned to look toward the delegation of Rainsefere, a visible parting of the crowded space opening, to reveal Bann Teagan Guerrin standing proudly before his Queen.

"Your Majesty," Teagan called out and bowed respectfully, not rising until Anora gestured her leave. "Thank you for your most gracious greeting," he said sarcastically. "I, too, wish to thank my fellow Fereldans for their willingness to answer the Maker-blessed call of duty to our nation," he continued. "I am sorry to hear that the Queen appears to consider urgent matters of justice and honor 'disruptive'."

Teagan walked from the side of the chamber reserved for his delegation, and stood defiantly in the center of the floor. "I am known to most of you here," he began. "I think it fair to say that many of us have heard things of late that have given us great pause. I have called this Landsmeet, ma'am," he continued, locking eyes with Anora, "because I am greatly troubled by the rumors that seem to be on the lips of every man, woman, and child in Ferelden," he stated boldly.

The crowd murmured its agreement. "I see you all know of what I speak," Teagan said to the gallery. "These rumors are so nefarious in their implication, so disturbing in their consistency, that they have caused me more concern than the _pathetic_ lack of progress in the rebuilding of the south," Teagan said loudly, turning to look slowly at the nobility. "More concern than the lack of reconstruction of our _deplorable_ roads, and more concern than the impending new taxes that your government intends to foist upon us!"

A great commotion broke out as the various banns, arls, and delegates cried out their views of Teagan's opening words. He made no effort to calm his fellow attendees, but instead hoped to stoke their budding hostility, and raised his voice over the raucous noise to continue. "I can understand the need to make political deals; I can possibly understand breaking a promise here or there," he said. "I can even understand needing to ask the bannorn to bleed more coin into your royal coffers, but I cannot…"and Teagan paused until the deafening heckles and cries lowered again. "I cannot understand the need to eliminate the rule of law!" he cried out.

Anora walked elegantly back to her throne, and made a great show of sitting upon it. When the fervor settled slightly, she raised her hand and the volume dropped low enough for her to answer. "Pray, Bann Guerrin, have you wasted all of our valuable time and gold simply to relay what your local tavern wench has told you, or do you have an actual reason for calling us here, other than purposefully stirring up discourse regarding a currently unconfirmed tax increase?" she asked.

"I do, ma'am, indeed I do. I have called us all here to ask why you have arrested our brother…" The gathered nobles once again began to call out their support. "…Teyrn Fergus Cousland!" Teagan continued. "I have called us all here, so that you may tell us, ma'am, why The Hero of Ferelden - the Grey Warden Cousland, who selflessly saved us all from certain destruction - has also been arrested and labeled traitor!" he bellowed over the din in the chamber.

The eruption of voices yelling out their own opinion of Teagan's comments, combined with the stomping of boots, was extraordinary. Fergus and Annika remained seated; having both agreed that for them to make any gesture or comment would only serve to incite more disruption. When the nobles' responses showed no signs of ceasing on their own, dozens of heralds began calling for quiet. Eventually, after several minutes, Anora could finally answer.

"The Couslands," she began, "more specifically, Warden Cousland, have been plotting to place the imposter - her fellow Warden - on the throne," she stated.

"How so?" Teagan rebutted. "The Couslands, ma'am, have been in your custody for over a month, with no further action taken against them. When exactly do you plan to try them?"

"Evidence is still being compiled, Bann Guerrin," Anora replied regally. "The investigation has been lengthy, and…"

"Evidence is still being compiled?" Teagan asked, interrupting his Queen. "Is it not customary to have evidence _before_ an arrest is made?" he queried, looking around him with his arms opened wide. Murmurs of concurrence came from the gallery.

"When a threat to the security of this land exists, steps must sometimes be taken outside of what is customary," Anora said coldly.

"I think we all would very much like to have a better understanding," Teagan said slowly, the crowd listening to every word, "of this 'threat', would we not?" he asked the gallery.

"Hear, hear!" called several of the nobles loudly. "You can't arrest a man without evidence!" cried out others, while even more called out for an explanation.

"Bann Guerrin, you are not entitled to any such explanation!" Anora answered.

"And yet, it hardly seems an unreasonable request, your Majesty," Teagan said as he continued, "to know what threat is so great it would cause you to disregard the normal course of justice. Have the teyrn or his sister hired assassins?" he asked. "Did the Queen's Guard uncover a plot? Please, as your humble and devoted subjects, should we not understand the imminent danger to our sovereign?"

"Right so!" cried a delegate from Amaranthine.

Anora rose from her throne and stalked to the edge of the dais, her eyes flashing in anger. "As my _humble_ subject, Bann Guerrin, I would hope you know when to submit to the greater good!"

"Whose greater good?" Teagan fired back, his own ire rising. "Is it not for our greater good that all of us are treated _equally_ in the eyes of the law? When will you proceed with trying Teyrn and Warden Cousland?" he pressed.

"When the necessary evidence has finished being compiled," the Queen repeated flatly, and she successfully reined in her emotion.

"You mean when it has finished being _fabricated_, don't you, Queen Anora?" Teagan challenged her boldly.

The reaction from the floor and gallery to his barbed accusation was ferocious. What Bann Guerrin had leveled against the Queen was so extraordinary, that the Landsmeet chamber exploded with arguing, heckling, insults, and cheers all at once.

"How dare you say such a thing against the Queen!" cried several, but many more called out their general support for the Bann of Rainsefere to press onward.

"Please! Forgive the harshness of my statement," Teagan said to the nobility. "However, though what I say may be disrespectful, mayhap even out-of-bounds, it is not mere speculation, but the truth!" he cried. "There is ample proof that our Queen…"

Again he was forced to pause as the volume in the Landsmeet Chamber became too great. As the clamor began to subside, Teagan finished his sentence.

"There is ample proof that our Queen has paid to manufacture and plant false evidence of a plan for Warden Alistair Theirin to usurp her throne!"

"Bann Guerrin - you go too far!" announced Anora clearly, and the chamber became quiet. "Your family, ser, has always held great ambition for power!" she said with disgust. "It was not enough for the Guerrin brothers that their sister was Queen, but all present can attest to your elder brother's desperate attempts to control my husband at his ascent!"

The nobles quietly acknowledged the validity of their Queen's words.

"Was is not you, Bann Guerrin, who so blatantly denied my father's request for more troops when we were so decimated after Ostagar?" she asked venomously.

"Yes, ma'am, it was," Teagan answered her calmly. "It was _I _who told your father that the Bannorn would not bow before his unlawful demands, and it is I who now stands before his _daughter_ to say it again!" he announced. "You may sling your allegations of ambition at my family, my Queen, but I speak of _facts_!"

"Show us this evidence, Guerrin!" came several calls from amongst the various delegations. "Proof! Give us your proof!"

"You say that you have no ambitions, Bann Guerrin?" Anora cried. "Is it not true that you were sighted not three nights ago meeting with the very pretender to my throne?" she inquired.

"Do you refer to my meeting with Warden Theirin at the West Gate Inn? He is the acknowledged son of King Maric Theirin," Teagan said. "In this very chamber this body has recognized his paternity, as did your own father. That hardly seems 'pretended' to me, wouldn't you agree, Warden Theirin?" he asked innocently, before turning around to face his own delegation.

Gleaming in his resplendent plate armor, Alistair left the shadows, slowly and dramatically arriving at Teagan's side. "I would, Bann Guerrin," he replied. The collective gasp had Alistair grinning broadly.

"Guards!" Anora cried out. "Arrest him!"

"Again our Queen orders the arrest of a law-abiding citizen without just cause!" Teagan replied loudly as he stepped out of the way of the approaching guard.

"I shall be in very good company, at least!" Alistair quipped to the crowd. He made no move whatsoever, but instead, remained in place, making a great show of not attempting to impede the order issued by the Queen. "May I ask what the charges are, Your Majesty?" he asked Queen Anora.

"Conspiring against the crown!" she snapped out.

"When?" Alistair asked incredulously. "When I was slaying darkspawn? When Warden Cousland and I struggled to avoid the civil war? Ah, perhaps when we were avoiding your father's _assassins_?" he growled. "I have done _nothing_ against Ferelden. In fact," he looked around the gallery before he continued. "I have only served the people of this land as a proud Grey Warden."

Anora watched Alistair carefully, before she answered. "We all remember how dedicated you are to that position," she said acridly. "I have known for quite some time of your plotting with Warden Cousland; had you not lost your temper at the very hint of my father joining your order, you would now be King. _No one_ walks away from such a position. Do you really think that I would allow you to simply waltz back into Ferelden?" she said.

"When did waltzing become a crime?" Alistair replied sardonically.

"I would like to ask that the captain of the Queen's Guard, Jacob O'Donnell, be allowed to stand before the Landsmeet," Bann Guerrin requested.

"To what end?" called out Bann Ceorlic.

"Captain O'Donnell has led the investigation at the Queen's behest," Arl Wulff answered, looking down at Ceorlic, before turning to face Teagan. "As she intends to arrest Warden Theirin before our very eyes, based on what I assume must be the same partially compiled evidence she has of the purported Cousland treachery, I am most curious to hear his report. I support Bann Guerrin's request."

Queen Anora shook her head. "I will not allow that. This is not a trial, and this is not…"

"Your Majesty," interrupted Bann Alfstanna, "with all due respect, I believe that Bann Guerrin intends to ask Captain O'Donnell about the accusations that have been made against _you_, ma'am, and not the Couslands," she said.

"Quite right," agreed Teagan.

"I'm with the Queen, this is not the correct setting!" called out another.

"I wonder then, ser, what you feel _is_ the correct setting?" Arl Wulff replied. "For three thousand years we have met, our duty clear. Is it not within the rights of the Landsmeet to hold the ruler accountable? Is that not our _true_ purpose?" he asked, looking around the gallery. "Her Majesty and her government may set laws, levy taxes, and negotiate foreign policy all without our approval! How then, if not during a Landsmeet, should the people of Ferelden be represented?" he demanded.

"Right so! We must answer to our citizens for her decisions!" cried a delegate from Lothering.

"I support Bann Guerrin's call for Captain O'Donnell to stand before the Landsmeet!" cried Arl Wulff.

The delegates in the gallery and on the floor descended into bickering once more, until finally, Queen Anora's clear voice called for order. "Lords and ladies, hear me!" she called. "Arl Wulff speaks true! We are not adversaries, but comrades, and I willfully submit myself to the scrutiny of the Landsmeet. If Bann Guerrin thinks that Captain O'Donnell can answer his questions, then by all means open the chamber and grant him entrance!"

At her words, Teagan locked eyes with Fergus Cousland, giving a discreet nod. The doors at the rear of the long chamber opened, and, with every eye following his steps, Captain O'Donnell strode gallantly up the center aisle. Once his even pace had brought him to the foot of the dais, O'Donnell bowed deeply before the Queen.

"Rise, Captain," Anora called out. "You have been called before this body to give answer before Bann Guerrin's query, and I ask, ser, that you do so with honesty," she commanded.

"At your command, Your Majesty," O'Donnell answered humbly. He rose from his submissive position and turned to face the nobility of Ferelden.

"Captain O'Donnell, I bid you welcome," began Bann Guerrin. "I would ask that you please explain exactly who you are."

"My name is Captain Jacob O'Donnell, captain of the Queen's Guard, and commander of the garrisons of Denerim," he announced clearly. "I have served in the Guard for fourteen years, having been chosen from the ranks of the soldiers of Waking Sea," he continued.

"A most regretful loss on our behalf!" called out Bann Alfstanna.

O'Donnell smiled and bowed slightly in acknowledgement of her compliment. "Thank you, my lady," he replied.

"Pray, continue Captain," Anora ordered.

"Yes, ma'am," O'Donnell said. "I was appointed captain a year ago, a week after the Battle of Denerim was won," he finished.

"Captain, have you been investigating the allegations made by the Queen against House Cousland?" asked Arl Bryland, from the right side of the overhanging gallery.

"Yes, Your Grace, I have been investigating the Warden Cousland for approximately ten months, and her brother's House for the last seven," answered O'Donnell.

The crowd murmured at this and Bann Guerrin raised his hand for silence. "That seems a remarkably long time. Would you please elaborate?" he requested.

"I was instructed by Her Majesty that Warden Cousland was to be observed at all times, hence the lengthy timeline. Queen Anora wanted Warden Cousland's movements noted, her associations recorded, and any contact with Warden Theirin fully documented and reported," the captain explained.

Bann Sighard raised his arm, and O'Donnell paused to let him speak. "As a member of the council, I was aware of Teyrn and Warden Cousland's arrests, and of the investigation into Her Majesty's allegations," he commented. "I do not believe the council was aware that the process had begun so far back," he stated, glancing around the chamber and making eye contact with other council members.

"I was not aware!" called Arl Bryland

"Nor I," answered Arl Wulff.

Anora's eyes narrowed and she clasped her hands behind her back. "I was merely concerned for our Hero's well-being!" she stated. "She was a national hero, a treasure to our people, and her very presence in the market caused large crowds to gather."

"Captain, I thought your orders were to observe the Warden, not to protect," noted Bann Alfstanna.

"You are correct, my lady; my orders from Her Majesty were to observe Warden Cousland," replied the tall man honestly.

"So you were to 'observe' her being mobbed by an unruly crowd?" guffawed Arl Bryland, causing a small ripple of laughter among the attendees.

"Observe and report, Your Grace," O'Donnell agreed. "Although no member of the Guard would ever have allowed any gathering within Denerim to become disorderly," he noted.

"Of course not, Captain, we all know your Guard is fair and diligent. Why did you begin to investigate the Teyrn of Highever?" inquired Bann Guerrin, prodding along the questioning.

"When Warden Cousland returned to Highever, I assigned four men, on a rotation, to carry out the Queen's orders," began O'Donnell. "For several months the reports contained no changes. The Warden appeared to roll up her sleeves and work on a daily basis, aiding in the reconstruction of the teyrnir. Her correspondence was mundane, and little of it was personal," he continued.

"You 'observed' her correspondence?" asked Alistair loudly, shaking his head.

"I respectfully remind Bann Guerrin that Warden Theirin is a guest in this chamber, and should behave as such!" snapped Bann Ceorlic.

"My apologies, Bann Ceorlic, I meant no disrespect," Alistair conceded, and several around the Maric look-a-like nodded their approval at his graciousness.

"Captain, if you would continue?" requested Arl Wulff.

"Of course, as I stated, Warden Cousland's correspondence was typical," O'Donnell resumed. "I submitted regular reports to the Queen, and, after the fourth month, requested that the Guard end its activities regarding the Couslands."

"Why?" called out a woman's voice.

"I felt that Warden Cousland was safe, as there was no obvious threat against her, and the hundreds of man-hours had yielded nothing unusual," Captain O'Donnell admitted. "However, the Queen declined my request and things continued unchanged. Within the next month, the Warden was accompanied by two Blight companions as she traveled to the Free Marches; my men followed, reporting her activity via carrier pigeon," he stated.

"Warden Theirin joined Warden Cousland and her companions in Llomerynn," O'Donnell said, continuing his testimony, "which was reported to the Queen. Several events transpired before the Wardens entered Ferelden again, approximately two months after Warden Cousland's original departure."

"At what point did your men report that Warden or Teyrn Cousland had acted against the crown?" asked Bann Guerrin.

"Never," stated Captain O'Donnell in a strong clear voice.

The Landsmeet again came alive, the chamber buzzing with this information. After many minutes, the heralds were successful in subduing the crowd, and the Queen was able to be heard.

Elegantly, she paced back and forth, in front of her throne. "I believe that I shall confess something of import to you all," began Anora as she turned and glanced around the chamber, making eye contact with as many as possible. "Captain O'Donnell, though a diligent officer, was elevated to his position of authority many years before he would normally have obtained it; had he been able to reach such a rank at all," she said sadly. "Though the captain is a good man, and has attempted to meet the challenge of leading the Guard, his skills of investigation has proved lacking," the Queen informed the assembly. "Another person, someone with privileged access to the activities within Highever, felt compelled by their patriotic loyalty to inform me of the Couslands' subterfuge."

The mood in the room seemed to sour at the Queen's comments, and, while Captain O'Donnell made no response to the personal insults implied by Anora's statement, the handsome officer's eyes flashed with annoyance, and his lips had drawn into a firm line.

"I expect that you refer to Robert McClaire, the former seneschal of Highever?" Teagan asked the Queen. The color drained from Anora's face, and she turned quickly to return to her throne. "I believe that Captain O'Donnell's investigation skills are less 'lacking' than Her Majesty would have us all think! Robert McClaire was in your private pay, was he not, Queen Anora?" he pressed. "What did that pay buy you, I wonder?"

Anora waved her hand casually. "It was my hope to protect his identity, but yes, Robert McClaire is an honorable man in a powerful position at Highever, and he contacted me through a private missive," she explained. "He divulged that Warden Cousland had sent out several inquiries regarding the whereabouts of her fellow Warden. He also noted that Warden Cousland had concealed many of Warden Alistair's possessions at Highever Castle," Anora finished.

"Is it a crime for a wife to safeguard her husband's property?" asked Annika, coming to her feet. The outcry from the gallery at her words was deafening, as Fergus stood next to his sister and whispered frantically into her ear. "No, Fergus! I have sat long enough; too long, in fact!" she cried, and the crowd quieted to listen on. "I want to understand, Your Majesty, how you have leapt from my husband's possessions being in our home to treason! Why do my brother and I sit festering in Fort Drakon?"

"Husband?" Anora repeated, rising slowly to her feet.

"Yes, ma'am, _husband_. Annika Cousland is now Annika Theirin," answered Teagan before he paused to quietly wait for the Landsmeet to settle again. The news of the two families being joined was momentous, but slowly, as Anora studied her hands in her lap, the gathering became silent once more.

"Captain O'Donnell, were you aware of Robert McClaire's interaction with Queen Anora?" asked Teagan, as he attempted to steer the Landsmeet back to the matter-at-hand.

"I was, although not until recently," replied O'Donnell. "I knew, from the Queen's own words to me in our last meeting, that she had begun using another resource to gather information on the Couslands, and I sought to learn who the source was," he said. "Please remember that my primary duty is to ensure that the sovereign is protected, and to do so, the Queen's Guard must understand the intentions of those who interact with her," he explained.

"Would you please share with us what you learned?" requested Bann Sighard.

"We learned that the Queen was in direct communication with Seneschal McClaire, and I felt, based on the man's private correspondence, that he was aiding the Queen in the suspected maligning of the Couslands. I can now state, without reservation, that my suspicion is fact," he answered.

"How dare you!" gasped Queen Anora. "This ends now!" she commanded. "Captain O'Donnell, you are dismissed from my sight!"

Those assembled in the chamber again responded, and several hisses and protests were called out. "Your Majesty, I am afraid that this Landsmeet does not dismiss him," responded Arl Bryland, his booming voice carrying clearly. "Tell us, Captain - tell us why you say it is now fact!" he demanded.

"Two weeks ago, a person in the direct employ of the Queen sought me out at the Fort," O'Donnell said. "This person delivered to me a missive which bore the Queen's seal and was written in the Queen's own hand. It was addressed to Robert McClaire, demanding that the seneschal honor their agreement and produce the previously discussed forgeries and personal items immediately, or face unstated consequences," he said, ending his statement with a great sigh.

"You have nothing, Captain O'Donnell, for I wrote no such missive!" Anora claimed. "Do not allow yourselves to be hoodwinked by yet another power-hungry Guerrin!" cried the Queen.

"Captain O'Donnell," began Bann Sighard, "in all of this investigation, has the Queen's Guard uncovered proof that a plot of any kind exists against the Queen?"

"No, my lord," O'Donnell confirmed. "None whatsoever."

Teagan walked toward the dais and stopped short of the steps at its base. "Lords and ladies, I have seen this letter with my own eyes," he announced. "I dare not speculate why our Queen would construct such a ruse. However, her purpose does not detract from the contents of her letter; not only is there no plot against the Queen, but she deliberately created evidence to support the charges – charges she knew were false - against the Couslands, and Alistair Theirin," he concluded before stepping back, allowing his fellow Landsmeet attendees to ask their own questions of Captain O'Donnell. Teagan watched Anora carefully, disturbed that she seemed so unshaken by the unfolding events.

"My lords and ladies, I have secured all of the evidence that has been gathered from the start of this at Fort Drakon," spoke O'Donnell loudly. "According to the law, should the Landsmeet so request, I will make every item available to the scrutiny of this noble body, and will readily present to you every man and woman who has participated in this process – including Robert McClaire," he said.

"Waking Sea requests access to this alleged evidence, Captain O'Donnell," called out Bann Alfstanna.

"South Reach seconds Waking Sea's request," answered Arl Bryland.

Anora sat heavily upon her throne and closed her eyes.

"I call for a vote regarding the request," said Teagan.

For the next several minutes, the votes were answered, and despite the protest of a few of the voting nobles, the Landsmeet overwhelmingly agreed to request the evidence of the events that had transpired. After the formal request was made, Captain O'Donnell awaited the Queen's permission to depart the chamber.

Anora looked at her captain, her eyes narrowed, but she remained silent. The nobles watched with mounting tension, and quiet murmurs could be heard throughout the hall.

A herald cautiously approached the Queen from the side of the dais. "Your Majesty, the Landsmeet has passed the motion," he said. "Captain O'Donnell awaits your leave, ma'am," he gently reminded her.

Anora nodded, and smirked at the man's words. "I am well aware of what Captain O'Donnell waits for," she replied. She sat forward in her throne, and slowly scanned the watching faces of the Ferelden nobility. "I know each of you," she began, her voice somehow sounding distant and detached. "I know what each one here wants, I know what you lie about and what you lust for," she continued. Teagan's eyes flashed and he stepped forward, but a guard blocked his path. "I know what each of you owes the other, and which of you is cheating his neighbors; I know what you all are really doing back at your little estates. And how do I know these things?" Anora asked the now silent crowd.

"Because I _know_ Ferelden! I know how to rule this land, and I am _unafraid_ to do what must be done, as my father did before me!" she declared. "So yes, Captain O'Donnell, by all means, return to Fort Drakon and hurry back with your reports and tell the people here what you _think_ I have done!" she cried. "And when they see your pathetic and inept investigation, they will know, as I do, that Bann Guerrin and the Couslands will do anything it takes to steal Ferelden away from me! Go!" she spat at the captain furiously, while pointing toward the main doors of the chamber.

Captain O'Donnell turned on his heel and made quick progress toward the exit, briefly locking eyes with Teagan before he departed the chamber.

"Your Majesty, I humbly request a recess," spoke Bann Ceorlic, "until the captain's return."

Queen Anora stood from her throne and her controlled demeanor returned. "Granted," she answered. The heralds cried out the announcement, and the delegates bowed or curtsied to the Queen as she stalked up the center of the chamber and returned to her antechamber.

Fergus and Annika were escorted out of the chamber, the duo removed by their assigned guards. Annika's and Alistair's gazes met as soon as she was on the floor, and, as she approached, he pushed to the front of the gathered crowds, tugging off his gauntlet. Once near enough, Alistair stretched his hand out to hers, and, for the briefest of seconds, they again felt the warmth of the other's touch.

For the next hour, as the Couslands waited inside their own small room, Teagan and Alfstanna mingled amongst the nobility, engaging in conversation in an effort to gauge how effective Teagan's campaign had been. Leliana and Zevran stayed close to Alistair, but the rogues each took turns eavesdropping on the ongoing arguments and debates around them.

When the commotion created by the exterior guard alerted the Landsmeet of Captain O'Donnell's return, the nobles hustled to their places without needing any instruction. A procession of pages entered the chamber, each holding up their own end of many heavy, long tables, which were placed up the center aisle of the hall. Captain O'Donnell soon followed, and with his and Lieutenant Murphy's direct supervision, hundreds of papers, letters, ledgers, and notes that encompassed the almost yearlong investigation were brought in and displayed in chronological order.

The captain and lieutenant stood at opposite ends of the table, closely supervising the evidence, ensuring that no wrongdoing occurred. Several of the Queen's aides and secretaries were first in line, each taking a section of the table, and poring over the papers thoroughly. Several hours passed, and still the nobles lingered by the aisle. Briefly, Fergus was allowed to walk the tables, his guard never leaving his side. Both Teagan and Alistair attempted to approach Fergus, but the guards did not allow Fergus to speak with them; they would have to wait.

The dinner hour had passed, and finally the crowds around the tables seemed to truly be limited to the random stragglers. Teagan strode to the front of the chamber and stood on the first step of the Queen's dais.

"Lords and Ladies, if I may have your attention?" he called out, waiting briefly as the chatter died down. "I believe that most of us within this hall have been able to examine the information garnered by Captain O'Donnell's investigation. I would request that the Landsmeet excuse Captain O'Donnell and his men from the chamber, and, if satisfied with your knowledge of the events, ask our Queen to rejoin us," he finished.

"West Hill supports Bann Guerrin's motion to excuse the Queen's Guard," answered Arl Wulff.

"Dragon's Peak seconds the motion," replied Bann Sighard.

"All in favor of dismissing the Queen's Guard and closing the time to review the evidence say 'aye'," requested Teagan. A loud chorus of 'aye' was heard. "All opposed, say 'nay'," he stated. A smaller response to this was heard, clear to everyone that the motion had been passed.

"The motion carries, Captain O'Donnell, and the Landsmeet humbly thanks you for your service to it, and for your cooperation during this event," Teagan said, turning to a senior secretary of the Queen's. "The Landsmeet would ask that Her Majesty please return to the chamber, ser," he politely informed the man. The secretary bowed and left the chamber.

The gentle rumble of conversation filled the hall, Alistair taking advantage of the informal recess to again make eye contact with his wife. Leliana and Zevran had engaged in their own silent conversation with Annika using hand signals, until the Guard on the chamber floor made them stop. She held out her hand and waved before she returned to her seat next to Fergus.

The heralds scurried from the antechamber and proclaimed the return of the Queen, and all in the chamber rose as their conversations were ended. As the beautiful Queen strode confidently up the center aisle, each person bowed or curtsied respectfully, and all waited to be seated until after she had settled onto her throne.

"My good people," Anora began, her even tone carrying throughout the chamber easily. "I trust that each of you has viewed the evidence provided by Captain O'Donnell?"

"We have, Your Majesty," replied Teagan on behalf of the Landsmeet. "We awaited your presence before we continued, ma'am," he advised her.

"You all have my gratitude," she replied. "I assume that the Landsmeet now recognizes that the erroneous allegations that Bann Guerrin has made against me, are just that, and we may close this Landsmeet?" she queried, her eyebrow raised.

"I was just about to call for a vote regarding the matter, Your Majesty," Teagan replied.

"Then do get on with it, Bann Guerrin," Anora rebutted coldly.

Teagan nodded and smiled slightly, before turning back to face the mass of nobles who had listened to every word. "Members of the Landsmeet, today we sought to discover the truth of the many rumors that have burned through Ferelden like a wildfire," he said. "The arrest of Teyrn Cousland, Warden Cousland, as well as the charges of conspiracy and treason leveled against Warden Theirin, are tenuous at best; the validity questioned by not only the people of Ferelden, but by the captain of the Queen's own guard!" Teagan said passionately.

"This is not a trial, Bann Guerrin," Bann Esmerelle reminded the Landsmeet, who murmured their own opinions.

"You are correct, my lady," answered Teagan. "This is not a trial but _our_ Landsmeet, and its body is charged with ensuring that the authority given to the sovereign it has placed on the throne is not exceeded or abused!" he called out, and many cheered their support. "This evidence lying here," he elaborated as he walked the length of the tables, "was gathered solely to prosecute the Couslands and Warden Theirin; instead it has had the opposite effect so clearly desired by our Queen. Rather than condemning those it was intended to," Teagan continued, "it has served to demonstrate, to us all, the utter lack of respect our sovereign has for due process and justice!" he finished as the crowd began calling out its agreement.

"I ask you now, good nobles of Ferelden, to support my motion to conduct a full investigation into our Queen's activities, and to retract the charges so falsely made against the Wardens and Teyrn Cousland!"

The members of the Landsmeet leapt to their feet, the subsequent din forcing Teagan to bellow out his closing words. "Let the citizens of our beleaguered nation know that we will not tolerate injustice! Let us stand as one, and send a message that tyranny will not poison our way of life!" he cried, and the chamber trembled before the incredible response of the nobility.

Many minutes passed as the delegates and nobles argued and cheered simultaneously. Finally, in a loud and clear voice, Bann Ceorlic cried, "I support Bann Guerrin's motion!"

"West Hills is with Bann Guerrin!"

"South Reach supports the motion!"

More and more calls were heard, and quickly the majority showed itself in favor of Teagan's motion. "Have you all had your say?" he asked the nobility, and, with an obvious consensus reached, Teagan turned back to face the Queen.

He approached the dais and spoke in a strong, resonating voice. "Your Majesty, the Landsmeet demands that the charges against the Wardens and Teyrn Cousland be removed from their good names, and that they are granted their freedom," he said, to a round of cheers as he finished. "Also, this Landsmeet requires that you, as well as your staff, submit to an unbiased investigation, so that your intentions in this calamity of justice can be fully known to this body, and a decision of what should be done can be made," he finished and bowed gracefully.

The chamber was quiet as Anora's blue eyes roamed the gallery and floor. "I love this land as a mother does her child, and my sole desire is to see that every man and woman who calls themselves a Fereldan is free of the kind of horrible injustice that we have discovered here today," she said calmly. "Honorable nobles, it is apparent that I have been the victim of an elaborate scheme, and, while its purpose remains unclear, the so-called evidence gathered by Captain O'Donnell testifies to it."

She rose from her throne and walked gracefully to the edge of the dais that was closest to the Couslands. "I regret that I have been so thoroughly misled, and readily agree to the request of this Landsmeet," she said, looking up at Fergus and Annika. Quickly she turned and faced the bulk of the attendees. "I will launch a full investigation into these events, and its findings will be made available to all present upon its completion. Once again, the precious way of life that is ours is protected by the honorable men and women present. Maker Bless Ferelden!" she cried, to a smattering of applause.

Teagan held his hand up for quiet. "Your Majesty, the motion calls for an unbiased investigation," he reminded her. "It will not be conducted by your staff, or any individuals chosen by you," he stated. "Instead, I would support Captain O'Donnell continuing his efforts, and that his work be supervised by a committee chosen by the nobility."

"Hear, hear!" called someone from the back of the hall.

"Your statement seems to imply you think I am incapable of investigating this matter," Anora sneered.

"My statement implies that I think you have been deliberately deceptive, and I will not allow you to manipulate and maneuver this body," Teagan answered, his voice firm. "The Landsmeet has spoken, Your Majesty, and it will do so again upon submission of the findings of its own investigation," he said as his eyes followed the Queen, who walked back across the dais toward a side chamber door; the guards stationed there opened the door to allow her entrance.

"Your Majesty!" he bellowed, and Anora halted, but did not turn around. "Do you desire to close this Landsmeet?" he asked. Anora's small elegant hands balled at her sides and slowly she turned to face the nobility once more.

With determined steps the Queen of Ferelden returned to the center of the dais and raised her chin high. "I declare this Landsmeet closed. Maker Bless you all," she said insincerely.

Every person respectfully bowed as the Queen quickly left the chamber, the door to the side room closing firmly in her wake.

**xXx**

Annika leapt from her chair and bolted from the gallery. The guards, who for so long had escorted her everywhere she went, smiled as she flew past them. Fergus followed closely behind, but she would not be slowed, and soon lost her brother in the crowd that spilled out into the outer courtyard as dusk settled over the city.

She saw him. Zevran was helping him pull the massive chest plate of his armor over his head, and he was standing in his kid leather undershirt, greaves, and boots. Leliana saw her coming at them and tugged at Alistair's arm, gaining his attention.

His handsome face turned toward her, and his eyes lit at the sight of her. Annika continued to push her way toward him, and Alistair used his significant size to make his own rapid progress toward her. Suddenly, the distance between them was gone, and she threw herself into his arms; he folded her against his chest, lifting her off the ground.

"Blessed Maker, thank you, thank you," he said against her ear, the fear of losing her truly leaving him for the first time since Leliana had confirmed that she was safe.

Annika clung to him, and he felt the shudder of a sob ripple through her; he buried his face in her blonde hair and just held her.

Those around them had given way to the couple, but many watched the reunion with hidden smiles. The news of their marriage had amazed those attending, but the matter of the Queen's intrigue had been the primary issue of the day. Annika knew that it would not be long until the nobility would seek their attention, but, for now, the onlookers moved on.

Eventually, Alistair felt Annika relax her grip, and he slowly lowered her back down to the cobblestoned ground, resting his forehead against hers. Her hands caressed his face, and gently they kissed before he pulled her back against him.

"Come now, Templar," they heard Zevran say from outside their cocoon. "Let us have a chance at her!"

Alistair's laugh rumbled against her ear, and she giggled softly, stepping back from her husband. Leliana and Zevran both stood off to the side, anxious to greet her. Annika, much to Zevran's surprise, placed a smacking kiss on his lips, before hugging him tight. The elf wiggled his eyebrows at Alistair and happily accepted her greeting. Leliana laughingly pulled Annika from Zevran's arms and they too shared a joyful hug.

Fergus approached, and Alistair greeted him with a grin, the new brothers soundly clapping the other's back. Teagan then joined the circle of friends, and their reunion was complete.

Leisurely, the group meandered its way out of the courtyard, Annika walked tucked up against Alistair, who had one arm around his wife's waist and carried his chest plate under the other. Well-wishers called out their greetings, and were acknowledged gratefully. Leliana and Fergus spoke quietly, while Zevran and Teagan debated what the next steps would be regarding the Queen.

"We both know that she will scurry back to the Palace, and spend the evening burning what evidence your Captain O'Donnell has not already discovered," Zevran told Teagan.

"I suspected so," replied the Bann of Rainsefere. "Which is why, once the Landsmeet passed the motion to investigate her actions, O'Donnell, Murphy, and several of his staff confiscated most of the contents of the Queen's private office," he advised the elven assassin.

"Well done, Teagan," Zevran complimented. "I was amazed when it was Ceorlic who supported your motion first. If even _that_ boot licker has turned against her, she will most certainly lose her crown, don't you think?" he asked Teagan as they rounded a street corner. Zevran looked up to see that Alistair and Annika were quite far ahead of the group, and completely lost in one other.

"Yes, I believe she will," he answered. "It was unnerving today, watching her. She never seemed concerned, except when O'Donnell was leaving to retrieve the papers. If I hadn't found it so odd, I would have been fascinated by her ability to cope."

"I do not agree that she was unfazed, Teagan," Zevran stated. "I think she is an incredibly intelligent woman, and her father's daughter. Look how quickly she turned on O'Donnell, and how easily she made her release of Annie and Fergus look like her idea, and not the demand of the Landsmeet," he pointed out. "This is not over, and I do not believe she is finished with our Wardens," he said with a heavy sigh. "No, she is still Queen. I saw her reaction to the news that Annika and Alistair are married, and though she hid it well, trust me, there is more to come."

Teagan nodded, his lips forming a grim line. "Fergus thinks so as well," he confided. "However, it will not come tonight," he said as he clapped Zevran on the shoulder. "I understand that the Guard arrived to arrest Annika and Alistair before they could celebrate their nuptials?"

Zevran nodded. "It has been so long now, that I had not thought of it but, yes, the Revered Mother blessed them and the next thing we knew we were hiding in a rat and slime-filled tunnel. Hardly how one wishes to spend their wedding night," he observed.

"Then we will do so now, and send them off to their wedding night carefree and happy," Teagan decided. "It's the least they deserve," he said.

Zevran saw Alistair take his hand from Annika's waist and push her long hair over her shoulder, and watched as his beloved Warden beam up at her new husband. "Yes, Teagan, it's the very least they deserve."

**_A very sincere 'Thank You' to Lisa. This chapter was the bane of my existence this week, and her willingness to listen to my whiny emails, and THEN beta it is a testiment to her mental stability - trust me._**

**_Thank you to each of you for taking the extra time to review, alert, and favorite; your support makes the 'head-banging-on-wall' experience that this chapter was all worth it._**

**_I would also like to thank Jinx1983, a generous reviewer who has created a wonderful forum where ideas can be exchanged, and readers can chat about their DA:O thoughts. Check out her profile - it's worth a look!_**


	30. The Calm

**This chapter contains adult content. (Yea!)**

**The Calm**

The group of victorious friends returned to Arl Eamon's estate in the heart of Denerim, their casual walk through Denerim interrupted here and there by a smattering of applause or a call of support. At their arrival, the housekeeper, Mrs. Tisdale, greeted them laden with a tray of wine glasses, and Teagan and Fergus took turns toasting the extraordinary events of the day. As the last of the wine was tipped up, Annika tugged at Alistair's leather sleeve. Turning to look down at his bride, he needed no aid in translating her signal.

"Teagan, I hope that you all will indulge us," Alistair began. "My wife and I would appreciate it if we could rejoin this celebration, uh, say, tomorrow. We apologize for any offense," he said.

Annika blushed, and tucked her face against her husband's shoulder, as the circle of friends laughed knowingly, but mercifully excused the newlyweds. Mrs. Tisdale happily escorted the duo up the long flight of stairs to the second level of the home, showing them down a hall to their rooms. With a bob and a sly smile, the elderly lady shuffled off to see to the needs of the other guests.

Once inside, Alistair slid the bolt into place, but before he could turn back to face Annika, she was pushing his shirt up, her mouth hungrily kissing his muscled back. He jerked the shirt over his head before turning around to face her, his large hands gathering her small face to bring her mouth to his.

They backed up toward the bed, their kissing heavy and passionate. Somehow, Alistair's plated greaves disappeared, his tight-fitting leggings, straining against his erection, were now all he wore.

"Off, Annie, take this off!" he demanded of his wife, his hands purposefully tugging at the bodice of her dress, popping off her breast band. Readily, she complied, her deft and nimble hands ably opening the laces of her skirts, so that when they finally reached the bed, nothing but her smallclothes remained.

Alistair gently pushed her back onto the large bed, and watched her, his eyes running over her body. "You are beautiful, wife," he pronounced, as he unlaced his leggings, removing the last of his clothing. He leaned over the bed and gently removed her smallclothes, his thumb sliding slightly under their seam, teasing her. Tossing them aside, he slowly ran his hands up her legs, his large fingers tracing slowly against the interior of her thighs, making her hips rise with eagerness.

"I have missed your smell," he muttered in a husky tone as he lowered his lips to her mound. Annika watched with lustful pleasure as her husband closed his eyes and tasted her, his tongue slowly spreading her folds. He lingered and feasted on her, his gentle suckling and touches causing her small button to swell as she moaned.

His mouth turned playful, taunting her, and with a sly look up the terrain of her responsive body, Alistair left her, chuckling softly at her resulting whine. Kissing a trail up her belly, his callused hands grasped the underside of each of her breasts, lifting and pressing them together.

She was desperate to hold him, and, slipping her hand low, moistened her fingers with her own slick heat, and found him, stroking his wide girth firmly; his focus on her nipples broken as he hissed in pleasure. Her desire for him pulsated and Annika used her other hand to guide his mouth to hers, tasting her own arousal on his lips as his tongue touched hers.

"Maker, woman, I need to be in you!" he whispered against her mouth, before lifting himself above her. He pushed her knees apart, and steadied himself, her wet center beckoning him to sheath his throbbing length within.

"Ali, please!" Annika begged, her hips rising to draw him to her. He was unable to deny either of them; seductive teasing would have to come later. He thrust forward into her warmth, her tight tunnel pulling on his silken length. Normally he tried to ease his significant size into her more gently, but the draw to bury himself within her pushed aside everything else.

She cried out when he entered, her primal response well beyond her control. Alistair fell forward; his chest pressed to hers, her long legs around his waist, and he cradled her against him, each of them desperate to deepen their connection.

Their bodies hummed as they rocked together, their voracious appetite for one another being slowly sated with each hammering stroke, each nip of teeth, and each grappling touch. The frenzy for satisfaction began to build, though, and, Alistair met both of their needs with heavy, unrelenting thrusts.

Too soon, Annika's orgasm gripped her, and all hope of restraint fell away, as he, too, submitted. Her contracting walls milked him as they reached their end; they each clung to the other, riding the last rutting motions to their end.

Tangled together, both slowly recovered, their gasping breaths steadying as she idly stroked his back. She could feel him soften, but he remained within, their kisses and touches not yet finished. Eventually he rolled them over, and they settled into the bed comfortably, their tight grip on the other not relaxing.

For a long time, neither spoke, the peace between them - so greatly missed by each - not ready to be disturbed. Eventually, Annika sat up, and tugged the sheets and coverlet from under her hulk of a languid husband. She pulled the bedding up to them, tucking them in. Before she settled back into his waiting arms, she turned at her waist, and watched him. He smiled gently at her as her fingers feathered touches across his brow.

"What was your mother's name?" Annika asked casually.

The brow she stroked furrowed. "What? My mother's name?" he repeated in confusion. He saw her nod and he shrugged. "I don't really know anything about her, to be honest," he replied. "But it was Ella."

She continued to pet him, a smile blooming, which he returned. "Ella? That's very simple," she commented. "Simple, refined, elegant…oh, yes, I like that very much," she said. Her eyebrow raised, and she watched him carefully, "Do you like Bryce Duncan? Or Oren Duncan?"

His amber eyes fixed her blue ones with a quizzical look. "I suppose…" he offered skeptically. "Is there a reason you wanted to know my mother's name?" he asked.

"Well, you've never mentioned it, and I thought, if it's a girl, that maybe your mother's name would suit," she explained. "If it's a boy, then perhaps we cou…"

Alistair scrambled upright in the bed. "If what's a girl? What exactly are we talking about?" he demanded.

"Our child's name," she answered easily, a ghost of a smile playing at her lips. Alistair stared at her, his mouth working, but no sound escaping it. Annika kissed his forehead and climbed out of the bed, hurrying to the sideboard to pour her shell-shocked husband some wine.

When she turned back to him, he was sitting up, his big feet planted on the floor. Naked, tousled, and utterly confused, Annika had never seen him looking more handsome. She came to stand in front of him and held out the goblet of wine, which he took and ignored, setting it onto the side table.

He reached out and took her hand in his, gently pulling her between his long legs, and looked up at her. "Our child?" he repeated, his free hand hesitantly grazing across her belly. "So, are you saying…" his voice trailed off, his eyes searching hers.

She nodded eagerly, and laughed. "You're going to be a father, love," she answered, her smile radiating her excitement. "I was going to tell you sooner, but we…" and she glanced around the room, not finishing her sentence.

Alistair's eyes dropped to her belly, and he pulled her fully against him, his forehead resting just over her navel. His hand cupped her slightly rounded waist and he tenderly rubbed her front. "How long? Everything is, uh, alright?" he asked, not looking up, but kept his face pressed to her middle.

"We're fine. Almost three months now, I think," she replied softly, her hand stroking his head.

He turned slightly, so that his cheek now rested against her, and his large hand splayed across her belly. "The Humble Servant," he mumbled, and she nodded in concurrence. "So, our baby is in there?" he whispered, his voice filled with wonderment. "Hello to you," he said, his lips tickling her.

Annika looked down at his short sandy-blond hair, her heart aching with his response to her news. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and listened as her husband introduced himself to their child.

"I am so happy you are here, I had never dared to hope for a family of my own," he confided to their baby. "I promise it will be a good one, though, our family, and I will teach you everything I can. I can teach you how to run, jump, fight, and swim, although, perhaps, your mother would be better at the swimming part," he admitted, and smiled as her belly bounced with Annika's giggle. "Oh, everything, I'll show you everything!" he promised sincerely, then was quiet for a moment, and kissed her belly. "I want you to eat, grow, and I will be here when you are ready," he whispered, and rubbed her middle gently.

"I love you, Ali," she said quietly. He turned his head and looked up her body, his grin beaming wide.

"Maker, Annie, I love you - both of you - so much," he confessed, as he blinked rapidly. "I can't believe it," he said, his wistful voice and face mirroring his astonishment. "We're to be a family," he said.

She knelt down in front of him, and he caressed her face, his thumb rubbing across her high cheek bone. "You are happy?" she asked him seriously. "I mean, I felt you would be, but we hadn't yet talked of children, and I…"

"Beyond happy, Annie," he said decisively. "There is _nothing_ in this world I could want more than the two of you - nothing," he vowed. She smiled as she leaned in and kissed him. His strong arms lifted her up into his lap, and changed the kiss from a gentle assurance to an undeniable need.

Later, they lay tucked tightly against the other, and he felt her beautiful body relax as she drifted off to the Fade. Her rhythmic breath lured him to join her there, and, as he settled into sleep, the covers wrapped warmly around them, he shifted so he could hold her belly.

The Theirin family slept.

**xXx**

For the next several days, Annika and Alistair stayed almost exclusively holed up in their room. On the morning of the fourth day after the Landsmeet, Fergus cornered his sister and brother-in-law in the dining room after they arrived too late – again - for breakfast.

"Listen, you two," he began. "I realize that you have been waiting for quite some time to be alone, but I am afraid that the nobility still remaining in Denerim will not wait graciously for much longer," Fergus informed them. "The family house here in Denerim is ready, now, and we should be moving there as soon as possible. It is my intention to formally announce my sister's marriage in two evening's time, and will be hosting a private soiree to do so," he announced.

"Fergus, of course we must be introduced," she replied. "Certainly, I realize the social obligation we have, but does it have to be here in Denerim? I will need a gown, and Alistair will need clothing. It's possible that Leliana has some fabulous concoction stuffed miraculously in her bag," she considered, "but two days is not much time. Why can't you make the announcement from Highever?"

Fergus looked between the two Wardens and sighed. "Pup, I understand your concerns, but I don't believe for a moment that you don't know why I want to make the announcement here, in Denerim," he scoffed.

Alistair smiled and took his wife's hand in his. "We understand, Fergus," he answered for them both. "It would certainly carry a much greater political sting to formally announce that the errant Prince has married the daughter of such a powerful house, here in Denerim," he agreed. "I assume you and Teagan intend to push for support, then?" he asked.

Fergus glanced at Annika, her scathing look intense upon her face. "Alistair, if you are willing to become King, I truly believe that the nobility would hand you back your father's crown," the teyrn answered honestly. "But, while I feel that Anora is a shrew, and I think she will lose her position, I do not intend to push you to take it from her, no."

Alistair had watched the silent communication between the Cousland siblings, and his curiosity was piqued, but he decided to wait to speak with his wife alone. "I haven't spoken with Annie about it, to be frank," he stated.

"You have, Alistair," Annika said pointedly. "Although it has been quite some time, you have never had any interest in being King, and I would not want you to be cajoled into anything," she said firmly. She lifted an eyebrow and looked to her brother as she continued. "Do you intend to announce the pregnancy as well?"

"If it is agreeable to you both, yes," Fergus said.

"Why make it known at all?" Alistair argued. "With everything that has happened, it hardly seems prudent, does it? Besides, we have not even told our friends, yet," he reasoned.

"Darling, I think Fergus and Teagan simply hope to garner all of the sympathy for our plight that they can," Annika replied gently. "We will not be able to hide it for much longer anyway," she noted, touching her middle with the palm of her hand.

Alistair scowled slightly, but did not intend to discuss it further in front of his brother-in-law. "We will talk more of it in private, and will let you know," he said to Fergus, glancing deliberately at Annika. Turning his eyes back to the teyrn he continued, "However, i_f_ any announcement is made, I shall make it, Fergus," Alistair said. "It is proper for you to announce your sister's marriage, of course, but I shall share the news about our child," he finished.

Fergus bowed his head in concession. "Quite right, Alistair," he agreed. "I'll finalize the plans for the evening's events and I will await your answer regarding the baby," he said. He looked pensive for a moment, and changed the subject. "Assuming that you do not become King, have you two decided where you shall go?" he inquired.

"We had thought that perhaps we could return to Highever," Alistair answered. "Annie would like to deliver there, if it's agreeable to you," he said.

"That would be most agreeable indeed," Fergus answered softly. "It's been too long since those old corridors echoed with the wail of a new babe," he said, a brief flash of pain crossing his features. He cleared his throat and continued. "Mother had always hoped that you would do so, deliver there, I mean, and I must admit, I can think of no better place," he finished quietly.

"That settles it then," Annika said, smiling brightly. "We shall return to Highever after this sordid business with the Queen is through. Have you had an update regarding the investigation?"

"That is something_ I_ can answer for you, darling Warden," called out a voice, thick with an Antivan accent. The trio turned to the dining room's entrance and observed Leliana and Zevran enter, each dressed in fine clothing.

"You both look quite fetching," Annika commented with a grin as the two rogues arrived at their side.

"It's a nice change, is it not?" Leliana chirped. "I must admit that I am enjoying regular access to clean sheets, hot water, and a dressing mirror! Good morning, Fergus, Alistair," she said to the men.

"Good morning, Lil, Zevran," Alistair answered, and Fergus smiled, bobbing his head in greeting. "You said you had an update, Zevran?" he reminded the elf.

"Indeed I do; we have just finished meeting with Bann Teagan," Zevran replied. "It seems that Captain O'Donnell has been released from his position as captain of the Queen's Guard," he informed them.

"You're joking?" Alistair said incredulously. "On what basis did the Queen make that decision?"

"The man was with Teagan this morning, and they were addressing that very question," Zevran said. "It seems that the handsome captain was, what did Anora say, uh, inept," he stated. "Apparently, he should have known the Queen was being 'misled' by Seneschal McClaire. If I hadn't been so curious about what he looks like under his armor, I would have felt embarrassed for the man; clearly the Queen intends to shred his reputation. Still, this was hardly unexpected," he commented.

"No, of course not, I thought that's why Teagan had the captain depart the chamber before her return," Alistair answered.

"Yes, given the chance, I think she would have dismissed him right then and there," Annika agreed. "After all, she had already attempted to publically blame him for her choices. It is very like Teagan to foresee her actions."

"Is that what all those strange looks from you were, Zev? You were picturing him naked?" Leliana asked the elf, and snorted when he nodded. "All the same," she said, returning to the subject at hand, "it seems a bit obvious of her. I was rather disappointed that she proved so predictable, after all her elaborate scheming," the red-head quipped.

"So, what happens now?" Alistair asked the rogues.

"Nothing of any consequence," Leliana answered. "O'Donnell was dismissed this morning, and had arrived here almost immediately after. He said he believes that the Queen will attempt to fill his position with someone more willing to 'follow directions'," she explained, raising her eyebrows. "Teagan pointed out that the Landsmeet has selected O'Donnell to continue his investigation, not the captain of the Queen's Guard."

"Does she really think to replace the head of the investigation?" Fergus scoffed. "Truly, her arrogance shocks even me, and I'm a bloody master of arrogance!"

The group laughed at Fergus' teasing, as the footmen arrived with an early luncheon. They settled at the far end of the dining table, protocol long since ignored amongst them, and continued their discussion over their fare of cold chicken, cheeses, wine, and fruit.

Annika gently touched Alistair's knee under the table, and he turned his attention to her. "If you want to practice making that announcement, now would be a good time," she whispered. "I haven't told Leliana or Zevran yet."

"That matter is still open to debate, but yes, I would like to tell them," he replied. He smiled brightly at her, his excitement at sharing their news clear in his eyes. Placing a quick kiss upon her cheek, he pushed back from the table, and, standing, lifted his wine goblet high.

"Leliana, Zevran," he began, "Annie and I wanted to offer you a toast, to thank you again for everything you have done to bring us together once more." He paused and cleared his throat, glancing down at Annika. "To our undeniable duo," he said heartily, and the table of friends lifted their goblets in answer. After their sips, Alistair continued. "We would also ask the two of you to join us in toasting our happy news, as Fergus will soon be an uncle!" he finished quickly, and sat down. Annika laughed beside him, thoroughly enjoying the confused look on Zevran's face.

"The baby!" Leliana cried, leaping to her feet, but not before punching Zevran in his shoulder. "I knew it! Oh, the Maker is so good!" she stated as she hurried around the table. Annika stood to accept her dear friend's hug.

Zevran stared ahead, his amazement reminding Annika greatly of her husband's when she had told him. "Zevran," she laughed. "Are you all right?"

The elf nodded slightly, and, slowly, a grin spread across his face. "Yes, my lovely blossoming Warden, I am quite well," he replied. He watched Leliana, recalling her claims that the Maker had given her another vision, and shook his head. "Well, at least I like the whores here," he muttered to himself, before joining in the celebration.

_**First off, hats off and a HUGE thank you to Lisa for her beta. She makes my little ideas flow and jive!**_

_**Secondly, I got an ASTONISHING response for the last chapter, and just want to humbly thank you each again for all that you do. That thing about took the wind out of my sails, and the number of reviews and PM's just made my year. THANK YOU! And thank you for all the alerts and favorites; truly, I am so very grateful to you all.**_

_**Finally, I would like to dedicate this chapter to Gamine. FanFiction misses you, and when you can, we all look forward to your return. MWAH!**_


	31. What We Give

**What We Give**

In the capital city of Denerim, it was a well-known truth that the size of one's estate equalled the size of one's political ambitions. The only unique commodity of a noble was his ability to bend the ear of the monarch, and those who did so successfully reaped great rewards. The pandering of the merchant and trade guilds to the well-heeled gentry began a system of references, favors, and usually debt - ultimately creating a symbiotic relationship between the nobles and the city dwellers.

The Denerim residence of the Cousland family was nowhere near as expansive and opulent as that of Arl Eamon's estate; however, Alistair's now-intimate knowledge of the political aspirations of his brother-in-law gave him confidence that the size of the home was as symbolic as it was deliberate.

After Fergus inherited his father's title, wealth, and lands, the man could have easily acquired a far more noteworthy piece of property within the Palace district. It seemed though, that the teyrn's main concern was, and always had been, Highever and its people, and therefore, Fergus had maintained the smaller house chosen by his humble parents. The traditional Cousland mindset held that the city, the Court, and its politics were a necessary evil, and were to be endured, nothing more.

The newlyweds and the teyrn had arrived at the home earlier in the afternoon, and Alistair and Annie had been given the largest guest suite in the residence. The planning for the soiree that Fergus intended to host the evening after next was well under way, and now Alistair and Fergus sat in the teyrn's study, relaxing and sharing stories. Annika had happily left the men to their talk hours ago, gratefully using their mutual entertainment to allow her a brief nap.

"I must commend you, Alistair," Fergus commented, raising his snifter of brandy. "I would never have thought you capable of the elaborate ruse the three of you executed while Annie and I sat in Drakon."

Alistair smiled, shaking his head. "Ha! That's a backhanded compliment if ever there was one!" he teased.

Fergus chuckled. "Yes, well, perhaps I could have phrased that a bit better," the elder of the two men conceded. "My point is, however, that while we had not met until your arrival at Highever, I had not heard much about you, other than you looked just like Cailan and Maric, and that you were a deadly foe on the battlefield," he clarified. "As you left much of the leadership to Annika during the Blight…"

"You assumed it was because I couldn't rub two thoughts together, right?" Alistair interrupted to finish Fergus' statement. "Yes, well, to be frank, I've learned a hell of a lot since meeting Annie," he explained. "As far as not being more 'leader like', can you honestly blame me?" he asked. "Why would I try and fix what wasn't broken? It only would have caused discourse, diverting us from our mission – and besides, Annie is a damned capable leader," Alistair finished, leaning forward in his chair to place his own snifter on top of Fergus' walnut desk.

Fergus nodded his silent agreement with the Templar's comments, but said nothing more. Eventually, the quiet between them encouraged Alistair to continue.

"People believe I handed her the reins because I was incapable or afraid," Alistair continued, his brow creasing in thought. "If I am honest with myself, then I must admit that yes, for a time, that was true," he said seriously. "In fact, I recall telling your sister that if I led we would all end up without pants, or some such thing," he laughed gently, as did Fergus. "However, from the very start it was better for all that Annie took the lead, and my ego had no right to get in the way of that."

Fergus again nodded his understanding, and grinned. "She's feisty, I'll give you that!" he laughed, and then his smile fell. "You know she forbade me to support you for the throne?" he asked the Theirin heir.

Alistair sat up a bit straighter in his chair, his eyes wide with surprise. "Did she now?" he said thoughtfully.

"Yes, she did," Fergus answered. "It seemed she feels quite strongly regarding the matter, and seemed to believe you did as well," he stated, and sat back, waiting to hear what Alistair had to say about this.

Alistair was quiet for a long time before his eyes met Fergus' again. "She's right, I do."

"You do what?" Fergus prompted.

His lips quirked slightly. "I do have very strong feelings about the matter," Alistair answered vaguely.

Fergus scowled. "Yes, well thanks for clearing that up!" he sniped sarcastically.

Alistair laughed. "Listen, Fergus," he said, his smile large on his face. "I promise I'm not trying to frustrate you, it's just…I've only really talked about this with Annie. I'm not trying to be obtuse," he said with a sigh. "Look, the thing is, Cailan spent his entire life preparing to take our father's place - and as for Maric, his mother was the Rebel Queen, for Maker's sake! He spent his life plotting and leading men, while I, in comparison, have lived mine not allowed to make my own decisions, and being told to keep quiet, and not draw attention to myself," he explained. "It's a significant transition."

"One you think you cannot make, I take it?" Fergus queried.

"No, but it would be entirely unfair to ask our people and nation to endure it if I can't," Alistair replied.

Both men fell silent, each lost in deep thought. After what seemed like a very long time, Fergus cleared his throat, and called Alistair's attention back to their conversation.

"So I ask you then, Alistair," Fergus began, "what do you believe should happen now? Who is qualified to rule? If the Queen does in fact lose her crown, then who do you propose takes her place if not the son of King Maric?" he asked.

A gentle rap on the door frame drew both of their attention. Annika was standing in the open doorway, and smiled prettily in greeting to them. "Darling brother," she began, "I may just have the answer to that question," she stated as she stepped into the study and closed the door behind her.

**xXx**

The following morning, a large cart of goods arrived from Highever, carrying with it many of Annika's and Fergus' personal clothing and goods. It also, much to a visiting Zevran's pleasure, carried the beautiful and capable Liso.

The appearance of the cart brought about a hive of activity in the courtyard of the home, and Zevran and Annika stepped to the side, attempting to stay clear of the foot traffic.

"I hope that you and Leliana are still comfortable at Teagan's?" Annika asked her elven friend. "I wish the two of you would stay here," she complained.

"No, it is better that Leliana and I stay closer to the epicenter of our political labors," he replied. "Teagan is a man who leaves no stone unturned. I can see now why Loghain tried to poison Arl Eamon during the Blight," he stated. "If, as rumors hold, he is more able at politics than Teagan, Eamon must be a true force of nature."

"He's something," Annika replied impassively, a single eyebrow lifting. "My father and mother always got on very well with the Guerrin family," she elaborated, "but I heard my mother remind my father on more than one occasion that the peace would die quickly if our family sought more favor," she finished.

Zevran made no comment, and they watched the activity contentedly in quiet. Soon, Zevran noticed that Fergus had stepped outside from a side entrance, and observed the handsome, brawny teyrn as he conversed with Liso, who was supervising the staff's movements.

"I'm sure Teagan mentioned that we've been forced to invite the Queen tomorrow evening?" she asked Zevran, interrupting their comfortable silence. "Fergus insists, and of course etiquette dictates we must, but I will admit I wish we could avoid it altogether," she said grumpily.

"Leliana thinks Anora will not dare to show her face," Zevran replied. The sun, which had been slowly creeping across the courtyard, seemed to have aimed a beam directly at the elf. He stepped further back and finally leaned against a small wall. Annika followed and sat on a crate.

"Well Alistair disagrees," Annika commented as she settled onto the crate. "He thinks she won't want to miss a chance to show the nobility just how much 'good-will' she holds for him and me. He feels she'll arrive grandly and with an elaborate gift."

"Really? Huh, your husband grows less stupid with each passing day," Zevran answered, and took a quick step to the side to avoid Annika's teasing blow. "What? It's a compliment!" he declared with a laugh.

Annika rolled her eyes and smirked. Once Zevran was certain she wasn't going to attempt a second strike, he returned to his comfortable spot beside her at the wall.

"So what, then, does my favorite Antivan think?" she asked with a smile.

"As disturbing as it is to me - and I am truly disturbed – I agree with Alistair," he admitted.

"HA!" Annika cried out, pointing an accusatory finger at him. "HA!"

"Ha? That is your witty reply?" Zevran snapped. "I shall be losing a great deal of sleep over this development, my prolific Warden!"

"You've never lost a wink of sleep over _anything_, so I doubt that very much," she laughed.

He shot her a scathing look and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Aw, come on Zev, don't pout," she teased. "Tell me why you agree with Alistair, and I will let you get away with a horrid comment about my husband to make up for it."

He seemed to consider this. "Just one?" he asked. She lifted one eyebrow as a warning and Zevran smiled. "Fine, my fruitful rogue. I believe that Anora is a brilliant strategist, and that she will be most eager for an opportunity to persuade the remaining nobles that she, too, is a victim in this whole farce," he explained. "Also, I expect that several skilled rogues in the Queen's employ will be creeping in and out of both this property, and Eamon's, whilst we are all distracted with the Remigold and the contents of Fergus' excellent cellar," he explained.

"Have you many more ways to refer to my pregnancy, or are you through?" she asked teasingly.

"Not at all, my fertile friend,"" he replied with a small laugh.

Annika rolled her eyes and decided to return to the matter at hand. "I gather that you and Leliana have taken precautions against said skilled rogues?" she asked and reached down to brush a beetle off her pant cuff.

"Must you _ask_?" he asked sardonically. "Of course we have. We are hardly new at this 'protect the Wardens' business, now are we?"

"No, you wonderful man, you aren't. I apologize. Thank you," she said softly, offering him a grateful smile.

"Just so," he replied, the minor bruise to his ego remedied by her compliment.

Shaking her head at him, she reached out and gave his leather-gloved hand a quick squeeze and changed the subject.

"So, what do you plan to wear tomorrow night, Zev?" Annika asked. "I cannot wait to see what Leliana comes up with," she commented. "Fergus and Teagan told her to spare no expense, no expense! Clearly, they have no idea of the monster such a phrase may create," she laughed. Turning, she noticed Zevran staring intently across the courtyard, but following his gaze, saw nothing unusual. "Zev? Did you hear me? I asked what you were going to wear tomorrow night," she repeated. "Hello? Zev?" she said, stretching out and waving her hand in front of his face.

Zevran's eyes blinked a few times, and he looked perplexed.

"What's wrong with you?" Annika asked with concern. "What?" she repeated, turning again to seek out whatever it was that had his attention so fully. She spotted Liso talking with Fergus. "Oh, Liso? You saw her arrive; Fergus asked her to join us," she explained.

"I can see why," Zevran replied.

"Why what?" she asked.

"Why he wanted her to join you all here in Denerim," Zevran answered. "Damn, I didn't notice before. Oh well, at least I cannot fault her taste," he said. "Or his."

"Huh?" Annika said, her confusion obvious on her face. "What in Thedas are you talking about, Zev?" she demanded.

"You do not know?" Zevran asked in surprise. "Fergus and Liso are in love," he explained.

"What?" Annika said in shock, and leapt up from her crate. "You're joking!"

"It is quite obvious when you watch them, their body language practically screams, 'I have missed your tongue licking me in my naughty places'," he joked.

"Really?" Annika asked excitedly, coming to stand next to her friend and craning her neck a little to see the two in question together. "Oh my, I think you're right," she observed. "I haven't seen that soft look in his eyes since before he lost Oriana," she said with a blossoming smile. "Good for them!"

"Well, good for Fergus," Zevran noted. "Liso will get the short end of that stick," he said sadly.

"Hey! Fergus wouldn't do anything to hurt her," Annika said, shooting a glare at Zevran. "He's a wonderful and good man, my brother!" she defended hotly. "And stop imagining them having sex!"

Zevran laughed and held his hands up in surrender. "You misunderstand me, my copious beauty," he said quickly. "I meant that someday, your brother will need an heir, and no matter their feelings," he paused, watching the couple again, "she cannot provide him with one that your 'society' deems acceptable. Considering what Fergus has already been through," he continued, "that's doubly sad."

Annika watched her brother, a dark scowl marring her beautiful face as the legitimacy of Zevran's words settled. With a hostile huff, she turned on her heel and headed toward the petite training yard at the back of the property.

"Come on Zev," she called out. "Let's go hit some things," she said sourly and rounded the corner, leaving Zevran's sight.

The elf watched the hustling staff for another moment, and nodding his head, agreed with the Warden's sentiments. "Coming!" he bellowed and hurried to join her.

**xXx**

One of the few concessions that Fergus' and Annika's parents had made to the demands of politics when they purchased the more modest home, was its massive ballroom. It was situated on the second storey, its floor-to-ceiling double doors at the top of the wide sweeping staircase were ornately carved, the first hint of the elegance held within.

The room was, of course, very long, running the entire length of the left side of the home, its vaulted ceilings soaring high above. The exterior wall of the ballroom boasted six additional sets of floor-to-ceiling double doors, each leading out to a large veranda. Carved as elaborately as the doors of the entrance to the room, but more finely so, these carvings held long sheets of glass in place, completing the room.

Light filled the open and expansive space during the day, and the colored hues cast by the dancing sunlight had always called out to Annika. As a girl she had spent hours playing in this place, her imagination set free by the significant size around her. When the weather or season kept her and Fergus indoors, it had provided an opportunity for each of them to run, jump, and play.

She had learned to dance in this room, her kind and handsome dance master's charming ways encouraging her to bat her lashes and smile coyly, and had hinted that dancing was more than just memorized steps, but an expression of feeling; giving her already vivid imagination even more to wonder about.

Tonight, however, this room would host the first function hosted by Teyrn Fergus Cousland, and as Annika slowly walked through it, her lush and full skirts rustling with each step, she found herself thinking of her parents.

She had attempted to find a balance between her memories of her family and the grief of their loss, but each day was different, and today she was lonely for her father's reassuring hug and her mother's fussing. Fergus would be doing what should have been her father's happy pleasure, and instead of her mother, Leliana had been the one fluttering about her, adjusting her crimson gown here and there, checking the pins that Liso had set into her curls.

"I miss them, too," called a familiar voice from behind her, and Annika turned to see that Fergus was approaching her. Around them several servants were working to light the tapers of the half dozen large chandeliers, each one swaying gently when it followed its long rope back up to its home above the ballroom.

"You always seem to know what I'm thinking," she replied once he drew near enough to hear. "Between you and Alistair, I really have no need to speak," she teased.

Fergus was dressed handsomely, his navy blue doublet showing off his trim physique, and the matching breeches were tucked smartly into the tops of his shiny dark brown boots. He arrived at her side and slipped his arm around her still slim waist, placing a quick kiss to the top of her head.

"You're a woman, Pup," he said. "You will _always_ need to speak," he quipped.

"Ha ha ha," she replied. "Do all men know the same idiotic jokes?"

"I expect so," he answered. "As we are all idiots, it makes things easier on our small brains to keep the variety limited," he joked. "You look stunning, by the way."

She giggled and looked around the room, watching a stalwart footman pull the rope of one chandelier, raising it back into place.

"Well, brother, your stage is beautifully set," she commented. "The tables and the room are perfect, the staff in their new finery…now all that remains to be seen is _who_our players shall be," she said and then paused. She turned to face him and reached out for his hand, holding it in hers. "Why didn't you tell me about Liso?" she asked sincerely.

Fergus' eyes widened slightly, "So I've been found out, have I?" he said softly. "To be honest, we've all been very busy, and you and I haven't really talked, have we?"

"No, we haven't," she agreed. "Do you love her?" she asked.

"I do, very much," Fergus readily admitted. "I suppose our time in Drakon helped me realize it fully, but yes, I love her."

Annika shook her head and sighed. "Fergus, why didn't you tell us? I mean, after everything that's happened, and now with all of this?" she said, gesturing around the room. "I've asked far too much of you!"

"You haven't asked for more than I was willing to give, Pup," he assured her. "Liso and I are hardly school-age lovers; we've both known from the start we can never marry, that I can never give her my name. In fact, it's the main reason I did not pursue my feelings for so long," he said. "I cannot honor her as I wish," he finished quietly.

"Does she know?" Annika said after a moment.

"She does," he confirmed. "Liso is not naïve, Annie, and both of us want to be together. We will make the best of it, fear not," he promised. "Speaking of being together, where is that prince of yours?" he asked, looking around. "You'd best go and find him before Leliana sends people looking for him," he said, and Annika understood that he wanted to close the topic.

She stepped back and watched her brother for another moment. "I know, Fergus that you have long since grown up," she said softly. "I know you've loved and lost, I truly cannot imagine how you've survived losing them," she said, referring to Oriana and Oren. "If you and Liso have found love, then I am beyond happy for you two, and I know Mother and Father would be too," she whispered and lifted onto her tiptoes, kissing his cheek tenderly.

Fergus cleared his throat, and turned to watch the servants work. "Best go find Alistair, now," he said gruffly.

"Of course," she replied gently and left her elder brother to his thoughts.

**xXx**

Annika knocked lightly on the door of the suite she shared with Alistair, but did not wait for an answer before entering.

Standing before a long dressing mirror was her handsome husband, looking every inch a dashing prince. His black brocade doublet was detailed with intricate hand work, the gold thread glinting subtly in the fading sunlight that shone through the window. His matching breeches were snug, very nicely showing off the firm muscles of his sculpted thighs.

She approached him from behind and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Alistair Theirin, you look very handsome," she complimented. "I like these breeches on you," she said flirtatiously and gave his back end a teasing pinch.

"Hey!" he protested with a laugh as he turned around and looked down at his wife. "Maker, woman, just when I think I cannot want you more," he said as his eyes roamed her form. "You are dazzling," he whispered as he lowered his lips to hers and kissed her softly. Gently he pulled back, and ran his thumb across her lips, watching her carefully. "What's wrong, Annie?"

She sighed heavily and rested her head against his shoulder, seeking comfort in his closeness. "Nothing," she replied. "Well, no, not nothing. Did you know that Liso and Fergus are lovers?" she asked quietly.

He gave her a small squeeze. "No," he replied. "By lovers do you mean they are physically intimate or that they are in love?"

"Both," she answered. "I saw them together today, and then asked him about it. He said he loves her," she said, sighing again.

He considered this for several moments. "I know you too well to think you have any problem with her being an elf, so I must gather that you are worried for them. I take it she knows of his plans?"

Annika nodded. "Yes, but I wish we had known before…" she began but her words died in her worry.

"He knew," Alistair pointed out, his tone kind but firm. "He knew, Annie. Fergus is a big boy, he can make his own choices," he said.

She was quiet at that and mulled over her husband's words. "You're right, of course," she admitted. "It just doesn't make me feel much better."

"Darling, in time things may…" Alistair began, only to be interrupted by a knock at their door.

Calling out his leave to enter, a sharply dressed footman offered his greeting. "I apologize for the intrusion," the man said with a quick bow. "Teyrn Cousland has requested that you come down now. Would you please follow me?"

"We shall," Alistair answered. "It's alright, love, what's done is done," he whispered against her ear and then stepped back, flashing at her a confident grin. "Let us go see if I shall win my wager with Leliana," he said as he tucked her arm against his side.

She returned his smile and tried to focus on the evening ahead. "Your wager?" she asked.

"Yes. She still doesn't believe the Queen will attend tonight, but I think I may have her half convinced," he explained as they descended the staircase to the second floor. "But we did place a wager on what gift Anora would bring if she does come."

"What did Lil choose?" she inquired.

"A small estate, a few supporting crofts," he informed her. "I, on the other hand, feel as though she will choose something entirely different, like an all-expenses paid trip to the Korcari Wilds," he quipped, and smiled at her quiet giggle. "However, I am hoping for one thing in particular," he admitted.

"What's that? A larder full of fine cheeses from around Thedas?" she replied jokingly.

"Now why didn't I think of that? Damn!" he answered with a mock pout before becoming serious. "Well, clearly that would have been the better plan, but no, that's not it."

"So what is it?" she prodded.

"That she finally leaves us the hell alone," he said coldly.

Annika squeezed his arm with her free hand. "Ali, I think we'd do better to hope for the cheese," she said sadly.

They silently followed the footman down the back hallway and entered a small room that was used by the staff when an event was being held. Quickly, Fergus' steward, Frederick, approached and bid them good evening.

"Your brother has just entered the room, and the majority of guests have been greeted," he explained. "As you know, for the sake of the announcement, a modest dais has been placed at the innermost end of the ballroom, and Teyrn Cousland would like you to enter the room through the main doors," he stated.

"Ah, a stroll through the crowd?" Alistair asked.

"Indeed, Warden Theirin, although Teyrn Cousland would appreciate it if you join him on the dais as soon as politely possible," Frederick confirmed. "The entrance really is solely to allow those present to see the two of you together; they will clear a path, I'm sure. Have you any other questions?"

"Doors open, walk in straight line, don't trip pretty wife in bulky gown," Alistair stated with a smile. Frederick smirked and nodded before departing to whisper into the ear of a footman.

"My dress isn't bulky," Annika remarked. "It's fashionable."

"Yes, darling," he teased.

"I'm telling Leliana," she said in return.

"Hey!" he protested. "Fine. It's not bulky," he conceded.

"It's…." she prodded.

"It's not bulky, it's fashionable," he finished insincerely. "I'd like to see you try and _fight_ in it," he mumbled.

"I heard that," she laughed.

Alistair smirked at her as Frederick returned and ushered them to stand before the set of double doors that would admit them to the ballroom. A small maid fluffed Annika's train while Frederick picked a small piece of lint from Alistair's left shoulder. The steward stepped in front of the couple and surveyed them before giving a curt nod of approval. Frederick stepped back and the doors were opened in unison, revealing a candle-lit and bustling ballroom.

Annika felt Alistair's muscles tense, and she gently patted his forearm. "Smile," she said under her breath. "I'm right here," she reminded him, and felt him relax.

They took their first steps into the room and instantly, almost all attending turned to observe their entrance. The crowd murmured and watched their slow but deliberate progress carefully, as Alistair accepted and offered quiet greetings to those who approached them. Soon, the beautiful and elegantly-clad newlyweds arrived at the single step up to the temporary dais.

Fergus offered his hand down to Annika, who accepted it as she stepped up. Alistair followed closely and reclaimed Annika's arm, making a show of greeting Fergus informally with a large smile and a forced laugh. Zevran had coached Alistair, and had encouraged him to make it obvious that the head of the most powerful family in Ferelden was close to, and on comfortable terms with, the last Theirin.

The gathered crowd pushed forward from all around the room, and, as Teyrn Cousland raised his hand high above his head, hisses and other calls for quiet sounded around the room.

"Friends," Fergus began. "Thank you all for coming this evening. Please allow me to welcome you to my home," he called out. "It is an honor to have so many dear friends present here tonight, for this evening is a very special one."

Fergus reached out and caught Annika's hand in his, holding it lightly as he turned back to the gathering. "As you all know, my sister and I lost our family at the start of the Blight," he continued. "We - all of us here tonight - have suffered much since then, and yet I have asked you all here to join me in celebration," he said with a small smile.

"I am very honored and happy to announce the marriage of my darling younger sister, Lady Annika Cousland - Grey Warden and Hero of Ferelden - to Warden Alistair Theirin, son of King Maric Theirin," he called out as the cheers and clapping became overwhelmingly loud.

"I would like…" Fergus began and then paused, waiting for the crowd to settle. "Thank you. I would like to apologize for my tardiness in hosting this happy event, but, you see, I was unexpectedly _detained_," he joked, the play of words causing a ripple of laughter through the guests.

"However, despite the delay, my joy at their nuptials is undiminished. I ask that you all raise your goblets high," he said, raising his own, "and join me now in a toast." Fergus turned to face the newlyweds. "Annie, Alistair, I wish you the Maker's blessings on your marriage, and I pray that each day spent as husband and wife is a day of happiness and contentment. I love you, little sister, and heartily welcome you to our family, my new brother. To Annika and Alistair!"

"Hear, hear!" called out the crowd and cheers again filled the ballroom. The mood of those celebrating was high, and many happy wishes were called out. Fergus laughed and again raised his goblet to his lips before holding up his hand to gain the attention of his guests.

"Come, friends and neighbors," he declared. "Let us celebrate with dance and good cheer! Welcome!"

Lively music filled the hall as those gathered by the dais moved to mingle again, and servants hustled about ensuring that goblets were kept full and every need met. Alistair stepped forward to shake Fergus' hand, as Zevran aided Leliana as she stepped up and they joined the group.

"Where is Teagan?" Annika asked Leliana after a quick hug.

The beautiful bard, whose striking purple gown was exquisitely cut and showed off all of her many assets, shook her head. "I honestly don't know," she replied. "He was at my side when the two of you entered the room, but when they passed out the wine for the toast, he was gone."

"I hope there isn't a problem," Annika answered. Movement at the end of the dais caught her attention, and she watched as the crowd parted, and Teagan stepped up. "There he is," she said to Leliana, and gestured, causing the bard to turn around as Teagan approached.

Teagan nodded to the women, but walked past them and stopped at Fergus' side, grasping his elbow and whispering into the teyrn's ear. Fergus gave a brief nod and snapped his fingers, calling Frederick over to them. A moment later, Annika and Leliana saw Frederick rush off and exit through the servants' entrance.

"Come on, darling," Leliana whispered. "Clearly something is amiss," she said and Annika nodded in agreement.

They reached the huddled men's sides and Annika pulled at her brother's hand. "All right, what is it? What's happening?" she demanded quietly. Leliana leaned in closely and was listening when Fergus answered.

"Anora has arrived."

**xXx**

_**(A little late for Valentine's, but here goes) Roses are red, violets are blue, my punctuation sucks, thanks Lisa for all that you do! **_

_**And thank you to you all for everything that you do, from your amazing reviews, your alerts and favorites; WOW! I just can't express my appreciation enough, but please know how very grateful I am.**_


	32. Faith, Fear, and Ugly Shoes

**Faith, Fear, and Ugly Shoes**

The volume of the crowd surrounding the small group increased tremendously as word of the Queen's imminent arrival rippled through it.

Frederick, as Teyrn Cousland's steward, hurried off through the main entrance of the ballroom to greet the Queen's arriving staff, leaving Teagan and Fergus to prepare the group in his wake. Annika only listened half-heartedly to the hushed conversation between her brother and the bann; her real concern was for her husband, whose color had changed for the worse since Frederick's announcement.

Worriedly, she reached out to touch his cuff, and his warm, honey-colored eyes met hers, fatigue that she had not seen in his face earlier now quite obvious. "Ali?" she asked in concern, stepping closer so her words would not be overheard by others. "Are you alright?"

He forced a small smile and gave a stiff nod. "I'm fine, Annie," he answered, mustering to recover the casual manner he normally conveyed. "I did predict this," he reminded her.

"Yet you look…uneasy," she replied.

He raised his large hand and briefly touched a fingertip to his wife's cheek. "Yes, well, just because I expected her arrival doesn't mean I'm pleased; I realize that we've got our own 'plan' tonight," he said, referring to Fergus' efforts to force the Queen to acknowledge both Alistair and Annika's position in society. "But Anora wouldn't be here unless she has one as well, and, to be frank, I had rather hoped she'd stay away."

"I know, love, but with any luck…"

Teagan cleared his throat and motioned their group closer, interrupting Annika's reply to her unsettled husband. Quickly, Fergus and Teagan repeated what small information Frederick had imparted before the steward had been forced to greet the Queen's arriving aides.

"She apparently intends to make an announcement of some sort," Fergus explained. "The aide did not disclose what that is; only that she will arrive soon. Her forward Guard, the fellows assigned to clear the streets for the Queen's journey here, advised my Sergeant-at-Arms that she was only traveling with ten guardsmen."

"Well, that allows us to at least know she doesn't intend to kill us all," Zevran quipped, smiling at his own comment. His face fell, as he arched an eyebrow, the delicate tattoo over it moving with it. "Unless they are all assassins," he commented with pride.

Leliana rolled her eyes and offered an unladylike snort. "I really cannot _believe_ this! Damn it!" she complained sourly, drawing the full attention of her friends.

"And just, what, my lovely bard, can you not believe?" Zevran asked.

"He won!" she said with a huff, gesturing lamely at Alistair. "I, a woman of considerable talent and knowledge, and a practiced courtier, have lost to…to _Alistair_!"

"Hey!" protested the man in question. "I'm hardly fresh from the chantry any longer! I've made quite a lot of effort to learn about the nobility's innate need to lie, cheat, and steal. You're just a sore loser!" He accused, a smile of satisfaction gracing his face.

"I think there are matters of far greater import to concern ourselves with right now, Leliana," Teagan commented sternly, before he attempted to return to his original subject. "Now, Anora will need a formal introduction, and we will need to make way for her staff," he muttered. "Fergus, can you…"

"I'm sorry," Annika said, placing her hand on Teagan's sleeve, silencing his words. "Why are you so upset, Lil? Alistair won, alright, but…" she began as Leliana snorted loudly again, causing Annika to slowly smile. "Wait. _What_ did he win?" she asked, her eyes moving between a beaming Alistair who was happily nodding his head, and a scowling Leliana.

"Annika, really, can't this wait?" Fergus scoffed.

"I, for one, am all aflutter to find out," Zevran said, looking at Fergus. "Leliana has refused to confess their terms and I would very much like to know why."

"Come on, Lil! Tell them what I've won," Alistair said cheerfully, slowly and repeatedly poking her shoulder with his forefinger. Zevran laughed loudly at the nasty look she was shooting them all.

With one final, hateful, roll of her lovely eyes, Leliana crossed her arms and looked directly at the floor. "I have to wear boots," she finally mumbled, her words so low that almost no one heard her.

"What? You have to wear what?" Teagan asked, shaking his head in uncertainty. "I can't hear her," he commented to Fergus, who chuckled.

"Boots!" Alistair repeated excitedly, rubbing his hands together in glee. "She cannot wear anything on her dainty, little Orlesian feet, except for good old, reliable, Ferelden work boots - for a _month_!"

Zevran started laughing out loud as Alistair continued.

"The pair of my choice; I can't wait to show her the ones I've got picked out – they are really ugly. They must have at least twelve buckles on each one, and the heels make this awful thudding sound!" he said before imitating the noise he hoped the boots would make. "_Clunk, clunk! _They're really loud!_"_

Annika clapped her hand over her mouth, desperately suppressing her burst of laughter. Leliana glared hard at her, and she was forced to bite the inside of her cheek to contain her giggles. Zevran, who had not even attempted to restrain himself, was now doubled over with laughter, despite Leliana hitting his shoulder in annoyance. Even Teagan and Fergus were chuckling.

Annika looked admiringly at Alistair as a fit of laughter escaped her. Truly, her husband was _brilliant_.

Alistair clapped Zevran's back lightly as the elf stood straight again. "I'll bet you thought I'd picked cheese or something, hadn't you?" he joked.

Annika gently pinched Alistair's arm, getting his attention. Arching an eyebrow, she gestured for her husband to note Leliana had not yet joined in on the teasing. In truth, she hadn't seen Leliana this angry since Oghren had informed her – as he walked behind her on the road one day – that her new Orlesian silk underlay for her leathers enhanced the wiggle of her jiggly bits. Alistair heeded her warning and they both tried to compose themselves.

"I cannot understand why I have helped you during the last two and half years!" Leliana glowered at Alistair.

"What? Why not? You are the one who _insisted_ that I pay attention to such things, aren't you?" Alistair argued, still smiling at her.

"The Templar makes a good point, bard; you did insist he learn about politics," Zevran agreed, nodding. "You have slipped on your own mess, no?"

"Wouldn't have happened if she'd been wearing proper boots," Annika said under her breath. Alistair and Zevran again broke down in loud laughter and Fergus this time joined in. Teagan smiled broadly and nudged Annika, sharing his approval of her teasing comment.

"Betrayal at every turn!" Leliana said scathingly. "It's idiotic! I mean, who picks such a prize anyway? What concern is it of _his_ what I wear on my feet? It's cruel!" she complained.

Annika laughed. "Well, fair's fair, Lil," she said reasonably. "You did agree, and Alistair, I'm sure, would have honored his end of the bargain," she reminded her friend. "Perhaps if you aren't too grumpy about it, you may convince him to pick a less, uh, clunky pair."

Leliana rolled her eyes again, but did not complain any further.

"Now may we get back to the matter at hand?" Teagan asked, chuckling softly.

"By all means," Leliana muttered.

**xXx**

Anora walked proudly through the streets of the Palace district of Denerim. Raising her chin, she glided with grace, her luxurious gown rippling like a silken wave behind her.

The people lining the streets were quieter than she typically experienced, but Anora clung to the hope that their subdued response had more to do with the hour than anything more dire. Indeed, her countenance was undisturbed as she attempted to push aside the anxiety that perhaps the more _nefarious_ rumors circulating about recent events were the cause of her people's less than enthusiastic response to her this night.

Anora had been queen for seven years now, and during that time she had served the people of Ferelden – her countrymen – with unwavering commitment. While her popularity had waned now and again, she had striven to ensure that the people knew of her dedication to their needs, and until the actions of Bann Guerrin, the Couslands, and Warden Theirin, she had never felt a pang of worry that the feeling was anything less than mutual.

Fury gripped her as her memory replayed the events of the Landsmeet.

How _dare_ they question her intentions?

Had the nobility of Ferelden become so very comfortable in their estates, so very safe and warm before their hearths, that they did not recall that a Blight had recently ravaged their lands? Had they forgotten the deaths of their sons and daughters already?

The very _idea_ that they would question her right to maintain the unity of the people at such a time enraged her.

To have her land potentially divided in its support of their sovereign was unthinkable to her. How would they ever achieve the critical goals of rebuilding Ferelden, if there were those who would question her place as their Queen? Eliminating the chance of her control being usurped by such a lackluster candidate – one who could offer only _his_ word regarding his lineage, a man desperately under-qualified to rule - in these times of struggle was the single greatest mission she could fulfill for Ferelden.

Anora knew the nobility, was herself a daughter of it; they would look to their personal interests first and foremost. If favors were owed or position could be gained by catering to the oily Bann Guerrin - or from stroking Fergus Cousland's victimized ego - then there was little she could do to stop them.

It did not mean, however, that she intended to simply surrender her power and position.

The nobility needed to see her as a Queen once more. Side by side, compared to that bastard Templar who had the _audacity_ to claim the same last name as she, the powerful men and women that controlled the Landsmeet would be unable to deny Alistair Theirin's utter lack of intelligence, grace, and confidence.

Once they saw the truth - that she was a regal and competent woman, born to rule; the daughter of the land's greatest general, reared with an excellent education and a greater understanding of politics – and he, a near-illiterate buffoon of little breeding and even smaller ambition, Anora was confident that her motivation for endorsing the events which resulted in Teyrn Cousland's arrest would become obvious – and forgiven.

_Cousland, _she thought angrily.

Their house was the greatest in all of Ferelden. When it had fallen, albeit temporarily, Anora had grieved for the loss of such an honorable and gallant family; to see such kind and decent people slaughtered over politics had been difficult to reconcile. But the house had not truly fallen, and the resilient and industrious children of Bryce and Eleanor Cousland had clawed through the blood and mire surrounding them to demonstrate _why_ their family had been so respected and revered.

She admired Fergus' determination in taking back his teyrnir, had respected his ability to control his heartbreak and grief as he had returned to his people and lands. His steadfast faith in both the Maker and honor soon had Highever returning to its former glory, and Anora had found herself more than once wishing that her own handling of her kingdom had been so aggressive and bold.

Fergus Cousland did not humor fools, and his ability to weed out wastrels and their distractions had benefited Highever tremendously. Having been friends with Bryce and Eleanor, she knew they would have been proud.

How Fergus had ever allowed his wanton sister to run away with his House's honor, however, was beyond Anora's understanding. How did a man who had proven himself so very capable in so many ways let his little sister – his charge – gallivant around Ferelden and Thedas looking for her lost lover? Why did he not lock her away in her room?

Hero of Ferelden she may be, but she was still the daughter of his House and the fact that all of Ferelden knew she'd eagerly spread her legs for some low-birth Warden was beyond appalling. Carrying on together during the Blight was understandable, even forgivable, but after the fighting had ended? No, Fergus should have seen an end to his little sister's hussy-like behavior.

It was this _discrepancy_ in Fergus' handling of his single greatest duty that had finally convinced Anora that the Couslands and Maric's by-blow were in cahoots with each other. She could fathom no other reason for the Teyrn of Highever to endorse Annika Cousland's actions. He wanted to place the pretender Prince and his sister on her throne, and she would be damned to the Void before she let that happen.

Tonight, she thought with a thrill of anticipation, everything would return to normal.

Fergus Cousland and Teagan Guerrin had started this game but she would end it. They thought to twist her dedication to her people into tyranny? They dared to create discord in _her_ kingdom?

She was determined to take back control of the opinion of the voting gentry. Tonight, she would eliminate any doubts that the nobility may have of her commitment to the well-being of Ferelden, and, tucked into the folds of her elegant gown, was all the persuasion they would need.

**xXx**

"So, why do you think she is coming?" Leliana asked her fellow rogue as they sipped on the champagne that had been passed out before the introduction of Alistair and Annika. The duo had sought out a less crowded corner of the massive ballroom, and was quickly forgotten in the buzz of the surrounding party guests.

"I am not certain," he replied softly. "But I _am_ certain that it does not bode well for our Wardens," he noted.

"I agree," she said with a sigh.

Together they turned and watched the Wardens of which they spoke. Annika was tucked against Alistair, and Zevran observed that the Templar was holding her hand, his thumb idly tracing back and forth across the top of her knuckles. Despite the obvious tension of the situation, and the enormous pressure the newlyweds were under, they still managed to appear the adoring couple, lost in one another's loving gazes.

"When does it get easier?" he asked Leliana quietly, breaking the silence that had settled between them.

"You mean the regret that it's not _you_ she looks at in that way?" she queried. Zevran grunted, looking down at his highly polished boots. "I don't know yet," she finally answered sadly.

"It is not so hard anymore," he admitted, "to at least…well, to at least admit they are good together; to see her happiness is found in him. I hadn't believed you in Llomerynn."

"Llomerynn?" she laughed softly. "Maker, Zev, doesn't that seem like a lifetime ago?" she commented.

The elf smiled. "I miss the Pussy," he joked, and Leliana giggled.

"Ha!" she guffawed, shaking her head as she smiled at the memory. "What a truly horrifying name! Honestly, I was certain we'd never get Annie into the place," she recalled with a laugh and then sighed. "We've gone from tracking a purported drunken man-whore to watching their marriage announcement…and now a baby?" she finished, a touch of excitement in her voice.

The smile slipped from Zevran's face, concern replacing it. "Leliana," he said slowly, stepping in close to her. "What did…please, won't you tell me what your Maker's vision said of _your_ future?"

Her eyes locked with his, and the distance he saw there was a chasm he could not bridge; his belly tightened with anxiety.

"Enough," she replied simply.

Again they became quiet, each engrossed with their own dark thoughts and watching the staff come and go with alacrity. Finally, they noted that Frederick had re-entered the ballroom, making a beeline for Fergus.

"Come, my friend, let us see what storm brews, yes?" Zevran asked and offered both a smile and his arm, escorting the bard back to their companions.

**xXx**

The Queen's Guard entered the ballroom, swords sheathed at their sides; their demeanors serious but relaxed. Taking their positions around the large room, the newly-appointed Captain entered the room. Fergus and Annika recognized him readily as Lieutenant Murphy, the competent and loyal second-in-command to Captain Jacob O'Donnell.

Annika could not help but speculate how a good man like Murphy felt about his promotion.

The crowd observed that Murphy waited as two of the Guard reported quietly to him, and, with a curt nod, the young man departed the room, speaking once more to Frederick in the hall outside. Fergus made eye contact with both men and excused himself, intending to participate in their conversation.

He returned quickly.

"All is prepared; her herald will announce her in another moment," he advised the group. "She will then make her announcement and then I shall join her on the dais and formally welcome her to tonight's gathering."

"Is she staying?" Alistair asked.

"I've no idea, and I don't think her staff has, either," Fergus answered. "I gather this visit tonight caught her staff somewhat off-guard."

"Maker, so not even her aides know what she's about?" Annika commented.

A man dressed in the royal livery stepped up onto the dais, and the crowd readily hushed. Annika recognized this herald as the same who had faced the near-impossible task of calling the Landsmeet to order several days earlier. The eagerness of the crowd this night was in his favor, making his job considerably easier than the last time.

"Her Majesty, Anora Theirin, Queen of Ferelden!" he cried and then cleared the dais, bowing low to his entering sovereign as he did so.

The guests remained silent and either bowed or curtsied in deference to their ruler until, having reached the center of the stage, she gestured for them to all rise.

"Please, my dear friends," Anora began, her voice full and confident. She smiled beautifully at them all, making an effort to maintain eye contact with several as they stood. "Forgive me my tardy arrival," she continued, "but I could not join you on for the happy announcement made by Teyrn Cousland until I had completed my royal duties!"

Anora stepped to the front of the stage and looked down at where Fergus, Annika, and Alistair were standing with the others. "I hope that the gift I bear makes up for the disruption," she stated jovially.

Fergus bowed. "We are all your humble servants, Your Majesty," he said formally.

Anora arched an eyebrow. "Yes, thank you," she said coldly before she recovered her more gentle countenance. "I had to think long and hard about a proper gift for two such…_august subjects,_" she continued, her voice carrying over the crowd. "I considered so many of the more traditional wedding gifts, but quickly knew none suited our two fearless warriors," she told the guests. "What I eventually realized was the gifts under consideration - a full service of glass goblets, or a fine silk carpet - were rather impractical for our, ah, our homeless heroes; bringing me to discover the gift that I _could_ give."

Anora turned and gestured to an aide who stood at the base of the stairs leading up to the dais, and the small man quickly brought her an ornate ribbon-trimmed scroll.

"It is my pleasure to bestow upon you the deed and rights to the estate of Hammerhill," she announced, and the crowd cheered their approval enthusiastically. "It is, unfortunately, a somewhat modest property," she continued as the guests again grew quiet, "but it is well situated, and it should be able to sustain the two of you for years to come. Please accept it with my genuine well-wishes and my happiness for your marriage!"

The applause slowly dissipated as both Alistair and Annika graciously acknowledged the generous gift offered by Queen Anora with a polite bow and curtsey. Fergus approached the dais, protocol demanding that he officially welcome Anora into his home. He also wanted to allow his sister and brother-in-law the opportunity to express their appreciation publically, so as to maintain a level political playing field, but, with a flick of Anora's hand, the page standing at the base of the stair blocked Fergus' path.

The teyrn covered his surprise quickly by stepping back casually, but not before several in the crowd had noticed what had occurred. Murmurs began.

"I am honored to have this opportunity to demonstrate your rightful Queen's honorable intentions towards the Wardens," Anora said clearly. "Several days have passed since we all gathered together, not so very far from here, to learn of the elaborate deception perpetrated against not only my royal self, but against our illustrious host and his family," she stated.

Once more, Fergus attempted to join Anora on the dais and again he was prevented from doing so. "I am unable to articulate the extent of my horror, nor the depth of my anger as the details of this great ruse come to light," Anora continued. "The effort we all face as we rebuild our proud country - the country my father and good King Maric struggled to free from Orlesian rule - cannot afford such atrocities. The good order of my kingdom was threatened, and it is my deepest desire to see that our protectors are afforded every benefit they have so richly _earned_," she said pointedly as she met Annika's gaze.

The silent exchange did not go unnoticed, and Alistair decided to force the brewing situation.

"My wife and I are most grateful, Your Majesty," he called out loudly, effectively interrupting Anora's next words. "Forgive my rudeness, ma'am, but I could no longer restrain my humble appreciation for your…actions. Truly, the extent of your _generosity_ – both past and present - has left me staggered," he finished with a beguiling smile.

Anora stared down at her bastard brother-in-law and could not mask her disdain. "It is my hope that this property allows you to _earn_ your correct place within Ferelden society," she rebutted, and the tension in the room grew as the subtle meaning behind the words of the Queen, and the Wardens, were understood.

"I regret that the estate is not large, nor would it entitle you to a vote in the Landsmeet," she continued loftily, "but in time, applying the dogged determination the two of you demonstrated during the Blight, I have no doubt that Hammerhill will one day be the envy of us all."

Fergus placed a boot onto the bottom stair up to the dais, and the page, not receiving any further signal from the Queen to stop the teyrn, stepped from his path.

"Your Majesty, welcome and good evening. Allow me to invite you to join us this night in our small celebration, and to also thank you for your tremendous gift to my sister and her husband," Fergus said in a resonating voice.

Fergus bowed deeply and Anora nodded, accepting his greeting. Standing straight and tall, Fergus smiled warmly at the crowd. "Have no fear of our happy couple not being active in our great nation's happenings, for as my heirs and personal delegates for my Teyrnir, I am certain we have not seen the last of them," he said, charm dripping from each well-spoken syllable.

"You honor us, brother," Alistair replied as the room's guests became abuzz with this revelation.

"Now, let us have a toast!" Fergus called out, eliminating any chance for Anora to counter him. The able household staff hurried gracefully through the room, once again passing out champagne to any open hand. "To our Queen! May her reign be remembered for all of her generous deeds," he offered, raising his goblet high.

"The Queen!" those gathered replied in chorus.

Anora bobbed her head and smiled regally, touching her goblet to her lips as the rest followed suit. Immediately, she turned and swept from the dais, clearing the room and striding out into the side hall she had entered from. Her page and staff scrambled after her.

Fergus returned to the small group and offered his hand to Alistair. "Well played, Theirin," he said with appreciation. "I feared she would continue her campaign indefinitely," he stated.

"Did she truly think to simply make some ridiculous speech? Is that why she came? To use our wedding party as a way to turn the nobles back to her?" Annika groused.

Teagan shook his head. "I don't think so," he replied. "Take a look around: her Guard is still in place; she's not through with the evening just yet."

A page appeared at Annika's elbow, and, bowing slightly, he whispered to her before stepping back and turning his back to the group. He did not leave.

"It seems you're right, Teagan," Annika said in a low voice. "Her Majesty wishes my presence in the small salon you assigned her staff, Fergus," she informed them all. "At least she isn't trying to keep us all in suspense," she quipped as she turned to follow the page. Alistair also departed, walking behind the page and his wife, when the page noticed him.

"No, Warden, my apologies, but the Queen requested only the lady, ser," he stated.

Annika smiled weakly at Alistair and touched her hand to his. "I will return soon," she said softly. Alistair, having no other choice, watched her leave the ballroom.

Turning back to his companions alone, Leliana stepped forward a few paces and then stopped short, the color draining from her face.

"The Queen wants her alone?" she asked Alistair as he returned.

"Yes, well, maybe not _alone_ per say, but she only asked for Annie, and so the page turned me back," he explained. She thrust her goblet of champagne into the templar's hand and pushed past him.

"Wait! Leliana," he protested. "She'll be out soon."

"No," she whispered, shaking her head. "No, she won't!" she said with conviction.

"Leliana, what are you talking about?" Alistair demanded, grabbing her arm and holding her to him. Zevran, Teagan, and Fergus closed ranks and Leliana again shook her head.

"I have to go, now, Alistair! I'm _supposed_ to be with her! MOVE!" she ordered and somehow forced her way past. The men were close on her heels.

"Leliana, what is happening?" Zevran demanded as they entered the side hall collectively.

"I'm supposed to be with her, Zev!" she repeated and gave up her lady-like pace for a most hastened one. Understanding hit the assassin like a cold splash of water.

"Supposed to be…wait, your vision!" he asked, understanding flashing across his features. "This is about your vision! Leliana!" he said urgently, reaching out to slow her, but she would not yield.

They rounded the second corner and slowed down, as they all approached the Queen's waiting staff, which were stationed outside of the closed salon door.

Turning to face Alistair, Teagan, and Fergus, she raised her hand to silence their unspoken questions. "I haven't time to explain, just trust me; she needs me in there. Don't leave, but do not interfere," she ordered.

"Zev," she said, turning to grasp his hand. "Have faith," she urged. "I am not afraid."

Without another word, the bard approached the Queen's staff, determined to talk her way into Anora and Annika's private meeting.

_**Thank you, Lisa. **_

_**My apologies for the incredibly long delay since the last update; if only I had listened to sage Lisa…she was right, y'all, DA2 was a serious distraction, and high-jacked my imagination. Back on track!**_


	33. In Service to the Maker

**In Service to the Maker**

As Annika stepped into the salon, the page crossed the room to speak quietly to the Queen.

"Warden Cousland, Your Majesty," he announced.

"Warden Theirin," Annika corrected.

"Indeed, do apologize to the Warden," the Queen scolded the young man.

The page, red-faced, turned back to Annika and bowed. "Please forgive me, Warden Theirin."

"Of course," Annika said kindly.

"You may go, Henry," Anora stated and the man quickly and quietly left the small salon, closing the door silently behind him.

Annika placed her hands on her skirt and curtseyed low.

"Hello, Annika," the Queen said warmly. "Do rise," she ordered congenially.

"Your Majesty," Annika replied formally.

Anora breezed across the room, her elaborate gown moving elegantly around her. Reaching out, she clasped both of Annika's hands into her own. "It's so very good to see you safe and sound," she said with false enthusiasm.

"I am most grateful to Bann Guerrin for his aid," Annika countered.

Anora's smile froze in place. "Yes, of course, thank the Maker for Bann Guerrin," she agreed insincerely. "He has always been…vigilant, hasn't he?"

Annika watched the Queen carefully. "He has. Bann Guerrin is nothing short of a true patriot."

Anora turned, her eyes narrowing. "I see you have the Cousland confidence," she noted. "None of you ever lacked gumption," she stated before the practiced smile returned.

Annika held the Queen's gaze, her features impassive.

With a quick squeeze to her hands, Anora released her. "Let us not be at odds with one another, Annika," Anora said grandly. "After all, we are sisters, are we not?"

"Ma'am, I am uncertain how…"Annika began but Anora was quick to interrupt.

"Had my beloved Cailan not fallen at Ostagar, we would be one happy little family," Anora gushed. "There is no need for such formality between us; we should speak openly with one another, as family does. Call me Anora."

Annika watched Anora, every instinct within her crying out at her to beware. "As you wish," she replied carefully.

"Excuse me?" said a gentle voice, and both women turned to see Leliana standing with them in the room. "Forgive my intrusion, Your Majesty, but Teyrn Cousland wished me to remind his beloved sister that all of his guests await her return," she said graciously, her accent caressing each carefully spoken word.

Anora's eyes narrowed but she drew a deep breath and smiled. "Thank you, please let the teyrn know that I shall be finished with his sister shortly," she commanded.

"I have been instructed to wait for Warden Theirin," Leliana replied, looking pointedly at Annika.

"Then you shall do so in the hall," Anora snapped.

"I would like Leliana to stay," Annika requested quickly. "She too is part of my family," she said, her tone low.

Anora's gaze hardened. "As you wish, _sister_," she answered coldly, walking to a set of windows and looking up into the night sky. "May I ask where you found Alistair? Or did you always know of his location?"

"I did not," Annika replied. "He was working in Llomerynn," she admitted. "But I believe you knew that."

The Queen did not look back as she spoke. "Does the estate please you, Annika?" Anora asked, disregarding Annika's comment.

Annika glanced at Leliana. "We are most grateful," she answered slowly, confused at the change of topic. "I am certain that we will make the most of this opportunity."

"Yes, of course you shall, you _are_ the pride of House Cousland, are you not?"

Annika shifted her weight, her mind searching for a hint as to what Anora was really after. She chose to remain silent, hoping Anora would feel compelled to reveal more.

Anora's gaze returned to the stars outside the window. "Why did you have to go after him, Annika?" she finally asked regretfully, emotion thick in her voice.

Annika stepped closer, stopping in the center of the room. "I love him," she stated. "How could I not?"

"How could you not?" Anora repeated incredulously, her eyes flashing with anger. "Because he left you alone to face the Archdemon? Because his anger was stronger than his love?" she challenged. "From what I have seen, your Theirin is no more worthy of a woman of strength than mine was," she said scathingly.

"Cailan was a good man; he wanted to do much for Ferelden," Annika defended. "Alistair is no different than his brother was in that regard," she continued, "although, he did not know Cailan."

"But _you_ knew Cailan," Anora countered, her body tensing. "My father returned from Ostagar, bloodied and exhausted, and he told of the Wardens' betrayal, and of my husband's naïve faith in your Order," she continued. "When we learned that you were one of the two surviving Wardens, he told me of the conversation the two of you shared at Ostagar."

The memory flashed through Annika's mind, and she recalled the discussion she had shared with Teyrn Loghain outside his tent at Ostagar. "I agreed with your father's assessment that Cailan's certainty of victory was premature."

"But why did you feel that way? What were you aware of that Cailan was not? The army was large, the men confident! Victory had been wrought before," Anora asked but continued, not allowing Annika to answer. "You felt that way because you knew Cailan, you were friends, and he trusted both you and Fergus. You knew he was fanciful," she said in an accusatory tone.

"I am afraid that I do not follow, Anora," Annika confessed.

"You and I have known each other a very long time, Annika," Anora snapped. "So do not bother lying to me. You knew when you met him at Ostagar, that Alistair was Cailan's brother," she accused.

"It was almost two months before I knew that Alistair was Maric's son!" Annika protested.

"Lies. You told my father that you felt Cailan was letting himself get carried away," Anora argued. "But my father never once observed an effort from you to counsel Cailan, to warn your friend, your King, against a course of action you felt was reckless!"

Annika gaped at Anora.

"You and Alistair were the ones who were 'late' lighting that beacon," Anora raged. "You and Alistair –Alistair, the only other Theirin alive - were the sole survivors of that battle!"

"Only because your father failed to hold that Tower and then quit the field!" Annika snapped.

"He retreated because _you_ allowed my husband and his army to be overwhelmed by the horde!"Anora shrieked. "You plotted to take my crown from the start of the Blight! Perhaps your parents did as well, what other reason could there be for Duncan to go recruiting so far away from the threat?"

Annika charged over toward Anora and pointed angrily. "You're mad! I only went to Ostagar because your father's henchmen got off his leash!"

"My father did what he had to, to protect this land, and its people!"

Anora strode across the room and stopped at the inlaid walnut desk, placing her hand on top of several thick leather-bound volumes.

"Do you recognize these, Annika?" she asked calmly, inviting Annika to join her at the desk.

Annika's eyes darted to Leliana, and she noted the warning she saw in the bard's eyes.

"I do not," Annika answered, arriving at the desk and leafing through them. "But these are the property of the Order of the Grey Wardens, and should not be in your possession."

"There is a rather large vault in the Market District here in Denerim," Anora began, ignoring Annika's statement. "It was difficult to enter but considering the imminent threat that the two Ferelden Wardens pose to my sovereign rule, I felt it worth the effort," she explained.

"We are not, nor have we ever been, a threat to you or this nation," Annika growled. "This idea you've gotten into your head is lunacy. My husband has no desire to be king!"

"His _desire_ is to be your lap dog," Anora replied matter-of-factly. "You directed him through the Blight, did you not?" she queried, not looking up from the tome she appeared to be reading.

"We met each struggle united!"

The Queen shook her head, a smirk on her lips. "Not _each_ struggle, dearest Annie," Anora said scathingly.

"You know nothing," Annika whispered.

"I met Alistair when you all arrived here for the Landsmeet; I spoke with him when he aided the pathetic rescue of my person from Arl Howe!" Anora argued. "He is no strategist, no learned man. You were always in control. He is a puppet of the Couslands," she sneered.

"If my family wanted the bloody throne, Father would have accepted it when the Landsmeet offered it to him eight years ago!" Annika countered, slapping her palm onto the desk top. "That crown you cherish is yours because my family honored a promise given to King Maric!"

Anora and Annika stood at opposite ends of the desk, each angry and ready to pounce on the next words spoken. Leliana quietly moved closer.

Anora reached down and lifted one of the larger, heavier leather books, tossing it across at Annika. "It matters little, now! For your secrets are secrets no longer," she said with a forced laugh. "I know all the dark things you Wardens do, all the lies you have told. You are not the order of honorable heroes your kind wish us outsiders to believe; you are a pack of feral dogs, half, murdering thieves, and the other half scared old men!" she said imperiously.

Annika had caught the book easily, and reverently lowered it. "From where have you gathered that ignorant opinion?" she asked.

"These volumes are loaded with the history of your Order, of the rituals performed, of the acceptance of the unacceptable," Anora began. "Blood mages, thieves, rapists, murderers, they all are welcomed. I am not surprised that this information has been kept from the rest of Thedas," she commented lightly.

"Anora," Annika said slowly. "The Wardens consider such information very…privileged. Your arrogance places in you peril."

"Threats? Do you think I still fear you, Annie?" Anora scoffed. "I am the Queen of Ferelden, I do not answer to Grey Wardens," she chided. "I know a great deal now, Annika Cousland, and you will never be queen!" she said triumphantly.

Annika looked over at Leliana and shook her head in defeat. "I cannot convince you of the truth when you refuse to even entertain reason, ma'am," she stated stiffly. "Pray, forgive me, but I do believe this conversation should end," Annika said and moved to pass by the Queen as she walked toward the exit.

Anora's hand shot out and grasped Annika's arm roughly. "Wardens can hold no titles! You cannot deny you are a Warden – you saved us all, we each know your face. Your joining ritual, itself blood magic, makes you barren, there will never be an heir!" she barked. "How will you stand before the Landsmeet now, _Warden_?"

Annika tugged at her arm but Anora would not relinquish her grasp. "I shall stand before the Landsmeet to cry out against every advantage you take, every right of the people you trample, and I shall do so as the wife of the only Theirin…"

"Annie!" hissed Leliana.

"…with his child growing in my womb!" Annika finished, her patience for Anora's conspiracies snapping at last.

"Annika, no!" Leliana gasped, rushing forward to pull her friend free of the Queen's hold.

"What?" Anora stammered, her hand falling limply away from Annika's arm. "You're…you're pregnant?" she asked in shock.

"Yes!" Annika confirmed. "You cannot hide from the crimes you have committed, Anora, and distracting the nobility with more falsehoods will do you little good," she stated as she walked with Leliana toward the door of the salon.

Anora stumbled back, steadying herself on the desk. "Another Theirin," she muttered to herself, her voice oddly hollow.

Leliana clamped her hand tightly around Annika's wrist and threw the door open. "We need to leave," Leliana whispered urgently.

"Lil!" Annika protested, the hold that her friend had on her wrist painfully tight. "Leliana, you can let go now."

Leliana ignored Annika, pulling her down the hall and around the corner, where the men, Alistair included, stood waiting for their return.

Alistair's face brightened. "There you are," he said, but his face quickly fell to a frown as Leliana did not yield, but moved right past them.

"Annika?" Fergus called after them. Zevran, Teagan, Fergus, and Alistair all hurried after the women, who appeared to be returning to the ballroom.

Annika threw a confused look over her shoulder to Alistair, but did not wish to draw unnecessary attention to the fact that she was being manhandled, and was not in control of her direction.

Each was trying to not appear disconcerted, but all knew something was amiss.

Leliana pulled Annika directly into the ballroom, where several couples danced to the loud music. The room was filled almost to capacity, and those not dancing on the floor stood almost shoulder-to-shoulder.

Leliana stopped in the center of it.

"Leliana, what in the name of Andraste's arse was that about?" Annika demanded, jerking her wrist free.

The men arrived at their side almost instantly, forming a tight circle around them.

"What the hell was that? What happened in there?" Fergus demanded.

Alistair caught Annika's hand into his. "Are you alright?"

She nodded. "I'm sorry, I'm fine, we're fine, at least I think we are?" she asked Leliana.

The bard did not reply, her eyes watching the crowd.

"Lil?" Annika muttered.

"What did the Queen say to you?" Teagan inquired, keeping his tone low.

Annika watched Leliana for another moment, but, sensing that whatever had just transpired was not something Leliana was going to talk about just yet, she turned to answer the bann.

"The Queen believes that Fergus, Alistair and I had plotted to take the throne since Howe's assault on Highever," she explained. "Perhaps before."

"What?" Alistair sputtered.

"She's mad," Annika whispered, her eyes glancing to his. "She feels that we were deliberately late in lighting the beacon and that everything that occurred politically during the Blight was done with our 'goal' in mind."

Fergus shook his head in disbelief. "She said all this? She explained this to you?"

Annika nodded. "She thinks we set Cailan up, that we abused his trust in us. She believes that we knew Alistair was Cailan's brother from the start," she stated. Turning to Alistair, she lowered her voice. "She robbed the vault here; she's taken possession of Riordan's books and the Order's notes."

Alistair's eyes widened with shock. "What did she say to you?"

"It's not just what she said, it was what she showed me," Annika stated, her stance tense. "She has several journals, histories, and recruitment logs. She has the writings on the Joining," she whispered.

"Maker!" Alistair exclaimed softly. "They will kill her for that alone."

Teagan's eyes darted between the Wardens. "Would you mind filling us in?" he asked.

Alistair's lips drew into a tight line, and he gave a terse nod. "She – Anora – she's breached the Wardens' vault here in Denerim. She's taken items and documents that are considered very…_private_ by the Order," he explained. "Information such as what Anora has taken is considered worth killing for."

"The Wardens will see her action as an extreme violation," Annika elaborated.

"So, what then? They will withdraw from Ferelden? They will protest to the Landsmeet?" Teagan queried.

"They will kill her and any other non-Warden who has seen what the Queen has, no?" Zevran answered for Alistair. "Or am I not remembering the rules correctly?" he quipped.

"Nope, that's spot on," Alistair replied with a nod.

Annika closed her eyes, listening to the discussion continue around her, her mind still reeling from the argument she had had with Anora. She had left the Queen's presence only moments ago, but the entire event seemed surreal.

"What happened to her?" Annika asked no one in particular. "She was the _epitome_ of a queen," she stated, shaking her head in sorrow. "So poised, so brilliant! What happened?"

The noise within the room changed abruptly, drawing their attention, each turning to see that guests were quickly stepping aside, creating a path for someone.

It was the Queen.

She approached them, her heels clicking rapidly and solidly on the polished marble floor.

Leliana, who had been silent since leading Annika out of the salon, gasped and pushed at Annika.

"Go, Annie!" Leliana said urgently, shoving Annika hard toward Alistair. "It's happening!"

"Leliana!" Annika protested, but from the corner of her eye she watched Anora draw a dagger from within the folds of her dress. "Move!" she cried out in warning.

Chaos broke out around them, the guests in the room tussling against one another in their panic. The Queen's Guard, seeing a weapon being brandished, drew their own swords and began shouting orders.

Fergus' guardsmen responded in kind, not opposing the Queen's Guard, but moving forward to implement their own duty; to protect the teyrn and his family from threat.

Anora slashed the dagger through the air and charged at where Annika stood, and Annika quickly sidestepped the inaccurate swing.

Alistair and Teagan both circled around Anora, but the Guard, misreading the situation, tackled both men to the floor and held them there as Anora continued to strike out at Annika.

Leliana hit Anora from the side, plowing into the taller woman, slamming them both down onto the floor, but not before Anora ran the blade across Leliana's shoulder and upper back.

The bard and Queen struggled for the blade, each alternately gaining the upper hand before being rolled onto their back by the other, as the terrified people pushed frantically past them. They disappeared into the mass of moving people and from Annika's sight.

Annika and Zevran were scrambling, trying to move in the direction Leliana and Anora had rolled, but the wave of panicked guests and the clashing guard impeded every effort they made to get to them.

It was like swimming upstream.

Annika watched helplessly as Zevran was pushed back by the swell of people, carrying him to the far side of the room, and spotted him turn and wriggle through as he reached one of the exits, attempting to reach Leliana from another angle.

She looked to see Fergus on the steps of the dais, calling orders to his own guard, Frederick by his side. Catching Alistair's eye, Fergus called out to him, pointing to Annika's location.

Her husband tried to move back to the center of the room, but he was forcibly stopped by a member of the Queen's guard, and became engaged in a struggle of his own.

"Fuck!" Annika yelled, realizing that her friends were overwhelmed by the press of the frightened crowd. Desperately, her eyes searched for a glimpse of Leliana. A break in the crowd allowed her to catch a glimpse of red hair.

"There!" Annika cried. "Zevran!" she called out, drawing the other rogue's attention and pointing to the gap. The assassin nodded and they both renewed their efforts to get to their friend.

Leliana's skill and speed were being challenged by Anora's desperate rage, and she struggled to roll the crazed woman onto her back, the hilt of the razor sharp blade clutched in both of their hands as they fought for control of it.

"I will end the threat to my people!" Anora grunted, the tip turning back towards Leliana.

"You're as mad…as your father was…at his end," Leliana gasped, fighting to redirect the blade.

"He died a warrior," Anora groaned, struggling to regain power over the dagger.

"He died a traitor," Leliana snarled before twisting the dagger and forcing it down into Anora's throat. "As do you!"

All at once, the room seemed to empty of servants and guests, and those remaining found their eyes drawn to a terrible sight.

Leliana was sprawled on top of the Queen, her full body weight against the hilt of the dagger as it sank through the sinew of Anora's throat.

Those remaining in the room stood transfixed by what they saw.

"Leliana!" Annika cried out, breaking into a run. Zevran snapped out of his stupor and raced to the center of the room from the opposite end.

Leliana quickly pushed up, straddling the Queen's middle as she gasped for breath.

A nearby guardsman, no longer distracted by the chaos, turned, reacting to what was occurring behind him.

"The Queen!" he cried, and, in one swift motion, stepped forward to drive his sword down upon the bard, running the blade so forcefully through her that it entered at her collarbone and drove downward to the hilt.

Leliana slowly looked down at her middle and went rigid; the blade had traveled almost the full length of her torso, its tip protruding from below her right hip.

"NO!" screamed Annika, throwing herself against her friend. They tumbled off of Anora.

Violence erupted around them as the Queen's Guard clashed with that of House Cousland, and the ringing of swordplay radiated through the room, but Annika heard nothing except the gurgle of Leliana's blood deep within her throat.

"No, no, no, Lil, look at me, Leliana," Annika pleaded, grasping Leliana's chin, bringing her friend's hazy eyes to hers. "Why did you do that? Why'd you do that, Lil?" she wailed.

"It ha-had to b-be done," Leliana rasped, her body trembling harshly.

"Not like this!" Annika shouted. Leliana's eyes rolled and Annika whimpered. "Look at me! Leliana!" she screamed, slapping Leliana's cheeks.

The hilt of the guard's sword occupied the space between Leliana's cheek and her collarbone, the wound it inflicted tearing the woman's innards beyond repair. A bloom of blood was growing behind her glossy red hair.

"A mage!" Annika shrieked. "A mage!" she repeated, beginning to sob. "I need a ma…a mage!"

"Sh-she w…will be so beautiful," Leliana mumbled, and Annika shook her head, not understanding.

"Lil! Don't talk, they'll get someone!" Annika said hurriedly, relaxing her grip and shifting to stand.

Zevran dropped hard to his knees, his eyes locked onto the gleaming handle of the sword. "No, this cannot be," he whispered, reaching out to touch Leliana's hair.

Annika slapped at his hand. "She just needs help! Go get help!" she ordered.

"Annie," Zevran replied, his eyes searching Annika's face. "There is no help for a wound such as this," he said gently.

"No! You're wrong! Go!" Annika sobbed, reaching over Leliana's shivering body and pushing Zevran hard in the middle of his chest.

Zevran grabbed Annika's hands and held them in a fierce grip. "Annika! Look at her!" he commanded, shaking her once as he spoke. Annika's face crumpled as she nodded and the assassin released her hands.

More guards seemed to swarm them, the room once again filling as more men arrived. Annika could hear Teagan and Fergus yelling out, their efforts to restore order thwarted by the panic of some of the Queen's men.

"I...is Ann…Anora dead, Zev?" Leliana whispered, her words stilted, blood flecking from her lips as she formed them.

"Si, you ended it, my lovely bard," Zevran assured her; lowering himself so that she could see him.

"Annika!" they heard Alistair calling, the noise of the skirmish nearly drowning out his voice.

As quickly as it had begun, the fighting around them ceased. The sounds of battle ended, only to be replaced by Fergus Cousland and Lieutenant Murphy barking orders, reminding their men to stand down.

Finally released by the Queen's men, Teagan and Alistair rushed forward and, as he pushed through the throng, Alistair's amber eyes honed in on the trio, and he dropped to his knees beside them.

Leliana's breathing was slowing, and Annika lay on the carpet beside her, cradling her friend in her arms, the oozing blood coating both women.

"Maker, no," Alistair pleaded, his hand covering his mouth, horror in his eyes.

The bard's head lolled, its weight becoming too much for her, and Zevran moved closer to support her head in his lap.

Fergus arrived, and, seeing Leliana, knelt down, closing his eyes in prayer.

Leliana turned slightly, the effort in the motion obvious. She grunted and grabbed at Annika's hand, dragging it toward Alistair's, the warrior moving instantly to take his wife's hand to comply with what Leliana intended.

"Now…it's…"Leliana's eyes were glossy and she paused, her words nearly inaudible, "…right," she breathed slowly with a soft smile.

"I love you, Lil," Annika whispered, kissing Leliana's clammy brow.

Her silence deafened them all.

_**I cannot tell you how many times I whacked my head on the wall in frustration over this chapter. I would like to say a very big thank you to Lisa, who not only beta'd this, but did a great job in keeping me on the right track. Having a beta who will tell you what you NEED to hear, and not just what you WANT to hear, is a treasure.**_

_**Thanks to each of you for sticking with this adventure - we're in the home stretch! You're reviews, alerts, and favorites are my bread and butter - thank you!**_


	34. Ashes

**Ashes**

The ballroom had emptied hours earlier, the last of the staff extinguishing the candles in the candelabras and chandeliers. The dais had been left standing, and Zevran sat on its edge, his eyes fixed on the last place he had seen life in his friend.

The bloodstains had been scrubbed away, the only evidence of their existence found in the lingering odor of lye, and yet the room was forever changed, the images of Leliana's death seemingly burned into the silken wallpaper that graced its walls.

His emotions warred within him. He was an assassin, a fighter; his entire way of life was owed to death. The end of life was something he had witnessed hundreds, if not thousands of times, but Leliana's loss had stolen his breath from him.

He closed his eyes and replayed the conversation he had shared with her outside of the Landsmeet chamber, when she had so happily related the vision she said the Maker had given her. He could not deny the genuine excitement she had felt in 'seeing' all of her friends' secure futures.

Looking at the shining floor, its gleam almost as gruesome as the death washed from it earlier, the conclusion that she had chosen to submit to the Maker's plan was unavoidable. There was a fallacy to it all, and he could not bring his mind to comprehend it.

He sat forward, planting his palms against his thighs, as he remembered the first time he had met them all.

Annika had been brazen and fast, her beautiful, limber form moving with skillful grace. Alistair had been strong, handsome, and fiercely protective, his eyes locked on his fellow Warden. Morrigan, half-naked and scowling, had laid waste to several of his best men, and Leliana had been bold and lovely, aiming to end his life.

He had never left a fight so aroused.

His time with the bard had always been interesting. She had been unabashedly flamboyant in everything she did; her words, her songs, her actions. She was passionate and vibrant. She was a friend.

Death did not suit her.

Annika had whispered her goodbyes to Leliana before breaking down. Her heartbroken, gut-wrenching sobs had filled the room, shattering the stony silence of the men surrounding them.

Alistair had hurried back across the ballroom, snatching a tablecloth from a serving stand, the cutlery and glasses rattling and clattering as he did so. He had walked past the Queen's body to carefully drape the cloth over Leliana, before he scooped his wife up and looked down at the bodies one final time.

Zevran had watched how Annika had clung to Alistair, how she had buried her face into the crook of his neck. In the few miniscule moments that the warrior and elf had held each other's gaze, Zevran had seen an intense anger in the other man's eyes; none of this wretched business was finished, but Alistair, carrying Annika out of the room, would see to his wife's grief first.

Now, in the dark of the night, Zevran hoped to see to his own.

"It's funny, how rooms stop being just rooms when something horrible happens, isn't it?" asked a gentle voice, interrupting his thoughts.

Zevran looked up to see Liso standing at the entrance of the ballroom, a single candle in her hand. He did not answer.

"I remember, at home," she continued, crossing over to him, "how the most mundane of rooms in the castle transformed into…well, places that held horror for me. It took me months to be able to enter the family's quarters again, let alone the main hall. Many of us felt that way; I think it's why Fergus has worked so hard to restore the home."

"Fergus, is it?" he scoffed. "Enjoy that, fair Liso, for clearly, things do not last."

She came to stand at his side, watching him before she sat down beside him.

"Nothing does, Zevran," she observed.

He did not answer.

"My grandmother used to say that we are only afforded a few defining moments in our lives," she resumed, "moments when we show the rest of the world who we really are. I hope you will understand what I mean when I say I envy your friend."

He snorted. "You envy my friend in her needless death at the hand of an overwrought and skittish guard? You are a very odd woman," he said in a biting tone.

She smirked and straightened back up, walking away from him. He watched her as she came to stop where Leliana had surrendered her life.

"Do I envy her in dying? No," she said, her back to him. "But I do admire _how_ she met her death. To do so with courage and grace is a testament to who she was. Clearly, she was a woman committed to others."

"You say this to me, why? Do you think it will make me feel better? Thinking she died well?" he snapped.

"No, at least, not yet," she replied softly. She turned back to face him, walking back in his direction, and, as she passed him to leave the room, she paused. "But someday it will."

His eyes wandered back to the floor. "Maybe," he whispered, brushing a tear aside.

**xXx**

Annika walked out into the courtyard, her eyes searching the area for her quarry.

In the two days since Leliana's death, she had spent much of her time enclosed either in her suite or her brother's office, and, during those two days, everything had changed.

A Landsmeet would be held in four days' time, and most of the nobility were already calling for her husband to take the throne. She and Alistair had talked through most of last night, and, despite his assurances, Annika had not relented.

She intended to stick to their plan.

The night that Leliana died protecting her had easily been one of the worse of Annika's life. Alistair had carried her back to their suite, and had stripped her out of her blood-soaked gown, yanking open their door and tossing it into the hall. Someone else could take it away, he'd said; she didn't need to look at it any longer.

He had changed, wiped his bloodied lip – a gift from one of the Queen's guardsmen – and then had moistened a cloth, helping her wash off the crusted blood on her hands and fingers.

He had then lifted her and tucked her into their massive bed, joining her there, settling her against his bare chest.

She had cried all night.

The following morning, Alistair had shed his own tears, his regrets overwhelming him. They were both exhausted, falling asleep after drying their tears, not waking until Fergus had sought them out later that afternoon.

Lieutenant Murphy had been to the estate. While the inquiry into the death of Queen Anora would yield little surprises, as so many of those present at the Cousland ball had witnessed the Queen swiping her dagger at an unarmed Annika, he provided Fergus an update on the status.

Jacob O'Donnell, leading the investigation on behalf of the Landsmeet, also visited the estate. Once completed, he would present his formal report to the Landsmeet, but his initial findings were made available to Bann Sighard, as the highest ranking member of the Queen's council, and to Bann Teagan, the noble leading the Landsmeet's delegation.

The report, in its rough form, highlighted the majority of the Queen's wrongdoings, a cataloging of orders, both public and private, each revealing the theories the Queen had been pursuing. Details of the decision to search for, and eventually enter, the Warden vault in Denerim were also listed. The most basic facts of Anora's death were included, with the caveat that the Queen's Guard had not yet completed its own inquiry.

So much was left to be done, but first, tonight they would say good-bye to their friend.

Annika turned the corner and spotted Zevran. He was seated under a large oak tree, his oils and rags spread out around him. She paused to watch him as he traded one rag for another, and as he dipped a finger into the oil and carefully buffed the blade with the new towel.

"Zev?" she called out, but it was only the hesitation of his motions that indicated he had heard her. With a sigh, she walked up beside him.

"Hello," she said softly.

"Warden."

"Assassin," she replied in a deep voice, intending to tease him, but he did not respond.

She looked down at him and studied the braid at the back of his white-blond hair. This was the third time she had sought him out, the other two times resulting in nothing more than an uneasy exchange of trivial words. His pain and heartache were obvious, but he was unrelenting in his stoic demeanor.

She was worried about him.

She made the deliberate choice to sit close to him. Without a word to him, she snatched up one of his more soiled blades and plucked a rag from the grass, wrapping her forefinger in it and dipping the tip into the opening of his oil jar.

"It's been a while since we've done this together," she commented casually, beginning her task.

"Uh," he grunted, still not looking up.

"Do you ever miss it? Those days of travel during the Blight?" she asked.

"What do you want, Annika?"

She was taken aback by his cold tone, and a pit of fear formed in her stomach. What was happening here?

"What does that mean? What I want is to _talk_ to you, to see if you're all right," she said rapidly. "What I'm getting is you not even looking at me, and oily hands for my efforts."

He reached out and snatched the rag out of her hands. "One problem solved. I do not recall asking for your help with this chore."

She stared at him, gaping. "Zev?" she whispered.

"Love, why don't you go back up to the house," said a strong voice from behind her, and she turned to see Alistair standing behind her. She had been so enveloped in her interaction with Zevran she had not heard his approach.

She turned at her waist, raising her hand to shield her eyes from the sun and looked up at him. "I was talking with Zevran," she replied, determined to find out what her friend was about.

"I can see that," Alistair answered. He offered his hand, and gave her a pointed look, one that told her he wouldn't take 'no' for an answer. Glancing over her shoulder at Zevran, her eyes returned to Alistair's, and, sighing in defeat, gave a miniscule nod and took his hand as he gently lifted her to her feet.

He placed a kiss to her brow, and watched her retreat back through the courtyard before he turned back to Zevran.

"What's going on, Zevran?" he demanded.

"I am cleaning my daggers," Zevran replied.

"Is there some reason you're acting like an arse?" Alistair inquired. "Her funeral is tonight, man, and Annie's been trying to talk to you…"

"I will not be attending. Perhaps I've no wish to speak with Annika," Zevran snapped. "Or with you, for that matter."

"Ah," he answered, nodding his head, clasping his hands behind his back and coming to stand directly in front of where Zevran sat.

"Normally I would be happy to oblige, but that was before I considered you a friend," Alistair began. "It was also before I saw you being a complete bellend to my wife," he finished. "So, sorry, but you're going to answer my question."

"Fuck off, Templar," Zevran said harshly, his tone venomous.

"Make me, elf," Alistair challenged.

Zevran shot to his feet, his daggers clattering together as they fell from his lap. Oil jars tumbled against one another as the elf advanced at the human. Zevran formed a fist and swung wildly at Alistair, the motion devoid of his usual characteristic grace.

Alistair slapped the swing down, and shoved Zevran back. "You want to fight, Zev? Fight, then! But after I've pounded your arse into the dirt, you're going to answer my question!"

Zevran backed off a few paces, his fists in tight balls. He relaxed his stance, but Alistair had seen Zevran use this tactic before and remained ready for the rogue's charge.

"Is there a reason you're so eager for me to beat you shitless?" Alistair asked, his muscles tense.

Zevran leapt forward and landed a solid blow to Alistair's belly, before dropping low in an attempt to sweep the warrior's feet out from under him. Alistair didn't budge.

"Maker, Zevran, at least _try_ to hit like a man," Alistair chided, throwing out his own punch. He deliberately aimed for the other man's shoulder, hitting it solidly. Zevran stumbled back.

Alistair watched Zevran carefully, and they moved in a wide circle. He didn't know why the assassin was so eager to fight him, or to snarl at Annika, but he recognized unadulterated rage when he saw it. The look on the elf's face was one familiar to him; he'd seen it every morning in the mirror until Annika had found him in Llomerynn.

"You're pretty angry, there," Alistair sneered in a mocking tone.

If Zevran wanted to fight, there was little he could do to stop him, but he could goad the man into being sloppy and ending the scuffle sooner, rather than later, hopefully avoiding either one of them being injured.

"Did the maids not swoon over your prowess? Or did you run out of lubricant?" he continued. "Ah, the whores at Molly's have the clap again?"

"You talk too much, cazzo," Zevran growled.

"Well, someone has to keep things lively, don't they?" Alistair replied. "I mean, it's not as if you could call this pussyfooting of yours, a fight. I'm practically asleep!"

"You will be!" Zevran again came forward, and this time, he outright tackled Alistair at his waist, pushing both men back several feet until Alistair fell over a tree root. They rolled across the grass, each one of them landing a few lucky hits, until finally they came to a stop, Zevran braced on top of Alistair.

"Okay! Done with you now!" Alistair barked before lifting his head and slamming it into Zevran's mouth. The elf, stunned momentarily, was then easily bucked off.

Alistair got to his feet, rubbing his forehead. Zevran sat back, blood pouring from his mouth.

"Are you finished?" Alistair asked, panting hard.

"Yes," Zevran replied, spitting a bloody wad onto the dirt.

Alistair relaxed, blowing out a deep breath. "Good, because I really didn't…hey!" he cried, interrupting himself as Zevran turned on him and tackled him once more.

This round was much nastier than the first, as each man was now angry. Zevran punched Alistair squarely in the jaw, and made a move to strike again, when Alistair reached up and palmed the elf's face, throwing him back.

Zevran tumbled off of Alistair, who now, good and fed up with their fight, moved with real speed and slammed Zevran down onto the packed earth. "Knock it _off_, Zevran! Maker's balls! What the hell is wrong with you?" he demanded.

Zevran pushed back up, but Alistair shoved him back again, this time with little effort, and Alistair knew the fight was leaving his friend. He kept his large hand splayed across Zevran's chest, and the elf lifted his head, looking down at the palm holding him steady, and dropped his head back onto the ground in defeat.

They sat there, like that, for several minutes, both gathering their wits and regaining their breath. Slowly, Alistair took his hand off of his friend's chest and he sat back on his haunches, his eyes never leaving Zevran.

"I am sorry, my friend," Zevran said quietly and he pushed up onto his elbows before rolling onto his belly and standing up.

"No harm done," Alistair replied as he, too, came to his feet. "Feel better?"

"Not really, no."

Alistair nodded. "I'm sorry you lost her, Zev; I know how close you were," he said, rubbing his jaw.

Zevran's shoulders slumped.

"I should not have struck you," Zevran confessed. "I have seen much death, one would think I would be immune, but I keep replaying Leliana's in my mind. I feel liked a caged bronto."

Alistair sighed. "I felt like that after I walked out of the Landsmeet. I got on a vessel to Llomerynn and I knew I'd made a mistake, walking out on Annie." He shook his head, rubbing the back of his neck. "I couldn't go back, but everything else made me so…unsettled. My own skin didn't fit."

"When I agreed to Annika help find you," Zevran began slowly, "I was angry with her, but I felt certain that she would lay eyes on you again, and see what I thought you were. When it turned out I was wrong, and I saw her happiness, I almost left."

Alistair grunted. "I figured as much. So what changed your mind?"

"Leliana did. Her ability to see the - what do you call it? – the bigger picture, was always impressive," Zevran admitted. "We shared a great deal, and had much in common. She taught me a lot," he finished, his voice heavy.

Alistair walked back over to the tree he had found Annie and Zevran under, and lowered himself with a groan, taking a seat in the shade. Zevran followed and plopped heavily down beside him.

"She was in love with Annika," Zevran confessed after a few quiet moments.

"I know," Alistair replied. "We talked of it, or rather, we hedged around it, once."

"Does Annika know?" he asked the templar.

"No, Leliana was quite clear about that. She feared it would take Annie out of her life altogether," Alistair responded. "So what the hell was this all about?" he asked, gesturing around the courtyard.

Zevran sighed, touching his fingers to his swollen lips. "Ouch," he muttered. "You hit harder than I remember," he commented. "This was about…this was about the idiotic faith Leliana had in the Maker."

"All right," Alistair said with a nod. "What about it?"

"She let herself die, and I did nothing to stop it."

"Zevran, she stopped Anora from murdering Annika, and a guard killed her," Alistair argued. "What you're saying implies a choice. She didn't _let_ herself die."

Zevran frowned. "Do you ever listen? To anyone?" he snapped. "Her 'vision', do you not recall? She told me about her vision of the future, the one given to her by the Maker, she said. I told you outside the last Landsmeet!"

"Yes, you told me she'd had one; what's that got to do with her death?" Alistair countered, and then his eyes widened as what Zevran was implying, registered. "Are you…are you saying she saw her _own_ death?"

"That is _exactly_ what I am saying."

"And you knew this?" Alistair asked in disbelief.

"Yes!" Zevran answered curtly. "Yes, I knew, damn it! Or at least…I suspected. When she told me of it, she talked of you and Annika. She spoke of your child, well before the two of you announced Annika's pregnancy! She spoke of my future, but she did not speak of her own."

He picked up a dagger and began tossing it blade over hilt, catching the hilt.

"I tried to get her to explain more to me; I knew in my bones that she was hiding something from us," he continued. "I asked her directly, and she refused to speak of it further!"

"She knew about the baby? _Before_?" he asked, and Zevran nodded once. "Then we really could have stopped it," Alistair concluded, his voice whisper soft. "Damn it, Zevran, why in the Maker's name didn't you tell us?" he demanded, anger flashing in his eyes.

"Me? What good would that have done?"

"We could have pressed the matter together! At the very least, we could have known more of it, could have had Annie speak with her," Alistair rebutted. "We both know Leliana would have done anything for her!"

"Yes! Including sacrificing her life!" Zevran answered, throwing the blade into the soft ground at the base of the tree. "Do you honestly think if Leliana felt she had to follow the Maker's plan, that she alone was to save Annika, that she would have done _anything_ to prevent it? Despite all good reason, she _knew_ she had to be in that room with them," he reminded the templar, referring to Leliana's urgent need to interrupt Annika's meeting with the Queen.

"Once back in the ballroom…" Alistair said slowly, his mind's eye replaying the event. "…She seemed to be watching for something, and I remember Annika being very confused by her behavior."

"Leliana knew what was going to happen," Zevran said sadly. "And we failed her, Alistair; we failed her by not stopping it all."

"What?" Alistair spluttered, taken aback. "How can you even say that? We didn't fail Leliana – she made the choice!"

"Surely even you can understand that Leliana would not have seen it as a _choice_, Alistair; more akin to an assignment, and a divine one at that," the elf replied. "I want you to swear that you will never share this with Annika," he demanded.

"No."

Zevran's eyes flashed. "This will hurt her, Alistair."

"So will finding out we lied to her. I won't compound this for her," Alistair argued.

The rogue looked down at the ground, the breeze ruffling the grass surrounding them. Neither of them spoke for some time.

"I will tell her," Zevran quietly volunteered. "Since Leliana told me of her vision, or at least, most of it, I will tell Annika. But I will not be going to the funeral."

The warrior sat forward, drawing up his knees and resting his forearms on them, his hands clasped together. "All right. But you will tell her soon," he ordered. "By soon, I mean in the next three days, Zevran, before the next Landsmeet. Annika needs to understand all of it; she's twisting this around inside her mind, why Leliana jumped in between her and the Queen like she did."

Zevran nodded and licked his lips. "Agreed."

"In the meantime, I will handle Annie, tell her why you aren't going tonight," Alistair resumed. "Don't let this fester between you, Zevran. Annie already suspects there is more to what happened, and the sooner she can work this out, the better."

"How is she?" the elf asked.

"Heartbroken," Alistair replied. "Leliana was like a sister to her. She's also very worried about you."

Zevran arched an eyebrow. "Is that why you were eavesdropping on us?"

"We're friends, Zevran. I couldn't have survived her arrest and freed her without you," Alistair admitted. "But she's my wife, and she's the mother of my child. Maybe I was being unfair, but I was concerned with your distance since Lil's death, so I followed her."

"Sounds bad when you admit that out loud, Templar," Zevran noted. "As if you don't fully trust me with her," he stated, and then lifted a hand, stopping Alistair's argument. "This is a good thing, Alistair. If she were mine, I would watch over her always and, friend or no, I would never relent. Perhaps you are somewhat capable of keeping her safe after all."

"Zevran, it pains me to admit it but I think I understand your meaning," Alistair said, frowning.

"It was a compliment, man," the elf said with a chuckle.

"I know, that's why I say it pains me," he answered, smiling back. "So, are you and I fine, now? You'll talk with Annie soon?"

Zevran offered his hand to Alistair and the templar shook it. "Yes, Alistair, I will talk with her soon."

"Good."

Alistair brushed the dust off of his breeches and tucked his shirt tail back in, and then, standing up, turned to leave for the house.

"So they will make you King after all?" Zevran called out.

Alistair stopped and turned back, running his hand through his hair. "Maker, I hope not," he confessed. "Annie's determined to head them all off at the pass, but I won't shirk my duty, not this time around."

"Alistair, if I may, you are a different man then when I met you on the road two and a half years ago," Zevran assessed. "I believe you may have it within you to rule Ferelden, and to do it well."

Alistair offered a half-smile, and shook his head. "Perhaps we will outsmart them all yet," he offered, his tone somewhat hopeful, and then turned to go.

**xXx**

The pyre had been erected in the newly cleared fields behind the chantry in the Market district. After the Battle of Denerim, with so much of the city wall and surrounding buildings destroyed, the Denerim chantry had taken the opportunity to expand its lands beyond the original sanctuary, the purpose of which was to serve as a memorial garden.

The Revered Mother had willingly allowed the ceremony to take place in the rear of the property, the elderly woman happy to aid in sending off a former lay sister. She had agreed to Teyrn Cousland's request that the gardens be closed off during the service, everyone agreeing that the funeral of a Blight hero would draw too many mourners, when a simple, quiet ceremony was what they agreed Leliana would have wanted.

As the sun set over the back wall of the city, the Revered Mother offered the last part of the requiem Chant. She commended Leliana's soul to the Maker, prayed to Andraste to intervene on Leliana's behalf in seeking mercy from her holy husband, and offered a short benediction.

As the torches were being prepared, a small elven woman stepped up next to the pyre and cleared her throat. In a gentle contralto, she began to sing 'In Uthenera'.

"Ali?" Annika gasped, looking up at her husband.

"Seemed appropriate," he answered quietly.

She fought back her tears and nodded, her chin wobbling. "Thank you," she whispered, and, closing her eyes, she listened and remembered her friend.

It had been at Leliana's mother's funeral that this song of mourning – of the inevitable end of life – had made her begin to accept the large role that death played in her day-to-day existence.

That night, so long ago, Leliana had sung for them, a gesture that was to become one of the many baby steps taken towards their eventual close friendship. Leliana had chosen to trust her, had finally confessed her jaded past and her conflicting hopes for her future: for all of their futures.

Annika smiled sadly, knowing that Leliana would have been very pleased with Alistair for ensuring it was sung for her now, at her own end.

Liso stood behind Fergus, whispering the translation to him as the singer completed the second verse:

"We sing, rejoice  
we tell the tales,  
we laugh and cry,  
we love one more day." *

"One more day," Annika muttered, reaching out to take Alistair's hand, placing a kiss to the back of it.

"One more day," Alistair agreed, placing a kiss to her wrist.

Together, Annika, Alistair, Fergus and Teagan stepped up to the pyre, each taking a torch handed to them by a waiting templar.

Annika looked up, her eyes locking onto Leliana's colorless face. The wind ruffled her hair, stirring the russet locks around her lifeless features.

The Revered Mother lit her torch and stepped up. One by one, Leliana's friends – Leliana's _family_ - lit their torches off of the others, and, with a nod, the Revered Mother directed them to light the pyre.

Annika, closing her eyes tightly, laid her torch against the oil-soaked wood, feeling the searing heat of the eager fire spread over her skin. She heard the motion of the others placing their own torches, and felt Alistair gently tug the handle of hers free from her grasp.

"In the name of your holy bride, Andraste, we return your own to you, Maker. Have mercy, Father, and welcome her back into your fold," the Mother prayed.

"Maker be praised," they said in unison.

Annika swallowed, choking down the lump in her throat. "Goodbye."

_*__'In Uthenera'__ was composed by Inon Zur and is found on the Dragon Age: Origins Soundtrack._

**_Thank you Lisa for all you do!_**

**_Thank you all for reading, reviewing, alerting and favoriting! Your reviews and notes make my day!_**


	35. Onward and Upward

**_I know! An update! Who'd have thought? Thanks for waiting so ridiculously long – and just so you know, this chapter contains adult material_.**

**Onward and Upward**

Fergus sat quietly in his father's study, his legs outstretched, and a glass of wine in his hand. A log in the hearth hissed and popped, distracting him from his thoughts, and a small smile pulled at his tight lips. As the night air had no bite to it, it was probably an utter waste to have the fire lit at all, but, in every memory of his father's use of this room, a fire had burned brightly in the hearth.

And so he'd built one.

He'd done so on his own, and he paused to admire the height of the flames. Glancing around the room, he could not help but feel his father's presence, and his heart lurched.

"I wish you were here, Father," he said softly before leaning back and resting his head against the high back of the chair. His eyes slipped closed as he considered what was to come.

"You lit a fire?" called a gentle voice.

Fergus smiled and opened his eyes, spying his sister as she came around the side of his chair.

"I did," he answered. "It seemed the thing to do."

Annika's mouth drew into a wistful grin. "He always did love a good fire, didn't he? It used to drive Mother batty, having the great hall's hearth roaring in midsummer." She stepped past him and settled into the chair beside him. "Does it feel like it's yours yet? The study, I mean?"

He sighed and sipped his wine slowly. "No, I expect it will always feel as if I'm playing the teyrn."

"You're wrong; you're not playing at anything, _certainly_ not at being teyrn," she chastised gently. "You've done a wonderful job, Fergus, pulling us all up by our bootstraps. You don't give yourself enough credit; I'm very proud of you," she said with sincerity. He did not readily answer, and Annika returned her gaze to the fireplace. "Anyway, I'm glad you started one, Father would have appreciated it."

A comfortable quiet settled between brother and sister, each remembering times gone past.

"How are you?" he asked.

Sadness came into her eyes, and, for a moment, he regretted asking her. "We don't need to talk of her, if you aren't ready," he offered.

She shook her head. "No, I don't mind. Actually, I've just left Zevran, and he told me that Lil, that…well, never mind what he told me. Let's just say that Leliana did what she thought was right, down to the last. I hate her being gone, but I'm going to be all right; as a matter of fact, we all are."

He quirked an eyebrow at that but made no comment. "She was an amazing woman," he said. "You will miss her."

Annika nodded, a small smile on her face. "Always. Today is easier, and tomorrow will be better, I know that much. Loss is something we're getting rather good at around here; I suppose all this practice has helped," she noted wryly. "It makes me very eager to get started on being happy again."

"Happy," he repeated quietly. "Yes, I expect we could all use a bit of that, couldn't we?"

"Maker knows, it's long overdue," she sighed. "What of _your_ happiness, Fergus? I'm worried I've talked you into something you'll regret, something you'll come to hate me for."

"You forget, my darling girl, that _I_ am the big brother," he replied, "and no matter how well you may wrap others around your little finger, I have long since learned all your tricks. Hear me, Annie. This is what I _want_ to do, and, I think, it's what _needs_ to be done. I haven't been 'talked' into anything. The only question you should have is whether or not the Landsmeet will see things as we do."

She nodded once, recognizing his wish to close the more personal matter. "We could always tell the lot of them to pack sand, and then leave for home," she offered. "Of course, that wouldn't be very 'Cousland' of us, would it? Imagine what Father would have said."

They shared a smile, before saying in unison, "Duty."

Fergus sighed. "Well, I expect that answers that, then," he finished with a forced laugh. "We stay, and we finish this, Annie."

The siblings grew silent, and Annie stood, stooping close by the fire. Fergus watched her quietly as she used the iron poker to adjust a log. The flames grew high once more, and she settled back into her chair.

"I find myself wondering," Fergus began after a few minutes, "how it is that it's come to all this. The whole of our lives turned on their ears, our family gone."

She sighed and gazed into the fire. "I expect the Blight had a bit to do with it; that, and Rendon Howe."

Fergus sat forward in his chair and began to pull off one of his boots. "Yes, _Howe_," he answered with a sneer of disgust.

"Fergus, do you think Father ever had any suspicion?" she asked hesitantly. "I recall the whole of that day – it's astonishing, really, how clearly I remember that _entire_ day – and I can't think of one moment when Howe wasn't as he always was: polite and amiable."

"No. As much as I'd like to think that Father saw through the insolent bastard, no, I don't think he had a clue."

Annika nodded, and again sighed, before reaching out and taking his glass of wine. Gingerly, she took a sip, before handing him back his glass.

"So much changed that night," she said softly. "I'm ashamed to admit it, but I sometimes find myself angry with them, for not seeing Howe for what he was. I catch myself, looking back on it all, amazed that the Arl was as demented as he was, and that our parents missed it."

"One sees what one wants to see," Fergus commented with a shrug. "Father and Mother were good to the Howes, and I cannot think of a single occasion when Howe didn't play the humble friend. It's easy to look back and second guess, but he never showed his hand, Annie, not once."

"Yet, here we are."

"Here we are," he agreed, tossing off his other boot. He looked over at her. "Do you think on what it would have been like, had Howe not succeeded?"

"You'd have Oriana and Oren," she answered quickly.

"I'd give anything for that. Maker, I miss them," he whispered sadly.

"I shouldn't have said that, I'm sorry."

"Why?" he argued. "Annie, it's a part of what happened, their murders. Not speaking of them doesn't make it worse, it makes them _forgotten_. I will _never_ forget. I will live my life, but I will never forget them."

Annika nodded. "I know."

He shifted in his chair, and resumed their topic. "But what would _you_ have, Annie, if Howe had failed? I think Duncan would have taken Roland to Ostagar, and not you," he pondered. "What then? You wouldn't have become a Warden; what of the Blight?"

"What if Loghain had made his charge? What if the other Wardens hadn't been turned away at the border, or if Cailan had listened to other council? We could speculate for ages," she pointed out. She shifted and pulled her legs up under her long skirts, and rested her chin on her knees. "Speaking of 'what ifs', did I ever tell you of the letters we found, after we returned to Ostagar?"

Fergus shook his head. "You told me you located Cailan's papers. You went back, what, about five months after Ostagar was lost?"

"Yes, something like that," she said. "But did I ever tell you of Eamon's letters to Cailan? There were several, each urging him to set aside Anora, and to pursue another marriage and beget an heir."

Fergus stared at her. "Maker's balls," he muttered. "Do you think Loghain knew? Is that why he didn't make his charge?"

"I don't know _what_ Loghain knew," she replied. "We were late with the beacon, I can't deny that, but the battle wasn't yet lost when we lit it," she reasoned. She frowned. "Throwing aside an army of his own countrymen, just to keep his daughter on the throne? I pray not, but what other reasons he may have had, I can't say."

"Bloody hell, Annie," he stated as he stood and went to add more wine to his glass. "Imagine if that had happened, had Cailan survived, and set Anora aside; Mother and Father would have put you forward."

"For Cailan?" she queried, but continued without his answer. "I suppose you're right."

"I know they wouldn't have forced you, but you would have been the best choice, Annie. Who else, unless he looked outside of Ferelden?" Fergus reasoned. "To be honest, I think Cailan would have been happy to have married you; you two got on well."

She snorted. "Yes, well, I expect Cailan would have taken exception to my falling in love with his long-lost brother," she noted with a smile.

Fergus returned her smile. "You're probably correct about that," he agreed.

Her features changed, a tightness drawing across them. "It's strange, Fergus, it's a strange and horrible thing, but had it not been for Howe, for all of their deaths, for the Blight, I would never have found Alistair."

Fergus arched an eyebrow and returned to his chair. "What was it that Mother always told us? 'Light always pierces the darkness, and shows us the way'." He leaned forward, bracing his elbows on his knees. "Mayhap Alistair is your light, Annie, made brighter in the darkness," he considered, his voice tight with emotion. "Perhaps Liso is mine."

Her eyes moved to his, and reached out to clasp his hand, as she blinked back her tears. She shook her head after a moment, and dropped his hand, a laugh escaping her. "Maker Fergus, that was almost poetic. Have you taken to moonlighting as a minstrel?"

He grinned and shook his head. "No," he snorted. "But, should our plan fail, at least I will have something to fall back on."

She nodded and chuckled, reaching out to take his hand in hers once more. "Are you certain this is what you want? We've still got another day before the Landsmeet begins."

He shook his head. "No, there's no changing course now, Annie, so leave it alone. This is the right thing to do, and it's the best thing for Ferelden. Besides, it's not often that what's best for everyone lines up with what's right, so I think we'd best we go with it."

"I hope you include yourself in the 'everyone'?"

He offered her a wry grin. "I haven't decided yet. Fear not, Annie, I plan to see to my own contentment once this business is settled. For now, though, I shall sit in our Father's study, drink my wine, and roast in front of what should be his fire."

Annika nodded sadly and got to her feet. "I'll let you get to it, then, and I'll let Liso know where you are."

"Thank you," Fergus nodded, throwing back his glass and draining his wine. Annika left the room, a gentle click heard as she drew the door closed.

**xXx**

Annika found Alistair in the rear of the training yard, just as the sun began to droop in the evening sky.

He was wearing his greaves and gauntlets, his thick undershirt drenched from his exertions. He swung his blunted long sword with ease, his thick arm barely encumbered by its weight as he made contact with the guardsman he was sparing with.

"Ho, ser!" called the guardsman, who had spotted Annika on the edge of the ring, and yielded to her husband. Alistair, who hadn't heard her approach, turned and smiled at her, and she felt her heart perform its usual lurch. It had been nearly three years since she'd first had his smile fall on her, and she still never quite found herself fully prepared for the effect it had on her.

"Hello, Wife!" Alistair called out. He turned back to the guardsman and offered his hand, the other man shaking it heartily before offering a quick bow to Annika, who inclined her head. As the guardsman left the area, Alistair joined her, his breath coming out hard.

"Hello, Husband," she replied. "You were in good form there," she complimented.

"You were staring at my bum again, weren't you?" he accused with a wiggle of his eyebrows. "Some nobleman's daughter _you_ are."

"I'm a Warden, _and_ a Warden's wife, I will remind you," she joked. "We're nearly famous for our appreciation of a pert bum."

He laughed as he pulled off his gauntlets, which she held as he gathered up his equipment, following him into the small building where the training swords and dummies were kept.

"I've spoken with Zevran," she began, and she offered him a smile at his understanding look. "It's fine, Ali, really," she said quietly. "Leliana did what she thought was right, and I'm not so foolish to think I'd have ever dissuaded her from it."

He nodded. "Yes, I think you're right, but I still wish we could have tried."

She shook her head. "I know, me too. But she would never have allowed us to interfere; I think that's why she tried so hard to keep Zevran from putting it all together." She turned and carefully laid his gauntlets on a bale of hay, her back to him. "No, things happened as they were supposed to, just like everything else."

"What does that mean?" he asked as he splashed himself with cold water and tugged off his filthy shirt.

"Nothing, well, not _nothing_," she replied, turning to smile at him. "I've been playing a bit of 'what if' with Fergus and it made me remember that with the bad, there's always good. And, if we're truly lucky, what's good is great, really, really great," she said quietly. She admired him as he toweled off his face and chest. "You're one of those things, you know; you're my good from the bad."

He paused and eyed her thoughtfully, tossing the towel aside. He approached her and took her hands in his, wrapping her arms behind his middle. He bent his head and kissed the side of her jaw. "You were the only thing that kept me going, after Duncan died, after we saw so much death," he said against her ear. "You've given me a life I never thought I was worthy of."

"Alistair," she whispered, flustered by his touch. "Please tell me you're done training," she begged, her fingers trailing from his back around to his stomach. "Because I really want to show you how worthy you are."

He kissed her slowly, deliberately resisting her urgent motions. "Annie, I think we'd best take this to our room."

She broke from him and looked up from her lashes, a challenge dancing in her eyes. "No." She turned and crossed to the door, pulling it closed and throwing the bolt in place. The last of the day's sunlight filtered through the thin thatched roof as she turned back to him.

"Annie," he said huskily. "We cannot – not here!"

She began to slowly unbutton her blouse, revealing her cleavage. Her fingers found the laces of her skirt, and undid them, the lustrous fabric falling to the dirt floor, her smalls with them. "Talking with Fergus," she began, stepping closer, her hands now undoing the clips in her long hair, "also reminded me to relish what we have while we can, and when we can."

She arrived in front of him, her blouse open, her ample cleavage clearly visible, and her blooming body centimeters from his twitching fingers; he gulped audibly.

"Maker, I _cannot_ take you here," he repeated, desperation and want mixed in his voice. His hands betrayed his words as he wrapped them around her growing middle.

She leaned forward and placed kisses to his throat, pressing her bare skin to his as she did. "What if I took you?" she teased.

He grunted but that was the end of his protests, his mouth finding hers. Hungrily he kissed her, his hands rough as he teased her breasts. She sighed and bit her lower lip in pleasure as he became more demanding, jerking her breast band down.

He wrapped his arms around her and lifted her, dragging her backwards to a bench. He turned abruptly and sat down, pulling her on to his lap as he did.

His codpiece was hard beneath her, and she lifted her hips so she could undo his lacings over his crotch. She pulled him free of the restrictive cotton bindings, her small hand wrapping warmly around his thick length. He groaned loudly.

"We really should go to our room, Annika!" he stated, even as he moved against her palm.

"Right, you're right," she breathed as she pumped him, stroking him as she moved to straddle him. "Let's go," she panted.

He bucked up, his tip brushing against her heat, her breasts mouth-level. "Yes, you agree, then? We should go?"

She lowered herself onto him, both readily moving when she did. "Oh! Yes!" she cried. She kissed him hard, biting his lower lip. "Yes! We should leave, we should…"

"Later!" he grunted and grasped her hips. He guided her, and she followed his lead, grinding and riding him with complete abandon. His fingernails grazed her buttocks, and she led his mouth back to her hard nipples, wrapping her arms around his neck and burying him between her breasts.

One of his large hands left her hips to find her center, and he crooked a finger, so that as she rode, his finger struck her swollen bud. She shuddered almost immediately, and moved harder and faster to increase his touches.

"Now, Annie, now!" he demanded, pressing his fingers and bringing her into her orgasm.

She clenched his pounding shaft, and her exquisite tremors soon brought him to his end, his hot seed being milked from him by the last of her movements.

She went limp, and he had to hastily balance them both, the strength of their satisfaction bringing him weak as well. Slowly, she pushed herself back, smiling sheepishly at him. "Oh, Alistair," she began with a pathetic giggle.

"It's been a while since you didn't even let me get my greaves off, love," he answered, his smile matching hers.

She hugged him tight, kissing his cheek and neck. "I'm sorry," she replied with a laugh. "What can I say? It's been an emotional few days," she explained meekly.

"Annie," he whispered and kissed her tenderly. "It's a sacrifice, but I'm willing to be used in this way, if it helps you get through this. If assaulting me with your breasts helps you keep it together, I'm all for it."

They laughed together and he held her close. The shack grew dark, the very last of the daylight leaving the sky. "We'd best get dressed," he whispered against her shoulder.

"Yes, while I can still find my smalls," she joked. They slowly came to their feet, and, after several minutes, both had redressed. Surveying the shed, Annika threw the bolt of the door open and they snuck into the dark training yard.

Hand in hand, the couple entered the servants' hall, scurrying up the back stairs. Annika led the way as they rounded a corner, drawing short as she nearly collided with Zevran. Alistair didn't react as quickly as Annika, and nearly toppled his small wife as he collided with her.

"And just where is it that you two lovebirds have been?" Zevran asked, arching an elegant eyebrow, as the warrior steadied his love.

Annika blushed. "Uh, training!" she answered just as Alistair answered with, "Walking!"

They looked at each other and Annika grinned. "Oh, well, we were training and then walking," she explained.

"Ah, yes, train-walking. I've heard it's very _invigorating_," Zevran quipped. He stepped aside, making way for them to pass. "Annika, Teagan has arrived, along with Captain O'Donnell, and your dashing elder sibling has asked that we all meet in his study shortly."

"Thanks, Zev, we will, ah, we'll be right there," she replied and began to leave, Alistair right behind her.

"Oh, and Templar?" Zevran called from behind them. "You should consider adjusting your codpiece before any of the lady servants see you; it seems to have gone _askew_ during your 'train-walking'."

Alistair looked down, and Annika gasped, covering her mouth as she giggled. Zevran was indeed correct: the codpiece was not entirely in place.

Alistair blushed a bright red, and quickly straightened his appearance.

"I can see that is another bet Leliana would have lost," Zevran observed, his eyes on Alistair's codpiece. "I told her there wasn't any padding down there."

Annika wrapped her arms around Alistair's waist and pushed him along, Alistair shooting Zevran a look that was an odd mixture of embarrassment, anger, and mirth.

"I hate you, Assassin," he called out to the elf as his wife dragged him from the rogue's sight.

**xXx**

For the next several hours, Teagan, the Theirins, Fergus and Zevran discussed the opening of the next Landsmeet.

Captain O'Donnell joined them and reported that the council, who had been working in earnest since the Queen's death to reach a consensus on many significant issues, seemed to be under the assumption that Alistair and Annika would jointly ascend the throne.

The tone in the city was, at best, tense, and at worse, made people recall the days when Loghain had first returned from Ostagar. Uncertainty had invaded every citizen's life with the death of Anora, as it had after their King had died, and, despite many believing she had not been the most adept leader, no one argued that any leader was better than none.

As the evening drew to a close, O'Donnell stood and bowed to the collective group, before offering his farewells, and, as he did so, he asked Alistair to join him outside of the study.

Alistair rose and followed the former captain out into the wide hallway, curious to know what it was that O'Donnell needed.

"Warden Theirin," O'Donnell began, but Alistair interrupted him, raising his hand.

"Please, I think at this point, unless you disagree, we ought to be addressing one another by our given names," Alistair stated, and to this, O'Donnell nodded once, a small smile on his face.

"Alistair," O'Donnell resumed, "I wanted to inform you and your wife that the new Warden-Commander of Ferelden arrived late this afternoon from Amaranthine; he's here to assume his post as well as take over the arling of Amaranthine."

"Take over the arling? But isn't the arling in fief to Highever? Fergus never mentioned anything."

O'Donnell shrugged. "I cannot speak for the teyrn, but, I as I understand it, the arling was allocated to the Wardens for the purpose of having an area to coordinate during the 'thaw'," he explained. "Forgive me if I've misused the term, you Wardens are so protective of your information, but I think that's what your Order calls the cleaning up of stragglers, once a Blight ends, yes?"

Alistair nodded. "Yes, odd term, I know, but yes," he confirmed. "Who is he? Or she?"

"Warden-Commander Caron is his name, and he presented himself to the council late today," O'Donnell explained. "Afterwards, he inquired of you and your wife, and I agreed to share his arrival with you. He wished you to know he intends to call upon you both on the morrow."

"Caron?" Alistair muttered, his mind searching for some sort of recognition of the name. "I haven't heard that name before, at least, Duncan never mentioned him," he continued, tapping his finger to his chin. He offered a smile. "Of course, there were several things Duncan failed to mention, so that doesn't particularly mean anything."

"Well, either way, I've done my part, haven't I?" O'Donnell replied, matching Alistair's grin.

"I'd say you've done more than your share."

O'Donnell inclined his head and turned to go. "Say, O'Donnell?" Alistair began, causing the warrior to pause. "I was wondering, when all of this is said and done, what will you do?"

O'Donnell's eyes softened. "I'm to be married, actually, and hope to return home to do so."

Alistair smiled. "Ah, home is the Waking Sea, right? I've met your bann, Alfstanna, and she seems a good person; both Teagan and Fergus speak highly of her."

"It's been quite some time since I've lived there," O'Donnell answered. "However, most of my family still does, and I was fortunate to meet my fiancée when I was visiting my sister. She's the daughter of a merchant there."

"Did you hope to return, though, to your post I mean? The Guard regained its respectability under your command."

"The Queen discharged me fully; I am no longer in the Guard," he explained, a shadow crossing his face. O'Donnell sighed. "I suspect it depends a great deal on how things proceed with the Landsmeet," he continued. "There will be some who feel I broke the Queen's trust, by testifying at the Landsmeet, rather than understanding the oath is to the _position_, and not the person."

"It's funny you put it that way," Alistair noted. "Wardens are very much the same way; we aren't sworn to any king, assembly, or even to the Chantry, just our _word_. I didn't understand that, in the beginning. It's not an easy way to live."

"Integrity and honor are worth the struggle," O'Donnell replied quietly. "And, if we are blessed, we serve our purpose with loved ones who cherish the same ideals. So, to answer your question, I'm not certain what I will do, but I am certain of my future bride."

Alistair clapped O'Donnell on his shoulder. "Well, you're twelve steps ahead of most folks, then, my friend. Congratulations!"

O'Donnell laughed and again offered his regards, before departing for the evening.

Alistair returned to the study, only to realize that the others had also finished their business. Teagan bid them good night, and Annika excused herself to their room, her hand caressing Alistair's as she passed him. Fergus and Zevran also remained, and Alistair took a seat by the fire.

"Fergus? O'Donnell wished to share with me that the new Warden-Commander of Ferelden has arrived in Denerim," Alistair began. "Apparently, he arrived via his arling, Amaranthine."

"The hell you say!" Fergus exclaimed. "That mad cow!"

"You didn't know? He said that Anora had offered the arling up…"

"I know, I know," Fergus said with a scowl, cutting Alistair off. "After the Blight ended, Anora made certain concessions to the various groups who had aided in ending the Blight, and she threw Amaranthine in to sweeten the pot. I reminded her then that the arling fell under my teyrnir, and with or without a Howe, it would continue on fine under Cousland guardianship."

"Apparently, the Queen disregarded your protest," Zevran observed.

"Yes, apparently," Fergus grumbled. "Well, I hope this Warden-Commander hasn't unpacked his bags."

Alistair's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Now wait, what does that mean?"

Fergus yawned. "It means that I have no intention of just lopping off a piece of my teyrnir, and handing it, and its well-being over to the Grey Wardens."

"Yes, but if the commander acts as the arl, then he would answer to you, wouldn't he?" Alistair asked, hoping to diffuse his brother-in-law's ire.

"As I understand it, you and Annika answer to the Order, and no one else," Fergus replied tersely. "Is that the case, or is it just something said when it's convenient and necessary to avoid politics?"

"Hey! No, it's not an excuse, and watch what you're saying!" Alistair snapped. "We have a duty that supersedes a liege loyalty!"

Fergus arched an eyebrow, shooting a hard look at Alistair. "Exactly. I've seen what can happen when loyalty lies elsewhere," he explained coldly. "I won't tolerate that situation in my teyrnir."

Alistair swallowed his furious reply, realizing that Fergus was not insulting the Wardens, but was angry at the Queen's disregard for his wishes. Fergus had valid points, but it didn't keep him from gently resuming their argument.

"Fergus, the Wardens in Ferelden will need a place to train, recruit, and house their brethren," Alistair explained, his tone even. "The arling is well situated, it has good access to almost all roads, and it is currently without a leader, at least, a leader who is there, daily, and in person."

Fergus frowned, but made no reply.

"Why not wait to meet him? He and Anora had obviously worked out some sort of arrangement," Alistair continued. "Perhaps she didn't 'hand over' the arling, maybe she'd set up something else entirely, knowing you weren't on board. O'Donnell said he would be calling here tomorrow to speak with Annie and I; meet him then, hear it from him what's planned."

"It is still a great shock to me when I hear reason and good sense coming out of the Templar's mouth," Zevran stated. "However, before I reach for my smelling salts, I would like to say that what Alistair suggests is reasonable."

Fergus stood and placed his empty brandy snifter on the burl wood desk, his back to the others. "Fine, fine. You're correct, the both of you," he finally confessed. He turned back to face Alistair. "But remember this: I have a duty to Ferelden and Highever, and if whatever the Wardens now have planned for this country interferes with that, I will not simply lie down and thank them for it. I will do what's right."

Alistair nodded once. "I understand, Fergus, and expected no less. Just hear the man out before you decide what to do about this."

"Agreed," Fergus said. "Now, if there's nothing else, I'm going to bed. I'm getting too old for this."

Zevran and Alistair grinned, each offering their well-wishes. Shortly after, Zevran also said his good night, and Alistair followed suit, returning to his room.

Annika had long since fallen asleep, her mouth hanging open slightly. He couldn't help but smile, any more than he could help saying a quiet 'Thank you' that they were again together. Quietly, he stripped out of his clothes and washed in the small basin, before carrying the single candle to the bedside, and climbing in.

As he pulled Annika gently into his arms, and his mind began to drift, he found himself wondering just who Warden-Commander Caron was, and what tidings he would bring.

_**A massive portion of this, and the chapters to come, is a direct result of the repeated prodding of my beta, Lisa. She dragged me back, wasted several hours of her life brainstorming with me, and helped me find the path that has eluded me for so long. So, thank you, Lisa, for the prodding, and for the endless patience. See you next week, and I'm buyin'!**_

_**Thank you for reading, reviewing, and for alerting. Thank you to all of you who have followed this story, despite the author's wandering attention. You are all amazing.**_


	36. A Warden's Work Is Never Done

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Well, let's see, it's been nearly two years since an update (hangs head in great shame), so I expect it's worth offering a quick summary of how our heroes got here, so here goes!**_

_**Alistair stormed from the Landsmeet, certain that his love, Annika Cousland, was succumbing to pressure to admit Loghain Mac Tir to the Order he cherished. He was wrong, but didn't stick around long enough to find out, running away to far off Llomerynn. After the Blight was ended by Riordan's sacrifice, Anora is queen and Annika returns home to Highever, struggling to move on but finds she can't, not until Alistair knows the truth, and hopefully, reconciles with her.**_

_**Several hundred miles and many dozens of dead bad guys later, Alistair and Annika are married, expecting, and the victims of a plot cooked up by paranoid Anora to eliminate her dead husband's brother. After a great deal of jockeying, Anora ultimately fails in her efforts, resulting in not only her own death, but Leliana's as well. Zevran, Teagan and Fergus are still firmly by our wardens' sides, but a Landsmeet must now decide who will replace Anora…and with Alistair married to a Cousland and an heir already on the way, most folks are looking in his direction. **_

_**Yet as he's discovering the idea isn't nearly as scary as he'd once thought it, Annika has a different plan, and hopes it will keep her husband, the reluctant heir, from being shoved onto the throne.**_

_**When the newly appointed warden-commander arrives in Denerim - expecting to assume the arling of Amaranthine - Fergus is left furious, the council scrambling, and the Orlesian newcomer has called Alistair and Annika to meet with him, a new threat to be revealed.**_

_**Oh, and this one is NSFW. Ready? Let's go!**_

**A Warden's Work Is Never Done**

Alistair shifted nervously, tugging at his collar, causing his lovely wife to arch an eyebrow in his direction.

They were seated in a large private room in the Gnawed Noble, the early hour of the day making the typically rambunctious location unusually quiet. The meeting between the wardens and the Theirins was originally to have taken place at the Cousland family estate, but the warden-commander's second, an older woman named Penelope, had arrived at the home early that morning to alter the arrangements.

Apparently, the political tension between the noble houses of Ferelden made his attendance to any nobleman's estate, let alone the Cousland one, far too politically charged to risk. Neither Annika nor Alistair had been surprised; as one of the long standing tenets of the Order was to stay away from politics.

The warden-commander sent his apologies while simultaneously ordering their venue be changed, and so bade them to meet at the Gnawed Noble, the arrangements have already been made. Upon their arrival at the Noble, they learned the new commander was meeting with the council prior to seeing to his appointment with them, but now, an hour past the agreed meeting time, Alistair and Zevran were clearly growing impatient, and Annika was finding it hard to mask her own frustration as well.

"What?" Alistair grumbled as he adjusted his shirt collar again. "It's _chafing_," he complained. "I still don't see why I couldn't just wear my plate mail, Annie. We're wardens, not nobles, you know."

"Really? The _silk_ is chafing?" Zevran questioned, pouncing on Alistair's comment.

Alistair scowled at the elf as Annika stepped close and adjusted his collar. She smiled up at him. "Better, love?"

"You should have alerted me that your big, strong husband had the tender skin of a newborn babe, my dear, before I purchased his new clothes for him," Zevran said to Annika. "I would have shopped at a _ladies_ boutique instead."

"Remind me why he's here again?" Alistair asked his wife, shooting a dirty look at the elven rogue as he did. "You're _not_ a warden, just a groupie. And as far as I know, we're not planning on _assassinating_ the new warden-commander, so I'm wondering why you've tagged along. Again."

"_If_ the new commander dies, it shall not be at my remarkably skilled hand, Alistair, but of _boredom_," replied the elf. "A death such as this could only be laid at your rather large and lumbering feet."

"Children," Annika said quickly, forestalling her husband's reply. "If you can't behave I shall send you both back home and meet with the commander myself. Now, I know you're each anxious to get this day well and done, but let's not spend it making me keep you two apart."

Zevran shrugged. "Si, si," he said. "It's not as much fun anyway, now that I find him less…irritating."

"Yes, well, I suppose we'll have to find something else to keep us occupied, then, while we wait," Alistair said with a sigh. "Checkers?"

"I _am_ curious as to why we've had to wait as long as we have," Annika admitted, ignoring the men's exchange. "I wouldn't have thought the meeting with the council would take this long, given there's no monarch to confer with at this moment. Although, I suppose in lieu of one, the council's purpose is to fill in."

"I just hope they're not discussing Amaranthine and the arling," Alistair added as he stood and walked to a bookcase, shifting its items as he looked for a diversion. "I thought Fergus was going to pop a vein last night. He was really angry."

Annika folded her arms. "I agree with him, I'm certain Anora made such a promise as an insult to my family all while hoping to neuter Fergus's political pull. After all, if defying the queen means you lose lands and income, then who would dare?"

"You believe this was her intent, Warden?" Zevran asked.

"Who can know with her, but it's the only logical conclusion I can reach. Regardless, it wasn't her place to remove the arling from our stewardship without Fergus's consent, only the Landsmeet can do that," she pointed out. "I just hope the warden-commander has some experience with politics. It will make Fergus's refusal to release the arling all the more difficult to understand if he doesn't."

"He's _Orlesian_, my darling warden," Zevran noted. "That alone makes him more than capable of understanding the situation. The question becomes whether or not he will force it."

"I still can't fathom how Weisshaupt overlooked _that_ little fact," Alistair said with a frown. "Sending an _Orlesian_ to reestablish the Wardens in _Ferelden_? I mean, come on, even _I_ know that's a bad idea! I'm surprised there aren't riots in the streets."

"It's not very well known yet, and actually, the commander owes you two his thanks for that," Annika said. "He's been within our borders for nearly three weeks and word is just now getting around. Apparently, there were better tales being shared at the locals."

"We are very good, no?" Zevran laughed. "Leliana would have been pleased."

Annika smiled.

"You're quite correct, Warden Theirin, I do owe you and your companions my gratitude," said a deep voice from the doorway. All three friends turned to see a handsome but older man approach, dressed formally in the traditional warden colors of blue and silver. "I expect the dramatic events that have occurred here in Ferelden over the last several months have made my appointment something of a dull story, something I wouldn't have thought possible, but appreciate all the same."

"Warden-Commander," Alistair said, standing as Annika did the same. He offered his hand which the older man shook. "We've ah, we've become rather good at being the center of attention here; for once it had a positive outcome."

"Indeed," the warden-commander agreed. He looked between them and inclined his head to Annika. "Warden Cousland, now also Warden Theirin, it is a pleasure to meet you. The few missives Weisshaupt received from Riordan before his sacrifice spoke very highly of you."

"Thank you, that's kind of you to share. Riordan was a very good man, ser," Annika said. "He deserves every honor afforded to him."

"That he does," replied the older man. His eyes fell on Zevran. "And this is the faithful Crow? Zevran, I believe?"

"You are correct," Zevran answered with a bow. "Although, I should point out that I am a _former_ Crow."

The man arched an eyebrow. "Yes, so I've heard. I didn't realize there was such a thing, but then again, one doesn't use the term 'faithful' when speaking of a person who kills for money, so already you have shown yourself to be a rather atypical fellow. Thank you for your aid during the Blight."

Zevran inclined his head.

"Now, shall we get down to business, Wardens?" Caron asked. "There is much to be done here in Ferelden and no time to lose. Excuse us, Zevran."

The elf glanced at Annika and Alistair. "I shall await you here."

The wardens crossed the pub and followed Caron into one of the few private rooms, the Orlesian gesturing to a small table and chairs where they each took a seat. Caron studied them quietly before he spoke.

"Niceties aside, I will be blunt. You two have made a real mess for me, allowing yourselves to be placed in the center of such a terrific political storm, something I'm certain you're aware Weisshaupt expected you to have _avoided at all costs_. How could you have been so ignorant?"

Alistair bristled, but Annika met Caron's gaze steadily. She recognized his particular accent, he wasn't just Orlesian - he was an Orlesian _noble_. She chose to match his aloofness with her own, dredging up every ounce of noble born arrogance she could muster – better he realizednow they had no intention of being chastised for what had occurred.

"If you believe we're in this predicament by our own doing, Commander, then truly, you are poorly informed."

He arched an eyebrow. "Am I? Odd you should say so, as here we all are, warden vault violated and _ransacked_, our practices exposed to Maker knows who and you two being considered for king and queen."

Alistair sat forward. "I fail to see how my lineage makes us liable for the events – that's not something I can control any more than I can control the nobility here putting stock in it. We've managed the situation the best way we could. We desired none of this. We would rather have left Ferelden for Weisshaupt, as we'd planned from the start, and skipped all this mess."

"Truly, Warden Theirin?" Caron replied sharply. "You narrowly avoided being crowned during the Blight! Your name is revered in this land! If avoiding trouble was your real intent then you never should have returned to this kingdom to begin with! And to do so with a _Cousland_ as your bride? Careless beyond measure!"

"Alistair wasn't in Ferelden after the Blight, Commander. He was not privy to the mood of the people or to the Bannorn's feelings toward Queen Anora," Annika argued.

Caron was not deterred and snorted rudely. "Do you _dare_ to tell me, that the daughter of the noblest house in Ferelden didn't realize the political situation being created by her marriage? The hope those who hated Anora would find in such a union? That you, a mighty and beloved _Cousland_, did not conceive of the implications of it coupled with Theirin's return?"

"Commander," Alistair interrupted calmly. "With all due respect, mind your tone."

Annika matched Caron's steely gaze. "I understood the possible implications of our marriage, yes. However, no one could have realized the severity of Anora's paranoia, nor the extremes she would go to meet her twisted agenda. She created this madness, not us."

Caron sighed, nodding. "That point, Warden, I will concede," he replied, his tone weary. He glanced at Alistair. "Forgive me, both of you, I should not vent my frustration at you, but the difficulties facing the Order from these events only compound our already precarious position."

Alistair cleared his throat. "If we've added to the challenges facing you, ser, then you have our apology. Deliberate or not, we had no wish for this turmoil to occur."

Caron inclined his head. "I must ask for a full account of what has transpired, as well as your knowledge of who has had access to our stolen documents and records. The Order needs a strong presence in this country and nothing can be allowed to impede that. A situation is developing here, one that we _must_ contain."

"I've secured everything that Anora brought to House Cousland, and I personally saw the vault resealed, but what's this 'situation'? What sort of situation?" Alistair asked, concern on his face. "How can we help?"

"The Thaw has begun and it seems to be centered in Amaranthine and the areas surrounding the arling," Caron explained. "This is something that would normally not cause alarm and could easily be managed, as the darkspawn have no archdemon to guide them. Yet this time seems to be different."

"How so?" Annika demanded. "What's happening?"

Caron's nostrils flared as he sat forward, his features intense. "These darkspawn are unusual. They're organized somehow, their actions seem deliberate, and they're applying tactics to their fighting. But most disturbing are the reports that some can speak and that they're…sentient."

"What? Is that even possible?" Alistair asked, his disbelief apparent. "I mean, how? They're mindless, blood-thirsty drones, only an archdemon brings order to their chaos."

"Then you understand our concerns," Caron noted. "This must be confirmed and dealt with – _swiftly_. We've no time for politics. Now, tell me what has gone on, tell me everything."

**xXx**

Several hours later, Annika stood outside her father's study, lingering in the hall as she considered the proposal Warden-Commander Caron had put before them. This wouldn't be an easy conversation with her brother and she wasn't eager to have it.

The door to the study opened and Fergus appeared, crossing his arms. "You've been out here for nearly ten minutes, Pup. Why not just come in and tell me what you'd rather not, and be done with it so we can both get on with our day. You're making me nervous, hovering outside my door."

She forced a smile and sighed, following him into the study. "Pour yourself a brandy, Brother, the Wardens have news."

Fergus eyed her, but heeded her advice, taking a seat and joining her by the fire, glass in hand.

"If you think I'm handing over any part of our lands to the Wardens, most especially an _Orlesian_ one, you're mad, Sister," he said firmly. "We've a Maker-given responsibility to the people in our care. I will not simply turn my back on that, darkspawn or no."

"Amazing, Fergus! I didn't know you're able to read minds! How fantastic! You know exactly what I'm going to say, do you? Good, I shall doze while you sort all this out, then, I'm exhausted."

He grunted and sat back in his chair, his eyes on the fire. "I know you wouldn't be cowering in the hall outside my study if you had happy news. If Caron managed to convince you to go against me in this, you can stop yourself now, I'm not giving them Amaranthine under any circumstances."

"First of all, _no one_ can convince me to 'go against you', no matter what they've got to say," she said firmly. "Secondly, I know how you feel about Anora's obnoxious offer, but you're making a decision without all the details. Let me fill you in on them."

He sipped his brandy. "Go on."

"There's something about these particular darkspawn - apparently, they can speak."

He stared at her with an incredulous look. "The hell you say."

She nodded. "And they're proving intelligent, sentient even. Fergus, their activity is centered in the arling." She waited for his reply, but he simply gaped at her, shock on his face. "Regardless of who manages the arling, the Order _must_ have access to it."

He blinked several times, his disbelief obvious. "Says who, Annika, this Orlesian commander of yours? I've heard no such reports from the captain at the keep or from the Guard in Amaranthine," he argued. "Yes, there have been several pockets of darkspawn spotted, but to say it's your 'thaw,' Sister, is quite a leap, don't you think?"

"Don't underestimate this threat, Brother," she replied, urgency in her voice. "There's no reason for me to doubt Warden-Commander Caron's word, he has no agenda and his duty is clear."

He shook his head. "You've only just _met_ the man. Need I remind you that my refusal to hand over Amaranthine makes him and his wardens homeless? How is rectifying that _not_ an agenda?"

"The wardens are hardly _homeless_, Fergus, they've got their compound here in Denerim as well as Soldier's Peak; they've no reason to connive their way into more lands," she argued, her voice rising. "They need access to the arling to meet this head-on."

"Where is the proof? Give me _something_, Annie, give me anything to show me these talking darkspawn are wandering the arling and they can _have_ the bloody keys to the Vigil!" he snapped.

"Send Lieutenant Watson," she countered reasonably. "He's second in command of our Guard, he can investigate Caron's claims. You trust him, you know he's a man of good sense, let him be your eyes and ears!"

His eyes flashed and he looked annoyed for a moment before sighing heavily. "Agreed. So tell me, what is it that the Wardens propose if this claim of theirs _is_ true? What do they want?"

"Access to the keep, the city guard's cooperation and the time they need to clear the danger."

"How long would that take? Weeks, months? How many wardens?"

"Long enough to be certain it is contained. I wasn't given a timeline or a head count," she answered. "They do not wish to manage the lands or the people; they only seek to end the threat centered there."

He frowned and seemed to be studying the brandy in his glass. She sensed his uncertainty and pressed her cause.

"Regardless of all this, I was thinking that we should install the former seneschal there. Do you recall the man Father was so impressed with?" she began, her tone softer. "The man in place now was Howe's, through and through. I wonder at his loyalty."

"He's served me well enough, but you raise a valid question. The man there before…ah, Varel, wasn't that his name?" he asked, his temper cooled. "Father did think well of him, tried to lure his talents to Highever, if I remember right. But Pup, he's been gone from Amaranthine nearly three years, and Howe was hardly complimentary of the man."

"That alone should put him in excellent favor, Brother, if Howe disliked him."

Fergus snorted, a smile tugging at his lips. "Good point, though tracking him down may prove difficult," he said. He sighed, turning his eyes to hers. "Do you believe this Caron fellow? This isn't some game of his? Is there truly a threat in Amaranthine?"

She nodded, holding his gaze. "Yes, I do. And if even only half of what the Order believes is true of the darkspawn there, this is still a _very_ dire thing, Fergus. The people there are in grave danger and face it without proper leadership."

His nostrils flared and he stood, moving to the study door and opening it, calling for a footman. "Send for Lieutenant Watson," he told the man before closing the door once more.

Annika stood, watching him as he then crossed and sat at his desk.

"Alright, Annie, you've convinced me. I'll see if this Varel fellow can be tracked down, and in the meantime, you'll tell Caron he will meet with me – and _not_ at the bloody Noble, either. If he wishes access to those lands then he can damn well present himself here and explain why. I'll send Watson today to gather information, and we will see what we can see."

"Thank you," she said earnestly. "It's the best choice, Fergus, and the sooner the wardens get there, the safer things in Amaranthine will be."

"That, Annie, remains to be seen," he said wryly. "Now, don't forget in all this new drama that we've a Landsmeet tomorrow and a plan to execute while we're there. I know how you and Alistair love a good tussle with the darkspawn, but let's finish with avoiding your husband's coronation first, shall we?"

She grinned. "Fair enough."

"Now, get out of my study, there is much for me to do," he said good-naturedly. "Unless you have some other calamity that requires my direct intervention?"

"No, I'll save the rest for Teagan," she teased. "He's got nothing to do after the Landsmeet, I'd hate for him to get bored."

"Ha!" he laughed. "Would serve that smarmy blighter right," he joked as he picked up a quill, his eyes back on his paperwork and his focus harnessed.

She studied him quietly for a brief moment before reaching out and opening the study door.

"Fergus?"

He didn't look up, merely grunted.

She smiled softly. "I love you."

He glanced up, his eyes soft as he nodded once. "And I you, Pup."

**xXx**

Alistair pulled his wife against his bare chest, her head now resting on his shoulder. They were settled in the middle of their massive bed, the cool night air kissing their skin as it blew gently in through the open balcony doors. The moon was high in the dark sky as she whispered to him.

"Do you recall the last time we waited up like this? That night before the Landsmeet during the Blight?" she asked softly. "Maker, that was pins and needles, wasn't it?"

He chuckled. "I seem to recall that you were as cool as a cucumber, as always. It was me that was near to having a total meltdown."

She sighed. "The shoe's on the other foot now, isn't it?"

He stroked her back in wide circles, considering his words before he spoke. "Tomorrow will be what it will," he said slowly. "And none of it will be your fault, Annie. Everything's in place, there's nothing left to do except to let go and trust in Fergus and Teagan."

He rose up onto his elbows and gently rolled her over, gazing down at her.

"Do you know, I never used to think about my future? Not that I'm trying to sound all pathetic, it's just, there wasn't really a point, you see, since it was already chosen for me," he began. "Even after Duncan found me, while it changed everything, the future was still something I never cared about. It didn't matter. I would live, serve and die…no different than service as a templar, if you think about it."

"Minus the plate armor you loved so much."

He grinned. "You seem to remember every silly thing I ever said to you, but do you remember when we first met in Ostagar?" he asked, his fingers stroking her silken hair at her temple. "That seems so long ago sometimes."

She smiled softly and nodded. "You were harassing a mage on behalf of the revered mother."

He chuckled. "Yes, well, it'd been a rather boring day, waiting around for this recruit of Duncan's to show up," he explained with a waggle of his eyebrows. He paused to study her, his fingers tracing down her jaw line. "Maker, but you still take my breath away."

"I love you, too," she whispered, slowly kissing his thumb, heat showing in her eyes.

His breath hitched but he shook his head. "Do not distract me, woman, I'm telling you a story. One that has a point, I might add."

She rolled her eyes. "Right, sorry," she replied, locking her lips shut and tossing aside the imaginary key.

"You were standing there, letting me ramble along and after I stumbled my way through our rather awkward introduction, do you know what I thought?"

She shook her head.

"That you were in the wrong place," he confessed. "I remember thinking that Duncan had made a horrible decision, recruiting the pretty girl who laughed at my jokes. Of course, then we went traipsing through the Wilds and I realized what a complete and utter idiot I'd been."

She bit her lip to contain her laugh and he scowled teasingly down at her.

"You were so bold and graceful and I just stood there, mesmerized," he continued. "I was drawn to you, buzzing around like an annoying bee. I tried to tell myself that it was some manly need to protect you, but no, I found myself, not too long after we'd left Lothering, thinking for the first time of my future, and somewhere in there I realized I wanted you to be in it."

Her hands cupped his handsome face and she pulled him in for a gentle kiss.

"My point first, and then you may have your way with me," he said against her supple lips as she snorted out a laugh. His tone was sincere and soft. "My point, Wife, is that no matter what happens tomorrow, I'll be happy, because you'll be there in it. Just like every tomorrow that follows the first. So let it come."

Her eyes filled with tears and she tugged him over top of her. "Oh, Ali," she whispered, kissing him slowly.

"_Now_ you can have your way with me," he said with a smile.

She burst out laughing. "Only if you're really sure," she quipped.

"I've told you, I love you enough to make all _kinds_ of sacrifices," he said. "I'm a giver."

He kissed her giggle away, his tongue teasing hers as he deepened their kisses. They shifted as he settled between her thighs, his shaft already rock-hard and pressing against her.

With gentle hands he cupped and massaged her tender breasts, and she tugged at his chin, guiding his mouth to a nipple. One large hand fondled her breast as he laved the nipple of the other. She ground her hips against his, and he adjusted himself so that her motions allowed his cock to glide between her slick folds. Her bud swelled against him and he pinned her to the bed with his weight.

"Come for me, beautiful Annie," he breathed and stroked her pearl with his shaft, his wide, purple head bumping over the small button.

"Alistair!" she mewled, her body pulsing with ecstasy as she was pushed over the edge.

He suckled and teased her nipples as she went limp under him, and he smiled in manly satisfaction, grating his teeth over the curve of her breast, but gasped when her hand curled around his length. He pushed up from her, rising to his knees, his thick erection jutting proudly and he moved against her grip.

She smiled and let go of him, his eyes opening in surprise at the loss of contact. She sat up and shimmied back from him, so she was no longer beneath him. She moved forward and lowered herself, kissing his belly. "I think I'm a giver too," she said hotly, looking up his body, her mouth hovering near his tip.

He breathed heavily. "Maker, I hope you are."

She pushed at his middle and he fell back, landing in the softness of their bed. She slinked up his body and kissed him before trailing kisses down his muscled frame, situating herself at the apex of his strong thighs.

He watched as she took his glistening tip into her mouth, a hand at his base to steady him as she glided her tongue up and down.

"Holy Andraste," he panted, the sheets bunching in his hands. The sensations running riot through him had him lifting his hips to meet her changing pace and he struggled not to grab the back of her head and abandon himself to his need.

"Annie!" he cried, writhing under her skilled mouth. "Annie, please!" he begged and pushed up from the mattress, grasping her shoulders and dragging her over top of him. She straddled his trim waist and raised her hips as he guided himself into her heat. Once she was settled and sheathing his whole throbbing size inside her, his fingers dug into her hips, and he eagerly thrusted, moving her hips to increase the friction.

She surrendered control and he set a furious pace, his powerful body not encumbered by her changing body in the least. Her eyes rolled in her head as he thundered against that spot deep within her and she cried out as her orgasm ripped through her, her walls clenching tightly around him.

He roared his completion to the rafters as she collapsed on his broad chest, his heart pounding against her cheek.

"Yes," he panted after a few moments, sweat glistening on his brow. "Yes, my love, you are a giver. Maker be praised."

She laughed, kissing his throat and the underside of his chin. "You, Alistair Theirin, make me ridiculously happy," she giggled, his strong arms holding her close. "What would I do without you?"

He kissed her temple. "I swear to you, you'll never know. Never," he vowed. "Now sleep and stop worrying. We're together and that's all that counts. No matter what they say, nothing will change that."

His heart beat steady under her palm, she sighed and snuggled into his embrace, allowing his words to soothe her as he'd intended, and together - her nerves calmed and his breath steady - they found sleep.

_**Thank you to Lisa for her fantastic beta as always...she was shocked to get this, I assure you! **_

_**I apologize for leaving this off for so very long. I have story ADD and NEVER should have started another tale without completing this one first. I'm committed to finishing this in the next three chapters and will do so by summer...of THIS year.**_

_**My main story focus is A Future Earned, which is a limited chapter story about my Commander Shepard's post-game world. I will complete 'Redemption' and' A Future Earned' before returning to 'Aftermath', but no, that story is NOT forgotten.**_

_**Thank you for reading!**_


	37. All Grown Up

**All Grown Up**

Alistair lay splayed in the center of their bed, Annika, warm and deliciously naked, snuggled against him.

Sleep wasn't coming easily tonight and he gazed out of the open balcony doors, counting the stars in the night sky as his thoughts bounced from one to the next. He knew himself well enough to know he'd not be wandering the Fade until he'd spoken with Teagan and Fergus.

For weeks now, as the plans and schemes of his wife and his friends had unfolded, he'd diligently ignored the feeling of unease in the depths of his heart, but his conscience would not allow him to do so any longer.

"Damn," he muttered, looking over at his sleeping wife. He knew what needed to be done. "Forgive me, darling."

Silently he detangled his body from hers and carefully arranged the pillows and covers around her. He dressed quickly, tugging a loose shirt over his head, tying his breeches and padding to the door in his bare feet.

He stole one last look at her, swallowing down the dread of her reaction. His lips drawn in a determined line, he grasped the door knob and stepped into the hall, closing the door softly behind him.

He drew a ragged breath and moved down the dark corridor toward Fergus's bedroom. He hesitated outside of it, his knuckled fist hovering briefly before he rapped soundly on his brother-in-law's door.

Annie was going to kill him.

**xXx**

Fergus sagged against the side of his bed, still warm from sharing it with Liso, at least until his brother-in-law had awakened them. Now, dear Liso was gone and he gaped openly at the man, shaking his head.

"She's going to murder you, man; you _do_ realize this, don't you?"

Alistair blanched but nodded. "Yes, she very likely will, which I suppose should make for a very short reign. Regardless, Fergus, I _must_ do what's right, and saddling you with my duty simply doesn't fit with that."

Fergus sighed, shaking his head. "We've a course set, Alistair, one which we're rather firmly upon. I believe in our plan," he reasoned. "In fact, if that's your motivation, saving me from sacrificing myself, you should know I've come to realize I'm content with it."

"I know you are, and I'm grateful. It's just that…Annie's trying to protect me from what I was most afraid of, except I'm not scared anymore," Alistair replied. "I can _do_ this, I know I can. Short of marrying Annie, this is the most certain I've been of anything, ever."

"Alistair, are you…?" Fergus began but Alistair cut him off, the warrior barely breathing between sentences.

"Now, Fergus, if you think I'm wrong, that I'm not ready, or I'm not the right man for the job, then by all that's holy please tell me. I don't want to bring any more trouble to Ferelden. But I swear to you that-"

"You're ready, Alistair," Fergus interrupted quickly, shaking his head. "Teagan and I both feel you are _more_ than capable of filling Maric's shoes. To be honest then I'll tell you that they'll likely fit you better than they did Cailan; he didn't understand his people as he should have, despite his good intentions. You, however, do."

Alistair released a pent up breath and forced a shaky smile. "Alright then, good. I suppose we should speak with Teagan as soon as we can."

"Agreed." Fergus stood fully and scrubbed his face before he moved to his writing desk, penning a quick note to the bann. "It's best we wake Zevran, he'll need to understand the change in plans as well."

"Right, right, of course…uh, Fergus?"

The teyrn looked up and met the eyes of his anxious future king. "Yes?"

"She'll make a good queen, don't you think? I mean, _after_ she stops wanting to kill me. She'll be wonderful. Perhaps even the best Ferelden has ever seen?"

Fergus smiled softly, his pride obvious when he replied. "She will, Alistair, she will indeed."

**xXx**

Dawn came too soon, the vibrant colors fracturing the night sky, banishing its shadowy mists.

Annika's thoughts were on her parents, wondering what they would think of the great events that would unfold today.

Her mother used to say that change was inevitable, and the sooner one learned to accept this truth, the better off they would be.

Life had demonstrated how correct her mother had been, but accepting this still wasn't something which came easily to her. She was more like her father: Bryce had been passionately in love with what was familiar and firmly set in his ways, and Annika happily entrenched right beside him.

At least, until Howe's evil had crept into her life, and nothing had been right again for a very long time.

Now, change was her new constant, and the pit of worry that used to form in her belly when faced with uncertainty had been muted by the endless flux of her world. With a sigh, she fondly recalled those last few days in Highever before everything was maligned by Howe. She remembered the simple perfection of such an uncomplicated existence, that precious time in her youth now gone, though preserved forever in her memory.

She expected that she'd someday look back on these final few hours now with the same crystal clear recollection.

When the sun set tonight, everything would be different, but how so and for whom? Would the members of the Landsmeet even entertain the notion Teagan and Fergus would put before it? Would she be able to keep her promise to her husband?

She ran her hand through her hair, her fingers playing with her plait as she glanced to her side, where Alistair slept. When this day was over, if things went according to plan, he would be free, no longer overshadowed by his worries over his parentage.

He was, perhaps, more of a study in change than she was.

Here was a man who had started their journey as barely more than an oversized boy, silly and unwilling to see his own potential. Steadfastly determined not to trust himself, he instead handed over every ounce of power he held to those around him.

But somewhere, in the midst of the mess that had been the Blight, his metamorphosis had begun and the boy gave way to the man now snoring softly beside her.

A gentle smile tugged at her lips as she studied his handsome face. There was a grace to his features, the shape of his nose and lips almost pretty, though offset by his scruffy whiskers and weathered skin. He was tan and the slight crinkles in the skin around his eyes only added character to his fine appearance.

She wondered idly whether this baby would take after its father. Cailan had looked just as Maric had, and Alistair's build and face were nearly a perfect copy of his brother's, implying that despite not sharing a mother, the Theirin characteristics had proven dominant.

Boy or girl, such looks would hardly be unfortunate. She laid a hand over her growing belly and rubbed it lovingly.

"Who will you be, my darling?" she whispered. "Will you take after your handsome papa?"

"Or her gorgeous mother?" said Alistair from beside her, his voice thick with sleep. He pulled her against his long frame, his hands joining hers around her middle. "Either way, I can't wait to meet her. Good morning, you two."

"Good morning," she whispered, relishing his caress.

He held her close for several quiet minutes before he propped himself up on his elbow and gazed down at her.

"Annie, you know I love you, don't you? That I want to make you happy, to please you?"

She scooted on her side from his arms and pushed herself up, pinning him with a wary look. There was something in his tone and demeanor that was setting off all sorts of alarm bells.

"Of course, and I love you, too," she replied slowly. "Ali, is everything alright?"

He sat up and left the bed, walking over to a side table and splashing his face with water before toweling off, all while she watched and while her sense of doom grew.

"Alistair?"

He braced his hands on the table, his back to her. "I'm sorry, Annie. I hope you'll forgive me, I hope you'll believe me, that you'll trust that I mean what I'm about to say."

She blinked several times; panic shooting through her veins like a jolt until her blood thundered in her ears. She didn't speak and he turned around to face her, her eyes locked with his and she gasped, her heart lurching at what she suspected he was about to share.

"I've told Fergus I've changed my mind."

"No," she breathed, panting slowly. "No, you didn't…" she shook her head, blinking. "You didn't…"

"It's wrong, Annika. It's not right to ask another man to take my place," he said quickly and adamantly.

"King? Bloody hell! Are you mad? You don't want this!" she nearly screamed, scrambling as best she could from the bed and charging toward him, her eyes wild. "No! Everything is in place, Alistair, _everything_! You don't have to take this on! Fergus is ready, he's certain this is what should be done! He told me so just yesterday! He's prepared…"

"He loves you, Annie," he said quietly, halting her words.

Her face contorted with emotion. "This isn't what you want! I remember, Alistair, I remember those talks in the camp, those nights of you worried and panicked that you would be crowned! _You don't want this_!"

"Then, Annie, I didn't want it _then_," he rasped, grasping her arms and then tenderly cupping her chin. "I was scared of the very idea of being king, yes, of having to make choices for others, to fight and argue for what would need to be done, to push back against the people with power! I didn't know how, I didn't think I'd have the courage, the strength to lead, but _not_ any longer."

"Ali," she whimpered.

"I'm not that little bastard hidden away in the back room of a chantry, ashamed for even being born, _not_ any longer. I'm a man who knows, without a shadow of doubt that _everything_ that's happened has brought me here, to this moment. Maybe this was all in the Maker's plan, like Leliana saw."

She forced a mirthless laugh. "His plan? Oh, Alistair," she said, closing her eyes, pulling away from him and moving to the balcony doors. "Is that what this is all about? Some misplaced sense of guilt? You're not responsible for her death, Ali, you know she…"

"Annika, please, just listen, okay?" he pleaded, cutting her off. "Everything that used to make me want to run for cover about being king, the power, the pressures, the complexities of it all…they don't even give me pause anymore. Do you know why? Because that boy who hid behind your greaves during the Blight is gone, he's all grown up."

"I know that," she said quickly, hurt in her voice.

"Do you? I know you've always believed in me, I know that you, more than _anyone_, saw in me what even I couldn't, but do you understand the man now standing in front of you? I love you, and I love that you want to safeguard me but you don't _need_ to anymore. Those days are gone and so are the mistakes we made then. It's time you forgave yourself, to let it go."

She crossed her arms, flustered. "Forgave myself? For what, exactly?"

"Part of you believes I left you because you didn't protect me."

She stared for a moment, her eyes flashing and her chin trembling as she fought tears. "I didn't."

"Annie, love, please."

"Well, I didn't, did I? I knew what waited for you in that chamber, far better than you - all those blasted power hungry bastards, all vying for a say in your fate. I knew you were cowed and I _still_…Maker help me, you tried to tell me you weren't ready and I _didn't_ listen."

"You didn't listen because I was _wrong_, Annie. I was wrong," he stated in a firm voice, crossing to where she stood. "I _am_ the heir to the throne and even then - when I ran away like a spoiled brat, leaving you alone to face Maker knows what - even _then_ there was a part of me that knew I had to take my place as a Theirin…as a man. I can't run away this time, my conscience won't allow it."

"Alistair…"

"Did you want to be a Grey Warden?" he asked, his tone gentle. He could see she was startled by his question. "Did you?"

"Alistair, you _cannot_ compare my recruitment with this."

"Did you want to become a Grey Warden? Yes or no?"

Her eyes locked with his as she shook her head minutely, whispering. "No."

"Yet you honored your vows, you honored your promise to your parents, to Duncan and you fought everything that got in our way, didn't you? You dragged those groups together and ignored every obstacle until you met your purpose."

"_I had no choice_!" she declared in frustration.

"Neither do I. Tell me, how can I do any less than you did? Why do I get a pass?" he demanded. "How can I let your brother take _my_ place? How can I allow him to shoulder my responsibilities? It's _wrong_. It's selfish and it's wrong."

She closed her eyes, a tear slipping down her cheek. "I don't care, I just want you to be happy, can't you see?"

"I am, Annie! I'm here, with you and our child, and I _know_ what I want!"

"And just what is it that you want?" she asked, her voice weak and small. "I thought I knew."

"To be a man of honor," he whispered desperately. "To be what I should have always been; my father's son, my mentor's pride and a man worthy of you. I cannot walk away this time. Please don't ask me to."

Her eyes opened slowly, tears shining in them. "Everything will be different, Ali, absolutely _everything_. Our lives will never truly be ours again."

"Were they ever?" he rasped as he tenderly cupped her face. He kissed her gently. "Are our lives ever really our own?"

She wrapped her arms around his waist and he drew her close, folding her into his embrace.

"Are you sure?" she whispered against his chest.

"It isn't Fergus's duty, it's mine. It's part of me; it's what I'm _supposed_ to do. I am as certain of this as I am of you. I can do this. I must." He felt her shudder and he rubbed her back in long circles. "Please don't be afraid, please trust me. This is the right thing to do."

She finally looked up and met his eyes, sniffling. "Alright," she said softly, her mind spinning with the changes his decision would bring. "Alright."

**xXx**

"Odd, is it not? I've had déjà vu all morning," began Zevran as he entered the drawing room where Annika was waiting for the others. "One would think we've had a day such as this one before," he finished with a smile, arriving at her side.

She nodded and returned his smile, albeit with a small one. "Good morning, Zev, you look very fine. I suppose you've heard the news?"

The elf was dressed handsomely in a new armor, the details of the stitch-work and the sculpting in the leather a hallmark of its maker, Wade. He bowed slightly.

"I have. They woke me last night to share the details," he replied and then ran a hand down his breastplate. "I'm glad that you like it. Today should be an austere enough occasion in which to debut my newest purchase. Wade charged me a ridiculous amount of coin, but considering the stage we shall soon grace, I believe it was worth the cost."

"I'm so pleased they woke and included _you_," she replied quietly, her words ringing with insincerity. "Yes, it should be quite a spectacle, Alistair on the dais. It's certainly one I didn't expect."

He studied her for a moment and sighed. "You will have to forgive me, as coaxing your worry from you is still new to me. If things were as they once were, I would simply find Leliana and she would know what to say, she would know how to say something witty and make you smile, no?"

"She would," she agreed before sighing and finally meeting his eyes. "I was so certain he didn't want this, Zevran."

"Are you unhappy? Do you wish he would choose otherwise?"

"No, actually, I'm proud of him," she confessed. "He'll do well, he's more than capable and his heart is in the right place."

"Yet you are here, alone, and clearly not bouncing with joy or wifely excitement and pride."

"I'm angry with myself," she confessed. "Alistair had to leave me out of this decision because I was ridiculous in my stubbornness. I was determined to keep him off the throne because I thought it's what he wanted. But I was so bullheaded about it he felt he couldn't tell me he was considering it," she huffed, crossing her arms. "Maker, I nearly bullied my husband out of his birthright, overhauled Fergus's life and dragged Teagan along for the ride, and I never once truly stopped and asked Alistair what he _wanted,_ Zev. I've been such an arse and what's worse is I didn't _realize_ it."

"You've not been…well, yes, you've been an arse, but only a tiny one. Also I'm sure everyone would agree that for you this is a rather unusual thing, so I expect most will excuse this."

"Hooray for me," she whispered, unconvinced by his argument.

"Warden, keep in mind, you did it for the love of your Templar. Fergus did the same; his love for his sister is a powerful thing, so much so that he was willing to take Alistair's place."

She sighed. "It's just…honestly, Zevran, I thought I was a better listener. I can't believe how thick I've been, how well I've simply ignored any and all hints that Alistair wanted this."

"Doing things out of love causes all sorts of complications and side effects. If being a determined non-listening arse is the worst you do, then, truly, you are getting off lightly."

She restrained her smile, rolling her eyes. "A non-listening arse?"

"Indeed," the elf affirmed. "I once knew a man whose devotion to his lover was so complete that despite being a man of means and intelligence, he one morning found himself naked and tethered to the stocks in one of the largest piazzas in Antiva City. The chain, just to clarify, was clamped onto something no man wishes to…"

"Thank you, Zev," she interrupted with a laugh.

"Ah, and there's the sound I love to hear," he grinned. "My point, dear friend, is that we are all sometimes guilty of missing details, of not, 'Seeing the forest for the trees,' as they say. And at least you've come to know the way of things before someone placed a chain around your penis."

She grinned and shook her head. "Yes, well, thank the Maker for _that_."

He chuckled and she laughed again.

"Do not be so hard on yourself, lovely Warden. All is fixed and Alistair will be king, Fergus will remain happily tucked away with his Liso in Highever and Teagan has firmly established that he is now the most powerful Guerrin in Ferelden. Everyone is happy; no harm done."

"Okay, you're right," she confessed and then sighed, nudging him. "Not bad for your first time having to put me back straight, Zev. You got me to talk _and_ cheered me, although I doubt Lil would have shared a story involving someone's manhood bound in chains."

"It was clamped, and you think not? Well, most of my stories involve either sex, or murder, or both. We've known each other for some time now; I feel you should have been aware of this already."

She giggled. "Good point. I suppose I shouldn't look a gift perspective in the mouth either," she teased. "Thank you, Zev. You're a good friend."

He inclined his head, a soft smile on his lips.

"Well," she continued, gathering up her skirts and fanning them out. "What do you think? Do I look 'regal'?"

He admired the iridescent fabric that comprised most of her gown, the sky blue color a perfect suit to her coloring. Her growing belly was not glaringly obvious but noticeable, likely showing well enough to spark rumors and speculation, something which, should there be a challenge to Theirin's suitability for his father's throne, could be an asset to their cause.

"You look splendid, and yes, very regal," he replied. "If the nobles resist Alistair's claim, then his beautiful Cousland wife will save the day, I am sure."

"Do you think they will?" she asked, worry in her tone. "I've not considered they may reject him, I've been too focused on keeping him off the throne to realize the Bannorn may not readily hand it over."

He shook his head. "No, I've been spending time in the market and the pubs; the people of Denerim want him, and the few servants of the noble houses I've managed to speak with tell me their employers do as well."

"Good," she answered. "Then let us hope that they reach a consensus and quickly."

"What, may I ask, did the new warden-commander say of Alistair's change of mind?"

She shrugged slightly, the tension in her shoulders obvious as she did. "As I'm rather certain Caron's still unaware, I suppose we'll have to wait and see. Should make for an interesting conversation afterwards, don't you agree? And not the good kind."

"Ah."

"Yes, 'ah'. At least, since Anora never actually awarded the arling and only hinted at it, he can't attend the Landsmeet, so we'll be able to deal with one potential disaster at a time."

"Warden, trust me, I do not believe that the Landsmeet will go poorly," he assured her. "And once Alistair is king, Caron can do little more than protest, or do I underestimate the commander's powers over his wardens?"

"No, you're right, he can't do too much about it if he's unhappy with Alistair, and as long as Caron keeps his nose out of it until Alistair's anointed, then things should be fine," she agreed.

"As you say, he cannot attend the Landsmeet, why are you concerned?"

"Our loyalty is expected to belong to the Order, first and foremost. It's the only thing I suspect the nobles may have complaint with and should someone protest…"

"Then the logical solution would be to invite the warden-commander to answer any questions about what the order expects from you both, am I understanding?"

"That's it," she replied, running her hand over her middle. "Maker, I'm hungry – again. I'm going to the kitchen to see what I can sneak before we go."

She crossed the room and had nearly reached the door when he called out to her.

"Warden, you said Alistair would be anointed, but what of you? Does a Fereldan queen not undertake the same oaths and receive the same ceremony?"

"They do, but not until after the king's coronation. Actually, I've told Alistair I don't think I should be queen."

He looked stunned. "But why ever not?"

"Alistair's the heir, not me. You weren't here then, but everyone knew Cailan was merely playing at being king. It was Anora who ruled, and the people, well, while they all adored Cailan, they saw him as weak, fanciful. The nobility eventually fell into two groups, Anora's courtiers and Cailan's. We can't afford that sort of thing fracturing his rule, there's far too much work to be done, too many of our countrymen that need us organized and in agreement."

"But that was Cailan, not Alistair. They're brothers, yes, but they're two different men, and your marriage is vastly different than that of Anora and Cailan's."

"True, but I led the campaign during the Blight and most of the nobility knows it. I don't believe that will be forgotten. If Alistair is to rule without the possibility of…internal strife, then his command of his reign must be clear, right from the start."

"And what does Alistair think of this decision?"

"He can see the validity of my concerns, but he's hurt and far from convinced. It's not how he envisioned things."

Zevran nodded. "I suspected he would feel such, though surely he knows you'll be right by his side, as will we all. Weakness, even a perceived one, is not a becoming trait in a leader and would make him susceptible to plots and scoundrels. You are wise to help him avoid these perils, even in the face of his disappointment."

"Hopefully he'll start to see it that way too."

"Give the Templar some time, Warden," the elf suggested. "If things are as you fear, then he will be grateful for your foresight. But you too should use this time to consider things, for if the concerns you have are unfounded, then being his queen would be the next natural step. Tell me, what do Fergus and Teagan think of your choice?"

"I agree with her," Fergus answered for Annika as he entered the room. "She's wise to take her time and to not allow the Bannorn to dictate terms. Alistair will do very well and the sooner the nobility sees that he's _not_ his brother but more his father, the more quickly everyone can get on with things. Now, forgive me for interrupting but it will soon be time to depart. Are you two ready? And where is Alistair?"

"I'll go check," Annika offered. "He was in the library, he'd asked about reading some of Father's notes from Maric's last few council meetings."

"Whatever for?" asked Fergus.

"He wanted to be able to speak with more certainty on his father's policies. Also, I think he's wondering how well Cailan maintained them once he'd assumed power," she explained as she moved to depart. "I thought it rather smart of him, actually."

Fergus reached out and took her hand, squeezing it. "See, dear Pup? Nothing to worry about - he's ready."

She nodded and went in search of her husband.

Zevran met Fergus's eyes. "She feels a little lost, you know. She was positive she was doing what was best for her husband."

The tall human inclined his head. "Not just her husband, but her soon-to-be family as well. If Alistair didn't want this and he was saddled with it, their happiness would likely be a thing of the past," he commented. "She loves him a great deal."

"As you love her," Zevran noted. "She feels badly that you were willing to give so much."

"She is my baby sister. I was there when she was born, when she took her first steps. I helped her learn to read, to swing her sword and I love her with all of my heart," he said softly. "It's a rare time in one's life, to be newly married with a child on its way. Those are memories I will always cherish, but for me, my good man, those days are over. So, if taking the throne would have cleared the way for her and Alistair to finally have a chance at the life they want, then I was very willing to do so."

"She is lucky to have you."

He snorted. "Hardly," he replied. "But I'm damned glad she's my sister, I'll tell you that."

A knock sounded on the door and Fergus called out his leave to enter. Frederick, Fergus's faithful steward appeared, bowing slightly to the teyrn, then inclining his head respectfully to Zevran.

"Pardon me, my lord, but your delegation and guard are ready to depart," the man explained. "Shall I inform the wardens?"

Fergus nodded. "Yes, thank you Frederick, tell them to meet us in the front hall," he instructed. He held up a hand as the man turned to leave. "Oh, and please make sure the kitchen staff has packed a few morsels for my sister, something small and not too obvious. We can't do with her fainting, there's speculation enough as to her condition, and revealing it is up to them."

"Of course, ser, I shall see to it myself."

Frederick left and Fergus gestured to the exit. "Shall we? I'm quite eager to settle this whole business."

Zevran walked into the hall and Fergus adjusted his doublet, glancing at the small portrait of Andraste that hung near the fireplace.

"Help us today. We've bloody well earned it," he rasped and, turning away, followed Zevran out.

_**Thank you, Lisa, for your mad beta skills! MWAH!**_

_**Thank you to everyone for reading and reviewing! I'm beyond happy and humbled that after such a horrible gap between updates anyone even read the thing, so THANK YOU! I am so grateful for the new reviews, alerts and favorites. **_


	38. Five Years Later

**Five Years Later**

**Near Denerim**

Alistair's whole body ached.

Saddle-sore and weary of traveling, every muscle in his body cried out its need to rest, but now, only a few hours from home, he would not yield to his fatigue. The sun was setting, but neither Teagan nor the head of his guard suggested one last night on the road; the delegation was as eager as Alistair was for home.

They'd been gone from Ferelden for nearly four months and in Alistair's humble opinion that was four months too long.

He'd left his beautiful wife safely at home in Denerim, acting on his behest during his time away. Her talent for dealing with the Bannorn had afforded him the necessary time to focus on troubles outside of Ferelden, and thank the Maker for that, he thought in frustration, for those troubles were growing daily.

Relations between his kingdom and Orlais had steadily grown sour over the last two years and he'd hoped tensions could be eased with a state visit to Val Royeux. However, shortly after his arrival, he'd realized the political situation in the garish capital had nothing to do with Ferelden itself. Celene's powerbase was not what it had once been and if she could not restrain some of her more ambitious noble families then…

Pulling off a gauntlet, he rubbed his tired eyes, not wishing to finish that particular line of thought. With a weak laugh, he inwardly reminded himself that ignoring worries had never served him very well. Sighing, he again felt a pit of anxiety in his belly, thinking of the turmoil in the Free Marches, something else he'd not been able to ease during his journey.

Kirkwall's Circle had fallen shortly after his visit, and Grand Cleric Elthina was murdered in her own chantry by a possessed Grey Warden, a man whom he and Annika had once known. The city's champion, a Fereldan refugee by the name of Marian Hawke, had been appointed the new Viscountess, but her steadying influence would need time to soothe her people's nerves.

Kirkwall, Orlais, Starkhaven and the Qunari all lacked for stable leadership and the Chantry was proving no more capable of maintaining control than anyone else.

Thedas, he now knew, was going to the Void in a hand basket and it was clear that he and Annie would soon face their greatest test as Ferelden's rulers. The world was at the brink of something cataclysmic and every man, woman and child seemed to sense it.

Maker he wished he were home, he thought with a sigh, for at least then he could pull Annie into his arms and share his fears of what may come. He closed his eyes as his horse followed his guard and gave his thoughts over to her.

She'd finally allowed him to crown her his queen, though it had only been in the last year. The most recent Landsmeet had happily agreed to elect her, but she'd still made a great show of swearing fealty to her king, taking the same oath that any other noble would.

He'd grumbled at bit at that, and he'd been entirely uncomfortable when she'd bent her knee to him, but as always, she'd been correct. The Bannorn managed to admire her even more for the gesture and no one doubted that King Alistair ruled Ferelden, which was exactly what she'd wanted. With a small smile he marveled at his wife's uncanny ability to cater to politics while still being perceived as a quiet advisor to her husband.

He'd been right; she was an excellent queen to her people.

It seemed a lifetime ago that he'd awakened in her room at the Purring Pussy, angry and bitter, determined to leave and for reasons he still couldn't understand, she'd not let him go.

The year after the Blight ended had been a nightmare for him, one ended by her faith in them and in their love. Forgiveness had been found, and eventually, their future together saved. Joy, love, life and their marriage had soon followed, but it was nearly lost to Anora's twisted mind. Yet somehow, someway, they'd come through it all, better and more in love than ever.

It was a miracle, his life with Annika, one he vowed to never take for granted.

It was hard now to recall why he'd fought so hard against being king, a role that fit him like a glove. To his great shock he felt more comfortable leading his kingdom than he ever had in his role as a warden.

Father, husband, king… those were the titles he carried most proudly.

He recalled the Landsmeet after Anora's death. Despite the certainty he'd felt that he was ready for the throne, he'd still been a nervous mess that day. Annie had quietly squeezed his hand, nodding once when the Landsmeet called him forward, the nobility eagerly to hear his case.

He'd expected to endure round after round of questions and criticisms, certain he'd face hours, if not days of grueling challenges to his claim, his fitness and background. Yet thankfully, unlike the tumultuous Landsmeet that had eventually freed his wife and brother-in-law, this second one had proven far less interesting.

The nobility of Ferelden wanted the Theirin heir to take his place and with almost no opposition, he had. The dreaded Landsmeet convened after only two hours, heralds dispatched immediately to declare the ancient body's decision: a Theirin would rule again.

The Bannorn and people of Ferelden needed a ruler and quickly. The shocking death of their previous ruler, along with the revelation of her crimes, had caused great concern for the overall stability of the kingdom, both at home and abroad.

The nobility practically threw him onto the throne, ill-fitting ermine cape and all.

His coronation had happened within days of the Landsmeet, and despite the alacrity of the event, it had proven opulent and festive. Publically crowning their new king was of the utmost priority to the Landsmeet and the people of Denerim eagerly celebrated the news. His reign began at a breakneck pace and it hadn't slowed down since.

Warden-Commander Caron hadn't been terribly pleased to learn of the Landsmeet election of a warden, but he'd kept his opinions mostly to himself, venting his ire only to his commanders and to Annika and Alistair. His annoyance was tempered, though, once Fergus had finally been persuaded to allow the wardens the time they needed in Amaranthine and in the end, Caron and Fergus reached an accord.

The wardens still successfully administered the arling to this day.

Once Alistair had been crowned, the Bannorn satisfied, the wardens settled, the Architect and the Mother defeated, and just as he'd begun to learn his way around the palace, his world once again turned itself upside-down.

To his great happiness, it had never been the same.

With the cry of a warrior, his perfect daughter had arrived in the middle of a chilly winter night, ten fingers and ten toes and absolutely gorgeous in his estimation, despite resembling an angry raisin.

Ella was nearly five now, and while blessed with her mother's savvy mind, she had the look of a Theirin as well as her father's sense of humor, not to mention his love of cheese, something which gave him an indescribable amount of joy.

His girls were everything to him, a fact he told anyone who'd listen.

Annie had suffered four miscarriages since Ella and they'd mourned the loss of each child. She'd eventually spoken with a warden healer at Vigil's Keep and he'd confirmed their darkest fears. It was unlikely she'd carry another pregnancy to term, he'd advised; the Taint in Annie's body had simply grown too strong for her body to sustain such life.

While she'd been unsurprised at the healer's conclusion, it had still broken her heart. She'd kept her grief well-hidden from most, but for a time she'd been distant from Alistair, the complexity of their loss difficult for her to find peace with.

It had scared him to his toes, the stillness he'd seen in her, but despite his panic, he'd managed to coax her heart back to his, and their family weathered the healer's sad news as one.

For Alistair, however, his pain that there would be no more children served as a daily reminder that Ella was the miracle Leliana had hoped she would be. The bard's vision continued to give him hope that their futures, despite the storm on the proverbial horizon, were still bright with happiness.

"Alistair!" called out Teagan, pulling him from his thoughts. "If we stop and water the horses now, we'll likely make the city gates by midnight. If not, they'll tire and we'll be slowed."

"Right then," he replied, nodding his head and adjusting himself in his saddle. "Captain O'Donnell," he said, speaking to his long time commander of the King's Guard, "let's have a rest, shall we?"

The captain nodded, gave the order to stop and several of his more seasoned guardsmen rode ahead to select a stopping point. When a suitable clearing was found, the guardsmen secured the area and established a perimeter before O'Donnell gave the signal for Teagan and Alistair to dismount.

Jacob O'Donnell had initially declined Alistair's offer to return to his position as head of the King's Guard, but eventually Alistair had been able to persuade the capable man to return to his post.

Jacob had married his love Lisa, who was currently expecting their first child. His family was now settled in a modest home in Denerim, and he routinely defused Alistair and Teagan's efforts to elevate the honorable captain, only willing to accept their friendship.

Being friend to the king, he'd said, was certainly more valuable than any title Alistair could create and the captain and his wife had long since become a part of their inner circle.

"We're home now, Jacob," Alistair said with a tired grin as the three men came to stand together. "I doubt there's anyone here who wants to kill me."

"Perhaps not, Sire, but one never knows," Jacob replied with a half-grin. "And your safety is not a negotiable thing, home or not."

"Thank the Maker we _are_ finally back in Ferelden," Teagan added, rubbing his shoulder with a grimace. "Maker's blood, I'm sick of traveling, even my kinks have kinks."

Jacob laughed. "I'm looking forward to _not_ having to sleep with one eye open," he commented. "Being surrounded by Orlesians was the stuff of nightmares for me. And then to have the delegation from Antiva arrive? All I could think of were of the horror stories Zevran has shared over the years."

"Ha! Best enjoy what sleep you can, my good man," Teagan grinned. "Once your dear wife delivers, you'll be keen to return to Orlais, eager for the chance to sleep!"

Jacob laughed. "I just might!"

"Yes, well, for me, I'd say the best part of this was the complete and utter waste of our time and coin," Alistair said facetiously. "I mean, after all, we travelled far from our wives and homes to accomplish absolutely _nothing_ and have no good news whatsoever to share upon our return. I can't tell you how eager I am to meet with my council; truly, I'm aflutter with anticipation."

Teagan chuckled. "Look at it this way, Alistair; you know better than most what may well threaten our borders in short order. Considering that in the short time we've been gone, the Free Marches have pitched headlong into chaos, the Circles have begun to fall and the Templar Order is deserting the Chantry in droves, that knowledge may well give us all a leg up in how we navigate this nightmare."

"Besides, things could be worse," Jacob added with an arched eyebrow. "After all, it's not a Blight."

"Well then, I suppose as long as an Archdemon doesn't appear, we're still ahead of the game," Alistair replied with a weary grin. Glancing around, he saw the guardsmen were nearly finished tending to their horses. "Come, friends, let's be underway so we may at least put this blasted trip out of its misery."

**xXx**

They'd arrived at the palace a few hours later, the midnight bells of the numerous chantries ringing shortly before they'd crossed the ornate bridge into the Palace District.

Teagan said his farewells and a few guardsmen rode with him to the Guerrin estate; they would meet with the council in two days time. Alistair had urged Jacob to divert to Fort Drakon but the captain had reminded his king that his night ended only when his charge was safely delivered to the palace.

"We've both beautiful women waiting for us in our beds, friend," Alistair noted. "If it were me, I'd make a dash for home."

Jacob had simply shaken his head, though their pace increased.

Now, Alistair, freed from his heavy armor by a page and finally walking the near-silent halls of the palace, made his way to the private suites reserved for the royal family.

"So, our stray templar finally returns," said a familiar voice from the shadow of the gallery outside of the royal apartments. "Welcome home."

"Zevran," Alistair answered, grinning as he offered his hand to the Antivan elf. "I should have known you'd be staying close."

"One can never be too careful these days, as I am sure you are aware," the man replied with a shrug. "O'Donnell does his job very well, but even he cannot prevent mischief all the way from Orlais. I simply wish to protect what matters most to us all."

The warrior nodded, unsurprised in the least that despite a battalion of nearly four hundred soldiers stationed near the palace, the faithful assassin still felt compelled to safeguard Annie and Ella.

"I'm grateful, Zev, truly."

"Also, before you and Annika are distracted by the constant sex you'll be having for the next day or so, you should know that Warden-Commander Caron has been to the palace many times in the last two weeks. His pinched face and scowls seem rather more intense than usual," the Antivan added. "I am also hearing rumors of things which… give me pause. I would like an opportunity for you and I to speak alone of this before much more time passes."

Alistair nodded, crossing his arms over his broad chest. "Do we need to speak before I meet with the council? I'd planned to do so two days from tomorrow."

"Yes, that would be best."

"Join us for breakfast that morning, we can discuss it then, does that suit?"

"It does," the elf replied, a slow smile beginning to spread across his face as his eyes settled on something behind Alistair. "I believe that someone wishes to see you."

Turning around quickly, Alistair saw a small face peeking through the opening of the gallery door.

"Papa!" cried Ella, bursting into the room, her blonde hair loose around her angelic face. "You're here! You're back!"

Alistair scooped her up, tossing her in the air before hugging her tightly. "Maker, I have missed you so! Look how big you've become! Let me see you, darling!" he exclaimed, dropping to his knees and letting her stand.

She grinned as she spun around and then tossed herself back into his arms. "I did grow! Mother says so and then the cobbler came to measure me for new slippers and riding shoes because my old ones are too tight! Are you staying home now? Did you tell those Orlesians to behave? Did Uncle Teagan come home too?"

Alistair nodded. "I am, no more trips for a while, love, not if I can help it, and yes, Teagan is home too."

"Good! Connor is home from the Circle, and he came here looking for Uncle Teagan. I told him he was in Orlais helping you scold the empress," she rambled, kissing his cheek. "I hate it when you're gone," she replied, kissing his cheek again as she stepped back. "Uncle Zevran has taught me how to throw a dirk! He says I'm getting better at it too!"

"You've been very busy, darling," Alistair replied, grinning madly at her. He arched an eyebrow. "Isn't it rather past your bedtime?"

Ella's nanny, Penny was lingering near the doorway and she smiled kindly. "Forgive me, Your Majesty, she somehow knew you'd be home tonight and the queen and I haven't been able to convince her otherwise. I let her talk me into walking down here, certain she'd finally relent and retire. I'm pleased she was right and I wasn't. Welcome home, ser."

"Thank you, Penny, it's very good to be here. Is the queen still awake?"

"I'm afraid I'm not certain, ser," Penny replied. "The hour is late and I didn't wish to disturb her when the princess wouldn't settle in. With your permission, I'll take your daughter to bed now."

Ella yawned as Alistair lifted her into his arms, inhaling the sweet smell of her hair and kissing her cheek.

"You may," he answered, snuggling his suddenly tired child close, carrying her to her nanny. Penny reached for Ella as her father wished her sweet dreams. "I love you, darling girl."

"I love you, Papa," she said softly. "Good night."

With a nod from her king, Penny quietly carried Ella from the room.

"I would wish you a good night, but that seems rather obvious, my friend," Zevran quipped, bowing slightly as he moved toward the opposite doors. "You have been missed, Alistair. Welcome home."

Before Alistair could answer, the assassin had left the gallery.

Alistair sighed contentedly and followed the route Penny and Ella had taken, quietly entering the family apartments and moving his way through the darkened corridors. He paused and smiled when he saw a soft light shining under the doors of the suite he shared with Annie.

He quickly turned the knob.

She was settled in front of the massive fireplace, papers scattered all around her, and dressed in a chemise and thin robe. Her hair was loose and its tips curled at her lower back, and while she'd clearly heard the door open, she didn't immediately look up.

"Oh Penny, you poor dear, I'll be right there to help," she called out, moving to her knees and laying aside what she'd been reading. "That girl's being a real rascal tonight."

He grinned. "Well, she was just so certain I'd be home, you see."

"Ali!" she cried, scrambling to her feet and racing to him. He opened his arms as she threw herself into them. "Alistair!"

He kissed her, every burden melting off of his soul as he felt her supple lips meet his. Four months without her, without feeling her skin, smelling her perfume or hearing her voice was finally over.

_Damn Orlesians_, he thought as he tasted her. He was never leaving home again.

**xXx**

A few hours later, his beautiful and very naked wife was straddling him, leaning close to kiss him again.

"So," she whispered against his lips. "The rest of Thedas is falling apart, hmm? I thought you were taking care of that."

He arched an eyebrow, kissing her gently. "It is and I _did_ try. We'll still have to do something about it, I'm afraid."

She pushed up slightly, her hair pooling around them. "We've had our turn at saving the world, love," she replied wryly. "If they all want to go out and break it again, we're not to blame."

He chuckled, cupping her cheek. "No, I suppose we're not," he whispered softly, kissing her again. "But I'm afraid we may not have the option of telling the rest of Thedas to work it out on their own."

She giggled, nodding before her smile slipped. "How bad is it, Ali?"

He sobered and she saw this in his gaze. "It's bad," he admitted. "We'll need to be ready. Zevran said Caron has been here a lot as well. If any of the rumors I've heard on the roads are accurate, we'll need to speak with the wardens and soon."

She nodded and then sighed, flattening her breasts against his chest and wiggling her hips against his returning arousal. "Ali, do you remember when you told me I could use you to forget my worries?" she asked huskily.

He smiled, rolling them over in one swift motion, pinning her against the mattress with his bulk. "I think I recall something like that, yes," he breathed as he caressed her breast. "Why? Something you need to forget, love?"

She whimpered as he took a rosy and pert nipple between his teeth, cupping the breast in one hand while his other travelled down her belly and parted her swollen folds, fingering her. Her moans brought him to a full erection and he lifted his hips, entering her with one hard and deliberate thrust.

She cried out his name out as he mounted her and they moved as one, their passion for one another as urgent and consuming as ever. He loved the feel of her under him, her musky scent of want for him encouraging the more primal side of his male pride to pound its chest.

She was _his_ and her pants and moans of pleasure egged him on, more than determined to leave her limp from satisfaction.

Her hands were locked with his, pinned above her head and as he felt the first wave of her orgasm, she entwined her legs tightly around his waist, needing him to be as deep as he could inside her heat. He saw stars as she milked him and he exploded in pleasure, burying himself to his base, his muscular frame shining with sweat.

"Ali," she whispered as he lay over her, kissing him slowly but with tender passion. "Ali, I love you."

He rested his forehead against hers, still buried in her sheath. "I love you, Annie," he breathed. "You are my heart."

**xXx**

Sleep eluded him, despite his exhaustion from his travels and a perfect night of no rest.

He studied his bride as the night sky was slowly subdued by a new day, marveling at her delicate features and full lips, the pink hue of her nipples, the curve of her breasts. Her lashes were long, resting lightly against the tiny dusting of freckles the sun darkened in the summer. He smiled softly, thinking of the sound of her laughter, of her indomitable spirit… of who her love had allowed him to become.

During the Blight he'd lost many nights of sleep, but not all of those were due to the nightmares the Archdemon stirred within him. He'd been afraid of so much, not that he'd understood it at the time.

Falling in love with Annie had been so natural that he'd been lost in it. However, as easy as falling for her had been, he'd been positive she could never feel the same. This beautiful nobleman's daughter, so kind and open, so willing to listen to his ramblings and laugh at his jokes could never love someone like him. She was a woman worthy of so much more than he would ever be.

He'd watched her sleep on those nights, the firelight casting shadows on her. He'd vowed to be strong, to not allow whatever he saw in her, what he'd wished they could be, to affect his duty.

Yet he'd been unable to stop himself from making his jumbled confession of his feelings to her and when she hadn't rejected him, when she had admitted she cared for him as well, he'd nearly accused her of lying, but for once, his tongue had been too tied to ruin the moment.

Everything had moved at lightning speed after that, and their flirtation had evolved into something so much bigger than what he could then understand. She'd given herself to him, had allowed him to love her, to use her, to lean on her, to soothe his own fears and then he'd run away.

Like the boy he'd been.

Luckily, the man he'd become now understood the merit of those horrible times. He knew that what had been forged in fire, what had been tested and tried, would never bend. The Maker had surely crafted them for one another and he'd learned long ago to not doubt it.

Pushing up on his elbow, he gently kissed her brow before quietly climbing from their bed. He pulled a loose fitting pair of breeches over his naked form, tying the string as he softly stepped out of the room and onto a balcony at its far end.

The newness of the day filled his lungs, and he drew a long breath of the fresh scent of the warming earth and the crispness of the dew. There was little movement in the courtyard below, dawn was just breaking. Thoughtfully he watched the changing colors of the sky as the sun showed itself, the blend of vivid pinks and purples gracefully folding together.

He rubbed his face, his rough stubble scouring his hands.

He'd take today to spend with Annie and Ella, regardless of the grumbles he would surely hear at the council meeting. The day promised to be warm again and perhaps, he thought, he could take Ella for a swim, now that Annie had made them both learn.

With a sigh he pondered the days to come, days which were sure to alter everything. Glancing back to his bed, at Annie sleeping and tangled in the sheets, he felt a spark of anger fire in his chest, anger that again the outside world would control their lives.

They would need to make ready, to prepare their government and their people for the discontented mayhem that seemed to be swallowing so much of Thedas whole. The speed of the consuming chaos reminded him of a wildfire, the flames licking and jumping without order or reason.

The Circle, the Chantry, the Qunari… he knew with a sickening surety that their turmoil would soon spill into Ferelden. He and Annie would need to work closely with Caron and Weisshaupt as well, if the rumors and his bizarre dreams were any indication of what else may be unfolding.

"Damn," he cursed softly, shaking his head, his eyes narrowed in determination, his heart heavy with what must be done. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

His gaze returned to the dawn and he closed his eyes, remembering again what mattered most.

Today he would simply be a husband and father, the kingdom and troubles of Thedas could wait. These opportunities to simply belong to his wife and daughter would grow far and few between, he knew, as surely as he knew they would endure.

Returning to their bed, he cradled Annie in his arms and finally slept.

**The End**

_**Well, look at that, it's done...**_

_**Couple of things here. First, thank you to everyone who has followed this story, I'm grateful for your time, your reviews and your PM's.**_

_**This is my second fanfic story, my first was a mess. This one has taught me a great deal about how I write and how to write for my readers, how to convey what matters and how to trim the fat. That's a big lesson (and sometime pill) to swallow. I'm hugely grateful for the chance to improve my writing, although, I am very aware I've miles to go.**_

_**This, however, isn't my biggest gain from the experience of writing this. **_

_**The greatest gift from the three years invested in this story is having developed a true and genuine friendship with my beta, one that has grown well beyond the boundaries of "You dropped a comma" and into "My flight gets in at three! See you then!" **_

_**I'm a person of faith and I firmly believe God placed her in my path. She's one of the most fantastic people I know, a ridiculously talented writer, and has a heart the size of Texas. It's a blessing to call her friend.**_

_**Thanks, chick.**_


End file.
